Praying For Closure
by NixxH
Summary: Ten years ago, she was framed for a handful of murders she never committed. Ten years ago, she left behind her only family and any shred of hope she had left. She was caged, imprisoned to her own devices and in hiding from Reikai. And then, when she wanted to give up, an invitation guided her to one of Makai's biggest tournaments. The winner could have anything... Freedom. Hiei/OC
1. I: Destiny

**Author's Note: **Oh no, the dreaded A/N at the beginning of every story... –le gasp- Anyways, just to let everyone know, this story is COMPLETE behind the scenes. It is a total of 32 CHAPTERS long, just so everyone knows. I might add more in here or there, but its doubtful, considering when I totaled this up word-per-word and shit, come to find out (if this were an actual hardbound book) there would be about 410 pages throughout all my chapters. Shit... Needless to say this will be a long ride.  
Now, each chapter will be named specifically by a song. There will be a certain song that will fit in to each chapter. Unfortunately, I did not use that extensive of a playlist, so its all between Nickelback, Black Veil Brides, Escape the Fate, and I don't remember if there is any else... .  
**REVIEWS**: Touchy subject. I WILL NOT hold my stories for review ransom, to an extent. Depending on the number of reviews I get depends on how quick I will want to update. I reply to all my reviews IN THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE, so they will get acknowledged properly, unless I just get SOOO many in I simply cannot keep up. =]

WHENEVER YOU SEE THIS: ~:.:{BLAH, BLAH, LYRICS}:.:~ It is a decorative page break...

_Lets's get this out of the way NOW._

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho rights, though I have discovered the secret of Atlantis and am in the process of bartering with Yoshihiro Togashi. The only characters I do own are the _original characters _thrown in, such as Kotone, Hajime, Daiki, and Yuji, along with the many others.  
_**Rating:**_ This story is rated **M for Mature**, for both violent scenes and possible smutty ones later on down the line. There will be a lot of swearing, especially from Daiki, so do get used to it or get on somewhere.  
_**Language: **_There will be a LOAD of swearing, especially coming from Daiki, who simply cannot help himself. Also, 'some characters be talkin' like this, a'right lasses'? If I use 'gonna', I'll use it ONLY when someone is speaking and that is literally how he says it. I am not illiterate, so do keep your manners in check. Speech will go accordingly with the respective personalities.  
_**Flamers: **_Bring it. I got my big girl panties on. ;]

_Song for Chapter:  
The Legacy – Black Veil Brides, Set the World on Fire_

* * *

**_Chapter One: Destiny_**

"What do you mean Koenma just called you? He hasn't needed you in _months_!" Keiko was shrieking at her husband, following behind the Urameshi with her cheeks enflamed in rage. "Yusuke, you could get yourself _killed_!"

"Keiko, calm down. I have to go. I'm still working for him after all. With all the gold I got from being King of Tourin we are set for life, but at the same time I get bored with just teaching students," he grumbles, heading outside their little dojo on the Genkai mountaintop to meet up with the Grim Reaper that was taking him to the Spirit World.

He sensed her aggravation and the smack coming, ducking under her flying hand and laughing nervously. "I don't mean it like that Keiko! Geez! Don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit, I swear!"

She snatches his arm up just as he places a kiss on the top of a sleeping toddler's head. He turns, placing his lips against her own, following up with a gentle hug to the woman. "I promise I'll come back Keiko. I haven't disappointed you yet, have I?"

"No, but you better not do it this time!" She glares, hearing a loud _POP _outside. "Botan's here. You better get going. I have that other communicator so let me know anything you can."

Yusuke gives a final grin to his wife before taking off outside to the blue-haired, magenta-eyed Grim Reaper waiting for him. She looked troubled, the usual grin not gracing her soft features. He tilts his head, trying to speak to her but coming up short. Botan _never _wore that sort of look unless something was terribly wrong.

"Oh, Yusuke!" She finally realizes his intrusion, smiling falsely at him. "Let's get going, okay? There's something important Koenma needed you for."

He jumps on her oar without another word, his brow creasing in worry at the strange behavior of the Grim Reaper. The two of them pop in to the portal created by the Spirit Prince, off to see Koenma for the first time in months.

* * *

_~:.:{Chrome and Battle Scars}:.:~_

"Alright, what the hell is it this time toddler-face?" Yusuke screams, throwing open the doors and stopping at the sight. Not only had he been called, but Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all sitting around the room, glancing at him. "Guys? Guys!" He hadn't seen them in a while, save Kuwabara who was courting the ice maiden that lived in the main temple at Genkai's.

Kurama stands, embracing his friend before Yusuke moves over and gently knocks the fire and ice apparition across the shoulder. He looked less than pleased, choosing to give nothing but a glare in the man's direction.

"Ahem!" Koenma draws the attention of the few trying to start conversations. "I called you all here for an important reason. Have you felt the increases in demon energy rising in the Makai lately, Yusuke?"

He had taken a trip to Makai just a few weeks prior, though the levels were not significantly different than other times. A couple of sharp spikes here and there were the only changes, but they had not really caught his attention. "Yeah, a little bit but nothing important. What's the problem now, short stuff?"

Ignoring the nicknames, Koenma continues, "Well, there is a new tournament coming up in the world of demons. It is quite like the Dark Tournament in many aspects, and especially in the single most part of receiving one of these." The man opens up a piece of paper, the scrawling delicate and well-written in the language of demons.

"_Team Urameshi,_  
_You are cordially invited to the _TouMa Tournament_ as a collective team. You may consist of four members at maximum and must be prepared to possibly lose your lives in the arena. If you are going to participate, a necessary date of arrival is listed below._  
_To further your interests, the winner of this tournament is granted, as the Dark Tournament derived from this very competition, one wish per individual winner, as given by King Enma of the Spirit World._  
_Should you chose not to attend, we shall destroy a single loved one of each personal individual._  
_Thank you for the consideration._"

"WHAT?!" Yusuke flies forward, snatching up the collar of the toddler in his fit of rage. He had far too many loved ones to be taken away from him, including his child Izume and his wife. "WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE?!"

"It would seem that way," Kurama mumbles, his rage apparent from the hard gaze in his eyes, almost a glint of gold shining deep within. His mother and her family would be at the top of that list.

"When does this damn thing start?" Kuwabara bites his inside cheek to the point of blood, hearing a feral growl from Hiei.

"Not only do I need you guys to participate, I need you to win," Koenma says darkly, handing a file across the desk. "The reason I asked about the spike in energies is that something is happening in Makai. Since you last went, things have changed Yusuke. Hiei?"

The man steps forward, having grown a few inches but nothing more, still paling in comparison to Kuwabara. "Hn. The winds have changed. Tides have picked up along the shores of Alaric. Gandara has faced fierce storms. Tourin is the only left that has not had a change. Things are changing, and not at a normal rate."

"When do we leave?" Yusuke, his face red in his anger and trying to control his demon blood within, snarled viciously.

"I need all of you to be ready to leave tomorrow evening. This will give you time to relocate those you care for and keep them safe until this blows over. I will keep a protective watch over them as well, so do not worry over them while you are gone. Now go," Koenma chokes out, looking visibly stressed. "Only those invited can attend. I fear for the outcome. Hurry."

And they were gone.

* * *

**REVIEW! I FRACKING MEAN IT! D**


	2. II: Exposure

**Author's Note: **Considering I had one whole reviewer who did so quite quickly since the first chapter was posted, I decided "Why the hell not?" and decided to post up another chappie. =] This one is where you begin to get glimpses of the main characters that will be starring in this story of love, hate, sexual urges, and death. Critiques are greatly welcomed, as long as they are thought-out and one actually wishes to HELP make the story better. Flaming, now that's a different story. Definitely not in the mood for a teeny-bopper that has no idea what they are trying to say. 'dO u GeT mE?' - Annoying. Flat-out ridiculous. =] Anyways!

**Just 2 Dream of You: **You are my first reviewer, thus you are my favorite! XD I'm a bit of a review whore... . Anyways, things are not quite interesting yet doll, but I promise they begin to pick up in a few chapters. And by the end, you'll be more than satiated. ;D So, this one is dedicated to you!

**Now, let's see how many more reviews I can get for this newest piece from NixxH! -horrific, overplayed, dramatic music-**

_Song for Chapter:  
Natural Born Killer – Avenged Sevenfold, Natural Born Killer  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Exposure**_

"What do you make of this?" Within the darkness, only the eyes of the man could be seen, shining as brightly as lightning from the shadows.

In the windowsill, perched gently on the cushions, the one he spoke to glanced over the invitation one last time, worry growing on the tender features, eyes narrowed in such a fierce hatred that a lip curled into a snarl.

"They know my weakness. We must attend Yuji, or I fear all of us will succumb to revenge. We must attend. Otherwise, things will go sour."

"You really think they could get to him? I mean, his power is legendary in many ways. I doubt he would fall to such a force."

"Yes, but only he can stand so many forces. I know I have not seen him in at least a decade, but I cannot allow them to take him. I could not contain myself. Jin is my everything, my life. I know more about him than any other in the three worlds. And you have many to worry over as well."

"Yes, I was hoping you would be willing to give this a go. When should I tell the others we are departing?"

"I wish to leave immediately. We have a long ways to go and little time to do it in. You have more questions, Yuji?"

"Yes. Are you going as captain, or concealing yourself until necessary? It has been a long time since you have participated in a tournament. In fact, I think your last was this very one fifty years prior."

A smirk pulls across the light lips, the lightest blue gleaming orbs darting to the darker set across the room. "I believe I have remained in hiding long enough. Should Reikai decide it is time I make good on their hunting then so be it. I will be captain, and we must reach the arena before Jin. Our name on the roster would be a good enough clue to his wildest dreams. Hurry. I want to be there before it is too late."

The man turns from the doorframe, heading deeper into the confines of the decent-sized dojo, waving his hand behind him lazily. The figure speaking had turned to gaze into the starry sky once more, watching as the winds picked up drastically, calling out to the figure.

Another smirk pulled across those lips, a single fang protruding one side in a comical manner that now looked fierce, determined.

They would not lose.

* * *

_~:.:{One Snap for the Dying, One Click to End the Day}:.:~_

"URAMESHI!" A man pelts himself towards the hanyou, grinning wildly all the while with feet that never touched the dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yusuke nearly falls over from the impact, a wild mesh of red hair blocking his vision, something stabbing him near his chin. "JIN! GET OFF ME!"

The exuberant Windmaster grins, backing up and giving the detective space. He rubbed the back of his childishly, three other figures gliding up to face the entirety of Team Urameshi. Touya of the Ice, Chu the drunk, and Shishiwakamaru the playboy were all standing before them and beside their teammate, giving respective greetings.

"You were invited as well?" Kurama politely questions. "I did not think there was much one could hold against you, Jin?"

"Yeah well, they specified the name and all," he grumbles, his usually happy face falling for only a moment before he fixed the damage with a wild laugh. "Didn't know they had a thing on me, I didn't! Oh well!"

"Have you registered yet?" Yusuke spoke up now, trying to tune out the bickering between Kuwabara and Chu, all in good fun but annoying nonetheless. Once the redhead shook his mane of hair, the two sauntered up to the desk with Kurama and Shishiwakamaru following behind them, serving as their seconds-in-command, as they were told to provide.

"So who are they trying to get you with, Jin?" Kurama pries, earning another of those strange looks from the Windmaster. "I thought you carried no family any longer? Or perhaps a mate has finally been found?"

He could not hold his laughter back at that, pulling one of the two pieces on his neck down to reveal clean skin, unbroken by the mark of a demon and their mating ritual. "Not at all, lad. Have ta have found what I thought be dead, yup. Have some explanations to get now."

Kurama does not pry any further as he and Yusuke are called forward. "Team Urameshi, second Kurama." The little female demon behind the desk hands them their room keys, along with an entire packet on the rules of engagement and so forth. The two hung back and waited on their friends to catch up on old times.

"Team Tsukai and second Shishiwakamaru," Jin adds next, grinning madly. The woman looks on the roster and then shakes her head. "What's wrong lass?"

"I'm afraid that someone has already registered under that name," she mumbles, pointing to it on her paperwork. He deftly glances at it, mouth falling open in shock. "What other name can we have then?"

"Team Tsukaiwakamaru," Shishi hurries to give, raising a brow towards the team captain. "If I may be so bold, who registered under that name before us?"

"I cannot remember their faces," she waves, rolling her eyes. "I see too many demons to know a duo from over the hundreds."

They receive their packets, heading away from the desk and towards their rooms with the other four following. They were on different floors, though only one apart, so their trek up the stairs involved a departure once they reached the appropriate for Tsukaiwakamaru.

"We will see you later," Touya mumbles, entering the hallway with the others and waving off their friends. "Now, why has our name changed?"

"I was wondering the same thing, mate," Chu burps, the noxious smell of sake bubbling past his lips and permeating the once delightful hallway. "Thought we agreed on yer last name?"

"Someone took it first," Shishi explains, rolling his eyes and covering his nose with a single sleeve. "I believe Jin knows something we don't?"

"Aye, but I don't want ta be saying it," the Windmaster continues. "I think I wasn't the only demon that got an invite with a profound name as a threat, if ya know what I mean."

Touya does not press the issue further, moving so the door can be unlocked and gliding in. All took their cue to drop the subject, though the ice demon would be questioning his friend later.

Within the apartment was two bed rooms with a set of beds in each, a living room, a bathroom between the rooms, and a kitchenette stocked with food for the competitors. Just like the last time the TouMa tournament was around, they took care of their guests.

"Now let's take a look at this," Shishi catches everyone's attention, pulling an envelope out of the manila folder the team had been given on the guidelines. It was their first match. "Hmm, it seems our first match we leave only one to decide who puts us through. It is a death brawl."

"What do ye mean?" Chu finds the booze almost immediately, keeping up with his steady drinking habits.

"It means that one of us will be put into a ring with our floor of competitors, each giving only one member each," Touya explains, taking over the conversation from the bishounen. "There are exactly sixteen floors of competitors, a King Suite on the second to the top floor for every competitor floor. Whoever wins the brawl not only continues on in the competition but also gets to move inside one of said suites. This frees up the rest of the rooms for paying spectators, as it seems."

"Jin, are you alright? You need to get your head out of your ass before we choose someone else to participate in the brawl!" Shishi growls, glaring at the Windmaster.

The redhead put on a fake smile after that, nodding. "Yeah, fine. When does this start? Today I hope. I need it!"

"Nope, tomorrow morning for us. Go get some rest," Touya grumbles, pushing the man into the room they would be sharing, each taking a bed.

* * *

_~:.:{Another Story with a Mangled Scene, It Couldn't Happen Any Other Way}:.:~_

"Wanna go watch the first match, Yusuke?" Kuwabara grins idiotically, nearly leaping from the excitement.

"If you'll wipe that ugly ass grin off your face I will," he smirks, watching the man glower from head to toe.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU RAT-HEADED BASTARD!" He proceeds to run at the black-haired Urameshi, earning a punch to the back of the head by someone other than his target. "WHAT THE HELL SHRIMP?!"

Hiei raises a brow at the behemoth of a human, walking past him with a look of bored disdain. "We must have four competitors to compete. If Yusuke kills you, we lose. Hurry up, idiot."

"I'm going to kill him now!" Kuwabara runs out of the door, chasing after the fire and ice apparition.

* * *

_~:.:{Another Killer from a Broken Home}:.:~_

"This is ridiculous, starting us off right when we get here!" A man with eyes the hue of molten gold snarls, red-faced and angry. Fire danced in his palms, almost ready to unleash it on all of the brimming stadium. "What are going to do? I just got done running! I'm fucking exhausted!"

"Will you shut your damn mouth, Daiki!" Another claps him against his neck, pushing the fire demon's face down near the bench. He was over a foot taller than the little black-haired demon, glaring daggers down at him. "We already know who we are sending out, don't we?"

Long, knee-length alabaster hair sways in the slight motion of wind coming from the figure beside him. "Yes, we already planned on sending Kotone out. She is team leader and she has chosen to show our team is not messing around right off hand."

A smile is given towards the demon, her lips turning up in a heated gesture and then swatting the brute's hand from her other teammate, releasing Daiki to his silent rage. "I would like our stay to be relaxing as well as deadly, if you know what I mean. Yuji, will you please make sure I get out of the ring without much of a show when I'm through, would you? I'll probably be pathetic, if not unconscious afterwards."

The alabaster-haired, pale-skinned man nods in consent, crossing his arms nimbly and with a serene smile on his face. He was probably the calmest out of all of the group, keeping them in decent check most of the time. He was startlingly handsome in every aspect of the word, and had since grown much more mature in his demonic prowess since their last encounter with this tournament. Of course, back then it had been Kotone, Yuji, and another duo instead of Daiki and Hajime.

"WOULD THE COMPETITORS PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"

"That would be my cue. Wish me luck," she smirks, the three giving a curt bow and waving her off. They had absolutely no worry in the woman's energy and how she used it. All that was left to be decided was how long she would allow the charade to go on.

* * *

_~:.:{So This is the Hate I've Been Born To}:.:~_

Kurama and Hiei sat beside one another from a few rows back of the ring. The competitors of floor sixteen had already faced one another, leaving a hideous lizard demon as the winner of the first suite. Their match would not be until early in the morning tomorrow, right before Tsukaiwakamaru's match. For now, the four merely wanted to scope out their competition.

"NOW! THE COMPETITORS FOR FLOOR FIFTEEN!" Koto, the usual commentator at all tournament events, was grinning, waving to the many separate doors that opened up. All of theme ranged in physical appearance from the obviously stupid to the calculatingly intelligent, the scrawny in physique and those of brute strength.

Only one figure stood out amongst all the rest. She was small, probably close to the height of Hiei, and had an obviously womanly figure. Her legs were covered by a set of pants much like the Windmaster and the fire apparition wore, a bit baggy and tied at her ankles, though a stark black. Her torso and chest was covered by a clinging black top, almost like a false kimono without sleeves, and had gold accents. A single belt of red tied at her waist with the hilt of a katana sticking from it. A set of highly pointed ears were seen jutting from the mass of hair.

"Oh, a woman?" One of the uglier brutes licks his chops, easily heard from the amplification coming from the large arena. A total of eighteen competitors stood in the ring, the female being alone in her gender. The rest were looking at her with an avid hunger growing, obviously about to gang up on the poor thing. "I'll eat you up."

Her face was blossomed larger on the massive screen above the arena, a smirk on her lips and a light dancing in her white-blue eyes. "I taste absolutely terrible, I'm afraid."

"What do you think of this?" Kurama questions his friend, never moving his eyes from the arena. He could sense Hiei's attention towards the competition as well, almost a curious look wandering across his eyes alone. "They are about to gang up on her. It's obvious. She's going to die."

"I expect nothing," he snorts, narrowing his eyes. "She has something planned."

Hiei was trying to read her mind from this distance? It was almost absurd, but apparently the little demon had found a bit of a way through. A moment later he seemed a bit irritated, the woman's eye twitching on the big screen.

"Interesting," he mumbles a moment later. "She told me to get out. She felt me."

Before Kurama could continue with his questioning on the matter, Koto spoke once more into her microphone, "Ready? GO!"

Everything went still in the arena, painfully so, and none moved even after the call. Not a sound was made in the group, but a slight turn in the wind alerted the fox to something strange. What was going on?

All at once, the woman turns and begins walking towards the exit, her deep red hair flowing behind her back gently, untied. Koto chortles, waving her hands about. "Are you forfeiting this early? It just started!"

The woman gives a slight turn of her head, one eye showing on the screen as it moved to the announcer. "I'm going back to my room. I'm tired. Where will my key for the suite be?"

"You haven't even fought-" Before the woman with animal ears could continue, movement is seen in the arena. All around her from the competition spurts blood, falling into pieces before the watchful eyes of the crowd. "What the?! Did anyone see anything?"

"Hiei?" Kurama turns to his friend once more, seeing a troubled look on his face. "I didn't catch a movement. What happened?"

"Hn." It was obvious that he hadn't either.

"Will you declare me the winner already?" The redhead snorts, raising a brow and turning to the announcer with aggravation written on her face.

"Uh, oh yeah. Winner is Team Tsukai!" As soon as that was said, the redhead of Team Tsukai turns once more, sauntering into the innards of the stadium. "Really, did anyone see anything? Oh momma, I bet that was awesome!"

"Team Tsukai?!" Yusuke jumps up. "That was the ones that took Jin's team name! What the hell happened?!"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Kurama calls to him, sitting the detective back down. "We'll have to ask Jin more later about this."

Hiei stands abruptly, turning and exiting the stands for who knows where. Kurama watched his back leave, knowing his friend was troubled.

* * *

_~:.:{Like My Soul, You Won't Survive}:.:~_

Kotone was barely in the room her teammates watched from before she collapsed, caught nimbly by Yuji. He picks her up, handing the woman off to their brute, Hajime, to keep her hidden in his massive arms.

"That was damn good!" Daiki jumps up, pounding his fists. "Now no one will mess with us! Right Yuji?"

"I believe she's tired," he whispers sagely, nodding his head towards their captain. Kotone was nearly asleep in the arms of her friend, giving a soft glare at Daiki. Her skin was pale and shadows were under her eyes. Yes, she had certainly used far too much youki in that blast, if not all. "Good show."

"Always the best," she smirks. "I encompassed the whole arena that time. I think I need a rest. How long before we are up again?"

"It'll probably be a few days," Hajime adds, cradling the woman with as much ease as he could muster, shrinking his muscles to smaller proportions. "I think you scared people. I sensed a rise in their energy, almost fearful in a way."

"Good." She chuckles darkly, making herself comfortable. "Now, can we please get back to the room? I need sleep and a bite to eat before I am useless for the next week."

They begin exiting the arena, trying to avoid the sight of others. They did not want their captain seen like this, allowing the demons around to know that, while she may be able to do what she did, she was absolutely spent afterwards.

"I'll attain our key," Yuji comments, sliding away from the group. "Daiki, do keep them safe, alright?"

"My pleasure!" The little hot-head nods vigorously, leaping up to sit on the shoulder of their seven-foot friend, the muscle in said shoulder bulging to allow less strain. "Yah Haji!"

"Don't talk to me like that," the man growls, shrugging him off his shoulder and nearly face-planting the fire demon. "Hurry up Yuji. I don't want to kill him."

The two are heard bickering the entire way, silenced only momentarily by the woman with them. Yuji chuckles, shaking his head at their squabbling just before sensing an energy approaching. His eyes narrow, turning on the short, black-clad figure before him.

"May I help you?" A white eyebrow raises towards the demon, knowing his friends were out of view of him.

The demon was well-spoken, though short in his words and temper alike. "What did she do?"

"Now why would I digress that?" Yuji chuckles, hearing a blade coming forth. "Now, now. The rules right now are no slaughtering your competition, otherwise you will be disqualified."

A feral growl rumbles all the way up the throat of the demon before him. "What is her name?" The demon believed that if he at least had _that_ much information, he could place the rest together and figure something out.

"Ah, if you would like it so bad, you must ask her." Yuji gives a gentlemanly bow, his hair falling over one shoulder and nearly swiping the ground. "I am Yuji of Team Tsukai. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The demon does not respond, turning and flitting off into the distance without another word. Apparently he was not one for introductions, causing a reverberating chuckle from the white-clad man.

"How funny. I'll simply have to tell her all about that. She already has a fan club!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll start doing little 'Next in...' snippets slash summaries to keep everyone on their toes and hopefully elicit more reviews. =] Here you go darlings!

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Jin finally has enough. He heard Team Urameshi telling him all about the Team Tsukai, the very same to steal his name, and now he is bubbling with anxiety, irritation, and curiosity. He makes a decision, a brash one, and next thing he knows he is sitting on the couch of the suit of the very same group, waiting on an introduction to the demoness- despite his better judgment at being alone. It's when he meets her that things begin to change... For better or for worse?_


	3. III: Disclosed

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait! I'm on an updating spree for most of my stories right now. . Gah, it's taking a while lol. Anyways WOULD MORE OF YOU PEOPLE START REVIEWING?! I don't know how many 'story followers' I've gotten and ONLY ONE REVIEWER! Wtf is that about? -ends rant-

**Just 2 Dream of You: **Well, thank Kami you aren't an idiot! Lmfao! But is that really so or is she from the same clan as him? Perhaps it is all a weird coincidence? XD You shall see! -waves fingers mystically- Bwuahaha... And you are my favorite reviewer, if not my only. T_T But you're my favorite reader in this story so far because AT LEAST YOU TAKE TIME TO REVIEW! -hint hint to everyone else .- Anyways, here's a cookie for being the best! Now enjoy darling! This one is a bit longer than the others so far, and soon everything will start getting REALLY long!

_Song for Chapter:  
Lost - Avenged Sevenfold, Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Disclosed**

"Ya mean ya saw Team Tsukai?" Jin was sweating, his body thickly coated in it and blood as well. He had just barely made it to their new suite, ready to bathe, when Yusuke had showed up, his own new room directly beside Tsukaiwakamaru.

"Yup! I don't know what the hell happened! The match started and then she just started walking away!" Yusuke had come alone, leaving the others to unpack for their lengthy stay in the Makai. "Next thing I know, everyone is dead and she won! Damn crazy woman with some crazy power!"

"Sounds like a scare tactic," Shishiwakamaru comments, cleaning his blade despite its lack of dirt. "Perhaps she merely wanted to prove her team was not one to be messed with? It certainly sounds like the case. No demon could withstand something like that and not fall afterwards."

"Shut it, imp boy!" A growl is his only acknowledgement the demon heard the hanyou. "Thought you would want to know all about the team that took over your name, Jin."

"What room are they in?" He was emitting a bit of an aura off him, one unreadable with a matching expression. "I need ta know their room, I do!"

"What's the problem, lad?" Chu hiccups, finally out of booze and about to make a trip to the many stalls on the other side of the coliseum arena. "Bit out a shape?"

"Chu, shut yer mouth," he snorts, crossing his arms childishly. His behavior had been a bit unlike the hyper Windmaster ever since their arrival and the discovery of the stolen name. "Any ideas, Yus?"

"They were floor fifteen I think. That means they got the second room, huh?" He shrugs. "I want to know what she did. It was awesome!"

Jin was out of the door before another word could be uttered, speeding down the hallway without ever touching the ground. Once he was to the door he believed to be correct, his fist pounds harshly against the wood.

A man opens it, his brows furrowed and an angry scowl on his face. "What the fuck do you want? I'm trying to eat, damn it! If you want to join her fan club, go ask some midget running around."

"What the hell ya talking about?" Jin glares, feet on the floor after the comment. "I have a word to discuss with yer captain."

"And why would I let you in?" The figure points a finger towards the Windmaster. "For all I know, you want to kill her. I'll fucking destroy you, get it?"

A gust of wind throws the angry black-haired youkai from the door, though it is soon replaced by another clad in all white, a serene smile on his lips. Jin stares at him, trying to place the face that seemed so very familiar.

"May I help you?" His voice was soothing, mirroring the expression he perpetually wore. "Oh, well I did not expect you here, Jin."

"Who ta hell are you?" The redhead raises an eyebrow. "Ya look familiar."

"Ah, it's been a while since I last saw you I believe," he responds, laughing softly under his breath. "You came here for a purpose. If you tell your bodyguards to leave, I will be much more inclined to let you in."

Jin had not noticed the appearance of a curious Yusuke, Touya, and Shishi during his conversation. Chu, no doubt, had left to retrieve more alcohol for his particular fighting style. "Why would we trust you?"

"Oh, I believe I know who you are," the mysterious demon gives another short spew of mirth. "Shishiwakamaru, Touya, and Yusuke, correct? You have no worries around me unless we fight in the arena. The same goes for the little monster you met and our other teammates. I believe fighting is only done when in a tournament, training, or when necessary. I highly doubt now would be such an occasion? After all, Jin knows what he wants here and I am highly worried over another compared to his own safety."

"He speaks like Kurama," Yusuke groans, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just want to know what she did is all. Let us in."

"I believe not," he shakes his head in protest. "I cannot tell you her secrets any better than she can. Otherwise, this room belongs to Team Tsukai for the duration of the tournament and our part within. I will accept only those I want in these walls, and the Windmaster is very welcome."

"Whatever! I'm getting tired of his bullshit!" Yusuke turns, storming off down the hall.

"I got this," Jin mumbles to his teammates. "Go make sure Chu doesn't do anything stupid, aye?"

"Whatever," Shishi snorts, heading back to their suite. Touya looked a little less likely to cave so easily.

"I swear I got it Touya. Got something I need to do on my own, yeah," Jin continues, moving past the alabaster demon and into the confines of the suite. "Do what you will. I'll be back soon. I'll be telling ya everything then."

"Alright," Touya finally gives, waiting for the door to close in his face before he moves back to their temporary home.

* * *

_~:.:{We've All Been Lost for Most of This Life}:.:~_

Jin had been sitting for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only minutes. Tea was being made by who he now knew was called Yuji, the alabaster demon that greeted them. The other hellion had been sent to his room, where a massive snoring was heard from the other teammate he had yet to meet. The black-haired apparition did not seem pleased in the slightest.

"When am I gunna get ta see her?" Jin badgered for the countless time. He was here for a reason and that reason was taking far too long for his liking. A tea cup was handed off to him, eyeing it warily, but the other demon took a tentative sip, proving the lack of poison.

"She'll be awake soon. Her little show yesterday did quite a number. She hasn't woken up since," he said softly, gazing at the redheaded male from above his cup. "You truly don't remember me then, do you Jin?"

"Nah, why lad?" Jin cocked his head, knowing the face to be familiar and finding it hard to place at the same time. He felt he needed to remember something important, but so many things had happened in the years.

The sound of a door clicking was heard, soon opened with a slight yawn. A groggy figure appeared in the doorframe, hair askew in angles that should not have existed, wearing nothing more than a shirt and some underwear. The white-blue eyes gaze about, catching her bearings, before landing on a mop of locks just slightly more vibrant than her own.

"Jin?" Her eyes were wide, staring at him with such a gentleness it almost seemed impossible for a demon. Jin slowly took his own stand, staring at her with his mouth agape. "Is it really…"

She had trailed off, almost thinking this to be a twisted dream. Yuji quickly moved, turning and heading into the room with two sleeping friends. As he returned with the two in tow, Jin and Kotone were still having a stare off, neither moving.

"What the fuck are you doing? You tell me to go to the room and then you make me leave?" Yuji silences the darker-haired hellion, escorting both Daiki and Hajime from the suite completely. It left the remaining redheads in a deep, almost frightening quiet neither wanted to break.

All at once, Jin caught himself and leapt over the couch, throwing his arms around the girl with such a vigor it almost seemed as if the two had not seen one another in years. Though, should one delve deeper, they would learn that that had been exactly the case.

* * *

_~:.:{With Piece of Mind so Hard to Find, We're Dwelling on Drastic Signs}:.:~_

When Jin returned to his suite many hours later, he was beaming brighter than one would ever have thought possible, even in his standards. The way he bounced even in the wind he sat upon bothered Touya. Shishiwakamaru and Chu were still out gallivanting, the first probably initiating a new fan club.

"And what have you figured out?" The annoyed ice demon was glaring at his friend, door closing behind him. Jin did not seem to realize his presence until then, the smile growing wider.

"Seems I can't be tellin' ya yet, Tou! It's a secret!" Jin giggled, yes giggled, as an after-thought hit him. He bounded off to his room with the ice apparition following closely on his heels. "Oi, don't bother me lad! I have a mini celebration to throw meself!"

* * *

_~:.:{Following the Wrong Steps, Being Led by Pride}:.:~_

"How did it go?" Yuji entered the room right after Jin had left, as if he had been waiting the entire time for the Windmaster to leave.

Kotone was smiling, wildly and one she saved only for her favorite fights. He had not seen her eyes gleam like that in many, many years and it lightened his heart. His own lips turned up into a smile that no one ever received, one filled with absolutely sincerity. His normal fake kindness was not given in such a moment.

"Better than I had hoped. I did not know he would be here. It makes things a bit more complicated," she murmurs, her face falling only for a second before returning triple-fold. "Nonetheless, I'll be busy most of the time when I'm not handling our business, fighting, or training. I have some catching up to do. I'm sure you can handle things without me for the most part, huh?"

"Yes dear," he mocked sweetly, pulling some drinks from the fridge and passing one off to the exuberant demoness. "I found out our next fight will be in a two days. Are you well enough to handle it? It will be a full team duel against Team Haka."

"I couldn't be more excited. I'll be training alone tomorrow, at least to see how far my body is willing to go after that ridiculous show, and spending the rest of the day with Jin. Tell Daiki and Hajime when they return would you? I'll be up before them anyways." She stands, the euphoria around her almost contagious. "Good night Yuji. I'm sure you'll be coming to sleep soon anyways."

"Of course. Good night, Kotone."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's the preview for the next chapter to hopefully get you guys reviewing! .

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Hiei finally finds his chance to confront the captain of Team Tsukai while she trained. He hated not knowing a trait of power, and would stop at nothing to learn anything he could on this secret technique the very small demoness carried. Despite this, she simply would _not_ tell of her secrets and found the perfect excuse to leave for her match._

And what a hell of a duel the first official round of the TouMa Tournament _turned out to be. Koto's a fangirl. Daiki's a spit-fire. Hajime's a monster. Yuji is all around frightening. And Kotone merely wants all this to hurry up and be done with, despite the fun she was having._

And just who is Jin to Kotone?


	4. IV: Fire

**Author's Note: **This is finally where Kotone and our favorite little fire demon meet! =3 Ooh, I'm so excited! I also think this is the longest update so far, but nowhere near the longest of the entire story. Also, I forgot that Makai was united under one ruler when I made it, so instead pretend that everyone fucked up at the last tournament and Yomi and Mukuro were reinstated, along with 'who-cares' in Tourin, mkaay? ^^'

**Just 2 Dream of You: **Perhaps her mother's uncle's wife's brother's youngest sibling? XD And you wanted some Hiei, honey, well here's a little bit of Hiei. =D Hope you like it!  
**Ash Sprite: **I suppose it is my personal preference picking Shishi. ^^' That, and I thought he would work out better with the 'fan girls' and the battling later. Especially considering Daiki is kinda like a samurai and so is Shishi. I suppose it was just my way of finding him a proper opponent, though I don't remember if I ever make them battle. =3 And thank you for the compliments lovey! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!  
**DonCossak: **Thank you. =3 Trust me, I started out absolutely horrible when it came to my writing. I think I started in 2003? Well, something like that. I've been through Mary Sues, organizations against my writing, and etcetera. All ya gotta do is put your head up, smile, and write what you feel in your heart. =3

_Song for Chapter:  
The Flood - Escape the Fate, This War is Ours_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fire**

Kotone dodged left, moving right with a fierceness to her gait. Her body was on fire from the sore ache in her limbs and the low spurts of her youki. She really had pulled a number on her body with that theatrical power show the other day, and now she was paying for it dearly.

She felt eyes boring into her skin, though did not acknowledge her spectator. She was busy training, the heat of the Makai sun boring into her light flesh. She seemed giddy as she moved, yet concentrated on her false sparring, her fake opponent dead. She did not use her techniques, her youki, unable to train with it due to lack thereof.

As her double-edged katana swings behind her, it clashes with another. She widens her eyes, never expecting to have a partner joining into her wild dance. The man was about her height, ranging in the area of a five-two or three. She grins, seeing the way the wind flew through hair that seemed to stick up higher than any she had seen before.

"Glad you finally decided to stop watching me," she chuckles, swinging her sword again and clashing it with the demon. He was fast, far exceeding her own speed, but the force behind her blade nearly knocked him off balance. "Is there a reason for the intrusion?"

Never did they cease their movements as they spoke, the man giving a snide, "I want to know your hidden technique." _'Because you are really of no interest to me...'_

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, even if you decided to beat me into submission. Unfortunately, I doubt you would want to risk injuring your team's spot in the competition, eh?" She feigns to her right this time, though he countered the blow she delivered to the opposite side.

"What is it, onna?" He seemed angry, yet interested at the same time, as if he were trying to put together a puzzle slowly and with great calculation. Kotone never saw an emotion cross his face, though read what she could of his eyes. "You told me to keep out of your head two days ago. How did you know I was there?"

She outright laughs, finally placing a face to the demon that had tried to pry on her planning, her plotting. "Oh, that was you?" She grunts as his force on her blade intensifies, nearly knocking her on her rump. She was far too weak for a partner right now... "It's not hard when you have another telepath in your home that constantly tries to pry, though sometimes without meaning to. A simple buzz in the back of my head makes me realize it. Though if you would have tried harder, I'm sure I would have never even noticed you."

He gives his own snort, the hilt of her weapon hitting him in the gut before a fist knocks against her head. Neither were giving even a percentage of their real strength, something both had come to terms with in the first block. She only hoped this demon did not realize how depleted her reserves were. It would be easy to take her life then, and she only relied on the competitors being unwilling to earn disqualification.

"What are you hiding?"

"Why would I answer?" She allows one corner of her mouth to turn up in a crooked grin. "I don't even know your name, demon."

The black-clad figure delivers another blow to her ribs, countered with an uppercut from the small woman. He deliberated his answer, almost stunned that one had not heard of him in this competition. He was a bit of a famous monster, a killer that many had come to know with the sharpest point of his blade.

At long last, he gave her a response, "Hiei."

"Kotone," she gives, Hiei now placing a burning fist against her shoulder hard. She does not cringe, an invisible force slicing into his thigh. Both bled slightly, leaping back and panting in varying degrees of exhaustion. Well, he really did not seem tired... "You must be this Lord Hiei of Alaric, second in command to King Mukuro?"

He does not answer, though she received enough in his response to figure out what she needed to know. "I am captain of Team Tsukai. I cannot wait to take you in a real fight then, fire demon."

Hiei's brow raises, his katana wiped of the stray flecks of blood and sweat on his shirt, slid easily back into it's sheathe. She does the same with her own blade, smirking all the while. Her flats tapped lightly upon the ground, noiseless to any but one with demon ears and even then strained to realize.

She stopped a few yards in front of him, a single hand on her hip. "I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine."

He looked appalled at the notion. "Why would I do such a thing? Disgusting."

Again, she laughs, hair bouncing as she pulled it from the low ponytail at the base of her neck. "It is a figure of speech, Hiei. You answer a question and if I answer it truthfully, I'll ask you one. If I don't, you ask another."

He mulled this concept over for a moment. "What is your secret power?"

Kotone wags a finger at him, looking goofy as she did so though with a smirk on her features. "Ah, ah. I won't answer that one. Try again."

"Why are you named 'Team Tsukai'?"

She felt the wind move around her, obviously not of its own accord. Turning, Jin appeared, grinning with such a sincere glee on his face her own smug composure turned into one of jubilance.

"Ready lass? Got a might bit of time to catch up on our dallies, we do!" He swirls around her, though she pushes a hand out to stop him from blocking her view of the fire demon. "Aye?"

"It seems we can continue this again, Hiei," she murmurs, raising a brow. "Though I'll inform you that you will learn soon enough on both your questions. I suppose if you wish to try again with something new, I do love a sparring partner I'm not used to. I'll be doing this every morning when I am not in the arena. Ta, ta!"

Her attention was on Jin again, walking fluidly with him from their makeshift training grounds. Hiei was glaring heatedly at their backs, wondering on more questions than he could catch. What the hell was going on? He would need to ask that damned detective.

* * *

_~:.:{I Can't Believe the Drama that I'm In, The Flood is Getting Closer}:.:~_

"WE ARE IN FOR A TREAT TODAY GUYS! WHAT COULD THIS TEAM POSSIBLY PULL OUT OF THE HAT NEXT?! TEAM TSUKAI!" Koto had to cover her ears at the brash calling of cheers, a few 'boo's in the crowd. Four figures stepped confidently into the arena, each wearing different expressions.

One was a brute of a man, at least seven foot tall with black eyes and yellow hair cropped just above his ears. His muscles were a bit bulky, though not overly so, and on his shoulder sat another of the team. He seemed impassive, shrugging with the guy that perched upon him at hearing the crowd. His shirt had sleeves that had been cut out, exposing his arms, along with pants that stopped at his calves, clinging with elastic. No shoes were on his feet.

The man upon the behemoth was wild-eyed, molten gold brimming behind dark lashes. His hair was a deep black, almost blue, and tied in a Samurai-tail at the base of his neck, whisking to his shoulder-blades. His mouth was turned up into a crazy smirk, pumping his fists and earning more cheering. He seemed short, though not nearly as much as the woman. He wore an outfit much like that of Shishiwakamaru, though with a red top and black pants, a red band at his waist where a katana rested.

The next man had alabaster hair that reached his knees, where it was bound with a very low purple band. His eyes shone that of a glowing, bright blue, his complexion as pale as his hair. His face was serene, calm and slightly turned up into a smile. The clothing consisted of a simple pair of white pants that were loose, though hugged his ankles and a long sleeve shirt of the same color. A purple tunic was pulled over this, tied at the waist with a blue band. His shoes were white flats, toes pointed and comfortable. A sheathe with strange markings was clipped to his side.

The final, the woman, had on the same outfit as before in the shades of black, gold, and with hints of white instead of red. Her katana was strapped to her waist, her face filled with a delicate laughter from something said from one of her teammates. She seemed just as relaxed as the rest of them, her mirth making the man with the alabaster hair beam a bit brighter.

"AND NOW, TEAM HAKA!" The cheers weren't as numerous this go around as the four stepped out, all wearing matching black pants and blue shirts, their name emblazoned across the front.

"Alright, here's how we do this! The names will be brought up on the screen as I pull them from these two bowls. The member of each team I draw will battle, though the captains are saved for the last battle and not placed in the running. Should things result in a tie, which usually doesn't happen, the captain will pick two members from each of their teams to participate in a _special _sort of a duel. Now, are you ready?!" She receives nods from both the sides, ignoring the excitement around everyone.

Kotone was staring at the demon announcer with a bored look on her face now, watching as the names appeared on the screen one at a time. The first drawn was called '_Nama'_, and now a little female stepped up onto the platform. Kotone grins, thinking she was the only woman in this competition but pleased to find at least one more.

The next name that appears on the screen is none other than Daiki, who was rearing to go from the moment he woke that morning, despite being pressured to do his normal stretches and exercises.

"Daiki versus Nama!" The competitors take their spots in the ring, each bowing in respect to the other. "BEGIN!"

"I've learned not to go easy on women just because of their gender, so don't be offended my lady!" Daiki lunges forward, slicing at her. She avoids narrowly, never speaking and continuing on their fast paced dance.

He was going easy on her, probably to show off as he so loved to do. Kotone found herself growing more irritated with each swing he missed, knowing he could have made contact easily. It was the gritting of her teeth that made her finally scream to him.

"Daiki, if you don't end this now, I'll be far from irritated. We are here to win. Either take her life or get her out of the arena!"

Daiki hesitated, the woman brushing against him. "I can't kill her! She's a woman! You know how I am, though I will knock her out, alright?"

Again, the woman was able to brush against him, though he deflected the blows now instead of allowing a few injuries. A disgruntled look comes to his face and soon he looked quite sick to his stomach.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A WOMAN!" Daiki attacked with a vengeance after that comment, causing all three of his teammates to laugh as the 'woman' tried her hardest to catch his attention in a sexual manner. Of course, with these jibes and after coming over his own frustrations, his sword cut deep into the neck of his opponent, successfully destroying him as the blade burst into flames, searing the head from the shoulders.

"WINNER: DAIKI OF TEAM TSUKAI!" Koto grabs his hand, the man cringing away from her and running from the ring, obviously disgusted. "Well, didn't expect that reaction. Now, let's see!" She fishes into the two bowls, pulling out another set of names. "YUJI VERSUS NAGITA!"

Yuji steps up, his hair flowing majestically about him and the familiar swoon of many women in the crowd is heard. Apparently the man had already inherited quite the fan club while walking the halls and the arena of this tournament. His eyes flit back down to Kotone, that soft smile on his face.

"And how fast would you like this one done, Kotone?" He nearly chuckles as she grins, the smirk wild and never awkward no matter how lopsided. His opponent was a man that looked to be a snake of some sort, relatively human in looks but with a sheen of scales over his body. The long tongue that darted over his lips had put the icing on the top of the cake.

"Yuji, I will not tell you my perception of time again," she calls, knowing that all in the arena could hear her from the sensitivity of the microphones around, "but to clarify, I'm a rather impatient woman when I know I get a chance to fight."

"Well spoken," he adds, giving a bow to his opponent as soon as Koto calls the fight to begin. It truly was over before it started, proving Team Haka was ranked far lower than the low A-class necessary to participate, even with invitation. It was hard to see much of what happened and Yuji smiled at the charred body on the ground. A single bolt of lightning had shot from the skies and the massive opening in the top of the arena, successfully killing his opponent. "How unfortunate. It seems fate had decided I would not fight him. Call the match, Koto?"

She blubbers for a moment, nodding her head and blushing ferociously at the false smile he gave her, one that none could really see through besides someone of equal cunning. "WINNER: YUJI OF TEAM TSUKAI! Now up, Hajime versus Haisuke!"

The two enter the ring, Hajime already knowing where Kotone stood on the matter. He cracks his knuckles, his muscles twitching violently with a new vigor, contorting darkly. She felt the familiar probe of a telepath fill the ring, knowing exactly the outcome of this battle, even as another hunk of a brute took his place across from her teammate. It was not even worth watching, honestly.

* * *

_~:.:{I Don't Think They Know I Know How to Swim}:.:~_

"What do you make of them so far?" Shishiwakamaru was speaking with Kurama silently, the two mumbling to the other so none around could hear. "A bit of a showy match, hmm?"

Kurama nods his head, chuckling under his breath. "As if you are one to talk. So far, it is obvious that Daiki is a fire demon and Yuji a lightning demon. It stands to wonder about the female. The one in the ring right now seems to be able to control his strength, but I'm not sure of the extent."

"We could ask Jin on the woman." Hiei had not spoken much, but he called loud enough for everyone in their group to acknowledge him. This, in turn, caused the Windmaster to grin again, shaking his head. "Consorting with the enemy. Though, you're an enemy too, fool."

"Oh stop your worryin' lad!" Jin visibly laughs, though curious stares were still given. "I promised the lass ta keep it a secret for now. I'll be keeping it a secret, at least until I think it necessary, alright?"

"I don't trust you."

"Shut up, shrimp. You wouldn't trust someone if they took a bullet for you!" Kuwabara earns an elbow to the ribs from Touya, trying to cease the fighting and save his slowly growing headache from becoming worse.

"Hey, the girl is back on," Chu projects, causing all to stare back at the arena that had been distracted. "That brute already killed em."

"ALRIGHT! CAPTAIN VERSUS CAPTAIN! KOTONE OF TSUKAI VERSUS ROKURO OF HAKA!" The crowd went wild around them, drawing their full focus back to the match and ending the squabbling before anything more could continue it.

All were interested, save Jin, on just what the demon woman could do.

* * *

_~:.:{I Feel the Pressure, It's Coming Down on Me}:.:~_

"Ready to get your smug little ass kicked, girl?" The captain of the opposing team was a snarky, though slightly attractive demon. He had vibrant blue hair, the tips swirling into green as it spiked from his head, and black eyes. Two horns protruded his hair, right on the crown and evenly spaced. He was taller than Kotone, probably around five-seven, but had a mouth on him she really did not care for. "I saw that stunt you pulled in the preliminaries. Time to knock that hot ass off your pedestal."

"Is the only swear word you know 'ass'? If so, this is going to be a really quick fight," she snorts out, choosing not to answer the rest of his rambling. She stood stoic, almost too calm with the way her aura radiated off her as it normally did. "If you want, I'll take you down with just my blade. Otherwise, this fight would be over before you knew it."

Truth be told, after her display at the preliminaries her ki was still desperately low on reserves. She could not call on her special traits or her demonic ability if she even wanted too. Her rude jibe at using only her sword was a way to demean him without allowing the crowd to know of her current state.

"GET HIM KOTONE!" Daiki cried immediately, hearing Koto barely call the start of the match through the loud speakers.

Rokuro darted forward as soon as he heard the announcer, ice encasing his hands to turn his fists into miniature mallets. Kotone dodged, flitting around him and forcing what she had into her speed. She would need it to finish him off fast, cleanly. No, cleanly would not be an appropriate word for it.

Her blade sliced into his shoulders, causing a snarling ripple in his throat. Rokuro turned, able to land a single hit of his fist into her chest. She growls, feeling ice trying to spread over her and making the match more difficult. It would seem a time limit was placed now, otherwise she would be overtaken. She needed Daiki's fire ability to ward off the chill and keep it from spreading.

She decided then to hurry her pace, slamming her double-edged katana through his stomach and ripping with all her might. He kicked her aside, blood spurting from the wound and soon barraged with another set of slices. His legs were virtually useless, barely keeping him standing, but he was more of a close ranged fighter anyway.

The ice had spread to the woman's waist, now seeping around towards her back and causing her to quiver violently. That was all the incentive she needed to feign a leap over his head, watching him swing wildly, before sliding under his legs and thrusting her sword up in the most unpleasant of places on a man.

He choked out, blood dribbling from his throat, and she wasted no time in slicing his head clean from his body. Perhaps cleanly _could_ apply to their situation... He falls to the ground and Koto does not hesitate to begin the count, fearful of the harsh glares given the last time the woman had to face the announcer.

"TEAM TSUKAI WINS WITH AN EVEN FOUR KILLS! WHAT A TEAM!"

Kotone leaps from the ring, meeting a waiting Daiki who hurried to break the ice from her body with his fire energy. It melted smoothly, leaving her clothing soaked and the same chill to quiver up her spine. Yuji's tunic was immediately given, serving as a blanket as the four glided from the stadium.

* * *

_~:.:{The Pain is Getting Stronger, Like an Open Wound without the Gauze}:.:~_

"KOTONE!" Jin yells in excitement after she was declared winner, rushing from the stands and out of the arena. The rest of the group stares after him, a sweat drop appearing over most of their heads at his erratic behavior.

"I think he just became president of _her _fan club," Shishi grunts, rolling his eyes at his teammate's obsessive behavior.

"Well she isn't bad to look at for a demon," Kuwabara agrees, shrugging to himself. Yusuke was the first to make a comment about Yukina, causing the blubbering oaf to stutter. "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE MY DARLING YUKINA! JUST BECAUSE I STATE THE OBVIOUS DOES NOT CHANGE THAT FACT! SHUT UP URAMESHI!"

"Idiot," Hiei roars, taking to his feet and meaning to follow the Windmaster in secret.

"I wonder why she did not simply use whatever it was the last time to kill off that guy," Touya states to Kurama, the sagely fox agreeing.

"Perhaps she was drained from the last time. It would support my theory of it being a mere display of raw power in the preliminaries," the redhead smiles, the wheels churning in his head. "I simply want to know more about what she can do. Perhaps, with Jin's new friendship of the woman, I could ask."

"Good luck, fox," Hiei growls. "I tried and she refused to answer me."

All eyes turn to Hiei now, raising a brow at his comment. "When did you talk to her, Hiei?" Yusuke questions, a sneaky grin coming to his face. "You have the hots for her?"

"Don't be absurd, baka," snapped the temperamental fire demon. "We sparred yesterday. She said something about back scratching and questions."

"'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours'?" Kurama chuckles at his friend's hesitation.

"I suppose."

"That means he didn't find anything out and to drop it," the fox adds, just as Hiei finally decides to leave.

* * *

_~:.:{It's On My Mind All of the Time, And If I Left I Would Be Fine}:.:~_

Kotone barely made it out into the open before a gust of wind nearly knocked her over, soon replaced by a large, warm body and something clingy. She recognized the mop of red hair, pushing Jin from her person despite the intense heat radiating off him, only recognizable as a demons body temperature.

"Ya did great!" He decided that slapping her across the back would be a consolation enough, considering the hug was quickly declined.

"Made friends quick," Daiki grumbles under his breath just as his stomach protests. "Well, I'm off for food. What about you, big guy?"

Hajime nods, following after the angry little demon, embarrassment painting his high cheeks at the noise his stomach created. Yuji glances once more at Jin before also following his other companions, his tunic passed off as he does so. Kotone had finally warded off the cold enough to not need it any longer.

"So are your friends suspicious of our relationship so far?" she questions with a wild grin, seeing the Windmaster begin shaking with mirth. "Is that a yes?"

"Think I'm part of yer fan club, they do!"

"Oh, goodness."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of _Praying for Closure!_ There is so much fun stuff to come! Well, if you consider fun as blood, death, dying, carnage, and the little bit of romance here and there... . Hmm... **REVIEW!**It makes me want to update faster. =3

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Secrets are everyone she turns. She lives in them, creates them, and runs from them... Pieces come out, slipping to the one person she valued above any other, but one can never trust eavesdroppers, hmm? Her strength and trust in her team is touched on, but a fear of the one thing they never wanted is brought to life. Just how long can they keep their freedom, keep up their running? No... Are they done running at long last? And just what is her relation to the Windmaster?  
_


	5. V: Confrontations

**Author's Note: **Where the hell are all of my reviewers at? O.O Did I scare you guys off? Only ONE person reviewed this last chapter, and it was my loyal fan so it was expected. For shame! I won't be so nice and update anyways if this keeps up. .

**Just 2 Dream of You:** You, darling, I love. Even if your review is short and blatantly to the point, YOU STILL SEND ME ONE! -huggaggles- (made up for for a hugging/strangling lol) So, I do hope Hiei is in character enough for you, despite his very brief appearance in this chapter. =] NOW! ENJOY THE STORY DARLING~

_Song for Chapter:  
The Ritual - Black Veil Brides, Set the World on Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Confrontations**

"I want ya ta meet the boys, lass!" Jin whines for the umpteenth time, following diligently after Kotone as she tried her hardest to buy a few more items of food for the room, carrying every bag she snatched up for the little woman. "Ya know me! I am terrible with secrets, I am!"

"Yeah well, keep your big mouth shut, would you Jin?" She raises a delicate eyebrow at him, shoving her hands on her hips and turning to glare at the demon. "I might be inclined to meet your team, but the Urameshi group is out of the questions. They are Spirit Detectives, for Makai's sake!"

His brows crease together, seeing a slight distress cross her gaze. It did not leak across her lips, too busy keeping her façade up. "Still runnin', I see."

"When I win this competition, I won't be running at all anymore and I can spend all my valuable time with my favorite Windmaster," she finally admits, chuckling despite herself.

Jin's look turned to one of sheer glee, throwing an arm around her shoulders and walking further with the woman. "Ya got ta get through me first, lass!"

"I hope we do fight Jin," she discloses, smirking at his change in attitude and the swiftness of it. "I haven't shown you just how much I could kick your ass now. I've gotten better."

"Haven't won a fight against me, no," he giggles, bouncing as he walked, his feet on the ground after being yelled at for abusing his element around Kotone. "What makes ya think now is gonna be different?"

"I told you, I've gotten better. Now that I've gotten everything I need, I'll make a slight truce with you to satiate your big mouth." He seemed a bit eager now, eyes widening at the woman. She could not help but let a real smile fall through her mask at his jubilance. "I will meet your team tonight if you wish it so, but only if you can keep the nature of our relationship a complete secret. They begin to ask too many questions and receive too many answers and they'll know what I can do. I want my secret to last a while. But like I said, Team Urameshi is out of the question."

Jin now jumps in the air, pumping his fists erratically. "Alright! Come by tonight, eh! I'll make Touya cook. He's good, he is. Stomachs never been so happy." Trying not to turn the conversation into a downcast one, he could not help but let the next words slip from his lips. "Ya really didn't do it, did ya lass?"

Kotone knew where he was going with this, nearly fumbling on her words. She had told him when she left so many years ago the same answer she was about to give him. Whether he believed it or not was up to the Windmaster. "No, Jin. I did not do it. I was simply framed for whatever reasons. I have a few leads I've been tracking, and that is one of the many reasons I came to this tournament. Jin, have you felt the recent spikes in demonic energy? They've been harsh, coming from Tourin, Gandara, and Alaric in different doses."

Again, he seemed to be thinking a bit much on the topic, nodding his head. "Aye, I have. What's your theory, Ko?" His use of his old nickname for her nearly made the woman laugh, though the conversation had turned to one more south than she would have allowed an emotion of such to fall from.

"Well, I believe my invitation was one to draw me out," she explains. "They used the one person in this world that could actually make me come out of hiding, and it makes me wonder of the seriousness of my presence in this tournament. They used _you _against me, Jin."

The Windmaster stops their trek back through the walls of the demon hotel they were staying in, the two of them in the hallway headed to her suite to drop off the goods. No other resided in said hall, leaving them to their own devices and deep conversation.

"Aye, who da ya think they used against me? I didn't expect ta see the one person they listed here," he mentions, and she knew they had both been used against one another. "I think Touya has put the pieces together kinda, I do. He was the only one who saw yer name on the list. He wonders who ya are, lass."

"It does not matter," she comments, waving her hand lazily. "Using you against me has it's perks. I was surprised to see you here, yes, but I will say I am sorry for taking your name. I needed it."

He grins childishly, despite himself. "Bit surprised, yeah. Ya registered before me, so I'll let ya slide. Ya gonna wish away your false crimes in the Spirit World then?"

"All of us have a wish pertaining to something important to us," she murmurs, running a hand through her deep red locks. "Hajime wishes to be more attractive to attract a mate. I think the brute is handsome enough, but it could be my time with him. Daiki wishes to draw out the demons we are all running from, so it pertains to me in a sense as well. Yuji, well he's secretive so his wish will be a surprise. Me, on the other hand, will tell King Enma that I wish to be removed of my crimes and prove to him I am not the one that he is after."

Jin sensed how serious she became again, a bit of a distress against her. "Well, since ya won't be winning against me if we fight, Ko, I'll make yer wish for ya. 'Bout time ya showed yer lovely face more, yes."

Kotone laughs, her good-nature back and her arms gently wrapped around the Windmaster. "We will see Jin, but it is good to know someone from another team is looking out for my best interests."

His free arm winds around her back, face in her hair and a serene smile on his face. A throat clears, the two looking up to find the little fire apparition from the Urameshi team staring at them, a redhead beside him. Kotone smelt the faint aroma of human cleansers and another associated with a fox. Ah, a kitsune then.

"Are we interrupting something?" The fox had an analytical smile on his face, calculating and unnerving. Kotone pulls away from the Windmaster, raising a brow and putting her mask back up.

"And how much did you hear, fox?" Her growl was deep in her chest, animalistic in nature and proving her demon blood, that of a pure bred that flowed deep in her veins. Dai youkai... "I would appreciate not being snuck up on."

"Your tone is displeasing, woman. Watch it," Hiei snaps, still untrusting despite the two training sessions he had taken with the woman. He pushes, trying to feel around in her head and finding it a jumbled mess of thoughts he could not pick through.

"Get out of my head, fire demon," she hisses, her thoughts becoming harder to read and swifter in motion. "I may not be able to put a block up, but I certainly know how to keep a telepath at bay."

"Now, now," the fox raises his hands defensively as he speaks, seeing the straightened posture of the woman and sensing the danger she emitted in her aura, "We did not hear anything more than your last comment, no worries. I believe we are starting off wrong. I am Kurama."

Kotone stares for a moment, watching his eyes dart back and forth between her and Jin, trying to put together a puzzle and finding it a bit stranger than he thought. She noticed his staring, eyes narrowing defensively.

"And you can stop trying to figure me out, Kurama. The stare is unnerving, at best," she admits, though her words were sharp, pointed like invisible daggers to stop his roaming eyes before he figured out too much. "Kotone."

"Ah, a pleasure," he murmurs, giving the slightest gentlemanly bow. "I suppose you and Jin are potential mates?"

Jin tries to stifle his laughter, though she smacks him upside the head fiercely, snarling as her eyes flash. He stops, choking on his own breath and grinning toothily at the wicked little woman beside him. His feet were no longer on the floor again, holding her bags in his lap and floating just a foot above the ground.

"None of your business," she informs the two. "Now, if you don't mind I need to be getting back to my room. I suggest you save your prying for another time, Detective."

She swivels, turning her back to them and listening cautiously as a katana is unsheathed. Jin could only laugh as Kurama's hand shoots out, stopping Hiei from leaping at her, knowing she was still on the defense and ready for his movement by the way her back stiffened again, hand moving to her own blade's hilt while continuing her trek. Instead, Kurama turns to the Windmaster.

"Well, I suppose we will see you this evening Jin. Are you still coming for dinner with Team Tsukaiwakamaru? Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina will be there, but Koenma can't make it." Kurama did not miss the way she became even more rigid at the sound of the Spirit Prince, his eyes watching her movement.

"Aye, we'll be there," he chokes once more, finally catching his second wind, so to speak. "Got ta be going, I do. Lass would be right mad if I let her food get hot." He does not hesitate in levitating to the woman, hearing a profound _SMACK _before his feet hit the ground and he walked beside her, a bump rising on the back of his head.

* * *

_~:.:{Strong in New Ways, Don't Care What They Say}:.:~_

"They think we're courting!" Jin laughs heartily over a mug of hot tea, the other redhead across from him on the windowsill, staring out at the roving landscape with a narrowed gaze. "Rich, yes?"

"Jin, they know too much already. If they mention me to Koenma, I'm afraid things will get much harder," she whispers, her words laced with malice. "I would not doubt they would call this tournament off. The _TouMa Tournament _is only legal because of the wish granted by King Enma at the close. It is nothing more than a power struggle and a way to kill off higher ranked demons without the Spirit World getting involved."

"Aye," he agrees, thoughtfully staring into the tea leaves floating about. "Don't worry lass! Ya got me ta protect ya!"

"Don't forget us, Wind-head!" Daiki opens the door up, his ponytail bouncing against his neck. He had pulled it up higher today, glaring at the male intruder of their suite. "What happened Kotone?"

"Yes, I am curious. I heard that fox on Urameshi's team mention you as we were passing their room," Yuji admits, his hearing substantially greater than many demon's due to his aggressive training while blindfolded.

"They know my name and the fox is curious," she snarls, never looking at the group. "Leave it to a damn fox to put his nose where it does not belong. What else is new, eh?"

"Lass, I think I'll be taking me leave," Jin murmurs, feeling the hard stare of the fire demon on his back. "Don't think yer little demon friend wants me here. Like to keep meself alive for the tourny."

She now swivels to face him, nodding with a grave look on her face. He sets his mug in the sink, levitating out of the room and closing the door behind him. That left the team to take their respective seats in the living room, Kotone turning to face them on the bay window and crossing her legs elegantly. She had since changed into a comfortable, knee-length kimono, one worn around a house and white with blue accents.

"So you suppose Koenma will find out about us?" Yuji, just as perceptive as the fox, was staring hard at his captain. "I mean, we each are running from something."

"Not for long," Hajime adds, nodding. "We win this tournament and we are all free. Don't worry, Kotone. None will stand in our way with our will to win this thing."

She gives a soft smile towards the bulk of a man, a physic with a fierce control over his muscles. He did not seem that intelligent, and in all reality he was not, but with Yuji and Kotone around he never really needed to figure things out for himself. He simply told them what they needed to know and they deciphered it for him.

None would be able to tell from looking at the Team Tsukai from a distance, or even up close for that matter, how well the four functioned together. Each had an underlying trait that helped make up where others were lacking. It made them fit together into a makeshift sort of family.

Hajime, where he lacked in intelligence, was made up for in the ever-calm Yuji and the quick-thinking Kotone. Daiki, a known 'hot-head' as one would put it and with a celebrated bad temperament, found his calm in Yuji and Hajime's never-ending will to keep their own tempers reigned in, almost to a point of being irritating. He had sorely hated them at first, though grew on to the group with relative ease after a few harsh smacks from the captain.

Yuji, though quiet and calculating, was quite set in his ways and thought himself to never be wrong, despite where many misjudged him as a collected type. He never really lost his temper, but hitting the right chord would provoke a wrath unlike any the group really had seen or enjoyed. Their last, dead teammate was proof of that. He left Daiki's loud-mouth and Kotone's demeanor to prove him wrong when necessary.

Kotone, though quite powerful in her own right, carried a temper as well as her fire demon friend, though not nearly to his extreme. She constantly protected herself with cautiously built walls, internally and externally, and was very hard to give trust. Thus proven, she relied on the entirety of the other three to take care of her in a way no one but Jin was allowed in their younger days, and somewhat now, when she was weak and in need. A prime example was her display in the preliminaries, trusting her three comrades to safely deposit her into her room and not allow any to kill her while she was down, or see her for that matter.

They were a makeshift team of different varying traits both commendable and not, though they cared deeply for one another. It was hard to find a rag-tag group as well put together as they had made themselves in the past ten years, longer for Yuji and Kotone but shorter with Daiki.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Haji," she calls to him, breaking into a slight smirk and using a nickname for the brute. "Though we have to be cautious now. Koenma was mentioned, yes, but his power over this tournament is uncertain."

"I do not believe they would stop this in the process. It is too important, and we have proved ourselves formidable. We are simply doing the dirty work of ridding the Makai of even worse demons," Yuji comments, eyes closed in thought.

"Yes, but Yuji," Daiki grumbles, speaking Kotone's thoughts before she had to, "if you think about it, aren't we some of those 'worse demons' in the eyes of King Enma?"

A deep silence swept over the four, Yuji's insight now troubled and the only idea of it being so the low quirk of his eyebrow twitching. "I suppose you are right, Daiki."

"As I said," Hajime smiles softly, a very handsome look to the otherwise unattractive demon, "we will be free. We have a lot of work to do, but we will. We just can't die in the process."

Kotone had been staring over her friend for a moment, smiling to herself at his words. Despite his not-so wonderful appearance on the outside, both to his full extent and now, he truly had a marvelous heart. She was used to deceiving looks, but it bothered her a bit that he would wish for something so frivolous as a better appearance if they succeeded. He wanted love, not simple mating as most demons did, and thought he would need to be beautiful to find it.

"Yes, we do have a lot of work to do," Kotone says at long last, pulled from her thoughts when Daiki hands her a steaming mug of ningen hot chocolate, a personal favorite and made deliciously by the sour-faced fire demon. "Fortunately, death is not an option. As long as we are together, we _will not_fail."

All the three men look at her, finding strength in her words and the calm disposition about her. Those brilliant white-blue eyes were blazing with determination, trust, and Yuji, Hajime, or even Daiki could not keep the same fierceness from coming out within, feeling their hearts swell in pride at the thought of winning.

"No, we won't."

* * *

_~:.:{Our Destiny is What We Learned, Together Wanting Something More}:.:~_

"Botan," Kurama murmurs to the Grim Reaper, calling her attention from the food he was helping the blue-haired woman in preparing. "Have you ever heard of a demon woman named Kotone? I'm afraid I don't know much about her or her team, but I have many questions."

"Don't you always?" Botan laughs, hearing the boisterous laughter of Team Urameshi, their loved ones, and Team Tsukaiwakamaru from the living area, glancing back from the kitchenette at them. They weren't listening to the silent conversation. "It sounds familiar, but I need to ask Koenma when I return to the Spirit World tonight."

"Thank you Botan. I can't help but have a strange feeling, though I cannot place it," the sagely fox chuckles to himself. "No matter. Let me know once you find out, will you?"

"Of course! Now let's serve everyone before they drink more, eh?"

* * *

**This was mainly just a filler episodes to help develop the bond between Team Tsukai and introduce Kurama's nosiness, lol. REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Praying For Closure':  
The long awaited revealing of Team Tsukai's identities finally arrive in the form of an angry, albeit frightened Spirit Prince. These mysterious demons hold drastic secrets and their intents are realized. Will Koenma be willing to let them continue their fight for freedom, or will the Spirit Detectives have to arrest the group for what they've done? And damn Hiei, keep your hormones in check!_

**Ooh... Like that last line? More reviewers, the more likely I am to update quickly. -winks-**


	6. VI: Prince

**Author's Note: **I updated my _To The Age of Ages_story, and thought it only fair to update for my Hiei lovers. =3 The next few weeks might see a few less updates, due to my birthday coming up. As soon as it comes and goes, I'll probably be finding another job, but as a bartender instead. It seems the only bar that will hire bartenders under twenty-one is the one that I've already worked at and quit from. -.- Sooo that means life will be getting substantially busier for little old me. =3 Better be happy this story is done behind the scenes. Though I'm thinking of doing the 100 one-shot challenge, though with a few of my own twists, that pertain to this particular story. Obviously it won't be posted until AFTER I've completed this though. Anyways...

**ShadowAmaris: **A lot of answers will be revealed in this chapter. I daresay, it is a bit like a turning point honestly, even though there's about thirty-something chapters to the whole story... (I can't recall how many, ha!) This will tell you a LOT about Kotone, Yuki, Hajime, and Daiki... Hope you love this one tooooo~!  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **See, now everyone wants to start reviewing, ha! You're starting a trend, I have to say. Good, keep doing it. . . Heh... Well, you wanted some Hiei and Kotone time darling, and here it is. Though, a lot more will come later in the story...  
**anon:** I officially love you because you said 'aw snap', by the way. =3 This chappie is a juicy one and I really hope you enjoy what I throw up outta my fingers this time. XD  
**pourquoibella: **OMFGILOVEHOWEXCITEDYOUAREABO UTTHIS! =D I'm serious too! I love the excitement! Thank you so much for your gracious compliments my dearest! I have some wicked twists and turns to give to all of you, and this is one of the chappies where I force feed you information. XD

To all my reviewers: After reading this chapter, tell me... Do YOU think Kotone did it and is merely lying to save her arse, or do you believe she's innocent? =3 I'd love to hear your answers and witty little evaluations!

_Song for Chapter:  
Shatter Me With Hope - H.I.M., Screamworks: Love in Theory and Practice_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Prince**

"Is that all you got?" Kotone smirks as the fire apparition berates her with another round of swings from his katana, slicing open a few places and nearly grazing her cheek. Both were bloody and bruised, though not overly so at their heightened speed.

Hiei swings, adding another mark to her torso and tattered shirt. His own had been discarded a while ago, barely hanging off him anymore. Not many cuts had graced his exposed chest, but the closeness of her blade had certainly ruined his top.

The fire and ice demon had a mission each time they dueled, despite neither using their full force. He was steadily trying to pry information from the woman, but an underlying respect was forming deep in his gut, unwilling to come out. She was a force to be reckoned with, this much was certain, but he knew he would annihilate her should they duel, no matter if she was hiding what she could do.

He was no closer to finding out her secret skill then when he had started joining in on her daily regiments in this particular clearing, far enough from prying eyes so the two could have their personal dance.

Hiei had not missed anything either, from the way her hips swayed breezily during her movements, large and supple, to the fierce growls that proved her demon blood during their time. She was ample in the right places, obviously developed well from the deep roots within her. At first, she had left her hair down during their scheduled time together, yet now it was tied tightly into a high band on the back of her head, signaling a small sign of respect in her own way.

He had decided that his own demon urges had noticed the attractiveness of the woman, though he would never openly admit to it. That was _all _it could have been. He had no use for a woman, after all.

"What is your true form?" She snarls, keeping their game up of questions, though they had not made much progress unless it came to trivial matters.

"None of your damn business," he retorts, blades clashing and swiveling away from the knee that tried to slam itself into his thigh.

"Favorite color?" She did not let her guard drop at the ridiculous question, unable to process another during the heat burning into her skin.

"Black." He managed a punch to her shoulder, feigning twice before finding the opening. He honestly did not even _have _a favorite color. It was a trivial, meaningless question.

"Like your soul," she adds, laughing. It reminded him of a wayward gust of clean air, light but noticeable and somewhat pleasant. She rarely laughed when the two sparred, though why would she when they were enemies?

"Involvement with Jin?" He parries her blow above as she leapt at him, darting away from the male with ease.

"A secret. Try... again!" She delivers a bruising knock to his abs, smirking before another is placed on her throat, temporarily knocking the air from her. She did not let this stop her, dodging his slash to her head.

Hiei growls, the noise nearly causing her to shiver from the voracity of it. She had grown a bit fond of their time together, finding it could be spent sparring alone or with someone that was not as decent to deal with. He was muscled, though his scars were deep despite how few there were. His scent was intoxicating, that of burning ash and a tinkling of cold. She wondered what sort of demon he was completely to possess such an aroma. Daiki merely reeked of burning flesh, though with a bit of a pleasant edge of pine from his numerous days spent training himself in the forests of Makai.

"Mate?" His question did catch her off guard, just as he wanted and he allowed that smirk to come to his face, cutting a thin line across her neck but not enough to damage. She hisses, retreating back and glaring at him. He had actually searched for a mark on her, though her choice in attire covered her neck so he could never see.

Hiei had also taken to gazing at Jin's neck, if only to figure out the nature of their relationship. The damn Windmaster continuously wore the contraption of crossing white straps, which sat high on his neck and blocked the appropriate place from view. It had bothered him, the time they spent together if only because the Windmaster seemed so comfortable with someone he had just met here, and one that had stolen his name. He just wanted some damn answers!

"Ah, one I can answer!" Hiei and Kotone moved in sync both flashes of light and the sound of clashing blades following their movements. All at once they come to their crescendo, finding a blade at her neck and a matching one against the fire apparition's heart. They were panting, sweat evident on their brows, and she smirks in triumph at their tie. "No, I don't have a mate. Such folly is not necessary of a woman of my caliber right now. Besides, why take a mate when I can destroy just about any potential I come across?"

They back away from each other, steadying their breathing to a bit more reasonable standards. He gives her a slight smirk, the respect still bubbling in his stomach but unwilling to come forth. She was an interesting specimen, that was indeed true, and he found her to be the same as Mukuro in a way. Strong-willed and never swayed from what was on the forefront of her mind.

"Hn, perhaps you are not as foolish as I had perceived," he adds, raising a brow. "I suppose Jin has yet to win then?"

Again, she laughs that intoxicating noise. "Ah, Jin has never lost against me." She did not mention that he had exceeded his questioning limit until she redeemed hers. His confusion did not spread to his face, even to his eyes, but they were bathed in silence. "In fact, I keep training as a way to beat him. Before Tsukai wins this tournament, I hope our match is public and in front of all at the _TouMa_."

The two analyze one another, Hiei now officially curious as to why she did not mate the Windmaster. He was obviously a formidable foe, though not for someone as great as he. Though, if she had lost against him at their every meeting in battle, Jin that is, then it would seem as if he would be her first choice to create powerful offspring.

"We have not fought in over ten years to answer your next question before you get a chance to rack up more I get to ask of you, mate," she calls, shaking her head before a familiar gust of wind blows past them, followed by a jubilant Jin latching his legs and arms around the woman. "Jin! Stop this nonsense!"

"Not at all, lass!" He was laughing merrily, unwilling to relinquish his hold on her. "Hello Hiei! Nice seein' ya again in this place."

"Hn." Hiei only watched for a moment as Kotone snatched the long point of one of Jin's ears, tugging harshly and ripping him from her with a twist to the appendage, his outraged cry of pain echoing. Something caught his eye, not one he had seen just yet. Her ears were also pointed, just as the Windmaster's, and were hard to miss.

Their similarities were starting to become numerous, leading the fire demon to believe she also controlled the element of Wind. It would explain the invisible lacerations that found themselves on him from a blade that never struck, but would not even be considered a trait of the display of power in the preliminaries.

"Ya promised you would meet my team today!" Jin, after recovering the onslaught of knocks upside his head at his clinginess, wraps tight fingers around her arm, yanking her along. She does not give more than a nod to the fire demon as she is dragged away, turning her attention immediately after to her hyper companion.

Hiei, the hormones still kicking, could not help but glance at her rear as she sauntered away, free from Jin's grip.

_'In regards to mating, I suppose he could have found something worse.' _The fire apparition smirks wickedly, flitting off in the trees and going about his own business.

* * *

_~:.:{Scream Me a Dream, Untouched by Shadows}:.:~_

Kotone had been sitting there for well over two hours, chatting away with the group of males comprising Team Tsukaiwakamaru. So far her favorite had definitely been Chu, providing he kept his hands to himself, if only because he kept her entertained. Second would have been Touya without a doubt, sometimes pulling to the front of the line, but Shishiwakamaru had a complex with his ravishing appearance. Yes, he was certainly mouth-watering, but his knowledge of it and confidence in it was sickening. Normally that would have been a perk in the creature, but he held an air of cockiness about him because of just that.

"So what is it you and Jin have so in common for him to be blubbering about you all the time?" Touya was watching her the entire time, even when not in idle conversation, and thus had earned a bit of an eye twitch at having to wait so long for the question.

"It's a secret," she murmurs over her sake, not indulging nearly as heavily as Chu did with his full bottle. She did not feel any effects from the drink yet, though she had taken to limiting herself. Kotone on the drink was a terrible sight... "I suppose he simply adores my company."

"Ya know yer right!" Jin claps her on the back roughly, nearly spilling the contents of her small shot all over herself. "She's just ravishin', she is. Can't you agree, Shishi?"

The male raises one brow, giving nothing more than a nod in answer. "And what kind of demon are you, Kotone?"

Again, she mentions having to keep it a secret. Shishi was trying to pry, keeping her attention while Touya kept his analysis up. She reminded him of the Windmaster in a lot of ways, though he doubted she was a wind demon. The way she supposedly took down the competition in the preliminaries did not give justice to one that controlled wind. Time demons did not exist so it certainly could not have been that. Just what in the world was she?

Red hair. White-blue eyes. Pointed ears. Pale complexion. Affinity for Jin. All these various traits were spinning in his head, creating a puzzle. He wanted to figure it out before Kurama did for one thing, mainly because of the nature of the curious fox and his overwhelming insight, but something was missing. Or was everything just obvious and none had grasped it yet?

A light bulb flickers in the back of his head, having known Jin longer than any of these males had. A calm smirk comes to his face, knowing he would berate the Windmaster with a single question later. A simple 'yes or no' that would be more than enough to answer him. In fact, he doubted he would even receive an answer, but the reactions of the demon would be more than enough.

After all, Jin was _terrible _at keeping secrets.

* * *

_~:.:{Shatter Me Now, Shatter Me With Hope}:.:~_

The next morning proved uninteresting for Team Urameshi. They were doing their forest trials tomorrow, thus had another day off to do nothing other than train, eat, sleep, or watch the fights in the arena of the remaining teams.

Though, when Koenma burst in, baby form and all, it certainly did cause a commotion. The women were long since gone back to Ningenkai, but Botan trailed dutifully behind him, urging the child to calm down. The Spirit Prince was sweating, worried, and found the entirety of his team staring at him oddly from their posts around the kitchenette and living room setting.

"Care to explain, pacifier-breath?" Yusuke crosses his arms irritably, his card game with Kuwabara interrupted successfully for the umpteenth time by various forces.

"Kurama! What did you say the name of the woman was that you were so curious about?" Koenma had ignored Yusuke without another protest, though the Spirit Detective shouted profanities all the while towards him. "Was it Kotone?"

"Yes, it was. Have you figured something out?" Kurama moves his chin from his palm at the bar, tilting it ever so slightly. "I was only curious."

"Where is she?!" Koenma was nearly shouting, looking frantic and ushering the four to stand up with his hands. "We have to find and detain her immediately! If her team is who I think it is, all need to be apprehended!"

"What is going on?" Kuwabara blinks, his face growing a very stupid gaze. Hiei snorted at this, standing from his perch at the windowsill with ease and gliding past him.

"Fool. She must be wanted in the Spirit World."

"Yes, exactly Hiei!" Koenma waves his arms around. "Hurry! Is she in her room?!"

Hiei nods, his Jagan eye glowing for just a moment. "Along with her teammates, Jin, and Touya."

"They could kill them!" Botan was gasping, scared for their two friends. "Isn't that right, Koenma sir?"

"I doubt Jin is her target, but we need to go and have a chat with them right now. Lead the way, and quickly."

The group hurries after Kurama and Hiei, the two in stride and knowing the exact door to the fifteenth-floor winners. They had watched Jin and Kotone disappear into this room a few days prior during the hallway incident.

Without hesitation, Yusuke opens the door with a slam, pointing his finger at the group in a fashion that most would not deem deadly unless they knew the power of this hanyou. Every male in the room leaps to his feet, save the one with white hair, and take a defensive stance. Jin and Touya are the only two to release their position, the redhead laughing at the group.

"Aye, I thought ya were some rogue!" Jin ceases his laughter at the seriousness on Yusuke's face, the rest filing in the room. Botan hangs back with Kuwabara on the orders of another male they had not realized was there. Prince Koenma closes the door behind Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and himself, knowing the two left to guard duty would be eavesdropping. "What's going on, Koenma?"

"It seems they found us a bit early, hmm?" Yuji glances at Kotone, seated on the bay window and facing them, her feet on the floor and legs crossed. She looked regal, though her face was a mask of indifference with a glint of remorse and hatred both in her eyes. "Daiki, Hajime, do settle down. There's not much we could do. We are outnumbered and I highly doubt Jin or Touya would disobey the direct order of Prince Koenma."

"This is bullshit!" Daiki, who Koenma clearly recognized, slams into his seat, fidgeting with his hilt. Hajime follows suit with a less than excited expression, speechless.

"I assume you know why I am here?" Koenma strides forward, Kurama and Yusuke flanking him while Hiei chose to watch the scene from against the bar in the kitchenette.

Kotone had yet to speak, though her voice finally cuts through the air sharply. "I could not hide any longer. I'm tired of running. You should be grateful we are even here honestly. Without us, many of the demons slain by our hands would be roaming the Makai and even crossing the border to hurt humans."

"Your crimes are worse than those present at this tournament!" Koenma was shouting again, though not in the same voracity any of the others were capable of. She had not moved, despite this. "You are under arrest by order of Prince Koenma and King Enma of Reikai."

"Lass," Jin murmurs, worried she would try something rash. It would not only be the woman being escorted to prison, but instead the entire Team Tsukai. He was warning her not to do anything stupid.

"Koenma." Kotone allows her arms to uncross, watching as Kurama tensed and Yusuke stayed ready to attack, thinking she was moving for her blade. "Are you aware of the consequences of dropping out of this tournament? There is more than just attending to keep your loved ones safe. You must ride out the invitation as long as you can, at least until you have lost or you've been disqualified."

"Do you really wish to put innocent demons at risk? Those we care about?" Yuji places his words well, never allowing the smile to leave his solemn face. "I would hope not, considering a certain demon in this room would be killed off, and an ally from what I gather."

Koenma halts, staring around the room before placing his eyes on Jin. "Jin, you were used against her? I thought it would be Takanari!"

"Yuji Takanari?" Kurama blinks, staring at him with a new light in his eyes. "I did not think you were one in the same. I'm afraid the thought never even crossed my mind."

"Many do not make the connection."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yusuke, who had taken to mumbling in the background, finally screams, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The air was tense the moment they had walked in, growing steadily more so by the second. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE THEY KOENMA? I'M STARTING TO GET PISSED OFF!"

"Yusuke, calm down," Koenma barks, his pacifier moving rapidly in his teeth. "I'm afraid there's a few things you need to know. Kurama?"

"If I am correct then I know who all of you are," he begins slowly. "Yuji Takanari, the lightning demon, and Kotone, last name and race unknown, are two very well-known demons in the Spirit World and parts of Makai. They were involved in the murder of five A and B-Class members of the Spirit World. All of these members were very well known and respected, though slaughtered quite brutally."

"We didn't do it," Kotone interjects with a pointed glare at Koenma. "Of course, I tried to defend that point over a decade ago, if I'm correct. Hell, I was nowhere near strong enough to do that back in the day."

Kurama ignores her, though gave the woman a slight look. "Hajime Joguchi is an experiment that escaped after killing a Spirit World guard of a high B-Class rank many years ago. He began as a psychic demon and grew into something more of a brute and completely unlike himself."

"I did not kill him either," Hajime mumbles. "I truly was framed."

Again, Kurama ignores them, giving a strained smile as he continued, "And Daiki Hayamishi, a fire apparition, was trained in the ways of the samurai before taking the head of his master, another well-known associate of the Spirit World. It seems all of you are criminals. They disappeared about ten years ago, though none have heard from them since."

"I sure as hell didn't kill my fucking master!" Daiki nearly leaps from his seat, his face broiling red, but Yuji places a hand on his shoulder to cease his movements. "These are all bullshit accounts! I think Spirit World framed us!"

"Silence," Hiei barks, though even he was interested in just what was going on. He had heard the rumors, the stories about each of the four, though something was missing from the explanation of Kotone.

"Aye, I don't believe the lass did it meself," Jin proposes, not offering his aid to any of the others, mainly because he truly did not know their circumstances.

"I bet you're screwing her and that's why you are defending her," Yusuke mumbles, though a reaction was prompted by his comment. A few laughs ring around the room, the loudest being Daiki and Jin, nearly falling over despite the dire situation.

"You really don't know," Koenma snorts, glaring at Yusuke. "Her full name is Kotone Kaze Tsukai, half-sister of Jin Kaze Tsukai from their father. She is a kaze daiyoukai, a pure Wind Demon. Why is all this so funny?"

"Everyone keeps mistakin' us," Jin chokes, biting his lip to try and stifle the roaring mirth. "'Bout the fifteenth time, eh Ko?"

"The way you cling to me makes it seem as if you are infatuated," she adds, raising a brow at him. "Here I was hoping to keep everything secret until I had to show it in the arena. Oh well, I suppose it is for the best. I really did not want to draw out anyone just yet."

"Koenma," Yuji begins again, "may we strike a proposition with you?"

Koenma glares, though sighs after a moment. "I suppose you don't want to drop out yet because you really don't want your loved ones to die?"

"I have a mother, damn it!" Daiki glares, but Yuji smacks him over the back of the head to shut him up for a moment. It prompts more rage and screaming from the demon. "DON'T FUCKING HIT ME!"

"Daiki," Kotone warns slowly, never moving her sight from the Spirit Prince. "You have it right. I don't want to leave just yet, mainly because they would kill Jin-"

"They couldn't kill me lass!"

"-and Hajime's brother and for Yuji, I would be eliminated. They sent us a specific list, as they did to many that thought they could not convince." She ushers a deep sigh, rubbing a tired hand over wearied eyes. "If we win this tournament, I will wish all the ones that framed us to be brought to light. If we do not, then at least we will be given time to unmask the truth."

"We have higher problems than that right now," Koenma adds. "Strange storms have started over Makai."

"And I believe the same demons causing it are the ones to frame us," Yuji quickly places his idea in. "When we were found with the bodies, each of us collectively, it was because we were well placed for the situation and used equally. Though, something strange happened. Each smelt the same thing at their respective areas."

"Water, like the earth before the rain, and the heavy scent of blood that has been mixed with it," Hajime inserts, the brute leaning back against the couch and hearing it groan in protest.

"It smells the same as it does in Alaric," Hiei snorts.

"Gandara as well. Though, since we are in Tourin I have not picked up the same scent," Kurama interjects.

"So you see, there is a reason we were placed into this," Kotone whispers. "I am a rogue Koenma, and if you do give us this one last chance I will place not only my head but anything else I possess in your care. Whether you choose to rip it from my neck depends on you, but I will not fight. And we both know that _I never _go without a good duel."

Koenma mulls the idea over for a minute. "You will work with the Spirit Detectives if this is where you want this to go. I know my father will be mad, but if you have insight that is valuable it is worth the risk. I need them to keep a watch over you."

"Not a problem," Kotone sighs again, hands folded in her lap and giving her the look of a worn-out royal. "I can handle that, and should more conditions be placed we will follow them if only for a chance to be free again."

"I did _not _volunteer to babysit, brat!" Yusuke glares at the prince heatedly.

"Yusuke, it is important," Kurama mumbles, drawing his attention. "I think we will need all the help we can get in this situation. Otherwise things will only get worse. Think of what they could do to _our _loved ones."

"I'll be helpin' to clear me sister's name, I will," Jin calls loudly, gaining the surprised attention from a few faces, Touya's included. "I know she didn't do it. I trust her with me life. Otherwise, I'd be dead right now and she'd still be in hiding. I owe the lass."

"Kotone would be dead as well, would they have found her," Kurama nods. This did little against their argument.

"Hiei?" Koenma turns to the silent fire apparition. "I want you to watch Kotone. She is the swiftest out of the four from her records, and I know if she made a break you could keep up. I'll give Yuji to Kurama, Daiki to Yusuke, and Hajime to Kuwabara. Can we handle this?"

"If she does not run, neither shall we," Yuji stands from his seat, offering a bow at the prince. Daiki and Hajime are soon to follow. "If not for Kotone, we would all be dead by now anyways. We owe her as well. None of us would recklessly abandon the only family we have known for the last ten years."

"Agreed," Hajime whispers, bowing as well.

Daiki looked a little less than happy to bow at the prince, but did so after a wayward glance at a soft-faced Kotone. "Yeah, me either."

"Nonetheless, you will be watched. Kotone is to be kept under tight wraps though. I doubt their words, but with each of these demons loyalty is important," Koenma instructs. "Hiei, do you understand your job here?"

"Hn, unfortunately."

"So it is settled. Uncover what you can and you will not be pardoned unless those seeking to destroy Makai are brought to the light."

Kotone stands, placing a hand on the back of each of her comrades for just a moment apiece. "For freedom?" They nod, standing tall again before her white-blue eyes move to the Spirit Prince, stepping forward and offering her own gracious bow. "Thank you, Prince Koenma. We will not disappoint."

Her hand is given in a truce, and despite his better judgment, Koenma places his light palm in hers. They shake, her smile real yet small, barely turning the corners of her lips.

"For freedom, I will do anything."

* * *

**REVIEW! OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT THE AWFUL THINGS I HAVE IN STORE!**

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
__It seems that Team Tsukai simply cannot catch a break. First Koenma finds out about them, Kotone offers her head a consolation prize, and now _this_? She knew she would regret ever coming to this tournament, and now Koenma had officially burst her metaphorical bubble. At least they had a match today! That meant oodles of gore and someone else to take her frustrations out on. Wait, why is Team Tsukai playing... tag? What the hell?! And since when is Kotone 'Mommy Dearest'? Just what is going on in the _TouMa Tournament_?  
_  
**To all my reviewers: **After reading this chapter, tell me... Do YOU think Kotone did it and is merely lying to save her arse, or do you believe she's innocent? =3 I'd love to hear your answers and witty little evaluations!


	7. VII: Battle

**Author's Note: **Why am I updating so soon you ask? BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT THE IMAGE OF KOTONE DONE! If you want to see what our protagonist looks like, as I imagined her, check out my profile. It's near the bottom, under _**My**** Creations...** _and it says Kotone Tsukai: Wind. =3 I've been planning her for about a month now, desperately trying to figure out how to do her, and AT LAST! I figured out her form and hair and so forth. =3 I think she looks lovely, personally, but PLEASE go check her out and give me a little note of what you think!

**Just 2 Dream of You: **You know, I really love you darling. You take the time to review EVERY chapter and have been my first reviewer from the beginning. You are a doll, and I do hope you keep up. Your reviews make me smile. =] Anyways... Lol, it's about time I started getting more reviews for this! I love the OC, Kotone, more than I should, but I guess I play favorites with my stories. And you knew it was his sister from the beginning. XD Subtle hints and so forth... Now there's a piccy of her up if you want to check it out. Read the top note for info. And you think she's innocent eh? Who knows, perhaps she isn't and is simply a good liar? Or perhaps I'm trying to trick you? ;D  
**pourquoibella:** Any thoughts on why she might be lying for good reason? There's no telling what us authors might do to make the reader think. XD Perhaps she did it indeed and did have justifiable circumstances. Or maybe she didn't do it at all. Everything will be revealed in time darling. =3 This chappie will touch base on the relationship of Team Tsukai to one another. I love this one, personally... But it is FAR from my favorite! Ilovehowyourunyourwordstoget hertoexpressyourexcitement! XD  
**ShadowAmaris: **Award for the longest review for the last chapter! -claps- Insightful at that! Like you said, we are tricksters and there's no telling WHAT I have up my sleeve. =3 And yes, there's more to Kotone's story, in a way... But I'm not telling you right now! -evil grin- I wouldn't necessarily call it fluff, but that is the closest thing to the word for it. I suppose you'll have to wait for that cake, because there's not much of HieixKotone in this chapter. It's more to give a little more of an insight to her relationship with her team and how they work together. OMG! I hope my story is holding up to your standards! O.O I think I have a few good Hiei stories in my favorites as well, if you want to check them out. I searched forever to find some good ones while I was writing this. XD It gave me inspiration. While you're on my profile, drop by the fanart section and check out the first image of Kotone I have draw up. She's pretty good, in my opinion at least.

To all my reviewers: After reading this chapter, how would you express the relationship of Team Tsukai? Do you think it is accurately portrayed or is there more beneath the surface? And, once you've seen the Kotone image I posted on my profile, do you believe it is anything like you envisioned her?

_Song for Chapter:  
Danger Line - Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Battle**

"I don't understand this at all," Kotone grumbles, crossing her arms as bags are brought in the room. Their four bedroom suite had now turned into something much viler. Come to find out, Hiei would be sharing a room with the woman, Yuji next door with Kurama, Kuwabara in Hajime's, and Yusuke with Daiki. It was rather frustrating, to say the least, and all because of Koenma's orders.

Kotone personally believed he wanted a King Suite for him and the girls, which were now moving in to Team Urameshi's old one.

"I am sorry," Kurama politely comments, his own things put away. "I know you have a match coming up in a few hours. It is a bit sudden."

"In other words, the reason you lot moved in now was because you wanted to watch our next challenge and assess our skills," she replies smoothly, nailing exactly what it was that Kurama meant by his statement.

"Do you think we are enjoying this any more than you are, woman?" Hiei snaps, glaring at her with his arms over his chest.

"Well, regardless I need to take the team out for a quick warm up before our battle," she hisses back, eyes narrowing on the demon pair before her. "I suppose I need a babysitter in the process?"

"We will accompany you. This will allow time for Yusuke and Kuwabara to help the ladies move in," Kurama adds, that smile still rubbing her the wrong way, knowing it was meant in good intentions. She wanted to slap it off his face.

"Warm up! Now!" Daiki snatches up the small wind demon, bolting from the suite with Yuji, Kurama, and Hajime following at a distance. Hiei had flitted beside them, the fire apparition able to keep up easily with the hurried steps of the fire demon. "I'm going to go fucking insane!"

"And you do not believe I will be in the same boat?" Kotone glares, smacking him to alleviate his hold and place her on the ground, feet planted before taking up his swift stride. She was ignoring Hiei completely, though she normally did unless they were sparring. "Think, I have to live with four _other _horrid smelling men. I've become accustomed to your stink by now, but now I'll be drowning in testosterone."

"I don't stink!" The only retort Daiki chose to make caused the woman to smack her forehead with her palm, glaring invisible daggers at him and his stupidity. It was meant more as an insult towards the member of Team Urameshi currently at her right.

"Just shut up, you damned moron."

* * *

_~:.:{My Fear Has Been Avoided}:.:~_

"Lightning, queen of diamonds," Kotone yells, seeing a bolt of the element strike the mentioned card. "Fire, eight of spades." Again, the asked blaze destroys another in the myriad of cards. "Psychic, ten of clubs." The card falls in half as soon as her words finish.

A deck of normal, human playing cards had been opened and thrown into the air about six feet from the dirt. A gust of wind was circulating the deck, swirling it in an ever-moving, tight-knit circle. As Kotone hollered for one of her team members to take a card, they would destroy it or snatch is as told, careful not to harm the others in the process.

This had been going on for about fifteen minutes, having arrived in the field only moments before then. Hiei and Kurama were seated on either side of her, watching the display with different emotions. Hiei, though very uncaring towards the situation, had kept his gaze steady, finding the appropriate card called before it was destroyed. Kurama, unfortunately, had been busy asking Kotone questions during the brief pauses she allowed.

"So you are training their reflexes and control, I imagine?" Kurama nods his head in approval at their strange training regimen. "Intelligent."

"Daiki, katana to jack of hearts. It keeps them focused." She shrugs, watching his blade neatly trim another piece from their dwindling game. "Haji, right fist to seven of spades."

"So I assume you continue your own training in the morning?" Obviously the fox knew of Hiei's whereabouts the waking hours of the last few days. "Or do you get involved in this as well?"

"Every now and again, one of them will call to me to erase a card as well, but I'm not allowed to use my element. It would be unfair, considering I am controlling the winds," she murmurs.

"Kotone, katana to ace of hearts," Hajime hollers, catching her attention. Her blade is unsheathed, never moving from her seat upon the ground, and thrown hard into the wind, keeping her control and without cheating. Said blade sails through the mass, nailing a single card to a tree a few feet behind the swirling cards.

Yuji, the closest, checks the face card and smiles in approval towards her, earning a nod. He yanks her weapon from the bark, tossing it back to the irritated demoness. Truly, they were bored and had nothing better to do until it was their time in the next part of the tournament. With a house full of obnoxious, loud males, Kotone simply wanted a breath outside, despite two of the four she did not want living with her following.

"Last one to bring me a piece of the final card has to do the dishes," she yells, chuckling darkly as the three lunge at the remaining ace. A few moments of fighting goes by before Hajime and Yuji hand half of the card a piece over, Daiki swearing all the while.

"TEAM TSUKAI AND TEAM KOMOI! YOUR MATCHES HAVE BEEN MOVED UP TO FIFTEEN MINUTES IN THE BLACK FOREST! BE THERE OR BE DISQUALIFIED!"

The words rang across the grounds, causing an annoyed twitch to come to the brow of the captain of Team Tsukai. She huffs, standing from her position and avoiding Kurama's offered hand, thankful to be in her fighting attire.

"I need my lucky charm!" Daiki begins bolting back towards the hotel, followed closely by Hajime. Kurama glances at Hiei, wondering who would be escorting the two, before earning a low snort. With a heavy sigh, the fox follows after the running fire demon and his psychic friend.

"I suppose I should go make sure they arrive on time?" Yuji raises a single white brow, smiling at the woman fondly. He had already begun to walk away, though cast a cautious, predatory look to the fire demon at her side. She had missed it completely.

"Alright now that we are alone," the woman begins, rounding to face the taller male beside her, "I have a few things I need to set straight with you."

An amused smirk twitched at the corner of his lips, but he bites it back. She had her hands on his hips and he found it hard to take her seriously with her lower height. Kotone noticed the slight movement of his lip, snarling in the back of her throat and showing her fangs.

"I am easy enough to live with, but the stench might kill me before the end of it. Especially your human friend. He reeks," she snorts, his smirk unable to be hidden at that. "First, if the door to the room we are sharing is closed, I am changing. If the bathroom door is closed, it is occupied. I carry very few items with me and they are kept in my bag, which is to never be touched. If I am on the windowsill, I am not to be bothered. Understand?"

Hiei wanted to laugh in her face and slit her throat in a moment. '_How dare she order me around! I am above her in rank and station!' _He opens his mouth, though she silences him with her own words and a raised hand.

"And above all else, _keep out of my head_. That is my way, and I do not like to be intruded upon in my own haven. Anything you need to lay down that I have not, demon?"

They had begun walking, his anger cooling as her own leveled out. She glanced at him through her peripheral vision, the fire demon in thought and calculating what it is he wished to add to their list of rules.

"You will meet me every morning at dawn in the clearing," he finally states, seeing her nod in agreement. He needed a sparring partner he was not completely used to and he had more things he wished to find out about this curious woman. "And I will kill you if you try to run, onna."

Kotone's face was downcast for a moment, eyes dimming from the usual, insightful light she carried within them. "I am through running, so you have no worries. If I fail this time, Koenma may have my head. This is the last chance I feel I need, and should it turn for the worst I will allow whatever repercussions that follow."

He was only slightly startled at her words, though did not pry any further. He knew her back story well enough from the rumors in Makai and those clarified by the Spirit Prince. She had been convicted already, though given a chance to prove herself wrong. Time would only tell, though he had to do a little digging of his own. If she was linked to these strange happenings, someone was out to get her team and the woman herself.

"Wish me luck." She gives a wild, animalistic grin with a pleasant growl, reminding him that she was not only a woman but a proud demoness. His senses perked, admiring the wayward breeze of her scent before she flits off into the Black Forest.

_'Interesting...'_

* * *

_~:.:{Leaving My Faith On The Danger Line, I Do This For My Family}:.:~_

"Alright everyone!" Koto was in the arena, none of the fighters with her. "Today we will be watching yet another match on the screen! Team Tsukai and Team Komoi will face off in the Black Forest, trying to acquire three of the four items from the opposing team to advance to the next round! I'm afraid it is too dangerous for even me out there, so cameras have been set up and programmed on the four screens installed above us to track the action!"

Team Urameshi was in the stands, Koenma and the others seated with them, and currently near Team Tsukaiwakamaru. Jin was bursting with excitement, bouncing up and down in his own seat and annoying both Touya and Yusuke, who had been dumb enough to sit beside him. They were here to watch the outcome, mainly because the women were curious about the team that had Koenma so worked up and the Spirit World in such a mess.

"Now you will get to see why we're so worried about leaving these four loose even in Makai," Koenma grumbles, watching the screens with a close eye.

"The twerp has awesome skill," Kuwabara agrees, Yukina under his arm. Hiei's eye twitches, catching the dolt's attention. "I don't mean you, shrimp! I mean the twerp, Kotone!"

"Aye, I wouldn't be letting her hear ya say that, Kuwabara," Jin chuckles, biting his lip as the wait continues. "GET IT ON ALREADY!"

"No need to rush!" Koto giggles, waving a hand up towards him. "ALRIGHT! READY, SET, GO!"

The screens, once holding stationary figures, blur for a few seconds, zooming in on various members. They all looked wild, excited in Team Komoi, yet none on the opposing team shared their expressions. Team Tsukai seemed impassive, calm, and ready for whatever was coming at them.

"They are a strange group," Kurama comments to his black-haired friend. "I only wonder what they have been hiding. It's obvious they are capable of much more."

"Yuji unnerves me," Yusuke admits in a low grumble. "He's like you, Kurama, but I'm used to you by now. He's just... creepy."

"IT SEEMS THAT DAIKI AND MAKI HAVE FOUND ONE ANOTHER! THEY'VE BEGUN TO DUEL!"

"He makes me think of Hiei," Touya insists, motioning to the screen with Daiki and Maki, both clashing swords and trying to annihilate the other. "He controls fire and he's temperamental."

"You mean hot-headed!" Kuwabara laughs before an elbow shoots backwards and into his gut from the male in front of him. "WATCH IT SHRIMP!"

"Hiei, Kuwabara, please be nice." Yukina's smile kept the two from beginning a fight in the middle of the crowd, Hiei huffing and turning back to watch.

"ALL FOUR FIGHTERS HAVE ENTERED A DUEL ALREADY! THIS IS GOING TO BE AN AWESOME MATCH! BUT WHO COULD EXPECT LESS FROM TEAM TSUKAI!"

Most of the crowd sweat drops.

"Fan girl." Everyone in this particular group nodded in agreement with Botan.

* * *

_~:.:{Too Many Talk Down On Things They Don't Know}:.:~_

Kotone had found him without much effort, this ice demon, but found it difficult to land an attack. Wind had never been a strength against such a monster, and his bulking size was proving hard to break. She had sliced him open in many, many places, yet he would not fall and simply pulled his element to him in a casing of solid armor.

"Come here girly. I love to play with new opponents!" His voice was gnarled from behind pointing teeth, his face the only part of his body visible. "I'll freeze your flesh and eat you alive!"

_'Hajime. Coordinates.' _The voice was cautious through her mind, though she felt the brute pick up her order. He sends them to all of her team and an easy plan is formulated. She needed to push this ice demon around a bit and get him where she wanted him.

"Catch me if you can," she purrs delightfully, the challenge sparkling in her white-blue eyes. "I believe I said this in the preliminaries, but I taste terrible." Her voice was sultry, inviting but deterring in one blow before she darts off behind him and into the forest, keeping her pace reasonable to be followed by even the slowest demon.

* * *

_~:.:{Reckless And Unabated, They May Take Me But Never Take Us All}:.:~_

"That was vulgar!" Keiko gasps, a noticeable blush scattering her cheeks.

"She is attractive, and she uses this against a male foe," Shishi comments, narrowing his eyes.

"Oi, Shishi! Don't be hittin' on me sister! I'll skin ya!" Jin threatens, shaking his fist at his teammate. Despite this, Jin had forgotten his early jibe at how beautiful his sister was to this same demon.

* * *

_~:.:{Leaving My Fear On The Danger Line}:.:~_

Kotone had played her part marvelously, leading the monster of an ice demon into the specific clearing she had imagined for Hajime to send the others. Luckily, she had arrived first but could feel the change in the wind, signaling the rapid approach of six others.

"Now come 'ere!" The freezing force nearly knocked her from her feet in the moment of distraction, great arms almost seizing her. Kotone had pushed a gust of wind all around her right before it was too late, throwing the man back a few feet. He slid across the ground, feet planted and causing ruts to form. "Scared now, girly?"

"Not at all," she laughs, smiling viciously at him. "I'm just a tag team sort of girl." The innuendo was more than vulgar.

"TAG ME IN!" Daiki flies forward, her hand flat and palm up as he slaps it, the same maniacal simper on his lips. "Let's play, yeah?" He engages the ice demon without another hesitation, sword flaming and easily melting the once strong armor.

"I believe this one is yours," Yuji murmurs near her, breaking into the clearing silently with a foe holding fists made of earth up. The lightning demon slaps palms with his female companion.

"Oh delightful!" She growls in anticipation, wasting not another second and leaping at him, wind fluttering dangerously about her. "I'll rip you to pieces, I will."

* * *

_~:.:{Suffering No Man Should Ever Know}:.:~_

"What are they doing?" Yusuke raises a brow as the screens all arrive at once place, a clearing with everyone in it. They watched as each member of Tsukai switched off to a different foe than before, lunging and dodging easily.

"Tag," Hajime echoes from the screen, his massive hand slamming into the waiting Yuji's. The lightning demon sets to work right after, a creature made of water sliding from behind Hajime and trying to attack. This left the hulking psychic and muscle monster to a slithering shadow apparition.

"They are playing on their strengths," Kurama says, respect glittering across his face. "Somehow they communicated to meet in one clearing with their foes, all of which were not suited to them. I suppose it was Hajime with his psychic capabilities with proper organization from another."

"So you are saying that they tagged out from their first opponent to another that they held an advantage over," stated Touya, arms folded and nodding at the display. "Commendable."

"Do you see why, even separated, these four are dangerous? Just knowing that they are all together as one team is horrible! Kotone, with her brash common sense and control of wind; Yuji, with his analytical, fast brain and lighting capabilities; Daiki, with his swift moves and harnessed fire; and Hajime, with his psychic prowess and cruel strength make up one of the most frightening group of criminals I've ever seen!" Koenma nearly shook at the thought of them coming after him.

"They're smart to be doing things the way they are," Chu grumbles, sipping gingerly on his drink. "I bet the lass planned this though."

"Something tells me you're right," Kurama agrees, glancing at Jin out of the corner of his eye, jumping and screaming wildly at how great his sister was doing. "Though I do not see the connection to Jin family wise, other than looks. They don't share a similar brain at all."

_"GO KO! KILL THAT UGLY BRAT, YEAH! YA GOT THIS IN THE BAG, YA DO!"_

"I agree," Shishi sighs, rubbing his face and trying to ignore his teammate, failing horribly.

Hiei, meanwhile, stared at the almost unnoticeable way the wind carried around Kotone, even from the screen. She was creating a strange net behind her opponent, almost like a fishing contraption seen in Ningenkai. The foe had not noticed it until too late, her fists pushing him hard against what she had been carefully making. At first, going through it, the earth demon seemed alright and angry, but it did not last long.

His first breath after the attack causes a chain reaction, his body sliding into bloody chunks perfectly synced with the pattern of the net before, her smirk and laugh breezy. She shoves her hand into the freshly made pile, pulling out a glowing key.

Hiei had to admit, this was intoxicating to watch. She had a complete disregard for the lives of others unless they meant something to her. The only ones she went out of her way to keep from harm were her team and Jin, though he wondered if it was merely because of their family ties. No, she seemed sincere in her love for the Windmaster.

"KOTONE HAS KILLED JO AND TAKEN HIS KEY! WAIT, HAJIME IS BEING PUSHED BACK!" Koto broke him from the silent appreciation of the cruelty witnessed.

* * *

_~:.:{Now I Find Myself In My Own Blood}:.:~_

Kotone was wiping the bloodied hand on her black pants, shoving the key in a pocket when she noticed it. Yuji had nearly killed his opponent, his body never moving and merely striking the water demon with shards of lightning to boil his energy out and kill him. Daiki had long since melted the armor of the ice demon, taking his time in killing him and setting his body ablaze. He had a sword wound going straight through his stomach, but being a demon this would not murder him.

Hajime is the one that truly, honestly frightened her. His muscles were withdrawn to try and match the speed of the shadow demon, though he had been reaching out with his mind to literally make the demon go insane. This had worked for a while, but the shadow demon gained the upper hand just long enough to wrap it's spindly arms around Haji's leg, a sickening _CRACK _following.

"HAJI!" Kotone snarls with all the pent up rage, watching him crash to the ground and leaping in the way to block a blow from the apparition trying to finish the job. She was not that powerful against a shadow, but tried nonetheless. She backed him off long enough to step back next to her teammate, her friend, and inquire on his injury. "Are you alright?"

"Broken," he grunts, glaring at the laughing shadow. "Distract him, Ko."

"As good as done," she hisses, brandishing her weapon once more, rage evident on her face. "YOU'RE MINE!" The wind demoness parries a blow to her torso, unable to strike his with a feigned maneuver she so preferred.

He simply melted his body away in a place wherever she tried to stab, melding back together to try and wretch the sword from her grip. She does not relent, kicking him in the face and feeling a light sweat start on her brow. This was much more difficult than the last ridiculous demon she had tagged in to face.

The demon stumbles once her kick makes contact, planting his feet and beginning to sink into the ground as a pool of black, meaning to retaliate in a sneaking, pathetic excuse for an attack. He was about halfway in said puddle when he grabs his head, screaming a high-pitched whine.

Hajime, eyes closed in concentration, focuses the remainder of his energy on the demon, probing his mind and finally succeeding in his previous administrations. The shadow forms on the ground, writhing in pain and his body full exposed. "Ko!"

"Handled." She stands above the wriggling, pained demon, her sword point held above his brain. She smirks, simply dropping it straight down and completely out of her hand, straight though the major organ and sinking an inch in the dirt.

A quiet fills the clearing, the blood now pooling like the black ink before from the head wound. Daiki was the first to start the contagious reaction, laughter pouring from his lips at the foe he had just defeated, his head clean off his shoulders.

Kotone tried to fight the grin back, the laughter from her throat, but could not help it as Hajime began his own deep chuckling. Yuji added his own within the chorus, at the same time as Kotone no less, and before much longer they were nearly falling over with the joyous mirth.

* * *

_~:.:{The Damage Done Is Far Beyond Repair}:.:~_

"THEY'RE FUCKING CRAZY!" Yusuke leaps up, pointing his finger at the screen of laughing murders. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?! THEY JUST KILLED FOUR DEMONS AND THEY ARE COVERED IN BLOOD!"

"Hn." Hiei catches his attention, though the red eyes just barely glanced at the Spirit Detective. He had probed the mind of the other fire demon with his Jagan. "They are laughing because they find the idea of being put together as a team preposterous in a fight. They seem to deem it 'unfair to the competition'. Also, something about a tag."

"They were playing tag-team," Kurama explains. "The death probably is not the cause of their happiness. It is the idea that, as a team, they work together in a perfect sync. Morbid, yes, but a family of deadly criminals."

"TEAM TSUKAI WINS!" Koto cheers, pumping her fists in the air. "THEY MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

It was almost comical to watch now, each member holding their own key as Kotone bends down to help up the seven-foot giant. Considering the woman was around two foot shorter than him made his arm across her shoulders, trying to be supported by the lither figure, too hilarious for many of the audience.

* * *

_~:.:{I Never Put My Faith In Up Above}:.:~_

"Hajime, I value your existence, but you truly are heavy," Kotone grumbles, her arm around his waist with his draped over her shoulders, using her as a counter balance on his bad leg.

"Let's get him to the infirmary," Yuji chuckles, not once offering to help. Daiki, for the same reason, had hung back as well, laughing as hard as he could at the ironic ridiculousness.

"I'll be fine," Hajime assured. "He broke my leg in a few places, but with a proper healer I'll survive."

"That's good," Kotone smiles softly up at him, a look not many received. He beamed in return, his massive pearly whites sparkling. "I wonder how long until our babysitters find us?"

"Right behind you, crazy lady," Yusuke laughs, Kuwabara holding him upright while the two make fun of the poor woman. "Damn good show. I hope I get to face you in the ring too."

"I won't go easy on you," she smirked in response, lips twitching violently and unable to keep that expression from winning its rightful spot.

"Was that a show of you actually _liking _me?" Yusuke guffaws, mouth agape and causing a frustrated growl to emit from the recesses of her throat. "Shit. It's a miracle."

"I think you made her mad, Urameshi," Kuwabara quickly retreated from his friend, leaving him in the line of fire.

"If I did not believe the two of us dueling would destroy the entire hall around us, I would engage you," she hisses, turning her attention to a grunt made by Hajime. Her face softened slightly, forcing a pained smile. "Come on big guy, you've shown your ass enough for the day. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, then ningen video games and sour candy things!" Daiki cheers, reaching up to support the other side of Hajime, despite his significant height difference in comparison to their small captain.

The four begin walking off, unaware if Yusuke and Kuwabara followed them or not. Yuji was chuckling lightly, his eyes shielded by a hand. "I swear, it is almost like you are our child sometimes Daiki."

"Well, if you think about it," Hajime begins with his own small laugh, "I can see Kotone being Mommy Dearest, you as Daddy, me as the big brother, and Daiki here as the youngest son. Like one big, messed up family."

"I'm much too hardened for this pretty fool," Kotone sneers, grinning sincerely. "Besides, the woman is supposed to be more feminine and attractive than her male, whether a simple mate for breeding purposes or absolute lover. We would make a terrible match."

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched their squabbling from a distance, smiling at one another. It sounded like their 'family' and all the strange people comprised in it.

"I honestly believe we might grow to like them," Kuwabara whispers, none of the acute demon ears a few dozen feet ahead picking up on his words, too engrossed in their little ring of banter. "What do you think, Yus?"

"They aren't that bad, but I really don't like the secrets they have," he shrugs, cutting off their conversation at that.

They really weren't all _that_ bad...

* * *

**REVIEW! OR I'LL KILL OFF ONE OF THE MAIN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I'm kidding... Or am I? XD Perhaps I kill them all! -evil laughter- Anyways... JUST REVIEW ALREADY! -dies-**

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':_

_New occurences are happening in Tourin. It seems that things are slowly becoming more and more heated with the way the very lands- nature, in other words- were revolting against it's occupants, and now the turmoil was seeping into the very heart of the _TouMa Tournament_. Team Tsukai was on the verge of a mental breakdown from the stress, all four of it's members as a whole. Pieces of a puzzle were starting to come together in the midst of things, but it still left many questions unanswered, many pieces askew. ...And why was Kotone seeking out Hiei, of all the 'talkative' people she had met, to discuss these matters with... _alone_?_

To all my reviewers: After reading this chapter, how would you express the relationship of Team Tsukai? Do you think it is accurately portrayed or is there more beneath the surface? And, once you've seen the Kotone image I posted on my profile, do you believe it is anything like you envisioned her?


	8. VIII: Sadness

**Author's Note: **OMGI AM SOOOOOO SORRY WITH HOW LONG THIS UPDATE TOOK! Since I have the entire thing finished, you would think I would have updated sooner. Sorry! I have been extremely side-tracked with planning a birthday/Halloween outting for the husband, my best friend, and me and drawing up this damn tattoo at the same time. Oh, not to mention trying to finish up _To The Age of Ages_ off FF, drawing a few pictures for this story and others {Daiki, Hajime, and Yuji; Hiei and Kotone Fairy-tale style; a few others Fairy-tale style as well; and this pinup girl}, and trying to work on my costume. So, busy, busy, busy! Anyways, here it is, and it's a good one. -wink-

**Just 2 Dream of You: **Thanks for telling me to fix the Page Breaks in the last chapter. T_T I got a little over-zealous I suppose! Considering I've spoken to you through email, there's not much I have to say right here! XD  
**pourquoibella: **I'm glad you liked the Kotone pic love. Actually, I've been planning on doing Daiki, Hajime, and Yuji for a while now, but I haven't really done much to move my ass, in a way. I've got all the line-art STARTED at least! XD Ooh, I love assumptions! Just keep reading darling!  
**ShadowAmaris:** I think I read your first review through an email but it is not showing up on FF. I have problems with reviews appearing on _To The Age of Ages_, so I wouldn't doubt it started on here too. -.- Anyways, I wanted Ko to have really wild hair, but it turned out super wavy instead. Oh well, she looks damn good. -shrugs- I LOVE how you worded Tsukai as a wolf pack or lion pride! It just fits... =3 Anyways, I'm really happy you like how they are portrayed as a family group. I could be hiding something, but who knows! -wink- Besides, the real twists don't happen for a little bit... It's when everything starts getting wild and more climatic. And I don't mean for this to feel like homework! Ha! I just like to hear everyones thoughts, and as you said it gives people something to focus on! The way I see Tsukai, in training, is how they like to play games in a way. Like how they played 'tag' in their group fight, and the cards just hit me as something they would have lying around to play with. =3 -huggles- I just love hearing that I'm holding up to your standards too! This crazy lot has a ton more in store for them, so I hope I keep you entertained throughout!  
**Guest: **I'm supposing this is ShadowAmaris as well considering it is the same as the first review lol.

**To All My Reviewers: **What do you think is going on with the trouble in Makai and how does it relate to Team Tsukai? Do you think they actually hit the nail on the head in their discoveries, or is there something else happening? Was the semi-fluff with Hiei likeable, or did he come out of character during it? And finally, what do you think about learning the deal with Yuji and Jin stated later?

_Song for Chapter:  
Death is in Love with Us - H.I.M., Razorblade Romance_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sadness**

Kotone was exhausted already, having worked herself to the bone this morning. She did not have a sparring partner, considering Hiei's match in the Black Forest was today, far earlier than the Urameshi boy came to terms with. He had woken up groggy, irritable, and hilarious, if she had a say in it.

The demoness was lounging for the day, after her training regimen of course, but knew her team was to meet her soon. They had not seen each other since having Hajime's leg fixed yesterday, so exhausted that sleep was an immediate necessity. She probably only had a few minutes before...

"Oi, Mom!" Daiki idles up, mischievous grin in place at their new nickname. Since their conversation last night, all four of them had been holding up to the playful banter of being a respective family. "You called us?"

Hajime taps his head, motioning that he had heard her wondering on how long before they got here. He only tapped into her thoughts when he felt necessary, which included the time for their chit-chat.

Daiki sits beside the woman, who had taken to flopping on a massive tree root sticking out of the ground, a good four feet from the ground, and leaning against another trunk behind her. Yuji decides to keep standing, to an extent, and leans against a trunk to her right, a bit more away to be seen better. Hajime, on the other hand, nestled in on the ground in front of them, legs crossed and hands on his knees.

"The scent is beginning to flow into Tourin," she starts off with the most serious part of their conversation. "It's growing stronger as the days go by. I almost cannot smell that stench in the suite any longer because of it."

"You believe that those who wish us dead are nearing?" Yuji closes his eyes, deep in thought and the fake façade washed from his face completely. "Or perhaps they are already here?"

"I've been feeling erratic ki lately," Daiki shifts, biting his lip. "It's frightening, in a way. I know those shitheads are nearby, but I can't pinpoint them."

"No, I haven't been able to either," Hajime admits with a heavy sigh. "Kotone, what do you make of this? I can't find the answers and its starting to bug me."

She shakes her head, a shrug rolling from her shoulders and loosening them up a bit from her tense session. "I've been trying to mull the answers around all day, Haji. I think there is more to it than we really know. I mean, how is it coincidence that all of our framings happen within the same _month _of each other and then we magically meet? We have been running from asking ourselves this for ten years."

"Been too busy trying to actually make a family out of what we have," Daiki whispers, his face solemn and his normal enraged, if not upbeat attitude fell with it. "I can't lose anyone else. I honestly don't think my heart could take it. I mean, I think I still have my mother out there somewhere, but I can't even go searching for her because of how carefully they search for _us_."

"Another question and riddle," Yuji pipes up, brushing his hair through his fingers. "What if they were biding their time until this very tournament? I mean, things did not start getting hazy in Yomi or Mukuro's territory until it was close to time for this to come about. I believe we are part of a game where our opponent is more than twenty steps ahead of us."

"If anyone likes to play games, it is the lot of us," Kotone remarks, smirking gently. She did not believe this situation could handle much more of a happy moment than that. "We simply need to make something happen that throws off their game. Any suggestions?"

"Without having a clue of what they want from us, it seems kind of a stretch," Hajime waves his hand around. "I mean, why bring all of us together? We are the strangest band of misfits I have ever heard of. We aren't thieves, we don't murder without justification- to an extent-, and we do what we can to keep the balance of the world around us. What is the reason we were selected?"

"Good question," Daiki begins, "but I might have a small inkling. Kotone- I know you're going to hate this but I have to say it-, she's beautiful and dangerous. She was not nearly as strong ten years ago as she is now. She could either be put up to task as a potential mate or a weapon."

The wheels begin to churn in her head, eyes widening. "Guys, I think I have an idea of what it could be that's going on." All attention is turned to the redhead, fiddling with the hilt of her blade absent-mindedly. "Every last one of us were framed to the Spirit World. We were put in our places ten years ago for a reason, yes, and one that I fear is too fierce to be true."

"I believe what you are trying to say is that someone from Makai sought out four entities of varying power, but not just that. They chose those they believed to be highly affected by the act, which means they wanted them to be provoked into something. Perhaps they wished us to train and become the competitors, the _threats_, we are today." Yuji opens his brilliant blue orbs and glides them across his three friends.

"I don't necessarily believe they wanted us to become more powerful," Daiki places his hand on Kotone's shoulder, ceasing her fidgeting without the other realizing how well the action worked. "I think this was a way to prompt a war though. We are from different places after all. I'm of Tourin, Hajime of Alaric, and the two of you from Gandara. We vary from the lands and seeing the disrespect from _every _part of the three territories would make them believe something was stirring, especially the close timing."

"But that leaves us to wonder if it was Makai or Reikai that framed us," Hajime points out, literally miming the motion. "I don't think it was Reikai, just a feeling, but who of Makai would? The three demon lords entered a treaty amongst themselves after the death of Enma and the territories were reinstated."

Kotone hurries to interject, "But what if it was a demon that was unhappy with the way things were being run here in Makai when it came to Spirit World?"

Everyone gathers in silence, contemplating, calculating, placing more pieces of the puzzle together one at a time. It was a complicated one, they knew this from the beginning, with thousands of pieces, but with each addition they felt themselves growing closer and closer.

"It would need to be someone with great power and the ability to sweet talk a damn army of followers," Daiki flicks his tongue across his lips. "I can't figure this shit out!" His hands grip at his normally neat hair, pulling it from the ponytail completely. "FUCK!"

"Daiki, calm down. I think I need to do some digging. All of us need to figure out who it is that is trying to do this. But I have one more question that I can't figure out alone." All turn their attention to the lithe, feminine form. "Why would they be attacking Makai?"

"To put all three territories on edge," Yuji adds easily, solidifying all their fears. "If all of Makai were to revolt against Reikai, a win could be possible. Putting everyone on the edge of their seats makes it easier to instigate a full scale war."

Dread covers the group, each expressing their nervousness in a different way. What could there be to do with such a situation? Were they really the final keys to start a war?

"I miss my mother," Daiki whispers, eyes trying not to water. "I swear, when we win this tournament and all this shit is done with, I'm going to find her and make sure she is safe. Once my name is cleared, she will not be ashamed of me."

"And my little brother, I'll find him. He does not believe I did my crime and is angry I was taken for experimentation, but that was my own fault. I wanted more strength and it was offered before they kept me caged," Hajime growls out, teeth grinding against one another loudly. "I never wanted him around any of this, so I left him ten years ago. I haven't checked on him in years now, too afraid someone will use him against me to draw me out."

"I cannot say I have any family left I worry about, besides you lot and Jin. I was lucky to see Jin here, even if we do not survive this," Kotone proudly smiles, though the sadness was deep in her light pools. "Yuji has me here, so he has no searching to do, but if we survive this after all, I will help find your mother and your little brother."

"_'When' _we win this," Daiki snips, smirking and alleviating the mood. "We will not fail. For Daname."

"For Konichi."

"I bet they're amazing," Yuji chuckles softly, casting a warm glow over the three disheartened fools.

"Oh yeah, this one time my mother..."

For the next two hours while Team Urameshi was busy fighting in their own battle and getting checked on in the infirmary, Team Tsukai reminisced of all their favorite memories and the things they wished they could have done. Most had already been told, but a few were new to the group. It was a bonding time between them, something most did not understand.

To one who heard of their pasts, they were a notorious group of criminals who should not be taken lightly and kept away from at all costs.

To innocent onlookers without a shred of knowledge of who they were though, they seemed to be one mismatched, but intoxicatingly happy family.

* * *

_~:.:{I Know You're Running Out of Trust, Wishing You Were Dead}:.:~_

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I think I need to talk to you," Kotone mumbles, the man above her in a tree later on in the evening of the same day. "So far, you are really the only one I've even remotely tried to get along with. Unfortunately, that means you are the first one I'll be coming to about my thoughts on the mission and my retribution."

His brow raises, though he does not discourage her from what she needed to say. The woman uses a gust of wind to plant her directly in beside him on a branch slightly lower, able to see through the thicket and up towards the setting skies.

"Have you caught the scent moving into Tourin?" Her first words were short, blunt, and he appreciated it. He hated when the fox and that white-haired male from her team spoke in riddles, always creating more mayhem and confusion within the more idiotic ones around them. Hiei was not on this list, but why skirt around the point when you could cut to the chase?

"Briefly," he mumbles, watching her out of the corner of her eye. "And you have, woman?"

"Don't mock me." Though her words were meant to be harsh, they had come out soft, weak, and much unlike what he had come to know of her. "Today, during your match, I got together with my team and discussed some interesting topics."

He growls to himself, though she caught it. He was a bit irritated that they had not watched them destroy the competition, though stopped himself. The only reason he was forced to watch Team Tsukai was because of their role as guardians to the group.

"Well, spit it out."

She digresses all they had come to wonder, making valid points and causing the fire demon to begin processing his own ideas, but he did not speak them. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit longer after that, the male believing she merely needed someone else to believe what they had come up with.

"It is _possible_." Hiei could not believe the words when they came out of his mouth, almost sick for half-ass agreeing with her.

She gives him a little smile, something worn very rarely in the wind demon. She had nearly been knocked off her feet with the emotions churning throughout the day, stress prominent in her mind.

"Stop worrying. They'll be dead soon enough," he scoffs, fully gazing at her side profile. He could not help himself from glancing over features then, crediting his hormones for the umpteenth time in the last week and a half.

She had high cheekbones and a sharp face, nothing like Jin's baby-comparable features. Her nose was small, rounded at the tip and seemed smooth. Looking close enough in the light, the faint trace of freckles scattered her nose every here and there, not very distinct. She was pale, but with a light tan covering what was exposed.

She was not in her battle gear tonight, instead swapping it for something that seemed more comfortable. It consisted of the black pants, much like she normally wore and alike to Jin's besides the coloring, and a breezy white top, clinging to her ample breasts and thin waist, showing off about an inch of the thick hips. Bandages wrapped both arms, possibly to ward them off from the cold, and disappeared under her shirt, stopping in the middle of her palms. The shoes were akin to her black ones, though white in color and simple. She did not dress to flaunt what she had like most females in Makai, searching only for a bed partner or a male that would produce suitable, strong offspring.

Hiei admitted silently to himself of the devious charm of the woman, not afraid to take life as he had mentioned before, but also willingly to protect with her own. She was sultry, now obviously able to be vulgar and use what she had when necessary in battle, but she was still a strong force nonetheless, one not to be taken lightly.

'_She is a suitable mate for anyone strong enough to claim her,'_ he caught himself in his thoughts, shaking his head to clear them. _'Unlikely. She is one that would need to be tamed. Though, perhaps taming something like her would take away from the allure.'_

"I worry not for myself, fire demon, but for my loved ones. If anyone lays a hand on my team or on Jin, I will rip them limb from limb until they beg for mercy. Even then, they would not receive it," she snarls, the same animalistic noise he had come to respect ripping from her throat. She was everything a demoness should be, though very few like her still existed.

"Baka," he snorts, though half-heartedly. "Why are you prattling to me?"

"I've already told you why," she rounds on him. After another thought, Kotone begins to quench her insatiable, fiery temper. He smirked. "I actually have a request of you, a favor."

That definitely caught him off guard. "What makes you think I would consent, woman?"

She shrugs, shaking her head. "I think if you gave your word on something, you would hold to it until the very end."

"Perhaps."

"I want you to promise me, should I die in this tournament or sometime during, that you will _rip apart _the bastards that framed my team."

The promise of bloodshed was one that Hiei would normally pass up, but he found himself contemplating. "I will 'rip apart' any that stand in my way."

Kotone took this appropriately, smirking to the side at him and nodding in approval. He may not have agreed, but he certainly had come nowhere close to giving a negative response. She enjoyed that, his cryptic, curt answers. They were refreshing.

"I suppose I should head back. Are you going to join me?" She leaps from the tree easily, rocking on the balls of her feet to steady herself and slide forward, never facing him again. Kotone gave a calm smile when she felt a presence next to her, a bearable heat and the soft padding of the feet of the fire demon.

* * *

_~:.:{In Your Misery, You're Not Alone}:.:~_

"MOM! MAKE DADDY STOP HURTING ME! GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Daiki launches himself at Kotone, trying to relax over a cold drink on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, glaring at Yuji.

The bump on his head was evidence enough of what had happened. Daiki had annoyed Yuji. Yuji had tolerated and told him to go away. Daiki did not go away. Yuji struck Daiki... painfully. Kotone snickered.

"Why are you calling Yuji your 'Daddy'? Is this some kinky sex thing I don't know about?" Yusuke grins at the harsh looks, the Windmaster gaping from the kitchenette.

"YUJI! YA BETTER NOT HAVE MATED ME SISTER! YA KNOW THE RULES!" Jin is barely caught from attacking the lightning demon, Hajime grabbing him around the waist to keep him from moving any further.

"Rules? What rules?" Yusuke glances between the three, Yuji casually leaning against the wall near the windowsill where Hiei perched.

"I promise you that I will abide by the rules should I ever decide to bring the idea up again." Yuji cocks a brow, calming the redhead. "Your sister is without a mate, so no worries, Jin."

"Good! And it better stay that way! I'm the last alive!"

"What the hell are you guys going on about?!" Yusuke was sure to make his voice heard this time, earning the stares of everyone in the room. A small flush covers his cheeks, crossing his arms and glaring back. "I want to know what is going on!"

"Ya clearly don't know the etiquette of us wind demons, do ya lad?" Jin grins childishly, slamming himself on the couch between Daiki and Kotone, a string of curses flowing from the fire demon's mouth. "We have rules when it comes ta matin', we do."

"Ah, I think I've read about this," Kurama ghosts a smile on his face. "Please, explain."

"When it comes to mating," Yuji begins before Jin could, "in the wind demon race, along with a few others, before you can even court a woman you must gain acceptance."

"Ya have to find the closest male family member and beat 'em in a battle," Jin says wickedly, his lips curling up. "'Bout thirty years ago, this fella decided ta try his hand, he did. Our pa was dead, along with most of our clan from various reasons, so I took up the role as Ko's decidin' factor. He lost."

"Badly," Kotone adds, earning a glare from Yuji. "What? You're over it now so no worries. Remember, you are much too pretty to have me on your arm. Much too feminine for my tastes."

Yusuke snickers, shaking his head. "So Jin beat you, Yuji? Never pegged the Windmaster here to be able to whoop someone that controls lightning like you do."

Yuji smiles slightly, shaking his head. "I was not as proficient back then as I am now."

"Jin gets rather... fierce," Kotone searched for the right word for a moment, "when it comes to battles for an opportunity to court me. I've honestly never seen him quite so serious in a fight, I haven't." The few slip ups in her speech allowed others to know just how much more alike the two grew each day. "He is torturous."

"Yep! When it comes to me sis, no one's gonna win! Ya will be single forever at this rate, love," he snuggles closer into her, arms tightening. "I want ta keep ya pure, I do."

"Jin. I have urges. If you keep babying me like this, I'll simply fuck whoever I come across, without the idea of mating of course."

Kurama blushes at the language, pulling his book out again. Yusuke left soon after that, mumbling something about 'Keiko needs me' before shutting the door. That left Team Tsukai, Kurama, Hiei, and Jin in the room.

"Ya aren't supposed ta be talkin' like that!" He tried to scold her, though she gave him an incredulous look and a sigh.

"Jin, I'm more vulgar than you think. I just choose when it is best placed."

"You should have seen her during that heat cycle!" Daiki shudders at the thought. "Yuji and Hajime were gone, which meant I had to keep her from trying to jump me or any other male in the area, along with keeping those that could smell her scent at bay. It was a nightmare!"

"I like ya, protectin' her purity so much." Jin releases Kotone enough to sling one arm around Daiki's shoulders. "Ya have now become my favorite, besides Ko."

"Would you shut up!" Hiei snaps, shaking his head of the wicked images flitting through, completely accidental. Kotone trying her hardest to find a worthy consort during the most _vulnerable _of female times... It was maddening and he nearly struck himself to be rid of the thoughts.

"Jin, she fought some off too you know. She still has most of her dignity, even in heat," Daiki grumbles, trying to push away. "I need to take a shit. Let me the hell go!"

Jin's arm recoils at the blazing heat emitted from the demon's body, curling back into an annoyed, but laughing Kotone. "We merely have an inside joke about our fucked up family, Jin. Calm down. When I have another one ready to face you, I'll let you have him. But he has to beat me too, now. I'm much too strong for a pathetic mate."

"What are ya tryin' ta say, lass? Ya think ya could beat me, you do?" A single fang protruded the side of his lip, mischievous.

"Yes, but I will save it until we face one another. We will surely be put in the ring together during this next bunch of matches. The chances are high and I am a wonderful gambler." Her smirk was remarkably confident, the other males noticed, though Jin only beamed at such a high challenge.

"If ya do beat me, I'll be giving ya the right ta choose yer own mate, love," he informs, nodding his head thoughtfully. "I'll just be threatening the lad a lot, I will. Don't mess with me family!"

Her palm meets her head and she suddenly wished Daiki was in the room for a proper distraction. He was quite good at them by now, and with a mere look from the wind demoness he would have been in full swing. Luckily, Hajime felt the awkward scent coming from her, offering a beaming smile and holding up the controller to a ningen video game Daiki had snuck in. He was fond of them, after all.

"I may not be able to beat you in the arena, but I can beat you on these!" Hajime chuckles at the glint in Kotone's eyes, the woman flashing beside him without another hesitation. "Best two out of three?"

"Loser admits the other is supreme overlord," Kotone mumbles excitedly, a glance of the child she used to be shining through. "Can't let you have that title, no."

"You're on!"

* * *

_~:.:{And Witness It All Go Wrong}:.:~_

"_Say it!"_

Kotone glares.

"Come on Ko! _Say it! _You made the game!"

"_Haji is supreme overlord..._of ningen video games!" she huffed, sitting on the couch and pouting in an angry, albeit pathetic fashion.

"...Good enough."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**To All My Reviewers: **What do you think is going on with the trouble in Makai and how does it relate to Team Tsukai? Do you think they actually hit the nail on the head in their discoveries, or is there something else happening? Was the semi-fluff with Hiei likeable, or did he come out of character during it? And finally, what do you think about learning the deal with Yuji trying to beat Jin in a fight ages ago for Kotone?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
A simple trip to the market finds Hiei frustrated and Kotone highly amused. All this talk of him learning how to be a gentleman and her shameless flirting to achieve a means to an end with the stall vendors was vexing on his already sketchy disposition. It wasn't until the incident that would forever be etched in the fire apparition's mind that he snapped... And Kotone had never seem him so... delicious? No, perhaps _she_ was the delicious one, covered in 'sweet snow' and dealing with a snappy little demon male with a fierce yearning for vengeance. Can you say: fluff?_


	9. IX: Hiei

**Author's Note: **Sorry my updates keep taking forever! I get side-tracked and don't realize how many days go by until I put up the last chapter! But it is alright, because this one has some Hiei fluff and the promise of ridiculousness with the appearance of 'sweet snow', or ice cream if some of you fans don't know what our favorite fire demon calls it. ;]

**Just 2 Dream of You: **Ahh I'm glad you liked the bit of fluff there, but more is to come I promise! O.O -hides- Yes, and by more I mean this chapter! Don't get your panties in a twist! XD -hands cookie over- Keep reading my dearest little friend, and tell me if you enjoy the snippet of romance... If it could be called that... XD  
**KimiruMai: **I'm glad you are enjoying PFC so far, darling. =] I've noticed what you speak of, what with the other YYH stories with OC's merely creating their own story in the anime world and not incorporating enough of our beloved canon characters. I'm super happy I'm living up to your expectations too! I'll try to keep making this 'totally Yu Yu Hakusho', as you put it! (I absolutely love how you worded that for some reason!)  
**kiikat: **First of all, you win the current award for awesomeness for reviewing each and every chapter! -huggaggles- (huggle/strangle) XD Since Team Tsukai has not had enough of a chance to show themselves yet, their similiarities to the YuYu gang are prominent. Hopefully in later chapters they will break from those said similiarities and be proven as a team unlike any other. =3 Kotone was a product of my brain trying to send more information to my fingers than I could type, honestly. I kept churning over ideas of her until finally this is what came out. Though I so many more plans for her that completely fell out of my mind I cannot recall them... Anyways, I'm rambling. Tell me Hiei and Kotone do not continue to develop with one another properly, if you would darling? I sincerely hate when canon characters are out of character! =3

**To All My Reviewers:** ...Would you ever dare to take Hiei's sweet snow? O.O

_Song for Chapter:  
A Little Piece of Heaven- Avenged Sevenfold, Avenged Sevenfold _

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hiei**

"You are a terrible gentleman," Kotone chuckles, walking beside the little fire and ice apparition. She had insisted on going to the stalls to purchase more food ("With Jin eating all of our supplies, I'm starting to go broke.") to keep everyone satiated. It seemed Yuji grew an attitude when he was hungry and Daiki was plain annoying with the constant rumbling of his stomach. Hajime had done his best to keep them at bay, but two irritable demons of their caliber were proving too much.

Thus, Hiei had been forced to follow after her to the stalls, orders of Koenma no less. He had been frustrated, watching the woman haggle and barter with all sorts of treasures produced from a velvet sack at her waist. She had even bought a few items from other vendors, earning a few for free with flirtatious smiles and suggestions that would not come, then traded them off for food and things of the like. She knew what she was doing, having lived in Makai her entire hundred years.

He had refused to carry the bags after the woman waited patiently, hoping he would offer and keep her from doing it. She could easily handle it, but the principal of it was enough to make her give a small glare at the demon. It was all in good fun, and she had found she greatly enjoyed his silent, albeit angry company.

"Hn." He snorts, the woman turning to their last vendor and fishing in her sack, tied securely at her waist. Only a few coins were produced, not nearly enough to buy the cold items found necessary to keep Hajime close to happy. He had a prominent sweet tooth, though he did not go into a rage when he was not fed properly as Yuji did. "Sweet snow?"

"Huh?" She glances and sees a strange human food in a carton, the very item that caught the attention of the male beside her. Hajime had only had it once before but would not let any touch the precious carton, for fear of his worst rage. She had merely left him alone with it, though Yuji kept trying to shove a spoon in the concoction. Kotone had never seen Hajime bruise someone so fiercely, especially the powerful lightning apparition. "It says 'ice cream'. What the hell is this _ice cream _you are so infatuated with?"

Hiei widens his eyes slightly, staring at her perplexed look. The woman did not _know _what sweet snow was! He immediately points to the carton, producing his own money and receiving it. "You will try it, woman."

"Sure. I don't see the harm," she shrugs, though turns back to her own devices and deciding on what she needed to buy. The owner of the small stall smiles back at her, an ugly and chubby pig demon with a set of tusks protruding his mouth. "Milk. Chocolate. Anything really sweet you have."

He places everything on the counter for her, holding his hand out for the proper coinage. She did not have enough, offering what she did have and then giving that same, _obnoxious _smile Hiei had grown to strongly dislike. It was one of a flirtatious nature, sickeningly sweet and the fire demon had realized the purpose in her outfit for the day.

He did not believe she owned any _dresses_, above all things, let alone the contraption she was in. It was tight all the way to her robust hips, thin straps holding it on and crisscrossing over her chest and back. Where it stopped fitting so excruciatingly tight, it flowed gently to her knees and caught the little wisps of the breeze skirting across it. The entire thing was a deep black, a red gleam to it, and her hair was waved as it normally did, slight but noticeable. She had tamed it enough to not look as wild as it normally did, not nearly as bad as Jin's hair. The simple flats were on her feet, katana not with the woman. ("I don't need a weapon to fight. I just prefer the method and the way it feels in my hands.")

"I believe I don't have enough," she coos, pouting and jutting her plump bottom lip out. "Are you sure you will not do this as a favor? I mean, I've been such a grand customer to your stand and all."

It was obvious she had not used this tactic on the pig yet, for he became flustered, a thick sweat appearing on his bulbous head. Hiei's eyes narrow, glaring at the two of them. It was repulsive, though a bit devilish. She _knew _how to get what she wanted, whether it be in battle or not.

"I-I c-can't!" He gulps as she brushes her hair away from her neck, exposing the clean shoulder and not a mark from another male on her. "S-shit."

"I just don't know what I would do without my sweets," she croons, her voice turning to a false sad. "I mean, how would I survive all these nasty demons. A male as handsome as yourself could surely understand being come-onto by such vulgar, hideous creatures."

Now Hiei was really disgusted, almost smacking her upside the head at how ludicrous a statement it was. The pig was a walking factory of everything sickening about low-level demon males. Nowhere near suitable for a woman of her caliber!

"I-I need incentive." He was blushing, though finally found some nerve and composed himself. She had a wicked gleam in her eye, an angry one at how her tactics were not working. "Show me more skin and you can have whatever you want, missy."

Oh, now she was pissed. "Do you take me for a-"

The jingle of more gold coins are heard as Hiei angrily shoves the remainder in the merchant's greedy, fat palms. He collects the items she had been trying to win over, shoving them in the bags in front of them. The pig looked upset, eyeing her hungrily up and down before the fire demon snatched up her elbow and began dragging her away.

"Hiei, what the hell?" She was confused, blinking rapidly at the male beside her. He had just used his own money to pay off the items she was _going_ to make _sure _she received, though without having to show the demon any more of her body. She had her standards after all, and she only used what she was given when necessary, never over-stepping her personal boundaries.

"You were making a fool of yourself," he snaps, growling deep in the back of his throat. "A demoness of your strength should not lower herself to petty _flirting_."

Kotone gapes, staring at him open-mouthed and completely startled. He was acting possessive, as if he had a claim staked when clearly he did not. In fact, the most she had done was admire his looks and value their time spent together. She did not see him as a possible mate. No, Mukuro's second would not pick someone like _her _after all. He had a strong power behind him, hiding where she had yet to see it, and was basically royalty because of his position in Alaric. She was a criminal.

_'Not possible at all.' _She decided not to dwell on such trivial matters, instead prying for answers and jibing at Hiei. "Hey, I have assets and I know how to use them. Haven't we had this conversation before? I clearly remember something akin to it." His look was deadly, so she had to think of a way to lighten the situation before they started a fight in the middle of the market. "Thank you for that though. I will admit, it is a bit degrading, but with the life I've been living it really could not do much worse to my already soiled name."

Hiei contemplates for few more breaths, then calms himself and nods in response. He knew what it was like to have a sullied name back in his youth, yet now the very sound of it struck fear into the hearts of many foes. It was the best sort of 'thank you, I'm sorry' he would get from the woman, so he took it nonetheless.

"Hn." He reaches over and snatches the remaining bags from her hands, carrying the load easily and earning a beaming smile in response. Her arm reaches out across his shoulder in an awkward side-hug, a blush trying to creep on the male's cheeks. She was laughing now, rubbing her face against his shoulder.

"I take back what I said about you being a gentleman, I suppose. First you protect my dignity now carry my bags. Perhaps you are in danger of becoming a good man."

She walks ahead of him as the demon stalls, staring wide-eyed at her back. The scent that had washed over him was much more delicate than the same emitted from her skin during a session or even when lazing around. It was inviting, that of the wind with a bit of the forest of cherry blossoms found in Gandara, though not nearly as overpowering.

"Coming Hiei?"

He comes to his senses, stomping after her and giving the woman a harsh glare. "Don't ever speak of me that way again." With this said, he stormed past her and towards the hotel, leaving Kotone to try to keep up with him, a silly grin on her face with that wicked glint shining through her eyes.

* * *

_~:.:{For Me To Take What's Mine, Until The End of Time}:.:~_

"Hiei! I don't really want to try it!" Kotone whines, sliding further away from the demon before being backed into a corner. "Just think, the less I have the more you get! Go away!"

"You are trying it, _now_," he seethes, tired of this little game she had been playing. Or was it even really a game? She seemed to have a fierce disposition to anything cold or sweet, from the shouts she had been producing at least. He had bought the sweet snow for the woman to try as well, though he would be eating the majority of it. "If you do not hold still, I will nail you to the wall with my katana."

"I liked it better when it was just 'hn' all the time!" she hisses in response, ducking under his arm and making a run for the door. They had come back and put up the groceries, finding they were the only two in the huge suite, basically turned apartment. "This is considered rape in some territories!"

"No, it is not." Hiei finally catches her arm before she could get a clawed hand on the doorknob, ripping her away from her only hope of escape and closer to him. "Try. It. Now."

"NO!" She bites his arm, though the reaction was not what she wanted. He only tightened his grip, causing her jaws to unclench. Neither was using even a fraction of what they could really do. "LEMMEGO!"

Hiei lets a smirk pull over his face, using the opportune moment to shove the spoonful of sweet snow into her mouth. It was some type the ningens had called _'Good Heavens'_, having big pieces of cookie dough within that the fire apparition instantly coveted.

Kotone stops screaming, swallowing around the spoon that was still shoved in her mouth. She processes it finally, eyes narrowing on the carton and causing Hiei to wonder if she really detested it that much. It was impossible! Ningen sweet snow was delectable, a treat beyond anything.

"I've tried it. You can release me." He pulls his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest while she yanks the spoon from her lips, shoving it in her pocket curiously. Probably too irritated to go to the sink, after all.

Hiei wanted a response, a comment on how it tasted, but she did not give it. Finally, after continuing their staring match, his brow raises. "Hn?"

"Do you want any of it? If not, I'm putting it in the freezer," she scoffs, sticking her tongue out a bit and warding off the cold of it. "I won't be sampling anymore, any time soon."

He glares, still unable to fathom who would blatantly dislike the creamy substance before gliding to the windowsill and taking his perch. He watched through the reflection in the window as she looked at the door and then to the freezer, curious as to what the woman was doing.

Kotone turns her back to the demon, grinning maniacally and picking up the carton of '_ice cream'_, pretending to move to the fridge. Once she made it a bit closer to the door, she bolted, ripping it open and taking off down the hall, the delicious substance in her arms and the spoon pulled from her pocket, laughing wickedly. She was using an insane burst of speed to propel her further away from the pursuing fire apparition, shoveling the delicious delight in her mouth as she went, nearly choking around it and her laughter.

"WOMAN! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SWEET SNOW!" Hiei roared, having taken flight right behind her, realizing all too late her intentions. She had enjoyed the sweet snow after all, and now was trying to keep it far away from him.

Neither of them saw Yusuke or Kuwabara peek their heads out of the door down the hall, the current suite of Koenma and the women, their old room. Both began dying with laughter at how hilarious it was to watch, the two demons running in circles through the halls as Hiei tried to snatch back his personal treat, now over half empty.

"She hasn't learned not to mess with Hiei's ice cream yet," Yusuke chortles, nearly receiving a kick to the head that his teammate aimed at the woman running past them. "HEY! WATCH IT HIEI!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Hiei snarled, almost knocking the woman to the floor but she easily rolled out of the way, darting the opposite direction. "KOTONE!"

"What is going on?" Yuji slams himself against the wall, avoiding the angry fire demon and the happy wind demoness as they made another round. "Why is Hiei trying to hurt Kotone?"

"She stole his ice cream. It's a human treat that Hiei does not share with _anyone _under severe consequence," Kuwabara explains, tears streaming down his face with the hilarity of it all. "The shrimpette must have liked it and stolen it from him."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kotone stops, Yuji plucking her up by the back of her shirt and dangling her in the air, clutching her head with her free hand. "My head hurts! Why does it hurt?!"

"Brain freeze!" Kuwabara and Yusuke chime, laughing harder if that was possible.

Hiei took the opportunity to pluck his now empty carton from her hands, glaring daggers and unsheathing his katana. "You. Ate. All. Of. It."

"MY HEAD!" Kotone groans, trying to rub the pain away. Hiei was about to kill the woman for her evil deed, anger nearly coloring his face red. The spoon had been left at the bottom of the carton, now tossed aside in his fit of rage.

"Hiei, please stop this." Yukina, a woman Kotone had met only once and quite briefly, stood in the doorway, a worried look on her face. The fire demon immediately stiffens, sheathing his blade and crossing his arms. "Miss Kotone, place your tongue hard against the roof of your mouth. It should alleviate the freezing of your brain and the pain with it."

Kotone stares at her, obviously doing as the ice maiden asked and stilling. Yuji cautiously places her back to her feet, cocking his head at his teammate. She looked relieved, sighing to herself and giving another of those rare smiles at the pretty little koorime.

"You, my dear, are an angel," she whispers pleasantly, smoothing out her dress. Kotone noticed a few familiar features in her instantly, eyes darting back to the still-fuming fire apparition. Red eyes, soft features, matching height... A smirk pulls at her lips. "Sorry you had to witness that. It really was Hiei's fault for forcing me to try it."

Yukina beams at her, laughing the most musical sound to ever grace the wind woman's ears. Kotone could not help but share in her mirth for a few moments, bowing graciously to the delightful woman, still a few inches shorter than the ice maiden.

"Miss Kotone, would you like to join us for dinner? I'm sure you are famished. It will be ready shortly if you would like to go freshen up first." Yukina lightly takes her hand, tilting her head cutely and radiating a pleasant aura. "It would be a pleasure."

"Y-yeah, s-sure," Kotone stutters at the lovely girl. "It would be an honor. Thank you, Yukina. I'll go get a bit more comfortable, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll see you in half an hour?" she blinks, earning a nod in response before releasing the edgy wind demoness.

Kotone, stiffened and cold, hurries to turn and walk robotically and silently to her suite. Yuji was chuckling softly, watching the fire demon go after her with a fierce glare to the darker-haired apparition. If he did not have to go and train with Daiki, as promised, he would go after the little devil and inform him of a few things... It would have to wait.

* * *

_~:.:{You Think It's Over But It's Just Begun}:.:~_

Kotone was still freezing from the ice cream, but her head was no longer hurting like it was. She probably looked awful, knowing the substance was scattered across her face. Secretly, the woman hoped Hiei had not followed her, fearful of the wrath that would ensue upon their next meeting without Yukina to stop things.

Her hopes were shattered as the door slams roughly behind the woman, a body slamming her into the wall and feeling a hand dancing at her throat. Apparently the fire apparition was a lot more attached to his 'sweet snow' than she had originally thought possible.

"Now Hiei-" She's cut off as the demon growls in the back of his chest, the rumbling so close she could feel it in her own. His eyes were flashing dangerously, narrowed and rueful.

"You. Ate. It. All." He surveys her, watching the woman squirm beneath him, her eyes wide and the challenge dying from those white-blue orbs. She was nervous now, he could smell it radiating off her, knowing they were alone and the suite would be destroyed should she make one wrong move.

The power was intoxicating to the lithe male, his smirk wicked and eyes opening a bit more to take her completely in. She was at his mercy, one hand at her throat while the other secured one of her arms. The other was trapped behind the demoness, slammed hard into the wall with his body pressed to hers. It was erotic, a move he had not expected to make and one that turned out for his benefit.

_'My... benefit? What the hell am I doing?' _Despite his thoughts, he could not quench the insatiable urges his body was slowly starting to dig up from years of hiding them. She brought the animal out in him, this moment a key surprise.

"S-sorry," she grumbles, her words barely a whisper and her chilled breath wafting over his face. It smelt of the precious food she had stolen, bringing him further back to what he was doing and the position they were in.

He was smirking viciously now, fingers playing against her throat rougher than before. She gulps, his face too close for comfort and noses nearly touching.

Kotone expected him to tighten his hold around her jugular, waiting for him to make a move so she could retaliate without repercussions from the Spirit Prince. If she hurt one of his Spirit Detectives, her head was as good as gone. That, and she was truthfully afraid in this moment. She had lost control of the situation.

She hated losing control.

Hiei leans forward, her breath caught in her throat and lungs begging for air. His face moves closer to her cheek, his tongue darting out and the tip taking a long drag of remaining ice cream from her face. It left a light, wet trail and made her body shiver at the touch. Despite how cold she had been, his hot tongue and breath was _intoxicating_.

Hiei had meant to make her squirm harder, his eyes blazing with the challenge and found this had done just the trick. He felt that same deep, possessive rumble in his chest, leaning closer to her ear. He made sure to breathe heavier against it.

"You ever do so again, and I will kill you."

All at once, the fire apparition had pulled away and idly walked from the room, closing the door behind him. Kotone was wide-eyed, breathing heavily and finally composed herself after a slight slap to the face. She still felt his presence, the warmth resonating from his body, and nearly fell over as she tried to walk.

"I... don't think I've been this aroused in decades." She could not contain that wicked smirk that slipped onto her lips. "So the little demon thinks he can do something like this without revenge? Oh my, he certainly does not know what game he is playing."

"So, should I pretend this never occurred then?" Kurama's head peeks out of the door to the room he shared with Yuji, eyebrow raised. Her eyes widen again, opening her mouth to speak and closing it rapidly, repeating this a few times. It caused him to chuckle. "I should take that as a 'yes', then?"

Kotone brushes past his doorway to her own, the same she shared with the fire apparition. Her back was to him in the frame as she stopped, a ferocious blush on her cheeks and hiding it successfully. "Kurama, if you ever, and I mean _ever _mention what that little shit just did, I'll hunt you down and torture you. And when I say torture, you should use your wildest imaginations to the pain that would ensue. Youko or not."

"I'll keep that in mind, Kotone," he agrees, grinning madly and going to sit on the couch. He thought it would be nice to wait for the demoness at least, pretending he had not seen his friend act so... _strangely._

Kotone, meanwhile, was trying wipe the stickiness from her face and hands, rubbing vigorously with hot water. After a while she was rid of everything, peeling her dress from her body and pulling on something much more fitting to her personality. It consisted of a pair of red pants, her usual sort, that hung low on her hips. The top was a simple black one that clung everywhere and tied around her neck. She felt the wind that normally played around tousling her wavy locks, though fought to tame it as best as she could.

She had composed herself from the previous episode, finding Kurama waiting dutifully on the couch for her. She raises a brow, but a little idea forms in the back of her head. If Hiei wanted to play, let them play.

"I suppose you will be escorting me since my previous babysitter has quit for a while?" She smirks, eyes watching her. He was surprised at her swift mood change, though had realized she did this quite often.

"Yes, you'll be joining us for dinner with the women then?" He stands, offering a bent arm to the woman. She links her own through it, nearly twitching at the thought of being touched by someone other than Jin or her Team, but pushes it back like the bile in her gut.

Kurama opens the door for her, allowing the woman to pass through and escorting her down the hallway to the appropriate room. Before he could open it, Yusuke slammed the door back and grinned.

"Damn, if I didn't know she was Jin's sister I would think she was yours! Come on, Yukina's waiting to serve us until you two got here." He motions them in hurriedly, hearing the loud growling from his stomach.

Yukina beams again when she sees Kurama escorting Kotone through the room and to the makeshift table they had set up. "Oh, you look simply lovely together!"

"We aren't a couple," Kotone immediately adds, shaking her head. "The fox simply believed I would get lost from my door to this one."

Kurama laughs, feeling the gaze of the fire apparition from his perch on the bay windowsill. "She seems the type to miss appointments. I merely waited on her."

"How chivalrous!" The blue-haired girl Kotone had met named _Botan _squealed, hurting the demoness' sensitive ears. "Alright! Sit down!"

Kotone takes a seat at one of the chairs, feeling Kurama pull it out and push it under for her. Before he could take the seat beside her- Yukina had saved a spot to Kotone's left- Hiei flits into the seat, arms crossed and glaring at everyone.

Hiei thought carefully about what the fox was up to, but then deduced it down to a little payback from Kotone. His anger dissipates, that usual smirk twitching the corners of his mouth despite being forced back. Oh, she was playing games again? Things would begin to get interesting...

"Shall we eat?"

The grumbled replies agreed swiftly, the chorus of stomachs almost deafening to sensitive ears.

* * *

**REVIEW! OR YOU'LL NEVER EXPERIENCE MORE FLUFF! XD**

To All My Reviewers: ...Would you ever dare to take Hiei's sweet snow? O.O

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
It all started when Koenma decided to be a jerk. That's how Kotone viewed it, and now she simply needed a little stress relief. Who better to go to than the breezy group of Team Tsukaiwakamaru? Hilarity ensues when alcohol gets involved, courtesy of Chu of course, and shit hits the fan. What happens when the entire team is coerced into a night of inebriation by the little wind demoness and a man with a mohawk? Oops, it seems the party police decided to show up as well, though in the form of an angry little fire apparition. _


	10. X: Drink

**Author's Note: **Alright so this chapter is more of a funny one. I just love to have a drunken chapter in my stories. It gives a light-hearted, funny edge to it. You'll notice I usually do this if you've read some of my other stories... =]

**To All My Reviewers:**...Would you party like Kotone with Chu, Jin, Touya, and Shishi? I think it'd be a damn good party, personally. . Though better if Yusuke was involved, since he seems like oodles of fun, no?

**Just 2 Dream of You: **Lmfao, I wouldn't take his sweet snow either. O.O Eh, it was fluff when you put it THAT way. It made me eat a bowl of cereal, honestly dear. XD I'm glad you loved the chapter. You were the ONLY reviewer this go around. WTF?! -hands her a donut- This is what you get this time for your loyalty! XD

_Song for Chapter:  
Bottom's Up – Nickelback, Here and Now_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Drink**

"I see," Koenma mumbles, sitting before all of Team Tsukai in their living room area. Yusuke and Kurama flanked him, Kuwabara and Hiei missing from their little pow-wow. In fact, Kotone had not seen Hiei since yesterday, which was strange considering they trained together every morning. "I think you four might be on to something after all."

"Do you see? We have been speaking and listening about it, trying to put more pieces of the puzzle together." Yuji had seated himself to the left of Daiki with Hajime on the other side. Kotone was sitting in the windowsill, facing forward with her legs folded over themselves as she normally did when in thought.

"This is all under the assumption that none of you did your crimes though," Koenma adds, bursting the bubble of the four team members. "It could be considered a way for you to get out of your crimes, honestly."

Kotone's eyes snap open at that, snarling wildly but never moving from her seat. Her hands clutched the edge of it, biting back the urge to rip out the heart of the Spirit Prince. He had just heard amazing, thought-out ideas on the situation and then stuck to his stubborn ass images of the four being criminals.

The Spirit Prince looked visibly shaken at her reaction, eyes wide and pacifier half-hanging from his mouth. "Now, now! Calm down Kotone!"

"Yuji, handle the situation," she briskly stands, seeing Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma visibly stiffen and awaiting her powerful hand to come careening towards them. "I won't sit for this. I'll be with Jin."

She storms from the suite, slamming the door behind her and walking down the long hallway to the specific room she was looking for. Her hand pulls on the knob, opening it roughly and seeing the surprised faces of Team Tsukaiwakamaru.

No one says a word as she seats herself in their bay window, nearly knocking Shishiwakamaru out of the way in the process. A deep silence follows, none really willing to invoke the obvious wrath of the wind demoness.

Touya gently nudges Jin out of his stupor, causing the Windmaster to leap up and run over to his sister, kneeling down to where they were eye-level and invading her personal space, noses touching. Her closed eyes open, an irritated gaze across them and she nearly bites his nose off at the proximity.

"What's wrong lass? Who da ya need me ta kill?" His words were soft-spoken but had the desired effect. She visibly calms, shoulders slumping and running a shaking hand through her hair. "Ya alright, love?"

"Jin, back-off please," she whispers, the male doing as she asked with a sincere gaze. "Koenma, despite the hard thought-out ideas we had on this whole ordeal basically just called all of us- called _me_- a liar. You know how I hate being called a liar, Jin. I nearly went off the handle. I had to get away, and this is the first place I thought of."

"How dare he!" Jin growls, his happy demeanor darkening dramatically, eyes narrowed. "Lass, what do ya want me ta do? Anything, I'll handle it, I will."

She raises a hand. "No, you can't retaliate against someone like the Spirit Prince. I have bided my time this long, I can wait a bit longer. I have a lot on my shoulders, all riding on the outcome of this damn tournament. If I fail, if my team fails, we will lose our freedom and possibly our lives."

Jin kneels again, though much further away to give her some space. "If ya don't win, we will lass. I'll be wishing ya free, yer whole team too, I will I promise. Ya were gonna be in me wish anyways, but I got ya before I had ta worry about it."

Kotone smiles softly, this one much more sincere than anything she had mustered in the last few weeks. "Thank you Jin. This is why I love you, right here. Thank you. I feel better already."

"Aye lass!" The two had been in their own world, drawn out by Chu's loud mouth and reminding them that they were not alone. "I 'ave a remedy!" He waves a bottle of sake around, whiskey in his other palm. "Pick your poison!"

"Ko does not drink!" Jin waves his hands rapidly. "She gets... different."

"Come on Jin, can't be that bad!" Chu laughs loudly, still grinning wildly at the lithe female. "Well? Don't listen to this bloke!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Shishi mumbles, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Fuck it." Kotone gets up, walking over and snatching the whiskey from Chu's massive palm. "Haven't gotten drunk in years. I think I should be allowed this one time. Hell, maybe it'll take the world off me for a night. Then I can wake up tomorrow and be back to my normal, angry self."

"I don't think that is a wise reason to be drinking," Touya adds, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. She glares daggers at him, the ice demon removing it immediately. She still had not spent enough time with them to allow physical contact much, though had to sigh and realize he was only looking out for her best interests. Jin cared for these people so they must be worth some sort of effort.

"I think I need it Touya. Jin, will you be joining us? I mean, you won't let me drink all by my lonesome, will you?"

"Hey! Wha' about me?!" Chu earns a hard elbow to his gut, getting the hint that she was trying to rope the rest of the team slowly into it. "Oh, yeah! C'mon! Drink with us, mate!"

Jin fidgets, seeing his younger sister's pleading eyes and finally caving. He takes the sake from Chu, watching as the brute grabs a few more bottles of various alcohols and shoving them on the bar counter. Kotone rounds on Shishiwakamaru next.

"Do I need to beg? I just need some drunken entertainment and a good time." She offers him some random bottle, keeping the whiskey curled into her chest. He eyes it disdainfully, knowing how badly Chu acted on it. With a sigh, he finally lets his fingers wrap around the neck of the large bottle, glaring at it but succumbing with the sharp look Jin sent him.

"Touya?" Kotone gives him a small, forced smile, another bottle stretched out to him on the couch. He does not even try to fight, knowing he would probably lose this round and not wanting to be the only one sober out of the five of them, figuring it would be his job to babysit.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Kotone grins, causing a chain reaction and the four males unable to resist the smiles pulling their own lips up. Chu is the first to rip the top off his, holding it in the air for the others to join him.

"To us, mates!"

Kotone and Jin throw theirs up, the grin spreading contagiously and a wild gleam in their eyes. Touya and Shishi finally do the same, sighing to themselves before all cheer, turning their bottles up and chugging a few shots out of them.

It would be a wild night indeed.

* * *

_~:.:{I Love the Whiskey, Let's Drink That Shit 'Til It's Dry}:.:~_

The room was a wreck, mainly due to stumbling demons and roaring laughter. Any that passed the room quickly walked away, frightened of what was going on inside, unaware that it was merely a very crazy, drunken party consisting of four male demons and the female captain of Team Tsukai.

"I love my drink!" Chu was louder than normal, screaming and his cheeks flushed with the massive amounts of alcohol in his system.

"You said the bad word!" Kotone points out, laughing merrily with her arm slung around Shishi's shoulder. They had been playing a card game that involved rules with each card drawn, one of which did not allow them to say three certain words starting with 'D's. "I haven't drank in so long!"

"Oh! Ya said one too!" Jin screams, literally wagging his finger at the woman. "Chu, Ko!"

The two mentioned clink their bottles, their fifth set- apparently demons have insane alcohol tolerance- and swig back unnecessarily large chugs. They offer the umpteenth cheers for the night, forcing the other three to join the highly inebriated duo.

"To family!" Jin insists, feeling more at home than he had in a very long time. The awkward tension between his fierce sister and his close friends was gone, replaced with the silly giddiness that alcohol caused them to create.

Kotone, once in pants, a shirt made of bandages, matching arm wraps and ankle wraps, and a top over that still, had stripped away her bandages and shirt, replacing it with one of Touya's that fit nicely, though still hung a bit loose. Her pants were gone, showing the shorts she wore underneath that were tight and definitely short. Apparently she was very hot-natured when it came to booze.

Chu had put a massive dent in the bar after a bought of harsh laughter, his fist slamming against it and causing a chain reaction of giggling. He had not minded, though they would probably regret the property damage in the morning.

Shishiwakamaru was a vulnerable drunk, thus tried to keep himself guarded and was on edge, basically paranoid most of the time. He was still wearing his ridiculous outfit, though had mistakenly warped into his imp form a few times, quickly fixing it before Kotone could- once again- hug the little creature to him. He had enjoyed the proximity at first, but soon it became more painful the tighter she squeezed.

Touya was just happier, though not nearly as much as the male redhead. His laughter occasionally caused something to freeze here or there, at one point wasting a full bottle that he had been holding. Chu had nearly strangled him, but could not control their boisterous mirth.

Jin... Well to think he was happy all the time, funny, beforehand would have been ludicrous. He was the major cause of their laughter most of the time, usually hurting himself and giggling about it or cracking lewd jokes that Kotone never knew he had. If he had called her vulgar before, she officially had proof that she had nothing on him.

Ningen music played through the television after some drunken fumbling by Jin, finally able to turn it up and dance around. A rather amusing one came on, repeating 'shots' over and over again. Chu had not missed the nature of said song, grinning wildly.

"Pause it, eh!" Jin does as the giant demon asks, pausing the song from continuing and fumbling to rewind it to the beginning. "LET'S PLAY ANOTHER GAME!"

He pulls out more shot glasses than Kotone had ever seen in her life, all produced from one of the cabinets. Apparently, being a drinker and all, he had a hobby of collecting them when none were looking. They ranged in color, words across them, pictures, heights, and about every sort in the book. It was rather impressive.

He grabs a bottle, his thumb partly over the mouth of it and pouring it down the never-ending line of glasses. None were filled, but he remedies with a few more bottles until there was a good four bottles total- if not more, Kotone could not count at this point, but she definitely thought it was more- in the glasses in front of them.

"Every time they say 'shots' we take one!" He grins insanely, seeing the awe-worthy looks upon his friends, Kotone's turning into one of glee. "We'll be right drunk!"

"Hell yeah!" Kotone takes another swig of her bottle, literally shaking in excitement.

The song is started up again, but the game was proving harder than they thought. During the brief break without that damned word being said, Chu hurried to refill those that were empty, knowing they would need more and only halfway through the entire lyrical piece.

Kotone was still shaking, her skin layered in a thin sheen of sweat. Jin was no better, having pulled the straps from his torso and letting them hang by his side. Touya and Shishi were less inclined to play, but at this point they might as well 'go big or go home', as the female had so bluntly put it.

Before they really even got drunk, starting off with some wild games including one Chu learned from Ningenkai and Yusuke consisting of little white balls and a set of twenty cups, she had decided something. She was going to get plastered and enjoy herself. She rarely had time to take away her burdens and this was her one opportunity. She had already grown more comfortable with Chu, Touya, and Shishi, Jin's heart swelling at the sight, and trusted someone to make sure she did not get killed with all the high-class demons running around, should she leave the room at all.

With the unbearable heat- the A/C was cranked down to its breaking point and she was thankful they had made this hotel more like the human versions- it was doubtful she would be in here much longer.

The next round of shots starts and before they know it, all the glasses- even the refilled ones, mind you- were consumed and the song was drawing to a close. Jin starts laughing out of nowhere, causing the reaction to come again and Kotone struggles to stay up from the mirth shaking her heated body. Touya was a splendid support, though even he started to slip.

"I have an idea! Something I've always wanted to do, I have!" Kotone silences them, biting back the giggles. "Who wants to have a little fun?"

Her grin was wicked, insane, and all around crazy. They were listening intently now, all of them wide-eyed.

"Well, what is it lass?" Jin was shaking with excitement.

"Well..."

* * *

_~:.:{This Is What It's All About, No One Can Slow Us Down}:.:~_

Hiei had been lounging in a tree most of the day, spending some private time to himself to sort out his thoughts. He had been acting more hormonal than usual, finding it hard to resist the idea of another body beneath his, wriggling and begging for more from the fire apparition. He had these spells every now and again, having been without a woman for many, many years. Decades even...

But it was not the nature of what he was thinking, it was the person he blatantly had been picturing. The woman was enthralling, alluring, and down-right _delectable _for lack of a better term. He had avoided her the entire day, knowing this spell would pass.

_'The sooner this tournament is over, the better.'_

Kurama had found him at one point, earning a heated, seething glare from the darker body. Apparently the fox had believed he had offended Hiei last night when showing up with Kotone on his arm, all a gesture of kindness and nothing more. Though, he had said something that fueled another round of anger in the littler demon.

_"Though, if you don't stake a claim soon enough Hiei, I'm afraid someone else will. A lot of demons have been looking at her during this tournament. I would not be surprised. That, and there is the prospect of one much closer to her."_

Hiei had glared at him, nearly slicing him down during his words. He did not want a claim over the idiot woman anyways! He was powerful and did not need someone else in his bed at any time. If that were the case, he would have thought of taking Mukuro when he had the opportunity, but both had agreed there was another out there they would find. They were not meant for one another.

He had not cared for her in that way anyways, but one of those spells had come on and she had been the object of his attention. Hiei was more than willing to fix the situation before it began, the two agreeing immediately after on the fact that, while both needed release, it would not be found with the other.

Besides, Kotone was too much of a hassle even if she was a prospect. Yes, he imagined some _erotic _things about the woman, but nothing he would act upon. He simply needed to clear his head was all... He found her will strong, but she frustrated him to no end. He did not like that...

His possessive nature to claim anything of power had taken over, at least that was what he told himself. She was a contender, proving herself as the only female in the tournament and the captain of one of the remaining four teams at that. She had power, and this is where he stood with things.

He wanted her power.

That simply did not sound right even in his thoughts. She possessed some secret skill, yes, but the only way to have it was to claim the woman herself. Let someone else deal with that hassle!

Another thing the fox said earlier was brushing his mind, something along these exact lines.

_"If you really don't understand how you are feeling, think of it this way. Imagine her on the arm of another. We will use Yuji, for example," he smiled secretively at the fire apparition. "How would you react to finding out he was the prime candidate for mating with her? It's already been proven he has tried and failed, but say he tried again and did beat Jin. What would you think?"_

_"I would think 'good riddance'," Hiei snapped back._

Though, thinking further on the subject and actually imagining Yuji and Kotone together in that sense, he became irately angry, eye twitching. The lightning demon was not worthy of a _true demoness _like her. It made him sick to even think about.

"GET BACK HERE! ME FIRST, LASS!"

Hiei's thoughts are broken as three pale blurs run past him, one huge and muscled and the others much smaller and laughing altogether. His eyes widened, seeing Touya and Shishi running after the three figures, blinking to process what he just saw.

Chu, naked and running.

Jin... naked and half-flying.

...Kotone. Definitely naked with her hair flying erratically, dancing past the two men and heading somewhere unknown.

His mouth opens slightly, shock registered on his features that none had seen. Kotone. Naked. Any previous thoughts he had finally diminished returned triple-fold, now more blanks filled in with that brief glance of her.

Her thighs were thick, though from muscles, and her legs were toned. They were always hidden no matter just about anything she wore. Her stomach was flat, obvious from her usual clothing, but had a faint outline of muscles. He could have sworn he saw a scar across her back, white and angry looking.

He felt something stirring within, now realizing that Chu had been naked beside her, ignoring Jin completely. Touya and Shishi had to have seen something, for they were desperately chasing after their bare companions. Rage built up in him at the idea of the three having seen something much more up close than he had, something that had been on his mind for days.

Hiei's possessive streak came back, more than doubled.

He sat up, running in the direction they had disappeared, using his Jagan to locate the group. A _SPLASH _alerted him of the area, flitting away to a small lake where the three had leaped in, laughing wildly and splashing one another.

"Feel better, Ko?" Shishi smirks, seeing the woman nod vigorously and still unalarmed to Hiei's presence. She had her breasts covered for the most part, two bottles held in her hands.

"HELL YEAH! THIS FEELS GREAT!" She takes a hard chug. "Oh... how'd that... song go...?" Kotone mulls if over for a minute, tapping her chin and stumbling in the water. "I GOT IT! _'Who's coming with me, to kick a hole in the sky? I love the whiskey, let's drink that shit 'til it's dry!'_"

"'_So grab a Jim Beam, JD, wha'ever ya need! 'ave a shot from the bottle, doesn't matter to me!'" _Chu was quick to join in on their favorite song, by far, that had blared from the television that night. It fit so well for the occasion.

Hiei jumps down next to Touya just as Shishi gets coerced to come in by Jin. The man sighs, removing everything but his pants and jumping in, his own cheeks flushed by the cold air and heat of the alcohol in his system.

"What the hell are they doing?" Hiei seethes, glaring angrily at the water. "They are going to draw attention and get killed in this condition."

_"'Nother round, fill 'er up, hammer down, grab ya a cup, bottoms up!'"_

Touya shrugs, the fire demon realizing he was also inebriated. "If you can't beat them, join them?"

"Why the fuck are they naked?" Touya had not shown any care for Hiei's anger, fire nearly leaping from his very skin and his face red with it.

_"Come on Shishi! You're turn mate!"_

_"No, Chu."_

_"Please!"_

_"If it will shut you up, fine! 'This is what it's all about, no one can slow us down.' There."_

_"Now take a swig!"_

"Apparently Kotone does not like the heat m...much when she's drunk," Touya mumbles, trying to keep his words in check. "She proposed an idea, something J...Jin said she does every time she drinks, and here we are. Streaking and skinny-dipping."

_"'We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out! (Bottoms up!) Hell can't handle all of us, so get your bottles up!'"_

_"You're voice is far lovelier than theirs."_

_"Shut up Shishi! Stop hitting on me sister!"_

"This madness needs to stop. Now." Hiei stands, ripping his cloak off of him and watching a few more moments. Kotone had thrown one bottle back on shore and was nearly done with her other, clinking her bottle with Shishiwakamaru's, Jin's, and Chu's after each line one sang.

_"Hell can't handle us!"_ Chu nods, finishing off his first bottle of the two. "_'Drinkin' e'ery drop 'til it all runs out!'"_

"Fuck yeah!" Jin throws his arms up before looking at Kotone. "Ko! Cover yer assets better! Chu, Shishi! Don't look!"

Kotone adjusts her arm again, though she had never stopped covering her breasts. "Oh fuck this! Not like you haven't seen boobs before! Shit, pretend I'm a guy!"

Right when her hand begins to drop, Hiei actually leaps over and plucks her out of the water, wrapping his cloak around the flushed demoness. She glares vilely.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING ASSHOLE?! I'M HAVING A GOOD TIME, I AM!"

"Shut it, woman," he snaps, his teeth clenching with a feral hiss afterwards. "You are going back to the room. _Now."_

The look in his eyes made her stop her next string of curses at him, nodding blankly with her eyes the size of saucers. She did not speak, but others did for her.

"OI! HIEI!" He rounds, facing Chu who was still covered by the water. "WHA' THE HELL? GIVE THE LADY BACK!"

"I will kill you if you come out of that water," Hiei snarls, stopping Shishi, Jin, and Chu from moving. "Jin, you allowed this? She is _naked_ in front of three demons without mates, reeking of drink, and _you are doing nothing._"

Jin smiles guiltily, giving a soft shrug. "She can... handle herself, she can. Stop worryin'... lad. Didn't really show 'em anythin', she didn't..."

"Hn." Hiei decides to end this entire thing and scoops the woman up under her knees and shoulder blades. He disappears into the night after making sure the cloak covered her well enough.

"Well, there went the party. Now this is just creepy," Shishi grumbles, stumbling out of the water. "Jin, I might take a fight against you for _that_." Of course, it was only a joke.

"SHISHI! STOP HITTIN' ON ME SISTER!"

* * *

_~:.:{Drinkin' Every Drop Until It All Runs Out}:.:~_

Hiei was trying his hardest not to come unraveled. Here was the same woman from his earlier thoughts, _nude_ in his arms. Despite the foul odor of drink on her, her scent was still noticeable, now radiating from every pore.

Kotone groans, wriggling in his arms. The cold breeze hitting her was phenomenal, but the body heat radiating off the fire demon was nearly suffocating. She glances up at him. "H-Hiei?"

The growl could not be stopped from the back of his throat, coming from his lips. His name sounded too perfect coming from her lips, albeit soft and needy. Oh gods, this was driving him _insane_.

"_What?_" he snapped, eyes flashing at her and noticing the cloak was barely hanging on her frame, not over her head as he had tried to force her to wear it.

"Could you l...lower your body h...heat? Too hot..." she whines, a mewl in her chest.

He quickly forces the heat from himself, helping slightly. She nods in content, now pushing her full form against him. His eye twitches, the scent stronger and able to feel her hot skin on his bare arm, completely conformed to his chest.

They made it back to the hotel in no time, the entire suite dark due to the severely late hour. He tried to be soundless, hushing her fiercely when she made a noise. The door to Kurama and Yuji's room opens, and he swore if it was the alabaster-haired demon he would not hesitate to rip him to shreds. Possessive...

"Hiei?" Kurama's eyes widen considerably, staring at the demoness in his arms. "What is going on?"

"Keep your eyes to yourself, fox," Hiei snarls, unable to hone the animal in him.

He raises his hands defensively, backing away and closing the door behind his retreating figure. Hiei snorts, using his foot to slam the door to his and Kotone's room open and closed. He could see through the darkness easily, almost like night-vision, and found her bed without much of a problem. He drops the woman, leaving his cloak and glancing at her bags. He finds some shorts that were much too short, unable to find anything clean that would be comfortable for a top. Hiei decides, as a small act of revenge, to give her one of his extra shirts with a smirk. He holds them out, trying to keep his distance.

The way she was sprawled across that bed almost seemed inviting.

"I don't wan' 'em!" she hisses, his cloak discarded and leaving her body in full view in the next instant.

Red eyes grow to immeasurable lengths, gulping and unable to look away from the naked demoness writhing on the bed beside him. He forces his orbs back to her face, narrowing them.

"Woman, if you don't put clothing on _now _you might regret what happens," he growls out, low and deep, proving his point.

"F...fine." She struggles to pull the top over her head, finally glaring at him. "Help."

Hiei sits beside her without much incentive, needing to touch her if even a little. He pulls the top over her head, fingers skimming her sides as he does, an agonizing rate. The shorts were harder on his iron will, fingertips enjoying the feel of those plush thighs and wide hips, the hourglass wriggling at his touch.

He finished, unable to move and his nose taking in her undeniable scent at her neck, hair still damp on the ends and making his shirt wet. He didn't care. He wanted to rip the clothing from her and satiate the need he felt.

"H...Hiei... what are you... doing?"

He slams himself away from her with his incredible speed, hitting the wall beside his bed and watching her stare at him with magnetic white-blue eyes. He tried to steady his erratic breathing, though seeing her in one of _his _shirts made it harder.

"Go to sleep. _Now._"

She nods, curling on top of the covers with her back to him, facing the window and spilling light across her.

Hiei took a few more minutes to himself, then removes his own clothing down to a single layer- his pants. He crawled into his bed, turning away from her and trying desperately to get the images, the smells out of his head.

* * *

**I'm sure you don't really need incentive to review at this point. If THIS kind of possessiveness doesn't prompt at least a sentence for a review, you really need to get your priorities straight. -wink-**

**To All My Reviewers: **Would you streak/skinny-dip with Team Tsukaiwakamaru? =3 Or how about doing the 'Shots' challenge, eh?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Despite waking in a fit of rage, hung-over to all hell and back (apparently demons DO get those), Kotone had decided to only kill her brother a little bit. One thing led to another, and instead of him she's trying to maim Hiei. But wait, what exactly had last night prompted? Had something really begun to mesh between the two of the demons? And finally, we see the true colors of Yuji, in a sense. Of course, what reaction would you have if the woman you loved was found in a -ahem- compromising position with another?_


	11. XI: Confusion

**Author's Note: **Well, for one thing this is a short chapter. Sorry guys, but after the last one I think it's okay to be short, ha! Now, I really don't have much to say besides **REVIEW** and so forth. Enjoy!

**To All My Reviewers: **. First, would you want to kill Jin? And second... how would you like to be found in THAT sort of compromising position with Hiei? (Read on to find out!)

**Just 2 Dream of You: **XD I certainly would skinny dip with them. As long as I was a badass like Ko and could whoop some ass demon-style, lol. D Hiei does need lovin'! Why do you keep doing stupid shit, Kotone?! -smacks Ko- Well, this chapter is fun in a way, though nothing like the last one. =3 Hope this tickles your fancy. (I really wanted to use that saying... .)  
**Nevermorea: **Well hello there darling! =3 No worries on not reviewing the last few chapters since you just started reading. I'll let it slide this time. Lol, just kidding! Hiei just strikes me as the possessive type in general. "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine..." sort of situation. . All writing needs humor I believe, unless you WANT oodles of angst. Which is nice, sometimes, but I really need something to make me laugh at some point and the last chapter did it. XD Oh honey, the fighting comes later and there's a LOT of it. That's when I'll start detailing the battles more in depth and all the angst of THIS particular story becomes apparent. I hope you like this chappie!  
**ShadowAmaris: **And again, your review made me realize I needed to update. . Good job! -hands cookie- "Hiei fluff cake..." I'm so using that from now on. I LOVE how you worded that. Lol! You're about to find out just how much she remembers and what her attitude is for her skinny-dipping episode. XD Poor Jin... -ahem- I won't give away too much. Don't you dare bow to me! I just think a writer should know the characters and do everything they can to make them believable. All of them need to be in character or I will stop reading a story. . I'm just picky though... -.- Hiei really does bother me though with how reserved he is. If this was a Jin love story, then it would be easy. He's so emotional over everything and just so damn happy! But no. Hiei is 'Mr. I'm-Going-To-Pretend-To-Hate-Everyone-When-I-Really-Don't-And-HN-To-You Pants'. -.- OMG I LOVE YOU! XD You would go skinny-dipping with the Yu Yu Gang too! -huggles- And Yeah, the demon tolerance for alcohol strikes me as beyond our standards, thus why they could handle their booze like that. By the way, I've tried the 'shots challenge' and pussed out halfway through. I'm good with handling my liquor, but DAMN that was WAYYY too much in one sitting. Think of Tsukaiwakamaru as a cupcake... The cake part is the buckets of fun, the demon-badassness is the icing, and the crazy is the delicious sprinkles. XD I would SO eat one of those cupcakes... . Alright, I've rambled enough... ENJOY THE CHAPPIE DARLING!

_Song for Chapter:  
Wicked Game - H.I.M., Razorblade Romance_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Confusion**

Kotone awoke with a groan the next morning, light irritating her eyes. When they finally adjusted she realized it must be around noon, though she was not quite sure. She noticed she was the only one in the room, meaning Hiei had left at some point.

She pulls herself from her bed, remembering pieces of last night and laughing to herself. She did not feel the usual headache of a hangover, instead just a dull throb in her limbs. She snorts, heading to the bathroom and stopping to investigate herself in the mirror.

Kotone nearly gasps at seeing an unfamiliar shirt on, realizing it was Hiei's. He must have helped her change last night, though she barely remembered getting back to the suite. The conversations were a blur, as always, but the actions were mostly still there.

Making sure the door was closed to the bathroom, she pulls the shirt up to reach her nose, taking a tentative whiff. It was intoxicating, his scent, and reminded her of burning ash and the cold now recognizable as some version of the _ice cream_, or close enough. She shudders, cutting her loses and quickly removing the shirt and shorts to take a swift shower.

* * *

_~:.:{What A Wicked Game To Play, To Make Me Feel This Way}:.:~_

Kurama was the only one in the room when Kotone finally had dressed and forced herself out of her room. He graced her with a pleasant greeting, handing a steaming mug of tea off to the woman.

"How are you feeling?" She quirks a brow at his question, so he elaborates. "Hiei brought you in last night. Apparently you were inebriated."

"Oh, I'm fine," she says dismissively, waving her hand. "I merely had some time with Tsukaiwakamaru last night to bond with my brother's friends. Chu suggested we drink, which was expected, so the two of us coerced everyone else to join in. It was more fun than I've had in a while."

"Do you mind me asking why you were naked when he brought you in last night?" He blushes profusely as her eyes grow considerably.

"Shit! JIN!" She finishes the mug off and slams it on the counter, nearly breaking it and taking off down the hall to her brother's suite. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

A chipper looking Windmaster opened up, only to be knocked to the ground by an irate Kotone. She slams her fist into the top of his head, growling under her breath. Shishi and Touya were there, Chu presumably off restocking after finishing off his week supply last night.

"_You let me go streaking... again?!_" she hisses, choking him. "I should kill you!"

"Lass!" He pries her hands off him, breathing heavily and laughing at the same time. "Ya would not take no for an answer! Right, Tou?"

The ice apparition nods, earning a glare as well from the little demoness. "You were adamant Kotone. Sorry, but you brought it up and got Chu excited for something different. Then Jin decided he would join and Shishi and I tried to keep the three of you in check. It's harder to do than you think when we were both drunk as well."

"Who saw me naked?"

Sweat drops appear on the backs of everyone's head, nervous laughter coming from Jin. She smacks him again, seeing the blush scatter Touya and Shishiwakamaru's faces. Her own cheeks heat up, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Did anyone make a pass at me?" Her eyes narrow. "I need to know if I need to kill any of you."

"Shishi made a- OOMPH!" The imp promptly delivers another smack to Jin, eyebrow twitching.

"Shut up, fool. I was drunk. I did not do anything dishonorable besides allowing it to happen," Shishi explains to her immediately, earning a nod for the respectable answer.

"Shit. Hiei." Her eyes grow again, turning and bolting out of the door.

"WHERE ARE YA GOIN' LASS?!"

"BUSY!" She waves behind her head, telling the Windmaster to stay behind.

"Well that was awkward." Touya sighs heavily.

* * *

_~:.:{What A Wicked Thing To Do, To Let Me Dream of You}:.:~_

"You! Get down here!" Kotone had successfully found the fire apparition, sitting calmly up in a tree near the clearing they sparred in. He _had_ been taking a light, restless nap, unable to sleep much last night with the ravenous thoughts running through his head. "_Now Hiei!_"

Hiei jumps down in front of her, arms crossed and smirking. "Hn."

"Why the fuck did I wake up in your shirt?" She narrows her orbs at him, eyelids feeling heavy and wanting more sleep but too alert to do anything about it.

His smirk intensifies. "You were nude, wench. You should be grateful I helped you dress at all."

Kotone's face flushes in embarrassment. "Why was I not left with Jin then? How in the hell did you wind up with me?"

His eyebrow twitches at her ungratefulness. "You were swimming, making enough noise to draw every demon in Makai out and to you. I heard it and took you back before I was charged with killing you."

"I-I..." She was seething, both brows twitching and giving him a wicked gaze. "You little bastard!" Kotone leaps at him, aiming a fist to his face.

Hiei dodges, seeing how off she was from the drinks last night. He decided to toy with her for a few minutes, his exhaustion nearly gone. The woman kicks behind her, ankle grabbed and slinging her further away. She landed on her feet, launching in after catching her bearings.

"Come here you!" She snatches at his throat, managing a scratch to his neck. The fire demon growls, ducking low and pushing a point on her torso that nearly made the woman crumble to the ground. She snarls, nails digging into his arm.

That was enough. Hiei takes her small body in his hands, slamming her back against the tree much like the other day with the ice cream incident, face just as close and noses nearly touching.

He was about to say something vile, hate-filled, but thought better of it. His sneer slithers back across his lips, chuckling darkly. "You aren't half-bad without your clothes on."

She blushes again, growling an animalistic one and shaking angrily. He licked his lips, enjoying seeing her face so flushed, body quivering beneath his and the demoness in her coming out. In a few days they would be back to the arena, but for now he had different thoughts raging in his head.

His lips push against hers, forcefully and quite sure of himself. Kotone was staring in shock at those red eyes as his mouth moved against hers, a rumble in his chest warning her to do something or stop this now. She did not know what to do, finally caving and tangling her clawed hands in his hair, pulling harshly and mashing her mouth against his.

Hiei lets the rumble come up his throat, growling wildly and enjoying every minute of this. He uses one hand to grab her thigh, hooking her leg around him to allow more room to push closer to her, his entire body flush with hers, feeling each curve contort against him.

His teeth tug on her lower lip, forcing a gasp and darting his tongue in her waiting mouth. She mewls, the hand not in his hair digging into his back between his shoulder blades, nails creating little half-moons where rivulets of blood threatened to slide out. Hiei could barely contain himself, smelling the aroma of want drifting off her.

His tongue reached into every crevice of her mouth, exploring and memorizing in case this did not happen again. _'Oh, this _will_ happen again... I'll make sure of it.' _The fire demon slams his body against hers again, causing the bark to tear at her back and her arousal growing.

She takes control, pushing his tongue out of her mouth and moving into his with her own, tugging his hair harshly and forcing him to open more for her. She ravages his wet cavern, slowly beginning to pull away when she realizes she needed to breathe. She takes his bottom lip in her canines, pulling on it roughly one last time before leaning back and breathing.

Hiei's eyes were wild, dangerous and aroused. They did not move further away from the other, the body heat mingling together pleasantly, but a throat is heard clearing somewhere a few yards away. He did not want to do it, but leaps back and glares at the intruder, finding Yuji standing there with a frown marring his features.

"Kotone, I was looking for you. I did not expect... _this._" The way his mouth formed the words were ugly, Kotone's face flushing and trying to regain her composure in front of her teammate.

"Is there something you needed, _baka_?" Hiei hissed, wanting desperately to return to their position. No, he could not fuck the woman if he wanted to, mainly because he had done his research on wind demons since Jin's disclosure on their courting customs. It was rare to engage in a random act of sex without the general prospect of mating the other fresh. If he wanted to court Kotone, which seemed the best option, he would need to beat not only Jin but Kotone as well now, otherwise it would not happen.

_'Easy enough.' _He smirks, visibly calming and cocking a brow at the lightning demon, a proud smirk on his face.

"Yes Yuji? What is it then?" She was irritated, her body trying to stop quivering from the feeling of hands on her, lips morphed with hers into a perfect sync. She had kissed a man before, like this too, but never had she felt so _alive _under his hands.

"Daiki requests your help in training for the day. Haji is feeling a bit under the weather so he needs someone else to knock some sense into him. He's tired of me," he forces a chuckle, eyes never leaving Hiei. "Afterwards we planned on seeing if we can scout around for more information."

"Yes, alright. Daiki, got it." Kotone briskly walks past her friend, her lips bruised and still feeling winded. Once she is far enough away, Yuji finally speaks again.

"I would suggest you forget this happened," he calmly states, venom dripping from his words. "If anyone has a claim on Kotone, it is I."

"Oh?" Again the fire demon raises a cocky brow. "I remember Jin mentioning you failed."

"That was a very long time ago," Yuji hisses, his resolve broken. "When this tournament is over, I will be the one she beds. We have been by each others side for decades. You don't stand a chance."

Hiei closes his eyes confidently, walking past the demon with a deep, very short chuckle. "We will see, baka."

Yuji did not grace him with another answer, watching him walk away confidently.

* * *

**Oh, things are finally HEATING UP! It's what all of you have wanted, and now we see it at long last. From here, the relationships only get more rocky and shit really begins to hit the fan with all the drama I weave in. XD Tell me what you think!**

**To All My Reviewers: **. First, would you want to kill Jin? And second... how would you like to be found in THAT sort of compromising position with Hiei?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
It had been decades now, possibly longer, since such an event had happened. The _TouMa Tournament_ was coming to a quick close and it would not be long before the winner would be announced. Of course, to get there, many fights have to occur no? Oh, but what would a good tournament be without competitors facing off in the arena that the crowd would go wild for. This match is one that has so many, many meanings behind it. Pride. Honor. Tradition. Love. Rivalry... They were ready for it. They wanted it. They would have it._


	12. XII: Siblings

**Author's Note: **This chapter has been long-awaited for and at last I give it to you guys. =] This is one of my favorite's so far, if only because of the undertones you will realize if you read between the lines. It is a big point for the participating characters, something that was meant to happen ages ago. I hope you like it!

**To All My Reviewers: **Did you find the duel to be worth the long amount of time waited for it? And what about Yuji's irritation and jealously: do you think something will come of it?

**Nevermorea: **Oh honey, I could never kill Jin off! I love him so! And Hiei being forceful is just who he is, no? -winks- I really think a fight between Hiei and Yuji is necessary, no? Of course, I know what is going down soon and everything really starts to pick up in gear! -laughs evilly- And if I updated twice a day to feed your addiction, we would be finished in less than two weeks! =3 BUT! I hope the information you'll be receiving soon is enough to appease you for now. This is one of the long-awaited chapters and things are gonna be great. -dances off into the sunset-  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **XD I'd probably maim Jin too if he allowed all that to happen. A slow, torturous sort of maiming also. . I'm pretty sure if you puked on/around Hiei he would skewer you with his katana. He's a bit tempermental, no? XD This chapter is a BIG one! So I really hope you enjoy what I've done here. =3  
**LittleNightmare92: **First of all, love the hair in your profile pic darling. =3 Anyways, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and the madness I keep throwing about in it! Have fun with this one!

_Song for Chapter:  
Eye of the Storm- Bullet for my Valentine, Scream Aim Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Siblings**

"MOM! THE ROSTER IS OUT! YOUR MATCH IS TODAY! RIGHT AFTER DAD'S!" Daiki leaps eagerly on the wind demoness, rousing her from a pleasant dream. She glances around, not seeing Hiei again and heaving a heavy sigh. He had been keeping a close eye on her the last day and a half when she returned from her training with the demon on her right now. It was less nerve-wracking to have a bit away from him.

Yuji had been in her presence constantly as well, keeping the fire apparition at a distance.

"Oh, and who am I facing?" she grumbles, still groggy.

Daiki gives an insane grin, eyes alight. "I'm not telling you. It's going to be a damn good match though! Yuji's fighting Shishiwakamaru as we speak. We tried to wake you earlier, but you hit Hajime pretty hard and we left you the hell alone."

"Well shit." She pushes him off of her, grabbing the paper from his hand. During this part of the tournament they would be creating the roster each day, using a form of gambling to choose who would face off each day. Only two matches would be per day and teams would not be put against one another.

Kotone's eyes widen, smiling to herself at who she would be facing. "I finally get to show my brother just how much I've improved first hand. This is going to be one hell of an exciting day. I believe I'll change up my clothing just for this match too."

"I'm so excited," he murmurs, shaking with the emotion. "You've been wanting to do this for so fucking long!"

"Daiki, how far in was Yuji's match? He'll be upset I missed it." Her face turns to a frown, pulling a few articles of clothing from her bag she had not worn in a while.

"He'll be done soon. He was beating Shishiwakamaru to a pulp when I decided to finally get you up. He said it would be okay and that you needed your rest." Daiki shrugs, turning his back and allowing her to change while he kept talking. "He's seemed pretty damn irritable lately. Any idea why?"

She gets a brief flash of what Yuji witnessed in the clearing, blushing. She was glad he could not see her, making lying a bit easier. "He is easily irritated." Well, it was not a _complete _lie at least. She hated fibbing to her teammates, her family.

She was finally in her appropriate clothing, telling Daiki it was alright. He swivels around, his grin intensifying. "Oh, you'll be a hit in that. Reliving old memories?"

"Yes, before I was framed," she smiles fondly at the ensemble. "Come on, I need to get in the waiting room and stretch before this epic battle. I'm surprised Jin didn't come tell me."

They begin walking down the hallway when Daiki laughs. "He tried to bust the door down, but when I told him you were sleeping Hiei nearly kicked him through a wall to keep him from getting in. What's up with that?"

Kotone shrugs, smiling secretively. "All will be told in time. Hurry up so you can get a good seat."

* * *

_~:.:{Can You Hear the Thunder?}:.:~  
_

Kotone was not nervous, but instead rather excited. Her aura was glowing warmly, her element repeatedly trying to circle her in the emotions that swarmed in. Yuji had just won and the arena was almost done being repaired and cleaned for the next match.

"I believe you are up," Yuji chuckles, still waiting with her in the room. His wounds had been bandaged and patched up while he sat there, the healer almost done as well. As soon as she went in to her fight he would take a seat in the stands to watch.

"FROM TEAM TSUKAIWAKAMARU, JIN KAZE TSUKAI!"

"I'm ready." She smirks, hearing the cheering of the crowd and the exuberant calls of his team and Team Urameshi.

"AND FROM TEAM TSUKAI... OH BABY! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT! KOTONE KAZE TSUKAI!"

Kotone calmly steps into the blinding light of the sun and onto the raised platform. Jin grins, appreciating her outfit and the two walk to the middle to properly bow and shake hands, something none of the other competitors really were doing.

"Love it, lass! Haven't seen that one in a while, I haven't!" He laughs whole-heartedly, taking their places on the opposing sides of the ring.

She wore pants just like her others, the elastic hugging her ankles, along with her pointed-toe flats. Her top was a halter, the choker thick on her neck and showing no skin between it and where it cut off a few inches above her navel. Obviously there were no sleeves, the top hugging her tightly. A black belt, identical to Jin's blue one with a large red buckle on the front sat low on her hips. Her arms were wrapped in bandages from her wrists to her elbows, a white ribbon tied to one side.

"Oh my! Are you really siblings?" Koto eagerly beams at the two of them, speaking quickly into the microphone. She receives a nod, hearing the crowd begin to murmur excitedly. "A BATTLE ROYALE BETWEEN BROTHER AND SISTER! THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR! ARE YOU READY? BEGIN!"

Before they begin their duel, Kotone pulls the ribbon from her wrist and ties her wild hair into a thick, high ponytail. Jin grins at her eagerly, the wind picking up around them sporadically.

"KOTONE TIES UP HER HAIR! IT MUST BE A SIGN OF RESPECT! SHE HAS NOT PULLED HER HAIR UP ONCE IN THIS COMPETITION!"

"That is exactly what this gesture means," Kotone adds for the announcer, eyes never leaving her brother. The winds were now fierce, swiveling around the two wind demons. "Are you ready, Brother?"

"Will you use _that _technique on me, Sister?" He looked excited at the thought, but even he knew what a toll that would take on her.

"No. You are worth a fair fight. Besides, you would dispel it," she laughs, taking up a battle stance. "After you then."

Jin launches into the attack, his fists turned into something like tornadoes. Kotone meets him in the middle, her own attack identical to his but with the winds spinning in a different direction. They cancel one another out as they collide, causing more hollering to come from the stands.

"WOW! THE TWO ATTACKS CANCELLED EACH OTHER OUT! THIS IS REALLY GOING TO BE EPIC!"

Realizing this won't work on his sister, Jin takes flight high in the skies, knowing he preferred it above the ground. She chuckles, seeing him dive-bomb towards her. The woman leaps up, the wind catching her propelling her at him, causing the two to fall at the force of their collision. They were matched when it came to the wind.

"Seems this won't be workin' on ya, lass!" He was beyond ecstatic, noticing the great change in his little sister. The last time they met in battle, he was able to land more hits on her in this amount of time. Now, they couldn't even scratch the other. "Bare knuckle brawl?"

She tosses her katana out of the ring at the suggestion, the look in her eyes rivaling insanity. She does not hesitate, running at him with her greater speeds and barraging him with her fists.

Jin feels a forceful blow to his torso, landing a matching one to her shoulder. They skid away from each other, laughing wildly.

"IT SEEMS KOTONE BEATS JIN ON SPEED, BUT HIS STRENGTH IS DOUBLE HERS! WHO IS GOING TO WIN THIS ONE?!"

* * *

_~:.:{Can You Feel the Rain It Pours?}:.:~_

"She seems happy," Hajime murmurs, smiling softly. "I've never seen her so excited."

"She's been waiting for this opportunity for years," Daiki chuckles, nodding as he pumps his fists. "GO KO! YOU GOT THIS SHIT!"

"It's impressive how well they are matched," Kurama agrees. "Why does she not use her special ability on him?"

"Well, for one thing, Jin knows how to stop it," Yuji whispers, eyes never leaving the heated match. Kotone had just taken a blow to the head, bouncing back and rolling out of the way of another just in time to slam her fist into the back of Jin's head. "Another is she respects him far too much. She stated in the beginning, 'you are worth the fair fight' for a reason. She would never use that on him."

"How does she do it?" Yusuke mumbles, more to himself than anyone.

"I'm afraid I don't even know."

Everyone turns to Yuji in shock, mouths agape. Of all people, they expected him to be the one with insight on it. "You're her teammate and she hasn't even told you?"

"Some secrets are kept to the grave with that one." Yuji's smile is fondly placed upon Kotone, his eyes alight with what one could believe was love.

Hiei glares at the demon, snorting for only Kurama to hear. The fox chuckles, gently patting the fire demon on the shoulder. "Is someone jealous, Hiei?" His words were quiet.

"Of that? No." He nods his head towards Yuji, a smirk on his face.

* * *

_~:.:{Nail Down All Your Windows, Then Barricade the Doors}:.:~_

Both were bleeding and bruised, panting heavily. Jin and Kotone still carried that erratic smile, shaking with laughter. They were hurting, yes, but this is what _they _lived for. They had the one person they cherished above all others in front of them, fighting for their team to advance into the next round, the semi-finals.

"Ya give up yet, Ko?"

"Do you?" She leaps forward, avoiding his fist and feeling the wind pick up around her, trying to lift her from the ground. She cancels it out with a reverse gust, nailing him in the rear with a lightning-fast punch.

"Not my hiney!" He bounces away, rubbing it painfully and giving her a fake pout. "That's it! I'll be gettin' ya now!"

Jin speeds towards her, knowing she was far faster than him. His strength may not have given him an edge but when he landed a blow it came in handy. In fact, he was able to feign left, then right, and finally follow up with a center blow to her ribs. She felt one crack, hissing in pain, but did not let this slow her down.

Kotone flips backwards, using her hands to propel her into the air and the wind keeps her up there. Jin comes flying up at her, the woman watching him from upside down. Once he is close enough, her feet spin in a propeller kick knocking him once in the arm and another time in the face. Blood drips from his mouth, head-butting her in one of her legs and digging in with his horn.

She snatches his hair, tearing her away from him and punching him in the forehead. He falls back to the arena, the wind catching him just as he was about to hit. She drops down rapidly towards him, fist planting in his stomach and trying to push him into the hard stone. His wind pushed his back to keep him from having a harder impact, allowing him enough room to throw his leg forward into her back, the woman dropping down hard on him and both bouncing off the arena.

He cushioned the fall for her, though did not mean to at all. She flips backwards again, knowing the same trick would not work twice on her brother. Instead of flying into the air as he expected, on his feet and ready to counter, she lands on her feet and swivels towards him, using her ankles to knock his own feet out from under him.

"Whose winning, love?" Kotone giggles maniacally, trying to untangle her falling ponytail. The winds had whipped both their hair around to where they looked as crazy as they seemed.

* * *

_~:.:{Mother Nature's Fury}:.:~_

"They aren't going easy on each other!" Yusuke was cheering for both sides, though it was obvious he kept favoring Jin for his chants for the Windmaster were more frequent. "I can't even see Kotone half the time!"

"Damn she's fast," Kuwabara agrees, slinging his arm around Yukina.

"Bakas," Hiei smirks, "look closer. She's winning. Her speed is supreme."

"But his strength-"

"Watch." Hiei's words quiet the bickering, his arms crossed and the outcome already clear in his mind. He knew who would win.

He did not catch the angry stare of the lightning demon four seats to the right and a bench down.

* * *

_~:.:{Takes You By The Hand}:.:~_

"Surprised ya haven't used yer trick yet!" Jin punches her right in the spine, but she pivots around, dodging another fist by crouching and landing four solid hits to his torso. A sickening crack gives her the satisfaction to know one of his ribs had broken as well.

"A woman of honor never goes back on her word!" He knocks her upside the head, faltering only for a minute before she hits him square in the nose, watching blood slowly trickle down.

* * *

_~:.:{Showing All But Mercy!}:.:~_

"Hey shrimp! She sounded kind of like you there!" Kuwabara grins, expecting Hiei to get upset and glare at him, ushering death threats, but it does not come.

If anything, his smirk was wider and a bit of... pride?... was in his red orbs.

"Whoa, Hiei has a thing for Kotone," Yusuke whispers to his orange-haired friend. "Who would have thought!"

"I can hear you, fool." But he did nothing to disagree.

Yuji's anger was growing little by little, though he tried to hide it from seeping into his aura.

* * *

_~:.:{Wrecking Death Upon The Land}:.:~_

Jin packs all his might into another punch, aimed for her throat. She dodges, receiving the blow to her shoulder and knocking the woman down to her back on the floor. She barrel rolls out of the way of his foot, landing on her back again and reaching her leg out to catch him in the gut. It worked as planned, knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds.

Just enough.

With incredible speed, the lithe demoness barrages her brother with rough punches. Torso. Legs. Arms. Head. Nothing was safe from her during this moment, causing more blood to pour and gashes to open up from the sheer depth of her knuckles.

He finally breaks out of the massive attack, shooting into the air with Kotone hot on his heels. Right when she went in for another hit, he dropped suddenly and swiftly. Her eyes widen as she looks down, trying to quickly find a way out of what was about to happen.

It was too swift. Jin barely dropped past her feet before the wind threw him up faster than before, fist outstretched and landing perfectly against her hip bone. It shattered, she knew it, and bit her lip to the point of blood to keep the scream from coming out. No one had dealt her this much damage in a long, _long_time.

She begins to fall back towards the arena, Jin floating above her only a moment longer. He honestly looked scared, knowing a fall from this insane height would kill her. He shoots after her, ready to intervene slightly, should she be unable to save herself. He would not let his sister die, especially by his own hand.

* * *

_~:.:{Caught In The Eye of the Storm}:.:~_

"What were you saying, Hiei?" Yusuke nudges the demon's shoulder roughly, quirking his eyebrows. "It looks like Jin just kicked her ass."

Hiei did not seem convinced, the same pride and confidence radiating from his eyes and not crossing anywhere else to his face. His posture was rigid, though he was calm. He highly doubted she would lose this easily after talking so big about defeating her brother, the one man she had never won against.

Things were different.

"KOTONE IS NOT OUT YET FOLKS!"

"WHAT?!" Yusuke gapes, watching the woman grow a faint smirk on her lips near the ground, not quite to it yet.

"Now shut your mouth, Detective."

* * *

_~:.:{Did the Heavens Just Open and Fall?}:.:~_

Kotone had a plan. She had allowed the hit to her hipbone after a lapse in judgment, but something else formulated in her mind. This would end it, right here, right now. Whoever made it through this next shot would win.

She refused to lose.

A foot from hitting the ground, she rights herself, feet hitting the arena with a force that dented in the thick concrete. Wind propelled her upwards at unparalleled speeds, right to her brother. He seemed shocked, surprised, but immensely happy at the same time.

She was not dead.

"LET'S END THIS!" Kotone's fists met Jin's chest just as a single punch landed on the top of her shoulder. She heard his sternum break, knowing it could be healed and dwelling on it later. He gasps, both in surprise and pain, at the same time she lets a growl fall from her teeth. That shoulder hit _hurt_!

She darts past him, both legs gripping him around the upper arms and constricting them to his chest. Kotone's path changes once he is secured, falling swiftly towards the arena with the wind at her back, charging her speed. This would not kill him, but it definitely would not feel good.

She was five yards away from the ground now, swiveling her body with great effort and releasing Jin at a point he could not right himself, his back slamming hard into the ground. A dust cloud is thrown up around them, unable to be seen through the fog, and the shaking of the arena is felt in the stands. Something big had happened, but they were not sure if Jin had found a way to retaliate or if he had hit the floor.

* * *

_~:.:{Can You See the Lightning? Can You Feel the Wind it Soars?}:.:~_

"I can't see anything!" Koenma whines, officially enraptured in this fight. Obviously he was routing for Jin, but he was struck with awe at the way Kotone fought with him. She had a strong reserve, unable to kill her brother and keep up the image of being as heartless as her record made her out to be. Their entire fight had been fun to watch, entertaining and enthralling. It was hard to look away, honestly, and Koenma found himself earning a shred more respect for the demoness.

"WHO THE FUCK WON?!" Daiki was gripping the edge of his seat, eyes scanning for signs of movement. All was silent besides the few stragglers in the crowd shouting, wanting to know the outcome.

"I can't see a thing!" Koto whines from the arena floor, coughing into the microphone. "WAIT! I SEE SOMEONE MOVING!"

The fog finally clears, everyone waiting with baited breath. Who won? Was it Jin at the last minute? Had Kotone's attacked made it through?

The fog finally clears to show one redhead with another on their back, unconscious. The match was over.

Kotone had won.

She stood beaming, a genuine and happy smile, albeit exhausted. Jin was nestled on her back, unconscious but still breathing. Both were as bloody and bruised as the other, but even in his sleeping state, Jin had a content look on his face, not one of pain or aggravation.

"SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN! KOTONE OF TEAM TSUKAI IS THE WINNER! AND WHAT A MATCH!" She bounds over to the woman, holding the microphone closer to her mouth. "Kotone, how does it feel to beat your brother?!"

"Satisfying. It is the first time I've won against him," she chuckles softly, though they could hear the strain in it. "I would not use my special trait on him and obviously our wind techniques could cancel each other out. He is strong, he is my brother. I've never been more honored with a match. Now, I really need to get to the infirmary, Koto."

"OH! OF COURSE! CONGRATULATIONS! SPOKEN LIKE A REAL CHAMPION!"

* * *

_~:.:{Caught in the Eye of the Storm!}:.:~_

Kotone stumbles through the hall of the arena, hearing the roar of the crowd even after the legendary match. She was drained of blood and youki alike, making it rather hard to walk, especially with her brother on her back unconscious and in need of medical attention. She was supporting him on her good shoulder mostly, but the horn wound in her leg and the broken ribs were hindering to say the least, especially considering the shattered hipbone.

She falls against a wall, unable to go much further with the extra burden. She tries to push forward, but her legs refused to move.

"Damn it."

Arms remove Jin from her back, the woman nearly panicking until she turned and met a set of green eyes. Kurama had removed the extra burden from her back- no, her brother was nowhere _near _a burden- and was chuckling softly. "Exceptional match, Kotone. I never knew you were one for an honor code."

She was still supporting herself against the wall, seeing Hiei beside his friend with a strange look in his eyes. Was he... proud? Why the hell would he be proud? No, she must have been reading him wrong.

"If I did not have an honor code, a personal one, what sort of demoness would I be?" She smirks lightly, running a hand over her face and feeling the cuts there. "Damn, I'm a mess."

Hiei, to himself, could not disagree more. Something about her covered in blood, both her opponents and her own, was right. She was a fighter, a strong one at that, and had earned those marks upon her flesh with more than enough skill.

"Are you coming, Kotone? I know you need a medic for your wounds as well," Kurama questions, pausing his steps to look back at the unmoving demoness.

She grins, red staining her white teeth from the damage Jin had done to head face and head. "Well, I would certainly _love _to join the three of you, but unfortunately I am incapacitated at the moment."

Hiei steps forward without much more incentive, picking her up around the knees and shoulder blades, conscious of the shattered one. "Pathetic woman." His tone was light, nowhere near harsh, and it made Kotone chuckle.

"Oh shut up, hard ass. I'm tired." Her head is placed against his chest, hearing his heartbeat and yawning. "Yup, it is back to bed with me, it is. As soon as Jin is back too, I won't be moving until sometime tomorrow. And a bath... That would nice."

Kurama glances at Hiei as the woman fights to keep awake in his arms, eyes darting open before slowly falling again. After a few minutes, she could not help herself and was deep into dreamland. This caused the fox to smile, if not for her innocent face but for the bewildering look his friend gave her. It was almost a... smile?... of his own.

"I think you might actually care more than you think, Hiei," Kurama whispers, trying not to wake the two. Jin rolled on his back a bit, but only to make himself more comfortable, having drifted from simply unconscious to asleep as well. Kurama received a glare. "Don't give me that look. I was merely stating what I am seeing, after all."

"Hn." Hiei did not agree with the fox, but he did not disagree either. The fire apparition was too busy enjoying how at peace the woman appeared, as if she had taken part of that burden of the world from her arms when fighting the Windmaster. It was pleasant, to say the least.

"Stop... hittin' on... me sister," Jin mumbles in his sleep.

The two men share a glance, and then Kurama bursts out laughing despite everything. Even Hiei chuckled, feeling it was just the right sort of moment to do so.

* * *

**Ahh... That was not only a badass moment between Brother and Sister- a long awaited one I daresay!- but a sweet one as well. Plus, the little snippet at the end just made it all end sort of... well... pleasantly. =]**

**To All My Reviewers: **Did you find the duel to be worth the long amount of time Jin and Kotone waited for it? And what about Yuji's irritation and jealously: do you  
think something will come of it?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Jin and Kotone had been hospitalized for a while, considering the extensive length of their injuries dealt to one another. Though, they were still siblings and still did they love one another unconditionally. He was her rock and she was his angel. They would join dinner with Team Urameshi and their cohorts, allowing the idly merrymaking to lighten everyone's hearts, despite the pain the tournament was causing. And now, Koenma needed to speak with Kotone about something of upmost importance... Alone. Where could this lead? Will she be arrested? Will Koenma finally get the crap kicked out of him by the lovely redhead? All will be revealed next in Praying for Closure._


	13. XIII: Exhaustion

**Author's Note: **This wedding nonsense is over and my sister-in-law is married. WOOO! That means I'm done doing anything until Christmas. Thank God! T_T Anyways, I really don't have much to say. Hope you guys enjoy!

**To All My Reviewers: **Would you snuggle up all cutesy with Jin? {Another question added at bottom.}

**Sherlaylay: **I'm so happy you enjoyed it darling. =3 I wanted their fight to be epic, but still fun, you know? Oh my, you have to have a jealous best friend! It's what makes the story so... so... entertaining. XD And I hope I'm portraying Jin and Ko's love for each other appropriately. . He just strikes me as the clingy type when it comes to just about anything. Lol!  
**Nevermorea: **I will not tell you anything about who the next fighters are... . -coughcoughSmartGirlcoughcoug h- Ha, lol... really though. Of course, I'll still make Hiei fight him since Jin has been so adamant about having to do so. =3 Though, Ko did kick some major Windmaster butt, no? XD I really hope I didn't Mary Sue her in the last chapter with her badass-ness. I wanted the fight to seem like it could go either way up until the finale... T_T Oh well... Read on, love!  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **Epic on all scales of Epic-ness! -dances- Thanks for the review sweetheart!  
**ShadowAmaris: **So I did make the fight seem realistic? -twinkly eyes- Yessss! -dances- I promise you dearest, there's a lot that is going to happen in the near future that will get down and dirty. Everything will happen in big doses and shit is going to hit the fan, but I can't tell you anything. Just think, it's almost half-way over! =3 Not quite, but it's getting there... . I was wondering what was going on with that explosion cloud. Props for trying though. It would have been awesome if it would have worked out. XD I'm super happy you loved everything! =3 -huggaggles- (hug/strangle motion, akin to a glomp)  
**DoppleGengar: **-greedily holds hand out for pet shark- Gimme gimme gimme! XD First of all, love your penname. It's absolutely adorable to say the least. Anyways, read on and find out what other goodies I have in store while I play with my new pet. XD

_{Goodness there's a lot of reviews this time. -thumbs up- That gets me motivated alright! Here's to a chapter that's coming out way sooner than I expected to post it! All for you, guys!}_

_Song for Chapter:  
Last to Know- Bullet For My Valentine, Scream Aim Fire_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Exhaustion**

Kotone felt her hand contort around another's, even in sleep, and sighed gently. An arm was wrapped protectively around her waist with a head on her good shoulder. The opposite hand reaches up, playing with the air and catching a familiar scent.

Slowly, white-blue eyes slither open, hissing at the intensity of the bright lights. She was in the infirmary on one of their small cots, though another had been pushed flush with hers. She did not bother waking the sleeping demon, letting his hold stay firm and assessing the damage with one of her hands.

It skims across her once-shattered shoulder, though it did not bring tears to the back of her eyes upon being touched. It was still tender, but the healers had done a good job of repairing and resetting it. The same with her ribs and hip, upon further inspection, and the deep, sickly gash on her leg was nothing more than a small bump of a scab.

"Hey," she whispers softly, trying not to shake the man so much. Kotone needed to use the facilities and figure out how long she had slept. From the way her youki had regenerated, it must have been more than a few short hours. "_Hey!"_

A set of eyes blink open finally, looking up at the woman and shining a brilliant blue. She gives a little grin, nudging the shoulder his head rested on to make him sit up. "Jin. If you keep up all the cuddling, people are going to think we are more than siblings. That, my brother, is disgusting."

"Eh, I use ta cuddle ya all the time," he laughs softly, removing his arm from around her. "Why was me cot pushed with yours anyways, lass?"

"I can't recall. I've been asleep almost as long as you have," she murmurs, sitting up and fully assessing the damage. Her minor cuts and scrapes were gone, the blood washed from her body, and Jin was in matching shape. Bruises were already healed, probably of their own accord, and she smirked at him when he sat up as well.

"Hey Jin, I whooped you," she snickers, seeing his bright smile, all toothy and wild as the Windmaster was so good at. "Still mean I can choose my own mate?"

He shakes his head despite himself. "I still want ta follow our ways, lass. Now they just gotta get through both of us, they do."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"How are you feeling?" Kurama had entered the room, a healer walking in beside him. "Both of you?"

"Feelin' good as new!" Jin throws his legs over the side of the bed at the same time Kotone ambles off of the cot and to her feet completely. "Why were our beds together, mate?"

Kurama chuckles, seeing the healer flush before she answered. "You refused to sleep without your sister near you. Every time we tried to pry you away from her, you started growling. We thought it was the best, even with the few injuries we could not fully heal."

"Jin, you would ask something trivial," Kotone shakes her head, glancing at the fox. "How long were we out, Kurama?"

He hands her a new set of clothing, the gown they had placed the woman in much more uncomfortable than she wanted to admit. "It's the evening of the day after your battle. I suppose you want to be filled in on what happened with the last two matches?" She nods, moving behind a curtain and changing. "Kuwabara won against Hajime this morning and Daiki killed a man named Kou from Team Saito after that."

"Good. If not, he would have been a barrel of rage the rest of the day. Is Haji already out of the infirmary?" She appears again, fully dressed in a comfortable pair of her pants and a tank top. Jin had already stripped and redressed in just a pair of white pants, no straps on it and barefoot.

"Yes. He got out after a few hours. Daiki did not even need to come. He did so earlier to check on you and Hana here healed up what she was allowed," Kurama motions to the little healer, signing a few sheets the woman gave him. "Alright, are you ready to leave?"

"Am I!" Jin throws his arm around her shoulders. "I feel too cooped up!"

"The girls have made a small dinner. Yukina asked me to invite the two of you, should you wish to come. She was really hoping you would join us, Kotone," Kurama smiles lightly at the demoness. "I would offer you my arm, but a few have become jealous over such small pieces of attention."

Jin furrows his brow at the same time Kotone's gaze turns to one of ridiculousness, palm hitting her forehead and trying to stifle a laugh. "Who ta hell is hittin' on me sister now?! If it is Shishi again, I swear I'll be killin' him!"

This caused both of the demons to laugh, the healer skirting away and out of the private room. "No, but he did come and visit the two of you to make sure you were going to wake up. Hiei would not let him touch Kotone, if that is what you are worried over. He even tried to place a rag on her head to ward off the insatiable heat she was producing, but that was intervened even."

"The little fire demon!" Jin gasps, narrowing his eyes. "Ya tell him ta keep away. I'll be killin' him too, if I need ta!"

"Jin, shut up," Kotone chuckles, forcing him to walk with her out of the ward with a bag of their old, repaired clothing under his arm. Those outfits were too important to simply leave behind, considering they were the last remnants of those worn by their clan. "I'll be more than happy to join you guys for dinner. When you said small, who do you mean?"

_"I'll kill Yuji too, if he tries to have the balls..." _Jin was ignored.

"Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Yuji, Shishiwakamaru, Koenma, Botan, me, and the two of you, should you decide to come as well, Jin." Kurama turns them down a new corridor, obviously a short-cut. "Keiko made Yusuke take her to the stalls for some sweets. Daiki and Hajime are resting in the room, but asked you to bring them some 'grub', as they put it. Touya is training with Chu, and I think that is about it."

"Sounds fine to me. Jin, will you join me too?" She turns to her brother and raises a single brow. "Will you stop ranting and answer me?"

"Yeah, I'll go lass," he agrees softly, arm still slung around her shorter shoulders. Compared to her short, five-one height, his six-foot made it easy to tower over the curvaceous woman. "But! I'll be sittin' next ta ya!"

"You really do have a protective streak," she grumbles, the same brow that was once raised twitching, eyes closed and letting the two demons lead her back to the room.

Kurama was chuckling, deciding it best to distract the demoness with idle small-talk.

* * *

_~:.:{Hypocrisy From Jealousy}:.:~_

"Nope!" Jin leaps in the seat to Kotone's side just as Shishi moves to sit, glaring daggers at him. The samurai quirked a brow, shaking his head with a small smirk on his lips. He really did not have a thing for Kotone, but seeing Jin so riled up was well worth the little glares and snaps here and there.

He does not even have a chance to sit on the other side of her, finding a small fire demon in the seat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Shishi shrugs, instead sitting next to Kuwabara as Yukina dishes out the food.

The seating arrangements were as followed: Koenma at the head with Botan adjacent on his left, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yuji down the same side. Kurama sat at the opposite end across from Koenma, Hiei to his left with Kotone, then Jin, and finally Shishi on the same side. It was a comfortable, albeit cramped table, but none were complaining.

Yukina had served the food to everyone, Kotone eager to help and finding she rather liked the ice maiden. Her kindness was sincere all the time and the few instances she needed to raise her voice, all listened to whatever she had to say without even thinking on it.

"Kotone, may we speak in private when this meal is over?" Koenma startles the wind demoness, though she nodded her head slightly in answer, watching him for any signs of what he wanted to discuss.

"Koenma, if you are going to try and arrest me, I will fight. We had a deal and the tournament is not over, with my team coming out pretty high on the ranks right now." She shoves a clump of rice in her mouth.

"No, that's not it so stop worrying," he murmurs, glancing away from those unnerving white-blue eyes.

"Yukina, you have outdone yourself," Kurama compliments, trying to ease the tension.

"I had Botan's help," the koorime adds, smiling softly towards the blue-haired Grim Reaper. "Kotone, I'm so happy you could make it. Botan and I were wondering if you would like to join us for a swim in the springs later?"

"As an escort or as company?" Kotone's tone was playful, offering that same soft grin back towards the ice maiden. Hiei did not miss how enamored the wind demoness seemed to be with his twin, blinking. He also did not miss the quick flash of her eyes to him, smirking and returning a plain gaze back to the koorime so fast it was almost unseen. "I would love to go, Yukina, Botan. Though, I cannot believe you asked _me_of all people. I'm a criminal, remember?"

Botan waves her hand dismissively, having to speak a bit louder over the conversation Yuji and Kurama were having at the end of the table, Kuwabara speaking to Koenma from their awkward seats. "Nonsense! You seem like a wonderful person, if not protective! Koenma okayed the idea too, so you won't have to have one of these men breathing down your neck."

Kotone stares in shock at the Spirit Prince, blinking. She shakes it off, attention back on the women. "Yes, I'll go. I could use a soak in the hot spring, after all. I'll bring my katana though, in case someone _utterly ignorant _attempts anything."

"That means no peeking!" Botan smacks Kuwabara over the head, leaning behind Yukina to do so. "You'll eventually get to see Yukina naked, so don't try anything! And tell Yusuke that too, since Keiko is coming along."

"Fine! Geez!" Kuwabara glares, nearly choking on some food.

The conversations lap together, the men joining into one with the women and Hiei silently watching, eating his food without much of a comment anywhere. "So how did it feel to get beat by your _little _sister, Jin?" Shishi lets his lips curl up in a smirk.

"She's gotten stronger, she has!" Jin points his chopsticks at the samurai testily. "I hope ya get ta see firsthand, lad! She'll wipe the floor with ya!"

"We told you she had excelled as a fighter beforehand, Jin," Yuji chuckles, the fake smile ever-present again. "I have a strong disposition to lying."

"Shut it," Jin snorts, glaring playfully at the lightning demon. "Had ta see it meself!"

"It was a fun fight though," Kotone adds, her eyes wild and full of glee, a single fanged tooth hanging over a lip, the opposite of the one the Windmaster normally had out.

"How did we ever think you two were together?" Kuwabara shakes his head. "You both look more like brother and sister every day!"

"Idiot," Hiei grumbles, not wanting to remind himself he had thought the same.

"Don't turn a good meal into a fight, shrimp!"

"Stop bickering, please," Yukina whispers in her already quiet voice. The two immediately closed their mouths, Kuwabara giving her a loving stare. Kotone smiled to herself upon watching that, sighing inwardly.

_'Damn. I suppose I am going soft. What I'd give to have someone look at _me_ like that. Eh, it's just the woman in me. Whatever.' _She had not felt the tingling in the back of her head, a certain fire demon prying where he did not belong. He left before she realized, blinking.

The conversations were rather dull after that, a few arguments breaking out but silenced quickly by the koorime. Hiei was in his own head the entire time.

* * *

_~:.:{Am I The Last To Know?}:.:~_

"Kotone?" The two had kicked everyone out of Tsukai and Urameshi's suite, the woman making a pot of tea for the two of them and deciding to speak over their mugs of steaming liquid. "I believe you."

The woman chokes on her drink, coughing violently at the sudden admittance of the Spirit Prince. "Do what? What in the Makai changed your mind?" Truth-be-told, she was happy, but suspicion won over her glee. "When you got here, you were under the strict impression of arresting me and my team. What has you thinking differently now, Koenma?"

He sighs, pulling a set of files from under his arm. "I reread your file. It strikes me as strange that you would go from a carefree, peaceful demon to one slaughtering an entire group of Spirit Guards. It prompted me to look over the rest. Daiki cared for his master as a father, Yuji was just as docile as you, and even Hajime cared for his creator in a way, making it harder to believe he would slaughter a guard to get out in his haste. Though, he was the most likely to turn because of being locked up afterwards."

"No, Hajime did not kill that guard," Kotone defends swiftly, not missing a beat and finally calming her choking. "He told me that, after being locked up and basically giving up, the door suddenly slid open one day, none around, and he walked out."

"See, that's where things get confusing," he murmurs. "I thought over your theories and it would seem as if you _do_have incentives to be framed. Your special trait, Yuji's extreme control, Daiki's skills with a blade and his element, and Hajime's agreement on most of the terms of his experimentation. All of you hold strong personalities and your own hard-cast will of loyalty, so it would make sense to frame those that would try and grow stronger from the incidents, their loyalty at stake. It is an odd coincidence that the four of you met up, too odd."

"So you believe that whatever might be trying to harm Makai is the same that tried to get us to start a war?" Kotone places the empty mug on the coffee table, her stomach full-to-bursting from the delicious meal Yukina and Botan had prepared.

"It is likely. Kurama has spoken with me over the scent wafting into Tourin, growing stronger each day. He worries that, should Reikai and Makai go to war, the Ningenkai will become a battle ground."

"And it would. It is nestled between the two worlds and that would wreak havoc on the humans. Now, I don't have a strong like of the race of man, but I certainly have nothing against them. Why would I want to start a war that would create genocide on a race I've never had a problem against?" She curls her legs underneath her on the couch, Koenma sliding a file across to her. "What's this then?"

"This is a few leads we have on the source of the problem. My spies have been working nonstop to try and put an end to this before something happens to the Makai, which would then prompt things to start against Reikai," he murmurs, opening the file for her and motioning her eyes towards it.

She skims over the files, seeing a few names she had never heard of. "Akihiko, Koi, Eiji, Izanagi, Takumi, and Yami? I've never heard of them, yet the six rank so high in Reikai standards? Normally I'm pretty good about keeping tabs on those of such a high rank, Koenma."

"They are called '_The Six Sentinels_'. We believe all these are aliases, never using their birth names. Some of them are on the committee that funds this tournament."

Kotone's shock was evident, eyes roving the pages for more information and finding nothing worthy to be used later. "You haven't found out much about them."

"No, but if they are part of the committee, it would make sense that they sent the invitations out. Which means they know more on all of us than we were willing to let out. They threatened Yusuke's wife and child- don't look at me like that, the kid is safe with Genkai in the Human World-, Kurama's human mother, Yukina for Kuwabara, and Hiei's..." He trails off, blushing and trying to keep her from knowing the secret the fire demon hid from everyone.

"I already figured out that Yukina and Hiei were brother and sister," she waves nonchalantly. "I have yet to see that spit-fire listen to anyone but her. They have the same features, height, and eyes. Did you really expect me to _not_ realize? I'm smarter than that, Koenma. Give me _some_credit, shit."

"Well, then you understand how dire this situation is. If they know of our loved ones, they know how to find them. I fear that, even with this tournament happening the way it is, they will still be in danger even when it is completed," Koenma whispers, his face downcast.

"Not a chance," Kotone snorts. "You do realize I plan on winning this thing and my team is well on the way to that. Hajime has only lost to Kuwabara. Otherwise, we have yet to fall to another, individually or together. Once this is over and done, the wishes granted by Enma will remedy everything."

"You really believe that?" His eyes were a bit brighter, but only slightly. "I still think my team will win this thing, but your confidence is admirable."

"Yes, well even then I doubt they would let this continue." Kotone shrugs, a wicked gleam in her white-blue orbs. "That is, if they win. Don't worry, I know Team Tsukai, Tsukaiwakamaru, and Team Urameshi will be the final three teams. No matter what happens, things will be brought to the light and justice will be served cold with a side of decapitation."

He shivers, laughing nervously. "Well, you really do have that 'scary' thing down, don't you? I will be doing more digging, but please don't cease in your own studies. I will keep in touch with you, alright? Don't do anything stupid that would make my father's wrath on keeping you from prison any harder to deal with."

She blinks. "You've been keeping us out? Well, I suppose you should at least receive a proper 'thank you' then. Thanks, really. For once, I mean it."

Koenma stands at the same time the woman does, the two shaking hands with more confidence and trust than the last time they had done it. "I'll keep you informed. Keep that file and add in whatever you come across."

"Will do."

The two walk to the door, opening it and watching as Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Daiki fall in, grinning sheepishly up at the two aggravated figures. "Uh, Keiko told me to tell you they were waiting on you?"

"Leave now before I have to use this," Kotone hisses, fiddling with the hilt of her double-edged sword.

Yusuke and Kuwabara take off down the hall to the girls' suite, Daiki running around his captain and into his room, slamming the door and laughing.

"Koenma?" He turns to her after walking a few steps down the hall. "We will not lose."

He smiles. "No, we won't."

* * *

**About damn time Koenma. Geez that guy really needs to look at the facts more. Well, this wasn't really a filler, but part of it was. More should be coming soon! Tell me what you thought of Chapter Thirteen!**

**To All My Reviewers: **Would you snuggle up all cutesy with Jin? How would you react if Koenma finally believed you in such a situation?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
It was time for Hiei's match against the Ice Master. He was a few steps closer to Jin, to Kotone... Things were beginning to get heated, if one could say that about a fire demon. He hears pieces of conversation in the stands that sends his blood boiling. Not to mention intruding in a place he was not welcomed. What is to come for our dashing duo? Wind and Fire._


	14. XIV: Stifling

**Author's Note: **Reason for updating so soon, you ask? Well, since I had a lot more of my loyal reviewers say something on Chapter Twelve than usual, I believe two updates are deserved. See, this is what happens when people review! I get nice and update super quick! XD Now, hopefully that will give the initiative to review this chapter like crazy, lol!

**To All My Reviewers: **Did you like the snippets of Hiei fluff-cake? What about Yuji's reactions? Any ideas what is coming? =3

**Just 2 Dream of You: **(I'm just writing this screenname lol.) Hell yeah, I'd punch Koenma too! D Took him long enough, no? Anyways, Jin is totally cuddle-able. He's like a giant Chia pet... . LMFAO!  
**sherlaylay: **Well I hope I didn't make you wait too long. XD A couple of hours... . This is what I do when people love me enough to review like crazy, like on Chapter Twelve. And considering this has only been out a dose of hours and I already have two, this is deserved. I am super glad you liked the last one and now here's the chapter you were so anxious for. XD

_Song for Chapter:  
All Your Hate - Black Veil Brides, We Stitch These Wounds_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Stifling**

"Woman," Hiei grumbles, looking for the woman and finally finding her in the windowsill, staring hard at the floor and deep in thought. "Are you coming or not?"

Kotone finally comes to her senses, feeling the heat emanating off the close proximity of the fire apparition. His match was today and she had told him that she would definitely be there to watch the show. "Huh? Oh, yeah, your fight. Coming, coming."

She stands up, taking stride beside him. Kotone was still raveled in thought, barely avoiding the collision head-on with a hulk of a male demon. Hiei had grabbed her elbow, snatching her out of the way and glaring wickedly at the oblivious woman.

"_Watch where you are going_!" he seethed, hearing the breeziness of a small laugh fall from her lips. His ears twitch at the noise, the woman smirking down at him. "What, woman?"

"I expected you would let me get stomped to learn my lesson. I guess you are full of surprises," she offers, shrugging and linking her arm through his limp one. His eyes widen, then narrow on her. "Oh, I'm just simply assuring myself that I would not make the same mistake twice. Are you complaining?"

"Hn." He shoves his hands in his pockets, aware of the feeling of her fingertips lightly on his exposed skin of the arm opposite of the dragon. "Don't make me do it again."

Kotone nods, yawning slightly and ambling along beside him. Her katana clinked against her thigh, the only noise between the two of them being Hiei's weapon. They were in a comfortable silence, nothing either really complained about.

"Things have changed," Kotone begins in a hushed whisper. "Koenma has admitted to believing me with the many questions I put forth. He does not believe I killed those men now, my entire team either. It was too well-thought out and poorly executed to be any of us."

Hiei glances at her in his peripheral vision, trying his hardest to ignore the feather touch of her hand on him. "And now _you _are complaining?"

"Not at all. If anything, that burden on my shoulders keeps lifting, little by little." She grins mischievously. "Pretty soon, all I'll have to worry about is finding Hajime's brother and Daiki's mother, and then contemplating on the possibility of even _wanting _a mate."

His eye twitches, hating how this conversation had turned and where it was now at. It made those thoughts he had been working so hard on keeping at bay tumble to the forefront of his mind.

She did not stop though. "I mean, it would be rather complicated to find someone of my caliber. I have not lost in this tournament yet, and yet I have a fan club already that would never even compare to my skill, my stamina." Double innuendo... Hiei certainly noticed it. "Perhaps I could roam Makai until I found someone worthy."

"You do not search for... love?" The word tasted disgusting coming from his mouth, like bile. Most demonesses did avidly hunt for this or someone that would be good in bed, and after hearing her thoughts the other day it was hard to believe this certain wind demoness.

"Ah, I certainly want it," she chuckles, the two now outside and slowly making their way to the arena. Both could have been there in a matter of minutes from the top of the hotel, but neither really wanted to waste the energy. "But, you must think as I do on this Hiei. I am fierce, powerful, unrelenting. The women that demon males wish to love are usually feminine, girly, submissive, obedient, and willing to fight for the male they have chosen. I really only have a feminine body, and even then I am not rail-thin as most demonesses-"

"It is sickening the way female demons have fallen," he cuts off, glaring ahead of them. "Women used to be much more than this. They have let themselves become weak."

Kotone could not stifle the laugh again. "Yes, I agree completely. I am not girly, for the most part and only on the right occasion. I will not submit to a 'master', for lack of a better term, and I certainly will not be obedient to one barking orders. I would be willing to fight for a male I want, but only if I was doing it for a just reason. Not simply engaging other females to have the right of the male's mark. I would fight to keep them safe, not to win them over. If a male honestly believed I would fight for his bed against others vying for it, they would be out of their damn minds."

Hiei nods, finding he agreed with the woman on every term. He found that everything she had stated was what he _wanted_, though would not voice the idea. No, he did not _want _a mate at all! Or did he? He had not really thought on the matter until recently, which did bother him, and the more Kotone spoke of her ideals, the more he felt his body heat rising. He stifled it before she had noticed, suppressing a growl.

"Do you find me unattractive because of my different views?" Kotone smirks, raising an eyebrow but sincerely wanting an answer. "I am nothing a male these days would want. Thus, why would I try and find a mate, especially when my intelligence is far superior to that of the male populace, for the most part?"

Hiei glances at her fully, drinking in the entire form. He stopped at the thin waist, wide hips, and muscled thighs, moving up again. He mulls over the words, his own smirk pulling at his lips before he continued walking, dragging her along with him. He decided to 'throw her for a loop', as a ningen would say. "You are far more alluring because of it."

Kotone was at a loss for words, staring open-mouthed at the spit-fire. She was barely conscious of her feet moving beside him, arm still looped in his. "Well that certainly was not the answer I expected."

"Did you believe I would tell you that you are a fool and that no male would find you worthy?" The words were out before he could stop them, glaring heatedly at the arena walls in the hallway to the stands.

"Well yes," she shrugs, still shocked. "I was pleasantly surprised. You seem full of those today." She laughs lightly, stopping at the end of the hallway before they were in full view of those in the stands.

Kotone leans over, removing her arm from Hiei's and giving him a slight kiss to his cheek, grinning. He blinks, eyes wide and then narrowing dangerously on her, feeling a challenge in that kiss.

"Though, one would still have to claim victory over both me and Jin. Despite being able to mop the floor with him now, we have agreed to hold up to tradition."

Her grin was challenging, telling him to try his luck if he wanted a spot as a possibility. Hiei fought back the urge to slam her upon the wall and inform her that she was already his only candidate, trying with all his might to stop the possessive streak from overcoming him.

Hiei had not realized he acted on his whims, her body flush with his and pinned, face near hers. She gasped, nearly leaping away from him but unable to. She had presented a challenge and knew it, but had not expected _this_... again.

He was in control and he _enjoyed _it. "You tempt the wrong demon, woman."

"I did not know I was tempting _you, _Hiei." She was smirking at him, feeling a growl rumbling in his chest.

He did not stop himself from leaning towards her neck, feeling the shudder of the woman when his hot breath trickled over it. He moves to her ear, whispering so only she would hear him in case of others sneaking up on them, "Tread carefully."

All at once he was off of her and walking into the stands, leaving Kotone breathless and wild-eyed. She felt her arousal reaching a new peak, her own vicious hiss breaking past her lips.

_'Damn it! What is he doing to me?!' _Her thoughts were on a war-path, imaging all sorts of things involved the fire apparition naked and against her. She flushes, composing herself before heading towards the stands and her group of friends.

"Didn't think ya were comin', love!" Jin excitedly calls to her, patting a seat beside him that he had saved especially for her.

It was next to Yuji as well, though she did not dwell on it. She missed the brunt of the match with Chu against some guy from Team Saito named Noboru, Chu obviously coming out the victor after some showy knife-match.

Hiei flits away from the group, going to the holding room until the arena was cleaned and he was able to face off against Touya. It would be an unfair match, knowing the ice demon was weak against the fire possessed by his opponent.

"HIEI OF TEAM URAMESHI VERSUS TOUYA OF TEAM TSUKAIWAKAMARU!" The two demons take their places across from one another. "READY! GO!"

Hiei was just a blur as he darted around, fire and ice clashing here and there. Kotone almost did not feel the nudge from Yuji, so enraptured in the fight below. It was mesmerizing, but she wretches her attention away and blinks at the lightning apparition. He seemed irked, eyes narrowed and leaning over to her ear. She felt him take a breath in.

"You reek of the fire demon," he hisses lowly, glaring at one another.

* * *

_~:.:{A Deadly Grip On Lies, Sing To These Blood Red Skies}:.:~_

Hiei was in the middle of his fight when his sensitive ears picked up the low growl of the Yuji idiot. He visibly smirked, barely able to hear their hushed conversation but feeling the deadly aura radiating off him.

_"So what? Yuji, you're starting to get possessive over something that is not yours to covet. Leave me to my devices before this turns into an argument." _Kotone was being harsh, her tone changing and fitting the situation.

Hiei felt his chest swell with pride, nearly sneering towards the stands where they sat but dodging a blow from his opponent. _'The lightning demon does not know what he is getting himself into.' _Hiei had already discovered that she was the only on his list for possible mates, and now would not let it go and especially to some idiot apparition like her teammate.

_"For now, Kotone, I'll leave this alone. But only for the time being."_

_"Good. Now shut up so I can watch the match!"_

Hiei nearly laughed.

* * *

_~:.:{What You Became, Whoa, Oh, Oh, Some Things Never Change And So We}:.:~_

"What are you two whispering about?" Yusuke grumbles, arms crossed and glaring at the two members of Tsukai.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over," Yuji snapped, his own glare sent to the arena and burning into the back of the fire apparition.

"Whoa, I've never seen him snap like that!" Kuwabara closes his gaping mouth, feeling the youki of both Kotone and Yuji burning, rage obvious from them. He shudders, shrinking away from the two of them. "Their youki is going crazy. What the heck happened?"

"I believe Yuji was upset about her spending time with Hiei," Kurama elaborates, having heard the entire conversation. He left out his thoughts on the intentions of the fire apparition though. "He's staked a claim on her apparently, though he has yet to beat Jin or Kotone, which is protocol for their race."

"Why is he worried about the shrimp anyways?" Yusuke rolls his eyes. "It's not like Hiei would actually try to get with Kotone. He's too happy with power and not with love."

"Yes, well," Kurama begins, making sure that Yuji and Kotone were still busy with their own argument to hear them. The lightning demon had _not _dropped it, as he said her would after all, "it would seem as if Hiei has found someone he is considering. Think about it. If you ever thought of the perfect woman for Hiei, what would she be like?"

"Short." Kuwabara high-fives Yusuke. "Angry."

"Now really, Kuwabara. Answer me with more thought than that."

"Determined," Yusuke nods. "Let's see... Definitely powerful. I think he would find someone mildly attractive too, even if he doesn't seem like the guy to go for looks."

"Oh, and she would need to be able to fight without reserve!" Kuwabara had given his best shot at an intelligent response. "I bet she would be patient to an extent too. Dealing with him would take a lot of effort."

"And she would definitely need to be a demon. He would not go for a human or probably even a hanyou," Yusuke mumbles.

"And who did you just describe?" Kurama smiles as the two blink, realizing they just described Kotone perfectly. "Though, I would say she is more than 'mildly' attractive. She's quite gorgeous, if I have a say. She does not seem that patient, but is able to deal with Hiei in her own way."

"Hey, the fox is right," Yusuke grins. "I think we should play match-maker with the twerp! He needs to get laid, after all."

"Yusuke, shut up." Keiko bops him over the head. "Don't do anything stupid. If Kotone and Hiei are going to get together, they'll do it in their own time."

"Keiko's right, Kazuma." Yukina gently places her hand on Kuwabara's arm. "Leave him be. I think Kotone would be the perfect mate for Hiei, but I don't think pressuring him would help anything. It would probably make things worse."

"But there is something we can do in the mean time!" Botan leans her head closer, cautious to avoid Kotone's hearing. She seemed too enamored with snarling at Yuji under her breath anyways. "How about we take Kotone out tomorrow? Yusuke and Kurama are doing battle with the last two members of Team Saito, so she should be free."

"We shouldn't pry too much though," the ice maiden mumbles, worried. She liked her company and found the wind demon would be a great friend and had been so far. Yukina did not want to make her angry or upset and turn her away from them.

"Alright, if we go overboard you can give us a code word," Keiko smiles delightfully. "'Banana' will be the code. We probably won't use it anyways in conversation."

"Yes, that would work." Yukina turns back to watch the match. Hiei was already done by now, winning over the ice apparition easily. She beams, proud of the man and nodding in approval.

* * *

_~:.:{We Learn From All Your Hate, We Are Lost In Your Mistakes}:.:~_

"I missed most of the match because you refuse to keep your damn mouth shut," Kotone chirps, trying not to jump the lightning demon and properly give him 'what-for'.

"I don't see what you find appealing in him. He is power-hungry and has an affinity for death," Yuji snarls in response, their hushed whispers making her throat sore. "That is not suitable."

"Are you my fucking brother? No! When it comes to what I think in regards to mating, the only person who really has a say in it is him. Besides, I never said I was going to do it with the fire demon anyways!" Kotone stands abruptly, bristling with anger and the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Her tone was dangerous as her eyes flashed wickedly, focused only on the lightning demon. "_I suggest you stay far away from me for the day Yuji."_

Kotone walks away quickly, her footsteps thundering and causing Jin to chase after her. Kurama gently grabs the Windmaster before he could pursue, shaking his head. "I did not hear everything, but I believe she needs a bit of alone time."

Jin worriedly stared after the retreating back of his sister, then moving heatedly to Yuji. "What did ya say to her Yuji? _Do not mess with me sister. _I mean it!" None had really seen Jin so... feral. He had the true image of a demon in the moment, scaring the women and even Koenma.

"I believe our conversation is our own, Jin," Yuji says, his calm demeanor returning with the same dangerous air around him.

"Just remember who ya are messin' with, yeah." The redhead takes off, ripping his arm from the fox's hold and chasing after the demoness.

Yuji left after another few moments, off to seethe in quite.

* * *

_~:.:{Play Our Hymn For The Brand New Day, We Burned, We Learned}:.:~_

Hiei met up with Kurama at the exit to the infirmary, the few wounds he had received healed and good as new. The redhead seemed troubled, though still gave a smile to the fire apparition. He had expected Kotone to be with the fox, waiting to congratulate him.

"Where is the female?" Hiei's eyes narrow at the heaving sigh his friend utters.

"I'm sure you heard pieces during your match," he explains, "but Yuji finally made her snap. She left with Jin following her. I suggest you leave her be for now. She was quite angry. I felt her aura jumping erratically."

Hiei fights back the rage bubbling in his gut, though Kurama saw it in his gleaming red eyes. What the hell was the lightning demon playing at?! If they did not face in the ring soon, he would have to kill him away from the crowds. He was really starting to piss Hiei off.

"_Where is he?_" The words came out more dangerous than he thought, seeing Kurama visibly bristle and relax in the same instant.

"Hiei, we have a mission. Let your vendetta be for now, really," Kurama urges forcefully, his tone never rising but his voice becoming deeper.

"Hn." Hiei moves past him, the fox following for safe measure.

* * *

_~:.:{To Reclaim The Notes We Lend, You Cannot Win}:.:~_

"Lass!" Jin finally found Kotone training in the clearing she favored so. She was breathing heavily, trees fallen around her and deep gashes in every piece of nature she could get her hands on. She seemed exhausted but still on edge, even if her rage had ebbed slightly. "Been lookin' for ya! Wanna talk?"

"Jin, I'm starting to go crazy," she hisses, falling to one knee. She had used _that_ technique, though not nearly to the extent of her first encounter in the tournament. She was still conscious, but _damn _did her body ache. "I am unaware of Hiei's intentions and Yuji's have always been obvious. Why now?"

"Ya are a force, love," he laughs softly, taking her katana from her hands and accepting the growl. He sheathed it for her, standing before the woman and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Surprised everyone doesn't want ya, I am. If ya weren't me sister, I would be in the race."

"Jin, that is disgusting," she snorts, making a face but still calming by the second. The playful joke had the silly effect Jin had wanted, eliciting a small laugh from the woman before him. "I find it ridiculous that Yuji is being so overprotective. Even if he beat the two of us, I would still have the final call in who I wanted. Who knows, I might decide Hiei is worth my efforts or I might say screw both of them. I don't know."

"You have too much on yer plate," he murmurs, pulling her down to the ground gently with him, the two sitting cross-legged in front of the other. Jin always knew how to calm his sister down and things had not changed over the years. "You are tryin' ta clear yer name, keep your team safe, make up for lost time, and now dealin' with men."

"Just when one burden is lifted another is added," she sighs. "Koenma believes us Jin. He's researched more and things are too well planned to not go along with the theories I've conducted."

"Ya mean it!" Jin grins, his excitement contagious and causing a smile to tug at her lips. "That's great news! I'll hug him, I will!"

"Yes well, I need to win still. If my team wins, everything ends. We draw the bastards out, kill them, and we become free," she sighs happily. "Wind should not be caged, Jin. I am in a metaphorical cell. Anywhere I turn, I am likely to find a wall. It is maddening."

"I know love," he whispers. "That's why, if ya don't win and I do, all of ya will still be free. Team Saito is basically out of the runnin', so I just gotta get ta someone on Urameshi's team. I'll make sure any outcome is in yer favor."

Her grin widens, tears pulling at the back of her eyes but forced back. She leans forward, hugging him and surprising the Windmaster. She rarely initiated first contact. "Thank you, Brother. I don't see how I have gone this far without you."

Jin closes his eyes, burying his head in her neck and holding her close. "I love ya too much. We're family, and the only blood of our clan left, we are. I'd fight armies for ya, Ko."

"I'm sorry I ran away," she sniffles, a single tear finally falling down her face. She does not stop it, knowing that- considering the situation- if she were truly upset enough to be unable to keep it from happening then she needed it to be set free. _She _needed to be free... "I did not want you to part of this whole mess. Seems I failed."

"No, love," Jin soothes, "Ya never failed. I searched for ya for years. Anything I heard on a redhead that controlled the wind, I was off to find out if it was you. I've got ya back and ya aren't gettin' away again."

"I won't ever leave without you again," she admits, pulling back and letting the man wipe away the single wet trail. "I promise. My heart hurt too badly the last time and I will not let it break again."

"That's my Ko," he laughs to himself. "The lass that loved the world, not this hardened shell ya've become. I know only I get ta see it, but that's enough for me."

Kotone could not keep the smirk off her face, pulling herself together. "Yes, this only for you Jin. Don't tell anyone about my moments of weakness, alright? I can't let my fan club think I'm going soft."

Jin could not contain the loud laughter after that, holding his stomach. "H-How 'bout some food, eh Ko? I need ta eat after that bit, yeah."

"That sounds like a plan," she chuckles along with him, Jin pulling the two to their feet and slinging an arm around her.

"And Ko?"

"Hmm?"

"Let it come in time, would ya? If ya were met to love one of 'em, let it come. Don't push it, alright?"

She frowns inwardly. _'I had never said anything about love...'_

As if he read her thoughts, he shook his head with that uplifting smile. "I know ya, love. It's what ya want. It's what most good demons and demonesses want. I want love, but I got ya for now. Don't do anything yer heart tells ya not to. Don't mate one of 'em if ya don't love them. It's not worth the heart-ache, it's not."

Kotone's arm slithers around Jin's waist, sighing to herself and leaning against him as they walked, head cocked and against his chest. "Alright Jin. For love and for freedom. Nothing more."

"No, nothin' less."

"Yes... Nothing less."

The share identical smiles, disappearing into the hotel.

They had not seen the black-clad figure watching them the entire time.

They had not seen the strange look on his face at the revelation.

And they certainly had not seen him leave, for once feeling as if he intruded in a place he should have never gone. The bond between two siblings...

He knew that feeling.

She wanted love. He could not give it.

_'But would I try...?_'

* * *

**Holy hell things are getting juicy. Finally get to see a bit of Yuji rage too! -wipes brow- Phew! I can't wait to get everyone into the real action. Damn, it is so close to happening.**

**To All My Reviewers:** How'd you feel about the snippets of Hiei fluff-cake? =3 And what about Yuji's jealousy? Any ideas what might be coming soon? XD

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Why does Kotone keep winding up in the infirmary? Again, she wakes to find herself surrounded by white walls, but that was not the only thing. The entire room was filled with her friends and those she cared about. It was a strange thing, being loved by so many, and she was unsure if she favored the notion. Yet, this was not the main goal in her mind. Things were turning deadly around them and the _TouMa _was drawing closer to it's end. What the hell could go wrong now? All will be revealed in time, and it was time that she did not have._


	15. XV: Visitor

**Author's Note: **Alright everyone, I am terribly sorry for the wait on my update. T_T I had a major death in the family and a funeral to attend and thus my mind has been a bit elsewhere. Not to mention the holidays and so forth. -sighs- Well, here you go lovelies! So sorry again!

**To All My Reviewers:** Do you enjoy how Ko called on Hiei? What about all the information you heard? Do you enjoy how I've worked it, or do you think Izanagi was lying? =3

**Just 2 Dream of You: **That's fine dear. Obviously I can tell who you are by your pennames. XD Only time will tell what is going to happen between Jin/Hiei/Ko... and hell, Yuji too! XD  
**ShadowAmaris: **I made up for the quick update by taking forever this time. . Heh... Sorry! Hiei doesn't strike me as the type to let ANYTHING distract him during a fight, not unless one of his friends are dying or something. Otherwise he's just an all-around badass I would totally glomp, should I ever be given the chance. Of course, I'd probably get skewered, but it would be worth it. XD You have a lot of interesting theories, darling, and I can promise you are getting warmer with your assumptions, though I will never tell you when you are right. =3 I can't give away all the dramatic, juicy-goodness, after all! Here's one of the most monumental chapters of this story sweetheart. Do hope you enjoy it.  
**Sherlaylay: **You've become quite the faithful reviewer, darling. =3 It is greatly appreciated, I must say! I love how the last chappie started too! XD I could not resist throwing it in there, after all. Hiei is an ass when it comes to women, but it is completely alright. Ko can handle him! -fist pump- Oh trust me, a lot of crazy shit is going down soon. This chapter is only the beginning of that. This one is a BIG piece of information, even if part of it might be fake. Who knows? Oh wait, I do! XD Enjoy, lovely!  
**DoppleGengar: **1. No YOU are amazing awesomesauce with the absolutely tastiest cool beans! XD 2. I shall not stop until the grand finale, which is a little over halfway from this chapter. XD So we have a while, no worries. I could NEVER leave Jin out of the mix! -le gasp- He is one of the best characters in the whole damn anime, if you ask me, save Youko and Hiei. Of course, Youko makes an appearance too, though it won't come until a few chapters later. I couldn't leave him out either... . I love how you've been keeping tabs on me dearest! =3 The IMs and the reviews keep me focused, honestly. I love it!  
**Vallerria: **Don't worry darling, there will be plenty of fighting in the near future, though I won't dare say between who! XD Ko is one of my shining gems in the vault of my characters. Translation: She is beyond one of my favorite OCs I have created. XD Enjoy this juicy chappie sweetheart!

Song for Chapter:  
When We Stand Together – Nickelback, Here and Now.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Visitor**

Kotone had decided to keep from the matches today, her aura still bothered and youki acting up due to her rage yesterday. It had taken a lot out of her to even sleep in the same suite as Yuji, especially in the same room as Hiei, but she had managed without speaking to either.

The tournament was growing closer and closer to its finale. Kotone had never felt a stress so deep as this before, burning her to the core and making her youki more irritable each passing moment. Thus, she had secluded herself for the day and taken to the forest nearby, not daring to traipse too close to her sparring ground.

Those scars across the ground, the trees would remind her of the many versions of pain her heart had gone through the day prior. That, and she expected Hiei to look there for her, should he decide she did not need to be left alone. Koenma had given her personal permission for a day to herself, having seen the reactions of the woman and Jin yesterday towards Yuji. She just needed time. He was her teammate and she could not be mad at him until this tournament was finished.

She had to keep her head straight.

Soon enough she would have to meet Keiko, Yukina, and Botan for a bit of peace and quiet time between the four women. They wanted to go to the stalls and possibly back out to the hot spring again, all three bursting with excitement at her door this morning to offer her a chance to get away.

Kotone had reluctantly agreed, though she still was unsure where their loyalty lied. It was believable that they wanted some time with only females and needed an escort of the same gender, thus Kotone was the only viable choice. Or, perhaps they really wanted to spend time with her? She felt Yukina was sincere, but Botan and Keiko she was still unsure over.

"Shit, I'm sick of all this," the demoness grumbles, running her hands through her wild hair and shaking her head. "The end is too near. Things are happening around me that should not be. I should have stayed in hiding."

No, that was not true. She would have never gotten to see Jin again, been able to establish that unbreakable connection the two had. He was now her rock, holding her stable and keeping her from breaking. Yes, she still had her teammates, her fake family, but it was not the same as one she had grown up with, her blood.

After this day, there would be a grand total of thirteen days left until this all ended. Thirteen days and she would either be free again, or Enma would overrule Koenma and take her to Spirit Prison. Her chances were fifty/fifty, and it caused more worry to spike in the woman.

She had done her digging today on '_The Six Sentinels_', but had only come up with more rumors. It was driving her batty, making her want to rip out every demons throat that could not give her real information, worthy intelligence.

"Hey." She glances up, finding Hajime standing there with a small smile on his face. "I want to talk to you, Ko. You are the only one keeping a half-ass level head right now. Yuji is always angry now and Daiki can't listen for too long before talking about more fighting. Do you mind?"

She motions towards him, the man sitting on the ground while she stayed perched on a boulder, making them closer in height. "Yes, Haji? I know it must be something serious for you to be so worried."

"Well..." He bites his massive lip, sighing heavily. "Kotone, do you think it wrong of me to wish for beauty? I chose this path and now I'm regretting it. I can never find a woman looking the way I do. I want love. I know it's weird coming from me, but I'm just as soft as anyone secretly. You really are the only one I can talk to of this matter."

Kotone cocks her head, giving a small laugh. "Haji, what makes you think I know anything about love? I only love the three of you and Jin. I am just as broken as anyone."

"No, you aren't." His words caught her off guard. "You are strong of heart, Ko. Stronger than anyone I have ever seen, actually. You've been through just as much shit as we have, yet you don't show it. You don't have night terrors like Daiki and you are sincere when you smile, unlike Yuji. I am always conflicted, and I know I am not smart so it takes a lot of my confidence from me. I am burdened."

"As am I, my friend, as am I," she mumbles, audible enough for the brute to hear. "I feel the weight on me constantly. It has become a physical pain, but a barrier you must cross. If you don't, it will crush you no matter your superior strength. I have been more emotional lately than I have been in decades. It is... frightening to say the least."

"But you stay strong for us," he answers without a thought. "You are our pillar, holding us together. You may be female-" she snorts, "-but you are tougher than any of us, both in the ring and inside yourself. Please, tell me am I being foolish?"

Kotone gets off her perch, sitting in front of him and placing a hand on his knee. "Know this, Haji. From the beginning when you told me your wish, your desires, I thought you a fool. No, you are not the most attractive demon in the Makai, and you don't hold a keen intelligence, but you are something much more."

His face, once falling at her speech, turns back up to her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean you are more beautiful than anyone I have ever met in here," she whispers, now moving her hand to his heart, leaning on her knees to do so. She did not fear an attraction between the two, knowing Hajime thought of her as the sister he never had, one he sorely wanted. She valued anything he had to say and would listen to him no matter the circumstances. "You carry more room in your body to love than any. You are willing to give this up for another without a second thought. Your loyalty is unparalleled. Your humor is uplifting. Your spirits are always so high, making us look to you for support when we cannot see the hope any longer."

"Kotone..."

"No, let me finish," she murmurs, holding her hand up and sitting back on her rear. "I believe you to be an idiot merely because you wish for something you already have. Beauty is a fickle thing, and if a woman cannot see what is inside she is not worth your overflowing love. I would kill any female that broke your heart without a second thought and no regrets. Please, do not believe yourself anything less than what you really are."

He gives her a soft smile, wiping a few tears from his cheeks. He did not weep, too busy keeping up the image of being a brute, but all of Tsukai knew better. Hajime leans forward, hugging the woman to him and careful not to hurt the two-foot shorter being.

She pats his back, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. He needed this every now and again and she only wished she could find release in the same way. It was not the same for her. She was their pillar, after all.

When Hajime leans away, she wipes the remainder of liquid from his face, brushing his hair from his eyes. "You are loved Haji, even if it is not in the sense you wish. I am the sister you never had, remember? Despite our silly inside joke on me being the mother. I really wish to pull that back now, if only because of Yuji. I'm sure it will pass though."

"Thank you, Ko. Really, I mean it with all my 'overflowing heart'," he chuckles, the woman scoffing playfully and whacking him on the shoulder with little force. "Now, tell me what is wrong? I know you have Jin to discuss with if you would rather not share, but I am here to listen."

She slumps her shoulders, sitting once more. "There are many things troubling me Hajime. Something is going to happen soon, I can feel it and I fear it. In thirteen days, our fate is sealed. We either win this tournament, discover who truly framed us before then, or we fall at Enma's hands. Despite Koenma believing us, it would do little against the Spirit King himself. In his eyes, we are ruthless murderers and criminals."

"Kotone, do not think like that. We will find the bastards that did this. You made me and Daiki a promise remember? We still have Konichi and Daiki's mother, Daname, to find and make amends with. We cannot do it without you." He grabs her hand gently, holding it in his giant fingers. "If anything we still must have, shouldn't it be hope? We have hoped for this long, why stop when we are so close? We have learned more on those _Sentinel _guys after all."

"But what if that is not enough? We must prove our innocence, Haji. We have to. I cannot be caged any tighter than I am now and I know you fear nothing worse than another cell." He shakes at the thought, though her hand stroked his palm to calm him. It worked after a minute or so. "Will you help me be strong? Will you help me make things right?"

Hajime places his other hand atop hers, still resting in his. "I will be strong for you, Sister. I will be strong as long as you ask me to. I will try to remember that beauty is not what matters outside, but inside. Please, don't let me forget?" She nods, smiling at him once more. "Ko, I know you don't like discussing it, but would you please tell me the _other _troubles you are having?"

She stiffens, biting her lip in response. "Mating is a sore subject for me. I want what you want, love, but I know it would be nearly impossible to find. My standards are much too high as it is. I want someone not only able to beat Jin, but me as well. I want a male that can love me in return with all his heart. Someone that could kill for me, should they try to hurt me and I fail to protect myself. Someone who does not expect my servitude and does not covet me for my body, but instead covets me for everything that makes me Kotone Kaze Tsukai, the last wind demoness of the Tsukai clan."

"Remember what you just said to me? If they cannot love you for Kotone, they are not worthy of you at all." Hajime brushes a stray strand of her hair from her face, the wind dancing around his fingertips as he touched her skin. "You have lived one hundred years to my sixty. You have learned more than me and even if you have to live another hundred, you should not settle for someone that does not want everything and only wants something."

"And you speak lowly of your intelligence," she huffs, shaking her head. "Then what do you propose I do with Yuji, hmm? I do not believe his intentions are pure. He has love for me, yes, but he expects things of me that I cannot give. He expects me to be only about him and will tear me from everything I love should I try to cross him for his ways." Her voice lowers even further, whispering to him. "We know his temper is fierce once provoked. He might even be stronger than I during one of his fits. I will not die by the hands of someone that supposedly cares for me."

Hajime nods, agreeing with the little demoness. "I don't think you and Yuji are meant for the other, honestly. It is a loyal friendship and it should stay just as that. You have no similarities besides your outward beauty and your inner intelligence. Otherwise, you are completely different entities. I have always believed that love should be two pieces that fit together with one another only, two souls that are meant to be together. Soul mates, you know?"

"I wonder if you have watched too many ningen movies," she chuckles, trying to alleviate the mood. "But you are right, my friend. I just fear that Yuji will not accept the idea of not courting me. He has been trying for many, many decades, you see. I have been the object of his affections for too long and he is only slightly older than myself. That means that most of his life has been for me."

"No, not for you. He has been _with _you. There is a difference." His insight on this particular subject was awe-inspiring, reminding Kotone that Hajime had many things she still did not know of him despite ten years of learning. "What about this Hiei character? I do not know much of him, sorry."

She blinks at this, shrugging. "I really don't know of his intentions. I am a lot of things that are similar to him, honestly. I can take life with ease. I have power unlike others, mainly _that _technique used in the prelims. I have an iron will, well I usually do at least. I have a deep concern when it comes to loyalty, knowing I would give my life for others I care for and yet I wonder if he would in such a situation. We have kissed, Hajime, and have flirted shamelessly in our own personal way, but I wonder what he sees. If it is my outward appearance, then I'm afraid he will not earn much in way of my respect."

"I've noticed a few things," Hajime murmurs, smiling ever-so-slightly. "He is protective of you and tries to keep you from doing things that are beneath you. Yes, I saw you in the market that day. Don't interrupt," he hurries to add, seeing her mouth open and finally close. "When he fought, he only took his eyes off you when he was busy with Touya."

"He is of too high a rank for a criminal," she mentions briefly.

"But how long will we be considered criminals?" His smile truly was dazzling. "Personally, I prefer him to Yuji. He is handsome, and I could not imagine you with someone of lower class than him. He is of a high station and rank, but we both know of your prowess in Makai. Of course, that was ten years ago when you were framed." Hajime chuckles.

"Yes, but that was not me so how could they know?" She grins.

"Well, I think they hit the nail on the head personally," he pats her shoulder. "But seriously, if he cannot love you than I would desist from the idea before it gets too deep. You deserve love just as much as me, if not more. I am not the only one with a heart ready and waiting to be filled with love, Ko. The only difference is mine is not nearly as guarded as yours is."

"Yes, well-" She goes to retort but sees someone walking through the clearing. She did not worry about being overheard, their voices so quiet. To her surprise it was Kurama that had stepped forward, turning to meet her gaze and walking over. "Kurama?"

"I am sorry to be interrupting Kotone, Hajime," he apologizes, "but the girls are ready for you to go shopping with them. They aren't strong enough to risk looking for you so they sent me."

Kotone glances to Hajime, the brute standing and offering his hand to her. "I think we should be going, huh?" He picks up the little woman and sits her on his wide shoulder, holding her legs to keep in place. She laughs merrily, Kurama eyeing her carefully.

She seemed far happier than she had in days. The fox came to wonder how Hajime had brightened her even more than Jin had been capable. Perhaps he was something much more special than Kurama had originally believed.

"Lead the way Kurama!" She pats Hajime on the head. "Mind the trees, Haji."

"Yes, of course."

Kurama smiles up at the girl, his eyes closed and the emotion sincere. "You seem quite happy, Kotone. It's a nice change."

She nodded, agreeing with him and giving a smile he had never received personally from the woman. "I feel far better than I have in a while, Kurama, all thanks to my favorite psychic."

* * *

_~:.:{The Right Thing To Guide Us, Is Right Here Inside Us}:.:~_

"So, Kotone," Keiko begins, soaking in the hot springs with her tan bikini on. The other girls had all changed into their own, ranging in color and style but all fitting the personality of each woman, "we were wondering something."

"Hmm?" The redhead had on a white with black cheetah-print monokini that made her look more like the demon she was, fitting her curves splendidly.

"It's about Hiei," Yukina whispers, placing her hand on the relaxed demon's shoulders. Yukina was wearing a soft blue tankini. "We were wondering if you care for him?"

Kotone growls softly, though not at the koorime. "Why does this keep getting brought up today? It's getting old."

"We didn't mean anything by it!" Botan waves her hands, her own bikini a baby pink halter. "Sorry." _'Should I say 'Banana'?'_

"No, it's fine. I do care for the fire demon, I suppose. Perhaps more than I should, but it can't be helped with how much time I'm forced to spend with him," Kotone chuckles dryly. "To answer specifically... Yes, I do care for him."

"Do you love him?" Keiko pries, hoping not to upset the volatile wind demoness.

Kotone outright laughs. "I cannot love someone I don't know. I barely know anything about him besides what I have learned in rumors over the last few decades. I know he is Mukuro's second, not mated to her, his favorite color is black- obvious enough-, and we share a similar view on many things."

"Well, I just think you two would make a cute couple," Botan pushes, giggling.

"Yeah, I agree," Keiko nods, smiling reassuringly.

"Well, I need more about him to ever think of coupling with him. You know, mating and love are two entirely different things, right?" The women nod, Keiko having been filled in by Yusuke. "Alright then. I don't have to love him to mate him."

"But don't you want love?" Yukina tilts her head, the rage slowly building in Kotone dissipating. "I never thought I would love someone like Kazuma, but now I only want to spend the rest of his life with him."

_''_His'_ life...'_ Kotone noticed sadly. _'He's human and she's a demon. He'll die before her.'_ It honestly made her heart ache for them. _'Perhaps... there is another way. I'll keep it to myself for now.'_

"I do want love," she admits, shaking her head. "I keep this front up all the time. Even I'm weak when it comes to _that_ emotion. Unfortunately, I will not go too in depth, I don't believe I'll find it anytime soon. I'm a bit too much for most demons and I think Hiei would not love if it was a life or death situation."

"He loves his friends, he just won't admit it," Botan moves her hand around on the top of the water. "He's testy. That's what it is."

"Yeah, I got that far," Kotone grumbles, eyebrow twitching at the thought of the fire demon.

"If Hiei did love you, he would show it in some strange way I bet," Yukina adds, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I doubt he would ever say it," Keiko giggles. "He's not much for that sort of stuff and it might make him melt if he ever spoke the words out loud."

The four women burst out into laughter, imaging the little demon bursting into a pile of ash, melting into a puddle, and all sorts of silly ideas upon saying _'I love you'_. It was comical and relieved the group of the tension.

"Well, how about Koenma, Botan?" Kotone raises her eyebrows suggestively, diverting the topic with ease and watching a blush scatter the blue-haired Reaper's cheeks.

They were officially done with Hiei and Kotone.

* * *

_~:.:{No One Can Divide Us, When The Light Is Nearly Gone}:.:~_

Kotone had just escorted the ladies back to the hotel when a familiar scent made her pointed ears perk, eyes narrowing and a growl coming to her lips. She had a pair of pants and a shirt over her swimsuit, deciding she did not have the time retrieve her team and taking off into the woods.

She roamed miles away from the hotel, stopping in a clearing. Night was already thick over the Makai, the wild noises of the demons around them resonating. Any that had not gotten used to such screams would be unnerved, but Kotone had spent her entire life here. She knew better than to be afraid of those she could slaughter.

"Show yourself!" she snarls, claws extended and wind whipping wildly around her, hair drying and throwing water droplets over the ground. She felt cold, but this thought was pushed to the back of her mind.

A deep baritone of a chuckle comes from nearby, Kotone spinning on her heel and seeing a man standing before her. He was obviously an older demon, a chill radiating from his body. His eyes were golden, the same as his hair, and fell straight down his back elegantly. His clothing was rich, stating his rank in the diminutive social class of Makai.

"My, my, you are perceptive. I was hoping so," he claps, bowing to the woman. "I am Izanagi, Kotone."

"Izanagi?" Her eyes widen, hand folding onto the hilt of her katana. "You are one of the bastards that sent out those invitations! How _dare _you threaten my brother!"

"Ah, calm down. I am merely here to talk with you," he chuckles again, sitting delicately on a raised tree root and crossing his legs. "Now, I'm sure you would like to know a few things. I'll answer a few of your questions."

Kotone's mind spins, searching for appropriate things to ask him to attain worthy answers before she attacked. "Why have you started to move against the whole of Makai? I know of Gandara and Alaric and what they are facing."

"Hmm," he contemplates, smirking. "Why rule one when you can have them all?"

He just admitted he had something to do with this whole thing though. That was a satisfying enough answer. "Who else is part of this besides your five colleagues?"

"I will not speak names, but we are working for another with great promises that He can deliver. You know him," he curls his lips up at her frustration. "Now, don't unsheathe that blade. Yami is connected with my mind as we speak, waiting for a wrong move on your part to take the life of Jin Kaze Tsukai."

Her eyes widen, snarling viciously but holding her hands beside her, clenched so tightly into fists that blood began to pool in them. "Are you the ones who framed us?"

Izanagi examines his nails with a gaze of boredom. "Hmm? Oh, yes we were part of it. Though the four of you coming together was a surprise. I, again, will not name the man responsible for issuing the order. I'll give you two more questions. Do make it worth my while."

"What are gaining you do not already have? I know most of Makai runs from your pocket." She unclenches her hands, letting the blood fall from them before pushing her nails back in, using the weak pain to keep her from striking. She could not let them harm Jin.

"The only thing any demon wants, my dear. Power. He has something in his possession that could grant us more power than you have ever dreamed of. Something the wielder cannot use to grant themselves such force, but instead can give to others, or take for that matter. In a sense, it does give power to the owner. It's a tricky little thing, but he's drawn enough youki from it to be above our level when it is actually in use." Izanagi stares her down, his face happy and as if he were speaking to a toddler. It was degrading. "One last question, gorgeous."

_"Why us?" _Her words were harsh, spitting upon the ground and face contorted into one of rage. As long as she did not move, she would not try to kill him and in turn kill Jin.

"Ah! Now that's more like it!" He _giggles_, as if this entire thing was a delight to him. "You were each chosen for different reasons, actually. Daiki was the first because of his control of fire and his undying loyalty to his master. Unfortunately, someone messed up the entire thing, but it still worked in our favor. He was supposed to come to believe a Spirit Detective killed his master, framing Daiki, and use his unrelenting rage to fuel him against the Reikai.

"Hajime was next. The scientist that performed the operation was bribed and caged him. We wanted him to turn on the man and try to kill him, though he didn't and we had to kill a Spirit Guard in the process to make sure he was still sought for his crimes. He was chosen for his loyalty, as you all were, to those he cared for and his capabilities as a psychic and a powerhouse. Though, his psychic prowess dwindled by leagues after the operation, so we had to take him in strides. It worked out for the best.

"MONSTER!" Kotone roars, feeling her body shaking violently. She felt a tingling in the back of her head but ignored whoever it was, pushing them out.

"I'm not finished." He sneers. "Yuji had the ability to become a super-being with his intelligence and the capability of being over a dozen steps ahead at all times. We were going to use his family against him, but unfortunately they were all dead. We had nothing on him, until we found you. This is where accidents happen and we prevail with a supreme hand.

"You were originally not part of the plan, until Akihiko looked into your heart and saw what you could become. You were the most interesting of all of them and it was exceptional that we could use you against Yuji. If you were a criminal, he would be as well for being an accomplice. We formulated a plan to make you the demoness you were hiding deep within. We killed off those Spirit Guards, using you and Yuji as the only suspects, to make you realize your skill. It separated you from the only family you had left and changed you.

"Obviously you learned it rather well. You became what we wanted, a force to be reckoned with. We pushed many to speak of you, causing the Spirit World to become enraged and want your heads even more. This made you work harder, become stronger, hone your secret ability even we are unsure of completely. You turned into the perfect weapon."

"_Stop._" She could not take much more. She had fallen perfectly into their plans. An accident gone horribly... right.

"No, you wanted this and you shall have it," he laughs maniacally. "You developed a fear, and in turn, a hatred for Reikai. You did not want to be caught, to be more caged than you already were. For ten years, you worked yourself to death and back until you became a high-class demon. I don't know the extent of your secrets, for Akihiko cannot even read them or Yami combined. Yuji grew stronger with you and the other two were roped in with the two of you. It became exceptionally worked out after this.

"You made them all love you and one another. This made you an unbreakable family that would do anything to be free. This would include waging war against the Reikai, starting an upheaval of Makai, but things did not quite go as planned here. Instead of trying to kill anyone of the Spirit World and go after their royalty, you decided to free yourself by proving your innocence. Your heart is truly soft, despite the hard demoness you have made yourself, _we _have made you."

_"Please... stop..." _she whines, tears pouring from her eyes without regard to the man sitting across from her. He did not listen, making her hurt more and more as she put more puzzle pieces together.

"Now, that is not what we wanted, thus this tournament came at the right time. We started weeks ahead, making Makai worry over the strange things happening. This also allowed the same scent from each framing incident to grow, our combined aromas, and you realized it immediately. Thus, it was no contest to make Team Tsukai join the _TouMa Tournament_. We even provided incentive with the lives of your loved ones. You have come and you have prevailed, but do you really think Enma will grant your wishes if you win? No, he wants your heads. We have made sure of it by spreading rumors, lies, and making your group famous. It enraged him. He will take you to your cell as soon as his eyes fall upon you. If this happens, all those demons that admire you for your 'hatred'," he mimes the word with his fingers, "of Reikai will rebel and demand your freedom, which Enma will not grant. This will provoke the war. It helps that you are exceptionally beautiful and what a real demoness should be. It causes others to admire you, want to covet you and place you upon a pedestal. Demonesses want to be you and demons want you. You have played perfectly into our hands, Kotone."

"STOP!" She throws her hands over her head, sobbing violently but never making an action against him. "JUST STOP!"

"Ah, I'm done dearest." Izanagi stands up, sliding closer to her. "Now, we need to make sure you remember who you are dealing with, hmm. I would say this wouldn't hurt, but I'll be lying. Do hold still."

_'Hiei...'_ Her mind calls softly, trying to make a connection with the psychic. She did not call to Hajime, something that would later worry her. _'Please... Hiei... Help.'_

Izanagi slices his hand, now glowing an ugly green, against her chest, opening a deep wound but one that would not be fatal. It would hinder her though and most definitely create a scar she would always see, never able to forget these memories. She was frozen in place, her head screaming to her body to move but just unwilling to cooperate.

He laughs violently, aiming another strike above his head and meaning to cause another to her face.

_'HIEI!'_

Izanagi stops before he could make a hit, jumping away from a katana as it aims for his head. It missed its mark but took the arm clean off the demon, a vicious snarl coming from the _Sentinel_.

"Remember these words, Kotone. Until we meet again."

He disappears into the night, leaving his arm behind and Kotone in a pit she could not crawl out of inside. "H-Hiei?"

Warm hands grab her arms, eliciting a scream. "Calm down woman! It's me! _What the hell did he do to you?!_" Hiei's rage was bubbling over, his arm burning from the dragon that wanted so badly to be free and follow through with his thoughts. "Kotone!"

"Catch me." She falls into his arms, shaking harder than before and blood gushing from her wounds. "Please, don't let him come back. Oh Kami, please!"

"Sleep. You will not be touched _by anyone_," he hisses, shaking as well, though not out of fear. He plucks the woman up, carefully, snatching the disembodied arm and keeping it under her so she did not see it.

"Thank you... Thank... you..." She was unconscious, either from blood loss or the trauma, but either way silent.

Hiei stares at her, snarling so viciously that any demon who heard him stayed clear of his path. His eyes were blazing, feeling something strange for this demoness. He was irate, running faster than he thought possible to the infirmary in the arena.

_Someone would pay for touching _His_ woman... with their lives!_

* * *

**And we finally get to meet some of the **_Six_ _Sentinels**!**_**How dramatic! -fake sigh- Ha, anyhow... I hope you enjoyed this chappie. REVIEW DARLINGS!**

**To All My Reviewers:** Do you enjoy how Ko called on Hiei? What about all the information you heard? Do you enjoy how I've worked it, or do you think Izanagi was lying? =3

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Kotone had found herself in the medical wing of the arena more times in the last few weeks than she ever had in her life. This was no different... Well, scratch that. Her first heard noises when she woke was the screaming of none other than Jin trying to get Hiei away from her bedside so others could see her, touch her. The fire demon was protecting her from those she loved even? Wow. Despite this, they had other matters to attend to. Tears were evident, tempers rose, and now they had a heading. The _Six Sentinels _had left an ever-lasting mark upon one of their own._

_Soon, very soon, they would pay in blood._


	16. XVI: Recovery

**Author's Note: **Well the wait wasn't THAT bad, I assume. =3 I would've updated sooner, but I'm currently on a Skyrim-kick. . Can't help myself, ha! By the way, if you have not realized, the songs do hold meaning for each chapter. If you play the song throughout, they usually fit pretty decently with what has happened in the current chapter. It helps! Just saying! =3

**To All My Reviewers:** What are your assumptions about what is going on around Tsukaiwakamaru? Better yet, who do you think is the one controlling the villians? =3

**DoppleGengar: **OMFG I love how you put that. =3 I was def one of those kids bouncing in my seat for the next episode to come out on Cartoon Network! And other various channels, but Adult Swim was the most memorable of them all. -sniffles- I wish this could be part of the real anime, but sadly they won't have me. -hangs head- XD You can't have my script! -yanks it away- Now go get Hiei coffee and sweet snow before he goes back on set! XD Ha! Anyways my darling, you can pry yourself from the edge of your seat now! Here you go!  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **Always and ever-faithful, you are my love! -huggaggles- I'm glad you loved the last chapter!  
**Sherlaylay: **You've become super faithful too! -huggles- Anyways, I fell in love with Hajime's character as I developed him. He's the big oaf with the gentle heart- though he did wind up like Kuwabara in that sense, I think I've worked him to where they aren't similar besides that- and I wanted Ko to show her fondness of him. XD You sound like he is god of this story! Who knows! I do have an interesting twist to come for him, though I think that is in the last chapter or the second to last... Something like that. But I will tell nothing more than that! =3 Here's more Hiei-freakish-protectiveness for you!

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Carolyn - Black Veil Brides, We Stitch These Wounds_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Recovery**

Kotone woke in a cold sweat, hearing voices around her and what seemed like panic. A few growls are heard, a hand protectively on her leg. She moans, opening her eyes and feeling a twinge of pain in her chest.

People were all around her, nearly suffocating the woman, but the source of the snarls forced them back. Hiei was on her bedside, eyes glaring at any that came within a foot of the bed and properly smacking them away. A few were angry with him for the actions, but Kotone knew she had asked him to protect her simply by calling out to him.

The memories of last night hit her hard, her breath leaving her and a hacking cough to follow. Hiei turned to stare at her, pulling the woman into a sitting position with surprising gentleness. She is handed a glass of water, sipping eagerly and finally ending her fit.

"Ko! Are ya alright? Damn it Hiei, move ta hell out a me way! She's _my _sister!" Jin tries to move around the fire demon, earning another whack to the head. "What's yer problem?!"

"I asked him to keep me safe from everyone," Kotone whispers softly, the room growing silent at her voice. "Please Hiei, let them through. Don't suffocate me please. I can't handle it right now."

Hiei dutifully moves away from the bed, leaning against the wall as Jin carefully sits on the bed. The fire demon eyed any that stepped too close cautiously, making sure they did not harm the wind demoness or cause her emotional distress. He had not seen or heard much of what happened last night, remembering being shut out of her mind when he tried to inquire on her whereabouts before that other damned fire apparition annoyed him any further. He had been surprised when she called for him so... desperately.

It prompted an emotion in him that he did not know he possessed... It was not fear, but something akin to it. He had raced to find her as soon as he had heard the call, listening to the fear that shook her voice even mentally. It was not something he was used to hearing of the woman and it made him _worry_. Hiei was actually _worried _for someone that was not close family or a dire friend.

"Kotone, what happened?" Jin sternly urges, fingers dancing over the bandages on her chest. "Ya disappeared and then this happened! Did the little bastard do this to ya? Tell me, Ko, please."

"First, I need to speak to my team alone. I'm sorry, but I need to talk to them," she said shakily, holding Jin's hand in hers and nodding in reassurance. "Please, everyone leave but them. Even you Hiei. I trust them with my life. Please." She had never wanted anything so badly, bandaged hands quivering. "I love you Jin, but respect this. No eavesdropping."

"I'm next," he huffs, kissing her forehead and stepping back. "Ya heard the lass! Everyone out! Don't make me get violent! I'll be doing it right quick, I will!"

He pushes everyone from the room, the fire demon glancing at her one last time before following and closing the door behind him. Hiei and Jin guarded the door at a distance, making sure none tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Kotone, what happened?" Daiki sits beside her on the bed, Hajime at the foot crouched down with Yuji leaning against the wall, worry evident on his features. "Tell us. We need to know. We've all been worried sick. We didn't know what to do and Haji has too much respect for you to pry while you were unconscious."

She runs a hand through her hair, grunting at the bandages. "I met Izanagi last night. I smelt the scent we all have memory of from our respective framings. I did not want to waste time finding everyone else and took off, needing to find the source."

"You went without us?" Hajime mumbles, clutching tightly to the rails at the foot of the cot. "What were you thinking? They could have ganged up on you and killed you, Ko!"

"I did not think of me," she whispers. They understood her meaning, knowing she had the interests of her team in mind. "He spoke of many things to me, though did not touch me during the time. He threatened Jin's life should I try and take his head as I originally intended."

"So he was delivering a message?" Yuji asks, sagely and insightful when not in a fit of rage. "What did he say, Kotone? Was it relevant and worth getting so hurt over?"

"Yes. I believe it was, though I feel broken even more than I did before." She gestures to her body. "This is nothing like the trauma he inflicted with his words. Now, please get comfortable and I will retell everything. Memorize every detail, because Koenma will want to hear it again and I don't think I'll say it more than once. I might break if I do."

"We're all here, Ko," Daiki whispers, taking her hand in his. Hajime took the other, now sitting beside her on the floor to keep from breaking her cot. Yuji sits at the end, placing a hand on her lower leg, nowhere indecent.

"Well... Here we go..." She breathes a deep sigh and jumps head first into the most frightening experience of her life.

* * *

_~:.:{Those Times In Life We Learn To Try, With One Intention}:.:~_

"This has to do with Izanagi," Koenma murmurs fiercely, staring over the arm Hiei had brought with him. "It's obvious from the ring he wears. It's on his thumb, just like all the others wear. Hiei, do you know anything?"

The fire demon glares, shaking his head. "She was not... herself when I arrived. Do not put more on her, Koenma, or I will _hurt _you." His teeth clench, grinding.

Jin did not miss this, brows furrowing over the worry he had shown for Kotone. It almost made him smile, but he did not have the strength to do it after seeing her so... wounded. And not of the flesh.

"When she is done speaking, a few more can proceed," Hiei snorts, glancing around the hall. "It is late, the women need to sleep and wait until tomorrow."

They had been waiting on Kotone to wake since she arrived at the infirmary at eleven. Healing took over an hour, even with Yukina and Botan insisting on helping, and it was now nearing six in the morning. None had rested yet and it was showing on those with less stamina.

"I agree with Hiei," Kurama murmurs. "We need to hear what is going on, so Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, will the three of you escort the women back to their room and make sure they are well protected?"

"Got it mate," Chu nods, picking up a half conscious Keiko carefully. She was mumbling about 'Izume with grandma and grandpa' and obviously fighting sleep. She was just as worried as the others, but her lack of sleep would do them no good. "Touya, Shishi, grab the others."

None made a comment about three men picking up their women as Touya loaded Yukina on his back and Botan on Shishi's. They give nods to the others, walking carefully back to the room, trying to let the girls go ahead and start on their sleep.

They were waiting for another hour before the door opened and someone stepped out.

* * *

_~:.:{Through Pain of Heart or Loss of Mind, Your Burdens Lifted}:.:~_

_A few minutes previously...  
_  
"That... that..." Daiki was fuming, clutching to her hand tightly. "He had _all _of it worked out!"

Hajime was stunned silent, Yuji's eyes wide and his calmness gone. Kotone had wanted to cry, but simply could not any more. Her eyes were sore and she was still exhausted with a tournament going on around her. In about twenty eight hours she would have to be back in the arena for the semi-finals. She needed to rest.

"Kotone, you are our pillar," Hajime finally whispers, her head shooting up and staring at him. "Remember that. We will be yours as well. This is not going to go their way, I swear it. Will we make sure of it."

Daiki was fuming, steam literally rolling off his hot skin. She nearly pulled her hand away from his, but he quickly terminated the heat and resorted to shaking in his rage.

"I just don't understand who is so powerful to be able to get to them," Yuji mumbles, rubbing his chin in thought. "Someone who has power but cannot give it to himself? I just don't get it."

"Well, I think we should let the others in and let them hear what I've learned," she sighs, biting her lip. "Daiki, go open the door for them, would you? Remember, I don't want to have to explain all of it. Please tell them all you can remember."

The three nod, the simmering fire apparition yanking the door open and grunting for them to follow. Jin shot past him before he had made it beyond the frame, sitting beside Kotone and stroking her hand.

"Think I'll be goin' mad if ya don't tell me somethin' soon, love," he whines, his face red upon seeing the bandages on her chest, flushing with hatred. "Bastards...!"

"I'm letting them tell it this time. I don't think I have the heart to do it again," she whispers, still feeling broken but not nearly as much as before. Hajime was right, she _had_ to keep moving, had to be strong. If not for herself, but for _them_.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Hajime grumbles, Daiki sitting on his knee and using it for a stool. It was large enough, after all. "It's a long one, but so many things have fallen into place."

Koenma pulls a chair up, knowing he needed to be close to the three that would be telling him this story. It would most certainly be valid if such things had shaken all of them so much. Even Yuji was not his usual self.

* * *

_~:.:{You Aren't Alone Just Know That I, Can't Save Our Hearts Tonight}:.:~_

Telling the story again had taken another two hours, mainly because of the random fits of rage one of the more volatile would go into. Mainly, this meant Daiki, Jin, and even Yusuke on some occasions. Of course, almost everyone had interrupted at some point, asking some question to validate another point.

"They've played us all for fools," Kurama solemnly confirms. "Though, the four of you were the targets I cannot help but feel this is all part of a grander scheme."

"With these guys, it always is." Koenma stands, sighing heavily to himself. "I am in desperate need of sleep and still need to plug all this into the files."

"Wait," Kotone says, grabbing his sleeve, "do not go anywhere without an escort. They want us to seem like criminals to your father and what better way than to get rid of his son?"

Koenma nods, eyes wide and turning to Yusuke. The man responds before Koenma could even make a word come out. "Yeah, yeah pacifier-breath. I'll go with you. Kuwabara, join me?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Yusuke reaches down, giving the demoness an awkward side-hug and making her blink. He had never done anything so... friendly towards her. Kuwabara offers one as well, causing a pained smile to slip on her cheeks. Koenma bows to the group, walking out with one on either side of him. They would stay in the same room as the Spirit Prince, at least for the rest of the day, worried on his safety.

"You three need to sleep too. Especially you, Daiki. We face Touya and Chu in the arena tomorrow and we'll need to focus on the match and put this to the back of our minds."

"I know, Ko. I want to stay and make sure no one comes back for you." He reaches down, hugging her tightly and earning one in return. "Someone going to stay with you?"

She looks to her brother and Hiei, nodding back at her teammate. "Go. Hajime, Yuji, all of you stay together alright? I don't want someone else coming after you."

Hajime gives her a gentle hug and Yuji does the same, kissing her on the head and seeing the horrible glare of the fire demon of Team Urameshi from his peripheral vision. He smirked slightly, turning his back on Kotone and walking out with the rest of the team. They were pained to walk away, but did so hoping it would keep her from stressing out any further.

"Now, the two of you need to leave too," she whispers, not really wanting to be alone but knowing they needed rest.

"No way in hell, lass," Jin snorts, crossing his arms stubbornly.

She glances to Hiei, seeing him sit in Koenma's old chair with his arms and legs folded, eyes closed. That meant he would not be leaving any time soon either, her heart thumping heavily at the gesture.

"Fine, well both of you don't need to stay. One of you go back to your room and rest. I mean it. I just want peace and quiet for a while," she huffs, raising a brow between them. "Whose leaving?"

Jin goes to say something to the fire demon, Hiei's eyes opening and staring at him with the heat behind them. He would have fought for Kotone, but a nagging feeling probed him. She seemed enamored with the Forbidden Child, and he actually _liked_ Hiei, despite hating anyone that tried to gain his sister's affections. He would not be _that _bad for her... Not as bad as that Yuji character. He still didn't like him...

"I'll leave," Jin mumbles, surprising Kotone with how easy it was to make that decision. "I need ta rest and I'll be too busy babying ya, Ko. Plus, then ya will get all bothered with me and won't get any rest yerself." He leans over, hugging her and kissing the tip of her nose. "Hiei'll keep ya safe. Won't ya Hiei?" Jin shoots him a fierce look, and the demon actually gives a nod in consent.

The Windmaster gives her one last, long hug and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Kotone immediately sighs, letting her resolve break and shoulders slumping. She was exhausted, but giving a strong face would help those that needed it.

"Hiei, would you do me a favor?"

"You'll owe me two," he murmurs, making her laugh a little. She had not forgotten about the last promise he had half-assed made her.

"Would you at least sit on the bed with me while I go to sleep? I'm cold and I would like to remember someone is here with me, at least until I can recover and get back to my old self again," she whispers. "This broken _Kotone _is a bit too pathetic for my own standards."

Hiei stares at her, knowing his response but pushing himself to do it. He stands, removing his shirt- he had not been wearing the cloak when she mentally screamed for him- and shoes before sitting on the available space, which was limited. He leans back against the frame, raising his body heat for her.

Kotone sighs, moving closer and placing her head in his lap, shocking the little demon. She conformed against his side, the sheet wrapped around her quivering body. He moves his arm carefully, testing it, and places it around her shoulders, giving her as much of his warmth as he could without smothering her.

"Woman," he murmurs, glancing down at her through the darkness of the room. Jin had flicked the lights off on his way out, "why did you call _me_?" He knew that Hajime held a psychic capability as well and figured he would have been the first to be notified.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe in my subconscious I knew you would reach me first. You are faster, though Haji would have told Yuji and he would have arrived just as fast if he was around." Hiei bites back a growl, keeping it from his chest to not disturb her. "Or maybe I just wanted you there. I really don't know. But you kept me from two reminders of last night. One is more than enough."

Hiei wanted to snarl, wanted to rip apart that bastard that had even placed a _single _scar on her body to keep her mind ever-present of last night. He was mad at himself for not finding her sooner, his Jagan barely finding her in time to save her from another mark. The sick bastard would fall at his hand, and he would make sure of it.

"Hiei?"

His eyes soften, knowing the woman could not see the expression and thankful for it. Her voice had sounded so... sad.

"I'm going to kill him. You better get him before I do."

He smirks, already feeling her going back to her old self, the one he cared for and wanted to keep from the horrors she had faced. Yes, _Hiei cared for Kotone_. "And I'll rip his head from his body."

"We'll see..." She drifted off to sleep, arm draped across his lap and hugging him tight. She would not let him go. She needed the stability.

And Hiei was willing to give it.

* * *

**Hiei and Kotone are finally coming together. It's been long coming, but I'm not one to have two people jump right together in a fic. Anyways, I hope their trials have seemed realistic- or, for Yu Yu Hakusho standards at least- and well-placed! =3 REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**To All My Reviewers:** What are your assumptions about what is going on around Tsukaiwakamaru? Better yet, who do you think is the one controlling the villians? =3

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
It was time for Kotone to finally make her way back to the arena, and boy did it feel right. It was her home, her lover, and everything she wanted in life. She loved the heat of battle, the thrill of the art more than anything. Not only that, but strange revelations come about afterwards. What was going on and how was she going to stop all this from going further? Would she even want to stop it? She was getting in too deep..._


	17. XVII: Prowess

**Author's Note: **Alright darlings! **Important Author's Note Time!** Obviously it is time for the holidays. First of all, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to those of different denominations and celebration customs! =3 Now, **Santa Claus has decided to come to NixxH's reviewers for the big day! **What do I mean by this, you ask? Well, Santa has decided, since I will be posting a chapter on both Christmas Eve and another on Christmas day for a special present to my faithful fans, that if enough people review this chapter and the one posted on Christmas Eve (and I don't just mean my usual reviewers either), he will kick my ass until I give out ANOTHER chapter on Christmas as well. Add it up... One on Christmas Eve... **Two **on Christmas, should I get a healthy amount of reviews. (I have a number in my head I want to reach. Something attainable between the two chapters, honestly. I want to know everyone's opinions on the progress of this story. Do you like Kotone?... etc.) Otherwise, I will not be posting until after New Years. I have many, many plans with different parts of the family, the friends, and the presents. =3

**REVIEW FOR GOODIES ON CHRISTMAS! =D**

**To All My Reviewers:** Do you think the fight would have went differently if Ko and Daiki had faced off against their final partners, or do you think they would have still kicked some major ass?

**Just 2 Dream of You: **=3 Things heating up! -fans self dramatically- I promise, you only have to wait until the very end of this story to find out the guy controlling everyone. . Still not telling... Enjoy the read, oh faithful friend! Happy holidays!  
**DoppleGengar: **XD You brought him coffee and sweet snow. Now let us back slowly away from the room in case they switched the decaf and regular around again. O.O -slowly backs out of the room with her and closes the door- Anyways...! XD I'm not going to tell you that you were right in your two ideas of who the perps might be, but I also can't say you are completely wrong either. Of course, that still leaves a whole damned list of demon lords and random characters. Jin has to be supportive of Hiei/Ko! D If not, I would find him and wallop him good over the head! Bad Jin! . Though I might need to huggle him a little bit afterwards. -awkward cough- Enjoy the chappie darling! Happy holidays!  
**Sherlaylay: **-hands her an anti-fluff-death shield- XD I love the theories everyone comes up with. A few have been right, a few have been close, many have been wrong, but I still give nothing away to let you guys know. =3 -pats her on back- And here is an update! It's four days from the last one, so I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, sweetheart! =3 A big Happy Holidays to you as well! This chapter is dedicated to wonderful reviewers like you!

_Song for Chapter:  
Born For This – Paramore, Riot!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Prowess**

"Woman, are you sure you are capable?" Hiei's eyebrow twitches, the woman walking beside him confidently towards the waiting room in the arena. She had slept through the entire previous day, Hiei never leaving her side as she asked.

She did not answer just yet, hearing Koto begin her screaming. "TODAY IS A DUO MATCH! TWO ON TWO FOR THIS ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! FIRST, WE HAVE TOUYA AND CHU OF TEAM TSUKAIWAKAMARU!"

Kotone begins walking to the door, Daiki taking stride next to her and Hiei waiting behind. She stops, staring at the fire apparition over her shoulder with a wild smirk.

"I cannot win by lying in a hospital bed, Hiei."

"AND NOW KOTONE AND DAIKI OF TEAM TSUKAI!"

"Now's our fucking cue," Daiki sneers, the two taking pace again and out onto the arena.

Hiei stared as they left, shaking his head with his own smirk plastered on his face. _'That's more like the Kotone I know.' _He disappears to the stands.

* * *

_~:.:{With Your Face, You'll Trigger A Landslide}:.:~_

"Now, the conditions are changed for each match! Today, they have set up an arena of _ice_! This match is going to be interesting! Touya is in his element!" Koto was not screaming quite as loud after receiving a glare from Kotone, her head pounding already.

"You want Touya or Chu?" Daiki whispers to her, leaning over. "I can take the ice demon again. I'll beat him down."

"Let's make this interesting. We'll do what they least expect, considering I'm weak against ice," she sneers, nodding to their opponents across the ring. "Take Chu. We'll switch when one of us gives the signal. Melt the arena as we go, but in small doses. I'll distract Touya from refreezing it."

"Got it, chief!" He salutes her playfully, grinning at the thought of a challenge.

"READY! GO!"

Kotone nearly slides across the ice on her first try running, instead doing as her brother does and using the wind to levitate a foot above the cold substance. She slams forward, Touya already heading for her. He seemed surprised, pleasantly so, about her forwardness despite being weak against the element.

"Trying to get yourself killed already, Ko?" Touya lets the side of his mouth turn up in a playful grin.

"Kill? Little old me? I think NOT!" She disappears with her superb speed, appearing behind him and delivering a tornado punch to the back of his head, sliding him forward and still on his feet. "Come on Tou, you have to do better than that, you do!"

"Try... THIS!" He shoots dozens of ice shards at her, nailing a total of two in the woman. She hisses at the bite of them in her flesh, kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

_~:.:{To Kill Off This Common Sense of Mind}:.:~_

"She's weak against ice, she is! Why's she goin' for Touya?" Jin clutches the edge of his seat. "The lass is still injured!"

"She's quite smart, actually," Yuji raises a brow, analyzing. "Daiki is melting the arena. It seems that Kotone is distracting Touya from freezing the arena while he melts it. Chu doesn't realize and Touya is too wrapped up in avoiding Kotone."

"She's moving fast enough to keep him from noticing," Kurama says, appreciation clear on his face. "I can barely see her moving. Can you Hiei?"

The fire apparition smirks. "What do _you _think, fox?"

Kurama chuckles, shaking his head. Kotone had flown in the air and dive-bombed on Touya, shattering his ice shield and using her katana to slice over his thigh. At the same time, Daiki had pulled the knife Chu embedded in his arm and used it to slice the back of the man's neck, grinning evilly. More ice pooled around his feet, evaporating it quickly without the brute realizing.

"TOU-"

"Don't you dare warn them, fool," Hiei hisses to Yusuke. "If they don't notice it themselves it is not a worthy fight."

Yusuke huffs, crossing his arms and turning his nose in the air, causing a chorus of hearty laughter from a good portion of the group.

"That's our Ko," Hajime smiles. "She's got Dai thinking."

* * *

_~:.:{You Can't Down It With Your Eyes}:.:~_

Daiki had melted most of the peaks of ice, making sure to get rid of the water in the meantime. The less Touya had to work with later, the easier it would be. If they were surrounded by liquid, the ice master would freeze it again and all progress would be lost.

"Pay attention!" Chu punches the samurai hard in the chest, sending him toppling backwards. He parries the knife with his katana, rolling over and kicking Chu in the back of the knees to send the brute forward.

Daiki takes this moment to melt more, finishing off the water and feeling another knife get him in the lower part of his leg and slowing him down considerably. He elbows Chu in the nose, feeling the trickle of blood and using another moment to melt the ice again. Well over half the arena had been disposed of, leaving the usual concrete ring.

Kotone glances at him, pushing Touya back and giving more ring to get rid of. Daiki leaps onto it, drawing Chu closer in the process. Daiki had taken another fourth of the ring out, using a shield of fire to keep the man at bay. It was time to switch before he got himself killed.

"Daiki! Finish it!" Kotone hollers, deflecting Touya's arm, which had been made into an ice blade, and slicing the tip away with her double-edged katana.

Daiki nods, forcing his heat into his feet and making the area around him burn wildly, all the ice melting from the ring. This match would be over soon now, every bit of Touya's advantage gone.

"SWITCH!" he yells, barely avoiding Chu's fist. He barrel rolls on the ground, noticing Kotone flipping over his head in perfect sync. Both stood at the same time in front of their new opponents, grinning insanely.

"NOW!" And both slam forward, Kotone with a blade covered in wind and Daiki with his katana encased in flames.

It was a beautiful dance.

* * *

_~:.:{Everybody Live, Like It's The Last Day You Will Ever See}:.:~_

"Shit, that's intense!" Kuwabara cheers, though he wasn't sure who to cheer for. He was conflicted, but laughing nonetheless.

"I predict Kotone and Daiki to win," Hajime chuckles too.

"I'll take that bet. One thousand push-ups says its Touya and Chu," Yusuke agrees, offering a hand. Hajime shakes it, making sure to squeeze extra hard. "WATCH IT MAN!"

"And do you think it will be Kotone and Daiki this time?" Kurama asks his fire friend quietly.

Hiei nods. "Touya and Chu did not notice their only advantage being destroyed. Now that the two are facing off against the opposite opponent, things will get difficult for them."

"They had gotten used to the fighting style of Ko and Daiki," Kurama adds. "Yes, this match will be over soon. It's a good thing. Kotone is still injured."

* * *

_~:.:{We Were Born For This}:.:~_

Kotone felt the pain in her chest flare up, but did not let it stop her. She was determined, battling Chu fiercely. She thought about using her special trait, but knew it would drain too much of her youki. She would save that until her next match when she was fully recovered.

"DAIKI!" Kotone screams, not looking at her teammate. "LET'S FINISH THIS COMPLETELY!"

"Yeah!" Daiki laughs loudly.

"IT SEEMS THAT KOTONE AND DAIKI HAVE SOME MASTER PLAN!" Koto screeches into the microphone. "I CAN'T WAIT!"

"ONE!" Chu tries to break her concentration as Touya does the same, knowing that what was coming would be epic. The two they were facing had raised their youki, releasing massive amounts instead of harnessing it. They planned on finishing it all in one go.

"TWO!" Kotone dodges to the left as Daiki does to the right, his back hitting hers. She nods her head, both Touya and Chu racing at them at the same time. "THREE! NOW!"

Flames engulf Daiki as the wind blows wildly around Kotone, the two mixing into a massive tornado of fire that spread to encompass the entire ring. None could see what was going on within, but after another minute the flames died with the wind.

Chu and Touya were sprawled across the arena, unable to get up and burned. They had not been able to avoid such a massive attack. Kotone and Daiki were panting, backs to one another with their elbows linked, using the other for support. They did not want a drawn out battle because of her injuries and had suffered from it. Releasing their youki in such a burst was tiring.

"-EIGHT, NINE, TEN! TEAM TSUKAI WINS!"

"Thank Kami," Kotone murmurs, slumping heavily against her friend. "Sorry Dai, but I'm spent. How're you faring?"

"Yeah, pretty done my-damn-self," he chuckles. "Can you walk?"

"Don't think so. Can you?"

"Nope. Let's see who comes to the rescue before we look like idiots."

"Even if they think we're idiots, listen to those cheers." Sure enough, the crowd was roaring with applause, demons whistling and chanting the names of the two. "We're winners."

"Still have a few matches to go and we are done," he agrees. "Damn it, where the hell are those assholes? Someone's bound to have realized by now!"

Hiei appears before Kotone, raising a brow with a smirk. "Hn."

"Oh don't give me that. Come here you arrogant little fire demon," she chuckles. Hiei grins wider and walks closer, still out of reach. "Hiei!"

"Yes?"

She feels Daiki being pulled away from her back, meaning her support was gone and she falls forward, face against Hiei's chest. He scoops her up, the cockiness literally wafting off him. Apparently Yusuke had seized her teammate, earning profanities.

"I need food." Daiki finally ceases his curses from Yusuke's back. "Hungry, Ko?"

"Famished." Her arms tangle around Hiei's neck, still looking at Daiki. "Suggestions."

He grins, laughing. "Everything I can get my hands on."

"Sounds like a plan." She nods, sneering before her white-blue eyes turn up to Hiei. "You really have got to stop carrying me everywhere. My legs are going to be useless, I'll be so used to it."

He feigns dropping her, the woman growling. He shakes his head, lips twitching. She seemed content at this, holding tighter. "And to think, I thought you didn't know how to smile. I'll see it one day."

"Don't hold your breath, woman."

* * *

_~:.:{Tell Me, Tell Me, Can You Feel The Pressure?}:.:~_

Bags were littered all over the place, food empty and a happy fire demon and wind demoness lounging on the couch. They had literally consumed everything in the suite, Kotone because she hadn't eaten in well over a day and Daiki because he had a bottomless stomach.

Hiei was seated at the bar, a carton of ice cream in front of him but he was savoring it instead of devouring the sweet snow. Kurama was picking up after the mess the duo had made, laughing at them to himself.

"Hey, Ko?" Daiki was half-asleep, leaning on the arm of the couch with Kotone on the other end.

"Hmm?"

"Damn good match. Let's do it again sometime."

"Definitely."

"You feeling better?"

"Much." She gives him a lopsided grin. "You faring?"

"Yup."

"Sleep?"

"Oh yeah."

The two slide from their places, stretching and groaning in unison. They stifle their laughs, yawning, and Kotone notices that blood had seeped through on her bandages. She sighs, trying to glare at her chest.

"Let me patch myself up and I'll see you when I wake." She heads towards her room, meaning to get to the bathroom.

She sits on the toilet, removing her shirt and beginning to unwrap the bandages covering her breasts and chest. A few pieces pulled away the thick scab, more blood trickling out, and she silently cursed.

Hiei had decided to make sure she was competent enough to actually change her wrappings before going back to bed, finding her fighting with a roll of bandages, her back to him. He raises both his brows, finding it humorous at how frustrated the half-naked demoness was.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, the noise inaudible to her ears, and moved forward. The same images he had come to enjoy of the woman undressed broiled, remembering the night he had to dress her and his own imaginings joining in. His fingers skim her back, stiffening the woman before she caught his scent. She relaxed slightly, but not completely, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him skeptically.

"Hiei, I'm half-naked. I'll handle it."

"Not like I haven't seen it." She flushes furiously at the arrogant demon, his hands removing the roll from her grip.

He hesitates, setting it on the counter and double-checking with his Jagan that the door to the bathroom was closed. It was. Hiei moves in a flash, crouching before her and taking her face in his hands. His lips push against hers, not nearly as hard and needing as before in the forest. It was gentle, soft, and nothing like the fire demon.

Kotone was surprised, once again, by the male in front of her. He was being tender, mindful of the bleeding wound on her chest. She closes her eyes, softly pushing back and returning the sincere kiss.

Hiei had been testing something, merely seeing if he could satiate his urges and be caring with the demoness. If not, he was merely lusting for her. Fortunately, and unfortunately, his speculations were confirmed when he found himself remembering her vicious wound, easing himself into the affection.

Kotone felt her heart increase in pace, sighing to herself and confirming her fears. She _was _falling in love with the bastard, and now she could not stop it if she wanted to. She was unsure of his feelings, though this kiss was surprising her more and more. He was not pressuring her into anything, despite how badly she wanted him, and found herself falling deeper and deeper as it lasted.

Hiei knew it then and could not help it. He had... He had fall-... He couldn't even _think_ it, let alone say it. He had feared for her when she called for him the other night, had staked a claim without realizing, made a promise to fight for her... And he would fight for her. He would fight Jin, the woman herself, and any moron that tried to stand in his path or hers. It was settled. _Kotone was _His.

"Hiei," she murmurs, breaking the kiss. "As much as I _really, really _don't want to interrupt what's going on... I really need help and I'm bleeding everywhere."

He flushes, grunting and picking the bandages back up without another word. He swabbed the wound with disinfectant to fight the bacteria, then cleaned the blood off her torso, admiring her bare breasts in the process. She was not looking at him, instead to the side, her face fiery before he finished wrapping the wound and leaving her breasts free.

The man disappears back into their room, returning with one of his shirts. He knew she had one that was clean and appropriate, but something about her in his clothing brought a smug satisfaction to the fire apparition. _'Especially if Yuji sees it...'_

She had covered her exposed top as he handed her the clothing. Kotone eyed it, snorting to herself to hide a laugh and then yanking it over her head. It had his aroma permanently set into it, causing the woman to sigh and her eyelashes to droop. The musky scent made her sleepier, made her feel safe.

Kotone stands, heading to the twin bed in her room and crawling under the sheets. Hiei went to move past her, aiming for the bay window in their room, before she grabbed his arm. He nodded, seeing the look in her eye, and obliged the exhausted demoness.

He removes his own shirt and shoes, sitting on the bed as he had in the infirmary the entire previous day. He had not slept much, on high alert in case the armless Izanagi came to extract revenge. Now, sleep would be nice. He needed it just as badly as she did.

His back was against the wall, not daring to completely lay down with the woman. She seemed fine with this, head in his lap and conforming to him. At least, he thought she was fine with it until a rough tug made him slide a little, the embarrassed and very unsociable fire demon shifting down to completely place his back on the bed and head on a pillow.

Kotone puts her head on his chest, heaving a breath and snuggling in. She lets a mewl sound deep in her throat, the noise light-hearted and happy.

"Thanks, Hiei."

He hesitates, arm wrapping around her with extreme caution. "Feh."

They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hajime got a lovey-sibling chapter (rather, he got multiple), and thus Daiki needed one. Yuji will get one soon too. I want their relationships with their team to be evident. And how about that tender Hiei fluff? =3 (Holy hell, 'Hiei'... and 'tender' in one sentence... pleasantly?! O.o) -world ends-**

**To All My Reviewers:** Do you think the fight would have went differently if Ko and Daiki had faced off against their final partners, or do you think they would have still kicked some major ass?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Today was the day. Hiei and Jin Kaze Tsukai were to fight in the arena against one another, completely disregarding Yusuke and Shishi. They had a score to settle and Hiei was ready. Oh was he ready... A little bit of wild tendencies from Yuji and the game was set. But who would be the winner? Shit hits the fan in the next episode of 'Praying for Closure'._

**REVIEW ****for extra goodies on Christmas in Praying for Closure!**


	18. XVIII: Reasons

**Author's Note: **Hajime become a 'class favorite' in a sense, and thus I needed to throw a bit of him in here after I reread it. =3 And this chapter is dedicated to _**slacker4life**_ for drawing my FIRST FANART of this story! -squeezes her- Her lovely drawing of Kotone can be found under the fanart section on my profile! Go check it out. Thank you sooo much darling, as I said a thousand times already, and enjoy your chapter!

**To All My Reviewers:** Do you expect Yuji to do something more to gain Ko's affections or even go after Hiei?

**slacker4life: **Thank you again for the fanart my darling! -huggaggles- Daiki is one of my faves, honestly... =3 I started out loving him the most, but then I fell more in love with Hajime. XD I want them to seem as a family, because they have lived as such. Sorry this isn't longer but I'm in the middle of Christmas with one of the families. So enjoy the read dear...!  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **Thank you dear!  
**Valleria: **Merry Christmas darling! =3 Shit will hit the fan soon dearest!  
**Sherlaylay: **You'll see if it does count sweetheart. XD All in this chapter, I promise! Hiei seems to be a bit hormonal, no? . Thank you and enjoy the read!  
**Kller Karebear: **I try so hard to keep Hiei in character. Sometimes I worry that I stray from it but I try sooo hard not to. T_T You just wait to see the wildness that ensues in this chappie and thank you for the review love!**  
**  
_Song for Chapter:_  
_Scream - Avenged Sevenfold, Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Reasons**

Kotone woke up with an arm slung across her. She blinks, remembering she had coerced Hiei into sleeping beside her last night and nearly sighing in content, stifling it to gaze at the peaceful, unconscious demon. She could get used to this...

She did not quite know when she started falling for this one. It rattled her to the core, knowing she now had another weakness and someone else they could use against her in this entire ordeal. But Hiei was powerful, his place as Mukuro's second signaling that much but it still worried her.

Kotone decided it was time to get up and get ready for the matches today. The duos would be Jin and Shishi versus Hiei and Yusuke, so it was a promising, epic fight coming up. Unfortunately, as she tried to move, the arm tightened on her skin and a small huff came from the demon, pulling her in closer. His face shoves itself into the top of her hair, burrowing in and a lot more innocent of a gesture than she ever expected the fire apparition to show again when awake.

It seemed she would have to wake him up after all.

"Hiei?" She gently nudges him, seeing his face contort unpleasantly. "Hiei? You really need to let me go. I have to get dressed for the day."

"Hmm." His eyes open groggily, moving to her form and widening. He immediately releases, jumping from the bed with a strange look on his face.

She had to laugh, she couldn't help it, and sits up, his shirt brushing against her skin. She almost forgot she was wearing it. It fit like most of her other tops, though she thought the sleeves being cut out were a bit too much for her. Nothing at all like she was used to wearing.

"Well, alright." She calmed her laughing, standing up and idling past him to the bathroom. She picked up some of her clothing on the way, feeling his arm grab her elbow. "Yes?"

"Wear it today," he murmurs, nodding at his shirt. She raises a brow in question, his cheeks flushing before he snorted and released her.

"Hmm, curious reaction, but I suppose I could. Though, I have a feeling Jin will be upset and probably a few others if you get me." She raises her other brow now, both high on her head before snatching up a pair of white pants. She did not want to look identical to him with her normal black pants. It would be... odd.

"Exactly," he smirks. She shakes her head, closing the bathroom door behind her and jumping in the shower after stripping.

She was quick to wash herself, merely running ningen conditioner through her long and thick mane of red hair. Once she was done, she steps naked from the shower and stands in front of the mirror, the bandages soaked on her chest. She had forgotten about them, honestly. Before she starts unwrapping them, she uses her element to blow the water from her hair, making it look as wild as ever. She brushed it out as best as she could, then began working on the bandages.

Once they were cleanly sliced off, she stares at the mark on her. Izanagi had left a scar that ran from her right collarbone and across to her underarm diagonally on the left. A heaving sigh falls from her lips, thankful it was at least healed. It would be an ugly reminder, but it was not her only scar. Things would get better and she would _not_ let this get to her. She had a family to worry about now, her team and Jin (and Hiei, though she would not dare think it), and even had begun to care for the group of Hiei's teammates. They were good companions, though she would not call them _all _friends yet. And most certainly not family.

The woman pulls the deep blue shirt on of the fire demon's, then her white pants and a pair of white flats with pointed toes. She shakes her head, tucking the shirt into the pants and staring at her reflection. It would do.

When she exited the bathroom and their room altogether, she found Hiei and Kurama talking to one another. Hajime was seated on the couch carefully, trying not to break it- he was not allowed on the furniture at their personal home, only a chair they had bought _especially _for him because of it- and smiled over at her. Something seemed different about him, his excitement bubbling.

"Ko! I need to talk to you!" He leaps up, causing some of the loose objects around the room to rattle. "It's important!"

He was beaming, something the man rarely showed. She tilted her head, walking closer to him and crossing her arms. She glances over at Hiei and Kurama, nodding to them. "I'll meet you at the match then. Good luck Hiei. Kurama, do save me a seat please?"

"Of course," he chuckles, the woman scooped up by Hajime and hurried from the room. "Hiei, why is she in your shirt? I could smell it from the door."

Hiei smirks wickedly. "That bastard will realize who is going to win."

Kurama catches the insight in his words, eyes wide. "You are trying to make Yuji notice it. He's going to be irate Hiei. You haven't even fought her or Jin yet and you are staking a claim on her already."

"He has as well, fox," the fire demon snapped. "Once this tournament ends, should he not fight either during his time here, he will engage them both."

"You are going to beat him to the punch," he grins at his black-clad friend. "I never expected you to want a woman, Hiei."

"Shut your damn mouth."

* * *

_~:.:{Caught Up In This Madness, To Blind To See}:.:~_

"Hajime this better be quick. This is going to be one of the most interesting matches yet," Kotone grumbles, still sitting on the shoulder of the man and not allowed to walk of her own accord.

He had brought them out near the woods, sitting the woman down with him and bursting with glee. She could not stay irritated at him, considering he was so pleased. It made her own smile slither across her lips.

"I met a woman I really like and she likes me back!" He hugs Kotone, throwing his massive arms around her small body and careful not to squeeze. "Oh Ko! You were right!"

"Oh this is something!" She hugs him back, pushing him back after a moment. "What's her name?"

"It's Mizue! She's a hanyou, so I need your approval first. She's half ningen and half hawk demon. Oh, she's so beautiful," he sighs merrily. "After this match today, I want you to meet her."

"Explain how you and she met to me please," she whispers softly, eyes alight with her happiness for her friend. "And what does she look like?"

"She's really tall, about six foot, and has long brown and gold hair with orange eyes. She's not really thin, but she's nowhere near fat. She's fit, but not in the way you are. She has more muscle tone," he dreamily exclaims. "I met her in the market place yesterday night after your match. I went to buy more food since I was hungry and you and Daiki ate everything we had-" She blushes, laughing mischievously. "Some guy bumped into her and knocked all of her groceries out, so I helped her and we started talking. She told me I was handsome and she was happy I was kind enough to help her. She wants to spend time together tonight before my match tomorrow!"

"Well, I want to meet her tonight no matter what, but I won't intrude on your time together. Take her to my training field after I meet her. It's beautiful over there with a little stream and everything. Since I cut a lot of it down the last time-" she cringes, "-it's quite open for the hawk. I'll meet her at the opening to the arena after I check on all the guys."

"Thank you, Ko! Thank you!" He could not help but hug her again, giddily cheering. "Come on, the match will start soon!" Hajime picks her up again, cradling her in his arms and running for all he is worth, nearly dancing as he does so.

It truly eased Kotone's heart. She felt giddy too...

* * *

_~:.:{Woke Animal Feelings In Me, Took Over My Sense and I Lost Control}:.:~_

"Windmaster," Hiei calls to the redhead, finding him about to head into his own waiting room on the opposite side of the arena.

"Yeah Hiei?" Jin grins at the littler demon.

"Fight me seriously with everything you have," he grunts.

"I like ta have fun in me fights. Ya know that. I was gonna go for Yus," Jin blinks. "Why?"

Hiei grits his teeth, finding this harder to do than he thought. "Leave the Detective to Shishiwakamaru. You will duel me."

"Again, why?" Jin was confused. Hiei looked bothered and it made him even more curious as to what the cryptic fire apparition was mumbling on about.

"Kotone."

Blue eyes widen on the demon, mouth agape. "Ya want ta fight me for a chance, ya do?"

Hiei does not respond immediately, staring at the Windmaster. At last, he nods, narrowing his red orbs on him. "Fight me seriously, fool."

Jin grins childishly, nodding with all he was worth. "Ya got it Hiei! Ya just gotta beat me and then me sis. I won't be goin' easy on ya either, I won't."

"Good."

* * *

_~:.:{I'll Taste Your Blood Tonight}:.:~_

"FROM TEAM TSUKAIWAKAMARU, JIN AND SHISHIWAKAMARU!" Koto motions to the correct side of the rocky arena. They were dueling in a place where none had the advantage. "AND FROM TEAM URAMESHI, HIEI AND YUSUKE!"

The cheers were boisterous, Kotone's sensitive ears twitching and her eye squinting. Kurama pats her on the shoulder, seated between him and an aggravated Yuji. He had already noticed the fire demon's shirt on the woman, literally throwing Daiki from the available seat and moving next to her.

_"Bastard!" _Everyone ignored the fire demon of Team Tsukai.

"READY! GO!"

"Jin's not going for Yusuke," Kuwabara blinks. The Windmaster had taken off towards Hiei when the match started while Shishi aimed for the Spirit Detective. "What the hell? He was so excited about fighting him!"

"Maybe the bloke has a plan," Chu hiccups, leaning back and taking up a seat behind him with his elbows, right next to Kurama.

Jin was giving it everything he had, his normally cheerful face pulled into intense concentration and completely serious. It was a strange thing to see the man so concentrated on a match and especially one against friends. Even when fighting Kotone he had been playful and good-hearted, despite the beatings they gave each other.

"Something is going on," Kurama agrees. "Hiei is not trying to go for Shishi, which he is obviously better matched against. Yusuke and Shishi seem alright with this though because they are staying clear of the two."

"You..." Yuji was seething, turning his eyes to Kotone. "Kotone..." His tone was dangerous. Lightning was dancing across his skin and hair, standing on end and falling out of his low ponytail. "_What the hell?_"

"I have no idea what is going on, Yuji," she huffs, truthful. She had an inkling, but highly doubted that would be the case. Maybe Hiei just wanted to whoop the cocky Windmaster, but even then that did not make sense.

"I think I know what is going on," Touya mumbles, eyes wide and turning to the woman. "Are you wearing Hiei's shirt?"

"Yeah. I didn't have anything else cleaned," she lied smoothly. "So I forced him to give me one of his."

"_You reek of him!_" Yuji was stiff, snarling to himself. "Kotone! You know damn well what he is doing!"

Kotone shrugs. "No, I really don't. What do you have in mind, Yuji?"

"_HE IS FIGHTING FOR A CLAIM! ON YOU, KOTONE! WHAT THE FUCK?!_" Yuji never swore, so the woman bristled at him.

Everyone stares in shock except Kurama, who hid a laugh behind his palm. Kuwabara was the first to recover from the initial thought.

"The shrimp likes Ko! I knew it! GO SHRIMP!" Kuwabara screams, pumping his fists. "YOU CAN BEAT 'EM!"

"_Shut up, you damn moron!_" Yuji did not move his eyes from Kotone, his anger flashing so thick in his aura it was nearly overwhelming. His youki was flaring here and there, causing some to glance over from other parts of the stands and scoot as far from the dangerous lightning apparition as possible.

"Yuji, calm the fuck down," Daiki hisses. He really wished Hajime was not sitting all the way across the arena with the woman he met or he would have been able to get in his head and force him to calm down. "You need a challenge anyways."

Truth be told, even Daiki preferred Hiei for Kotone over Yuji. Something about his teammate lately had been unnerving him.

"_I WILL KILL HIM!_" Yuji's hate-filled eyes turned to the arena, knowing Hiei was listening to the conversation. He made a move to get up and interfere with the match, which in turn would disqualify their entire team. It was not a well thought out idea at all, and Kotone was growing more and more frustrated.

_'Haji. Come here. Now.' _She opened her mind up to the psychic, feeling him trying to pry for what was going on. Even he could feel the spiked youki.

"_THAT'S IT!_" Hiei had flashed a smirk up to the stands, laying a deafening blow on the Windmaster but nowhere near fatal. It did not stop him, but it made the anger in Yuji finally boil over.

Kotone stands up, her fist glowing and her youki peaked. Her special trait made itself known in that moment, time slowing but not stopping around them as it had in the prelims. Her knuckles slam into his face, throwing him straight into Hajime's arms, the man running in slow-motion. Time immediately started moving fast again, her breathing heavy and unable to be calmed. This was why she could not use this skill, she grew substantially weaker after even small bursts of it, but it was necessary. Otherwise the lightning playing on Yuji's skin would have harmed the wind demoness.

"Whoa! What the hell just happened?" Kuwabara blinks, noticing an unconscious Yuji in Hajime's arms with a bruised and bloodied cheek and nose. Kotone was bristling with anger, fighting to calm it.

"You moved so... fast," Kurama mumbles softly, trying to put his hand on the woman to calm her down. She shrugged him off, snarling and the animal within shining. She did not mean to, but in this state she was volatile.

"You used _it!_" Daiki jumps to his feet, grabbing the woman around the shoulders and making her sit down beside him, taking Yuji's old seat. She only growled low in her chest at him, the man ignoring it completely. "Ko! You know what it does to you!"

"It was instinct," she snorts, her breathing finally steadying. "Haji, I'm sorry to take from your time with Mizue, but please take him to the infirmary and guard him. I don't need him making any more of an ass out of himself or trying to get us disqualified again."

"Of course, Ko," he nods, picking up the unconscious man and leaving without another word.

"Kotone, do you mind if I asked what just happened? I mean, I heard it but I did not see anything." Kurama was soft with his words, trying not to provoke her wrath any further. He was happy the women and Koenma had chosen to sit somewhere else today, even if it was because there was no more room for them to all be together. Though, they were near and probably had seen the brunt of it.

"You alright?" Touya even seemed a bit worried. "You look like you are about to kill someone."

"He's lucky I didn't. His attitude is starting to ebb away my reserves," she hisses, Daiki's arm tightening around her shoulder and pulling her flush to his side, trying to keep her from doing something stupid and meaning nothing more than brotherly by it.

"She used her skill. We can't talk about it. This is a tournament after all. Secrets make or fucking break," the fire apparition explains. "Kotone, I need you to calm down. I know you're tired, but you have to calm down before you do something crazy."

"I'm always crazy," she huffs, but does as he asks. Her limbs did feel a bit heavy, though nothing like the first time she had shown her skill in the tournament. Well, it wasn't really _shown _considering none had been able to see what she did.

The woman had slowed time down during the preliminaries, completely stopping it and using up every inch of her youki to make it encase the entire arena. She had been fast in killing all those fools and making her prowess known. It was a tough feat, but she had made a name for herself.

"That's better," Daiki grins childishly.

* * *

_~:.:{You Know I Make You Wanna Scream, You Know I Make You Wanna Run From Me, Baby}:.:~_

_A few minutes prior..._

Hiei had been fighting heatedly against the Windmaster, literally, but both of them could hear what was going on in the stands. It was making the two angrier and angrier, being so close to where the group was sitting and hearing Yuji go off the handle.

It was not until Hiei found an opening and sliced his sword deep across Jin's waist, flashing a smirk up to the lightning demon in the stands, that shit had hit the fan. The next thing he knew, he felt a familiar surge of youki, not Yuji's, and had turned in the middle of his fight to see Kotone stand up. Jin had not attacked, too enraptured with what his sister was doing as well. Even Yusuke and Shishi stopped, but only for a moment. They did not get to see what happened.

First, Kotone had been standing up a few feet from Yuji, and the next thing the demons knew, Yuji was bruised and bloody in the arms of Hajime. Kotone's youki had flown up to impossible levels, the wind shifting wildly and ignoring the Windmaster completely, the element concentrated on the demoness in the stands.

But as soon as her youki had spiked, it had dropped to an unrecognizable low. This had taken place immediately after she had thrown a fist into Yuji's face, presumably from the damage, but not even the fire apparition in the arena with his superb speed had seen it. She had used her skill, the same thing she had done in the arena during the preliminaries, but not nearly to that extent.

"OH MY! It seems there's fighting in the stands! And between teammates at that!" Koto was dutifully ignored.

Once she had been pulled back to her seat under Daiki's arm, Hiei turned back to the match and his opponent. Jin glanced at him as well, nodding to continue their duel. The fire demon disappears in a flash, but the wind around him picked up again. Jin had been alerted to the strike coming from behind, barely dodging the flaming katana.

"I don't think so, lad!" Jin tried to kick Hiei in the stomach but he was much too fast. The Windmaster's gut was aching from the deep gash across it, but he was fighting for Kotone's right.

Jin Kaze Tsukai had always been overprotective of his sister, even after she proved she could handle herself and took _him _down. He had an inkling of what was best for her and she always listened to his advice. He did not like Yuji being a candidate for her mate, but that did not mean he favored any man. If he had to pick someone though, it would probably be Hiei or someone from the Urameshi team. Kurama would have been preferred, since he shared a body with a demon, but the demon he shared it with was incentive enough to ex-nay that idea before it was even brought up. Youko Kurama had a reputation for breaking hearts and bedding anything, male or female.

Hiei had done his fair share of wickedness, yes, but now he had changed. He may not show it on the outside, but Jin had observed his loyalty to his friends now. He had also been surprised when _Hiei _had been the one to save her the other night. Jin had heard she was not going to be killed, but if that demon had gotten her pretty face, he would have went on a manhunt for Izanagi. The scar on her chest was enough to boil his blood, but she wanted to do things her way and he respected that.

So Hiei, trying to win the place as mate to his sister, would need to prove he was capable of protecting her. He had already done so once, but he had to be more suited than Jin to do it. That meant, in the end, he needed to be able to defeat the Windmaster for him to feel any better on the whole situation. If he had a choice, she would never find a mate and be stuck as his little sister for their entire lives, but she needed happiness.

Could the fire demon give her that?

"Pay attention!" Hiei seethes, slicing Jin across the back. He felt the match was almost complete, but he wanted to beat the Windmaster with everything he had- minus his dragon that is.

Jin retaliates with a quick and wild slice of wind, grazing the fire demon's leg and slowing him down if even by a bit. It still was not enough, his speed much too fast for the Windmaster.

The match really was over now. Hiei manages a swipe to the back of both of Jin's knees, toppling him over. Shishiwakamaru had been beaten a while ago, Yusuke ordered to keep his distance and let the two fight their own war. The Windmaster had been defeated.

"Ya win lad. Ya just have ta beat Ko now," Jin grumbles, hearing Koto finish off the count and secure the victory for Team Urameshi. Team Tsukaiwakamaru had been kicked out of the tournament now, having lost twice in two days and done. "Now I can't even wish for her freedom, I can't. If they lose, she's doomed."

Hiei had not thought of that outcome. He had not believed that Jin was willing to sacrifice his wish to free Team Tsukai. Now it was between the final two teams and what was Hiei to do if they won and Kotone had not been proved innocent? She would be confined to a cell after Hiei worked to attain the right to court her. (Well, after he defeated Kotone that is, but what good would it do if they did not fight in the tournament and she wound up in a prison?)

"She will be free, fool."

Jin's smile was grateful, feeling comforted by the demon's words, despite the insult added to the end. Hiei could not comfort someone unless he insulted them as well, so he was not surprised. Nonetheless, he was beaming up at the fire apparition.

"Thanks mate, thanks."

"Jin!" Kotone jumps into the arena by his side, stroking the hair from her brother's face. "Come on you airhead. Let's get you patched up."

She goes to pick him up, but a hand stops her. Hiei reaches down, picking up the Windmaster and glaring at her coy smirk. He knew she was low on youki and did not need the extra weight added to her already exhausted body.

"Again with the surprises," she chuckles. "You alright, Jin?"

"Yup! Peachy lass!" He licks his bloody lip, carried easily on the fire apparition's back and away from the crowds towards the infirmary. "Just bleedin' profusely and all."

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes, patting him on the back and avoiding the gaping, angry wound. "Smartass."

"Only for ya!"

* * *

_~:.:{We've All Had A Time When We've Lost Control}:.:~_

Jin was done being healed in a room away from Yuji, who was still unconscious with Hajime guarding the door. Kotone had just waved Hiei off, knowing the little demon was waiting for her outside in the hallway, but she needed to speak with her brother privately. He was discharged, but they took their time ambling towards the door.

"I'm sorry I'm not in the runnin' for yer freedom, Ko," he mumbles sadly, but his mood changed quickly. "But Hiei said he'd be wishin' ya free if ya don't win!"

Kotone did not want to dwell on it right now, but- for the umpteenth time- the fire demon had made her eyes widen and mouth drop. She composes herself, shaking her head and laughing. "Only you would ask that of the temperamental one, Jin. Go and head out alright? I have to meet Haji's girl."

"Yeah." He stands up, hugging her and kissing the woman on the cheek. "Love ya, Ko, I do. Be there for ya for the rest of forever and don't ya dare forget it. If he beats ya, he has the right to courtin'. But! I'm still your supreme protector!"

She pats him on the head, reaching up to do so and avoiding his horn. "Yes, I know this Jin. Now, shoo! I'll be safe with the fire demon listening outside the door. Go on with you. Go and get some sleep please."

"Will do!" He walks out before her and the woman did indeed find Hiei waiting for her. She had begun to wonder if he was still baby-sitting or if he was merely there to enjoy her company. She decided to believe it was the second. Besides, he had _told _Jin to fight him for the right of courtship. Hiei was serious on the matter or else he would not have done so.

Hiei does not say a thing as the two begin walking towards the entrance to the arena stands from the outside field, the place she would be meeting Mizue. The conversation would be brief at best, wanting Hajime to go and spend his own personal time with the demoness without her intruding. She merely wanted to know what her friend was getting himself into.

Kotone stumbles a bit, pushing herself up straight again and trying not to use the wall for support. She was not tired to the point of sleep, but her body ached with the youki that had drained. It was slowly replenishing itself, but not nearly quick enough.

"Woman?" Hiei grabs her elbow, steadying the wavering demoness and earning a glare. It did little to his resolve, making him quirk an eyebrow.

He had offered his arm and the woman obliged happily, looping hers through his and using it as her brace. He shoved his hands in his pockets, crooking that one enough to give her more support.

The two did not exchange any more words as they exited, finding the brute and a pretty demoness beside him. She was not gorgeous, stunning, or anything Kotone had really thought he would find, but she was certainly beautiful in her own way.

She wore a breezy white dress that had feathers hanging from the hips down, the same solid color and very classy. Freckles scattered her nose and cheeks, her shoulders covered in them where they could be seen from the knee-length brown and gold hair hanging limply over. Her skin was tanned, her body slightly curved and with a little meat on her bones. All of said flesh was highly muscular, but not to the point it took away from her feminine attraction. Her eyes were a brilliant orange and shined with all the love in the world, her smile genuine and showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Ko!" Hajime beams at her, his arm around the lovely woman. "This is Mizue! Mizue, this is my sister of no real relation I've told you about."

_'Hiei, if you happen to hear this read her mind and make sure she is of pure intention. I'll kill her now if not,' _Kotone murmurs in her mind, making sure to hit the right connection nearby, just in case Hajime was listening too.

"It's a pleasure," Mizue giggles lightly, stepping forward to bow to the smaller demoness. "I've been watching you in the ring. I don't mean to sound like I have a female crush, but you are one of my favorites to watch. I'm routing for Team Tsukai."

"That's what I like to hear," Kotone adds carefully, seeing Hiei's eyes narrowed in concentration. "I've heard very little about you, Mizue. I hope that can be fixed soon. I need to get to know the woman that has my Haji so enamored."

"Of course! I would love to spend some quality time with you after this tournament!" Mizue watches as Kotone gives a bow of her head in response. She was still studying the six-foot hawk hanyou with extreme caution.

_'She is highly fond of him. The woman is a weak, low-level demon but her intentions are just,' _Hiei sends her, Kotone visibly brightening and more open to the hawk.

"Yes, that sounds lovely," she says, her lip twitching up in a small, albeit lopsided grin.

"Is this the demon that's courting you?" Mizue places her eyes on Hiei, though did not survey him in a way that made Kotone jealous. It was a simple once-over, nothing of ill-intent.

"Well..." Kotone glances to Hiei for the answer. She really was not sure _how _to respond to that one.

"Very soon," Hiei mumbles, pulling Kotone to him with a shrug of his arm. "I have one last opponent to claim victory over." His eyes were on the redhead, a wildness behind those red orbs that brought a heavy blush to the wind demoness' cheeks.

"Oh! You are Lord Hiei of Alaric!" Mizue seemed to realize after further inspection, bowing deeply to him as well. "I am from Alaric! You and Miss Kotone make a magnificent couple. You're ridiculously powerful, after all, the both of you! It is very well suited. You look like you care for each other a great deal..."

"Well thank you, but he has yet to get through me," Kotone smirks evilly. "If he can't, he will be nothing more than another failed suitor."

"You speak as if you believe you will not fall at my hands," Hiei challenges.

Kotone sneers. "I will not go easy on you. If you're going to be my mate one day, you'll have to be able to survive my volatile tendencies."

His own smirk glides across his face. "Easy enough."

"Oh you cocky little-"

"Ko, I think I'll be off with Mizue before this," Hajime chuckles, seeing the playful banter between the two and feeling as if they were intruding. "I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"Yes, of course!" Kotone tears her eyes from the handsome fire apparition beside her. "Mizue, I like you well enough, but there is still a lot I must know before I completely approve. Of course, you don't need my permission to court my Haji, but I still would like to know more of you."

"I would be happy too, Miss Kotone," she nods eagerly. It was obvious the woman was decades younger than the wind demon, but it did not matter one bit in the ways of demons. "It truly was an honor to meet you. You too, Lord Hiei." She gives one last, deep bow, hair touching the ground and sweeping across it.

The two give her curt nods, not partaking in a bow. Hiei was of too high a rank for it to be proper- and let's face it, he would not have done it even if he wasn't- and Kotone simply did not find it appropriate to bow to someone she could kill without moving from her spot.

"Don't do anything stupid, Haji!" Kotone waves with her free hand, the man turning his back and waving behind it.

"Never, Ko! Never!"

"Alright Hiei, let's go back to the room. I have some 'sweet snow' I'm in need of."

"If you touch _my_ sweet snow again, I will kill you."

* * *

**OH. MY. GOODNESS! How was THAT to satiate the needs of all of you? XD Looks like Hiei is about to be Ko's mate, if he can beat her at least. But what is a story without its twists and turns? I have plenty more craziness in store for all of you! =3 REVIEW!**

**To All My Reviewers:** Do you expect Yuji to do something more to gain Ko's affections or even go after Hiei?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Through the tough, the wild, the funny, and the sad, Kotone would always be there for those she loved. Even spending time with the Spirit Detective was considered precious to her, and precious it was. She enjoyed his company, she realized, but not nearly as much as a certain fire demon. And what a moment the two have... Never did either think such a thing would happen. Revelations to come in the next episode of 'Praying for Closure'._


	19. XIX: Content

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! And a big Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from your author, NixxH! =3 I didn't get the reviews I wanted in total, but I can't leave all of you hanging. It's Christmas and I'm in the giving spirit. So... YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS! And this is one HELL of a chapter too! All of you will probably be sending oddles of reviews (or so I'm hoping) with what goes down in this episode. Enjoy, my lovelies!

**To All My Reviewers: **No questions lovelies. Just tell me what you think about what you are about to read and I'll be more than content. =3

**Just 2 Dream of You: **No one seems to trust Yuji anymore. Poor jealous dolt... T_T I didn't want to make him seem so over-bearing, but I could not help myself. I wanted his temper to be like that of lightning; wild and unpredictable. One minute he's sooo calm and the next... BAM! I'm ripping your intestines our and dancing on your corpse. . Heh... ENJOY DARLING! Merry Christmas!  
**slacker4life**: Of course I would dedicate the chappie to you dear! You made me a wonderful piece of fanart that is absolutely splendid. =3 The family aspect is still growing strong, if only Yuji would get his shit straight they would all be one big happy group again. -.- Hiei can't be sweet, of course, without being abrasive too. It's sooo hard to write a sweet moment with him involved, if only because I'm so worried to kick him out of character. And in regards to Hajime; He needs SOMEONE! I could not resist the oaf having met someone worthy of his affections. And she seems sweet, no? Just like him! =3 Enjoy this chappie darling and Merry Christmas!

**ShadowAmaris: **I WONDERED WHERE YOU WENT LOVE! -huggaggles- I'm glad your 'net is back, and even more happy you got so many chappies to come back for! The bathroom scene was kind of... fluffy. -winks- I hope you are getting enough of your Hiei/Ko addiction, especially in this chapter. . I won't say anything besides that... XD I loved her fight alongside Daiki too, but my favorite will always be the 'tag team' chapter. =3 Of course, I liked the end of this one much more, where they were leaning against each other all worn out and unable to move. It was cute, if you ask me. I agree about Yuji with you! D He needs to grow some balls and get to courting her if he wanted a chance. Hell, she loved him at one point. (Or have I not mentioned that yet? .) If he can't beat her and Jin though, he's fucked. And obviously he's strong now so why not go for it? Well, Ko does have the final say and she's made it kind of clear she does not want him. Oh my, your theories are actually really good! Why didn't I consult with you when I was writing this? XD But I promise a lot of crazy shit is going down soon. We're getting closer to the end of it all. In fact, I have to rewrite the last chapter to allow for a sequel. (Shh! Don't tell anyone... . It's a surprise and I doubt people read these if they aren't to them!) I will say this much though: Mizue is genuine. I thought about making her play a huge part in all the madness but decided, 'No, Haji needs SOMEONE to love on him!' And thus, she stayed a kind character. =3  
Nah, they won't have another battle over sweet snow in this story, but that one scene was hilarious, no? XD I had to throw in something about his ice cream under penalty of death! -bows to Supreme Overlord Hiei- XD Ko knows Hiei's attitude pretty well by now, so waking up to him and getting the freak-out treatment was nothing. Plus, just think, with her 'family/team', I bet she's woken up to weirder things. o.O (I'll have to add that to the one-shot snippets I'm going to put up soon over the whole Hiei/Ko/Friends situations that don't make it into the story... .) And I agree! I love wearing my man's shirts to sleep in when he's not home from work so I can have that smell. It's comforting. But in Demon World, it's a big no-no. It's staking a claim, obviously, by wearing another's scent when you are not actually mated. And if Hiei was a dad... I think he would be amazing but kind of... brutal. XD Enjoy this chapter and the next darling! Merry Christmas!

_Song for Chapter:_  
_The Only Exception - Paramore, Brand New Eyes_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Content**

It was the last day of the semi-finals and the two teams to go to the arena had been decided. Since Kotone and Daiki had won the first match and Team Tsukaiwakamaru had lost both of theirs, it had long since been decided. The match with Kurama and Kuwabara against Yuji and Hajime had been purely for show.

Nonetheless, it had been an epic battle. It had ended in a tie and considering the circumstances there was no point in a tie-breaker. Kurama and Yuji had calculated one another for the first ten minutes of the match, both predetermining the others steps and creating scenarios over and over again until they both found one where the respective mind would win. Regardless, they had both gone out at the same time, knocking each other clear from the lava-filled arena and onto the stands, unable to get back up. Koto had named theirs a tie upon realizing the inability to move on both their parts.

Kuwabara and Hajime had been much more interesting to watch when it came to straight violence. They had dived in heads-first while their comrades stood analyzing the other, spilling blood before the fox and lightning demon had even moved. Things had ended for them when Kuwabara shoved his Spirit Sword clean through Hajime, making the man fall to his knees before his psychic prowess had literally processed pain so deep that Kuwabara had fallen with him.

The crowd had loved it.

The rest of that day had been spent in celebration after the four parties were revived, both Team Urameshi and Team Tsukai coming together for one big party. Of course, Team Tsukaiwakamaru (even though they were out of the running it was still easier than saying all four of their names) had showed up and the booze ran freely.

Kotone had tried countless times to get people to go streaking with her, so drunk she couldn't figure out the ground from the ceiling, but any that tried to agree with her had been forcefully punished by the completely sober fire demon. Yuji had left earlier on in the night, his rage flaring at how close Hiei kept to Kotone, purposefully for the most part, and no one had gone after him. He would calm down eventually, but he did not return until after everyone was asleep.

Thus, today was a brand new day and one that would be spent doing absolutely nothing strenuous. Kotone was one of the first people up, her body comfortably positioned in her bed with Hiei. She chose not to wake him up this time, easily finding a way to maneuver from his grip. It was not nearly as tight as the time before.

When she had washed up a little and changed, the fire demon still passed out and probably exhausted from baby-sitting the woman (she really did have a lot of energy when she was drunk and he learned the hard way) all night long, she left the room and closed the door noiselessly behind her.

The suite was a wreck and then some. Daiki was half-hanging off the couch with his foot in Kuwabara's mouth, who was snoring violently. Hajime was sprawled over the broken coffee table, seemingly comfortable with Mizue curled into his arm and appearing much smaller than she really was. Chu was drooling on the floor of the kitchenette, snoring loudly as well. Touya had been smart and made it to a bed, but Jin was still slumped against the windowsill where he had passed out last night, drooling to himself as well. Shishi was nowhere to be seen, presumably in a bed in the suite somewhere too.

What surprised the demoness was that someone had woken up before her and was sitting at the bar, his head in his hands and looking dreadfully uncomfortable. A bottle of ningen medication was in front of him, glaring at it as if he would alleviate the headache and churning stomach that way.

"Yusuke?" His head groggily leans up, eyes aggravated and obviously feeling the effects of the drinks. "Hung over?"

"You aren't?" he groans.

Kotone nods in consent. "Oh yeah, but I can promise you I know a better cure than those human herbs-"

"Pills."

She raises a brow, snorting. "Do you want to know the trick or not? Don't be a smartass. It's too early and we're both too sick to deal with it. It'll turn into a war."

"Not like last night," Yusuke mumbles, eyes wide. Oh yeah, the war of games they had played.

* * *

_~:.:{He Broke His Own Heart And I Watched As He Tried To Reassemble It}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_"Ko! Let's play war!" Chu holds a deck of cards out. "I don't mean like the human game either, mate!"_

_"Oh, do tell!" Kotone was grinning wildly, currently on Jin's shoulders and trying to prove to everyone that a drunken totem pole of Windmasters was possible. They were doing terrible._

_Apparently it involved a series of card games and drinking games. Whoever won out over everyone with the most points by the end of the night had supreme control over all participants the next day for the entire daylight period. In other words, a slave master._

_"First is what humans call 'Redneck Relay'!"_

_And so the madness ensued._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_~:.:{She Swore She Would Never Let Herself Forget}:.:~_

Kotone shudders visibly, remembering the supreme victor was actually the man across from her by some sheer, dumb luck. He had lost too, but only in the sense of the pain he was feeling today.

"Wait, I don't think I'll tell you. You are the champion after all and our slave runner for the day. I think you should suffer," she huffs, crossing her arms and causing her head to pound harder.

"No!" Yusuke waves his hands around, clutching his head at the swift movements. "If you tell me, I'll let you off free!"

Kotone grins, holding her hand out. "Deal, no loopholes."

"Deal, no loopholes. I swear. Now _make it stop before Keiko finds me and kills me!_"

Kotone turns and heads towards the room Daiki shared with Yusuke, finding his bag hidden under his bed like he normally did. She shoves her hand deep within and finds a few liquid vials, pulling one of the few left out and heading back to the kitchenette, carefully stepping over fallen victims.

"Daiki really likes the drink, so he's found a personal cure. You know," she begins mischievously, "you could have simply ordered me to tell you what it was, Yusuke. I was supposed to be a slave for the day, after all."

He shrugs, grinning. "You'd be the most trouble anyways. Kurama and Hiei were the only ones here that didn't drink, which ruled them out. Kurama would have found a sly way out of it and Hiei would have taken my head with the first order. I'm kind of glad you're off the hook. The rest of them should be obedient enough, with a little incentive." He holds his fist up threateningly, twitching at how the words had brought on a thicker headache. "Okay Ko, what do you have for me?"

Kotone did not miss his use of her nickname, but she was not offended by it. In fact, it made her happier to know he was comfortable enough with her to use it. She certainly had grown closer to them, especially after the wild things they had done last night. Mizue had been _loads _of fun, especially since she was the only other woman here. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan would not have participated if they were here. Apparently Keiko had gone home to check on her child until Yusuke's next match- tomorrow-, Botan had business with Koenma to tend to for the day, and Yukina said something about 'seeing why Kazuma's sister still hadn't shown up'.

But Mizue... Oh now that was surprising. The hawk demon may have been terrible about keeping up with them, but she was all for trying...

* * *

_~:.:{And That Was The Day I Promised, I Would Never Sing Of Love If It Did Not Exist}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_"Shots!" Jin excitedly jumps up and down in the air, the television playing ningen music loudly. They had been playing more of this 'beer ping-pong' or whatever it was called, the Tsukai siblings against Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had been using their element to help them along, but the entire game was full of cheating._

_The specific song that interrupted the game had been one that all of Tsukaiwakamaru and Kotone remembered from their last night of drunken wildness. It was the one that repeated 'shots' over and over again, a ridiculous number of times in a row._

_Thus, it prompted another bought of 'keep up if you can' between them. Only this time Daiki, Hajime, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had decided to join in with the five already setting up. Touya and Shishi seemed less inclined to play, but with proper coercing from Jin and Kotone they had decided it wouldn't hurt more than anything else._

_"Mizue, you playing?" Yusuke called over to her, seeing the hawk eyeing the shot glasses curiously. Obviously she did not fully understand the game and had to have it explained carefully again right after he asked._

_"If ya don't want ta play, it's alright lass. Ko is more of a man than we give 'er credit for." Jin's sexist comment had provoked angry stares from both women, but Mizue stepped up and joined in nonetheless._

_"Ready? Kurama, play the song from the beginning!" Kuwabara was beyond ready for the game, shaking merrily._

_As soon as the song started, they had a shot glass in hand and everyone was drinking, downing them one after the other. Kuwabara had tapped out shortly in, his human body unable to take the massive amounts of liquor. That left more for the others and Kotone and Chu tried to make up for the lack of a person by drinking more each chance._

_Mizue had lasted the entire song, prompting Kotone to throw her arm around the woman's waist and give her approval. Anyone that could drink like that deserved as much, though the hawk puked soon after._

_Kurama and Hiei had watched on, the fire demon highly annoyed at the wind demoness and everyone in the room. The fox was quite content with laughing to himself, feeling Youko yearn for a chance to have some good old fashioned drunken fun. He would have to give in the next time and let him have a chance for it, considering the redhead had brewed up more of the concoction used to harness the spirit fox. Genkai had been training Kurama to hone his demon side better, to allow him to come out on call, but he still could not keep up the kitsune image for long. Besides, he was interested to meet Kotone anyways, though not in the sense of wanting a claim. Merely to personally evaluate Hiei's choice in women._

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{And I've Always Lived Like This, Keeping A Comfortable Distance}:.:~_

"Here." Kotone pulls out a set of normal cups and then two washed shot glasses. Yusuke eyes the smaller ones disdainfully, though his gaze really waned when he saw the bottle of sake she pulled from a hidden place under the sink. It was the only bottle of booze left in the suite and probably the others around them. "What?"

"Why do you have _that _out?" Yusuke points at the dangerous bottle, feeling his stomach churn at the idea of it.

Kotone shakes her head, gripping it a moment after when pain courses through it. "Here's how we have to do it Yus." He grinned at her using the nickname in return. "First we take this," she pours half of the vial in each shot glass, filling them up precisely. It was glowing green and looked putrid. "And then we have to finish this off. Don't look so sick, you have to do it. Are you really being a baby about this?"

"Fine," Yusuke says angrily, picking up the shot glass and holding it for a cheers. They clink the glasses before downing the green liquid and immediately chugging the full cup of sake. The two of them shudder in unison, but nothing tried to come back up.

Their headaches, the weak feeling, the nausea in their stomachs simultaneously eases into nothing, making Kotone and Yusuke feel good as new. He was grinning happily, Kotone holding a smug laugh back.

"That's awesome! I'll need to learn how to make that stuff before we leave," he hurries to say, rubbing his arms and sighing to himself. "How does that stuff work anyways?"

"It goes all the way through your stomach and the rest of the organs in your digestive track, thickening your blood count and eating away the remnants of alcohol in the process," she explains, grabbing a piece of jerky from the cabinet and using that as her breakfast. "Want to go for a walk to enjoy our day off? We're the only ones up and the women are out for the day."

Yusuke nods, slipping his shoes on and growing an evil simper. "Hang on. I need to leave my slaves a list of their chores for the day. Should I hang it on the door?"

"No, I have the perfect place. Finish it up." Yusuke hurries to scribble his instructions down, handing it to the demoness. She walks over to Jin and sticks it to his horn with some nearby tape. "There. No one will miss it here."

Yusuke laughs, throwing his arm around the tiny woman and leading her out of the door, closing it behind them. "Hey Ko? Why do you have to drink a glass of sake after that glowing shot?"

The demon now had her chance at revenge for him winning. Her eyes flash up at him with that mischievous look Jin always carries. "Nothing at all. I just thought you deserved to suffer through it because you beat me last night."

His laughter intensifies. "You bitch! No wonder Hiei likes you! Why the hell did you drink it with me then?"

"To prove I'm just as much of a man as you are."

They were bonding over the most ridiculous, petty fights.

It was pleasant.

* * *

_~:.:{And Up Until Now I've Sworn To Myself That I'm Content With Loneliness}:.:~_

Kotone was sitting with Yusuke in the grass of a field near the hotel when a familiar presence appeared before them. Their idle chit-chat and banter had stopped upon seeing Yuji, the man appearing troubled.

"What do you want?" the woman snaps, tensing in case he finally decided to try and attack. He had been close for days.

"Ko," Yuji begins softly, sighing but never coming closer, "I just wanted to apologize for pressuring you. I do love you, in many ways, and I can't stand for you to be so upset with me. Forgive me, please?"

"This time Yuji, but you better keep it from happening again," she murmurs, leaning back on her elbows. "I'm spending time with Yusuke for the day though, at least until everyone's up and moving."

"Yes, I understand," he agrees, bowing lightly to the woman. "I'm going to scout for more information so you probably won't see me the rest of the day. I'll be back to the room early enough to rest well for the lineup to be posted tomorrow."

"Alright, be careful," she sincerely calls, watching the man disappear with a nod. "Huh? Yuji wearing jewelry is weird. Did you see it?"

"I didn't really look for shining gems on him, Ko," Yusuke shrugs. "Why?"

She gives her own shrug. "No reason. I just thought I saw a ring on him. He never wears jewelry. It's a nice change. Good! Maybe he's trying to find someone else to court!"

It wasn't long until someone new came running up. Daiki was flustered, glaring at the two. He did not stay for long, throwing down something pink before rushing off, embarrassed.

Kotone picks up the fabric and eyes it with a laugh. "Yusuke, what the hell is this?"

He picks it up with a grin. "Botan's favorite pair of underwear. I'm making them all get something different and at the end of the day whoever took the longest has to put everything on."

"Oh, that's evil," she snickers. "I'm starting to like you more and more, Detective."

"Same here, Demon," he slaps her shoulder playfully. Something catches his eye, making the man stand up. "Well, I can see I need to be off. You gonna be back in the room tonight when I make the loser wear everything and get incriminating pictures?"

"Of course!" She mocks shock, placing her hand over her heart and dropping her mouth open. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good! See you then!" He waves, running off just as someone takes his seat.

Kotone glances over to see Hiei crouching beside her, watching the Spirit Detective fade into the trees after a few moments. "What were you doing?" It was not an accusing tone, merely one of indifference that Kotone took for curiosity.

"Yusuke was the first one up so we decided to get out of the room. Too much noise coming from Kuwabara and Chu. That, and some of them were trying to drown us in their disgusting drool," she informs him, completely laying down and staring up through the trees.

Hiei slowly lowers himself to be sitting beside her, leaning against the tree they were under. He sniffed the air, narrowing his eyes and the woman caught it in her peripheral vision. "I smell the lightning wretch."

"Yeah, he came and apologized. Said something about scouting for intel today. Calm down, spit-fire. Ask Yusuke if you don't believe me. He was here and ready to jump him if it was necessary."

_'Though I doubt he would have gotten to him before I did if he was looking for a fight.' _Kotone smirks at her own thoughts, feeling the tingling that said the fire demon had heard as well.

It calmed him down, or at least he was less stiff after her mental declaration. The two were in a comfortable silence, merely enjoying each other's company. Hiei places his hand on her shoulder, eyes closed and doing nothing more physically. She smiles softly, her hand covering his and lacing their fingers together.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

She almost faltered, but the woman was strong and very set in being blunt about the truth. She always had been and now would be no different, despite the confession she was keeping to herself.

"I'm pretty sure I love you."

Hiei's eyes shoot open and down to the woman, mouth nearly falling open but kept firmly closed. He tried to think of an intelligent answer, but none came to him. It did not to seem to distress the woman though and she merely chuckled.

"I'm not telling you to answer. I'm merely stating a fact. You should know by now that I'm very keen on the truth. I only lie when I feel it is not cataclysmic to do so. I'm not one hundred percent yet, but I do know I care very deeply for you."

Hiei could not take his eyes off the demoness, her white-blue orbs hidden behind her eyelids and aura peaceful. She did not seem distressed or nervous at all, despite having just given him a gift he was unsure on how to receive.

His thoughts drift to what the hawk hanyou had said two days ago. He had been thinking over it every time he closed his eyes, finding it hard to remove from his mind.

_"You and Miss Kotone make a magnificent couple. You're ridiculously powerful, after all, the both of you! It is very well suited. You look like you care for one another a great deal..."_

Again, he had not dabbled in love, but something definitely was different in his feelings for this woman. He, again, wanted to protect her, but now from the entire world. He did not wish to covet her, as she had stated she despised, but instead to treat her as an equal to him, as ludicrous as that seemed. He wanted to face her in a fight, a real fight, and see how deep his respect really ran for the demoness.

_'A real demoness...'_ He almost, _almost_ but not quite smiled at the thought. _'A real demoness that _loves _me... The monster, the murderer.'_

"You went easy on my brother." She had not asked, but instead stated something that had been nagging at her. "You could have killed him with almost all of those blows. I appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do if he died on me now."

"He is too stubborn to die," he grunts, meaning it. The Windmaster was proficient at keeping himself alive. It had been proven countless times. "Same as you, woman."

She laughs, Hiei reveling in the breezy, carefree laughter. He knew she was troubled inside, knew turmoil covered her heart, but she still had the ability to see through it and express her intense loyalty and protectiveness over her friends and loved ones. He honestly did not know how she did it. Yes, he did go out of his way to keep his friends alive, but she did it while still attaining a happy attitude.

Things had changed since the weeks ago this tournament had begun. When he had first met her she had been hardened, her every move calculated and cautious, as if testing the waters with every person she met. It was not until she saw Jin again and they started growing closer, repairing a bond once broken, that she softened if even slightly, but Hiei wanted to take some credit in it as well. She had opened up to him on many occasions. What had started as a pursuit to learn of her secret skill had turned into... into... _this_.

Hiei _wanted_ to spend time with her, wanted to be able to breathe in her scent every chance he could. He reveled in the feel of her skin against his, the feather light touches enthralling him more than those that were rough and demanding. She was intoxicating and though he was quite possessive over the female, he did not want to covet her, break her. He wanted everything about the demoness, from her volatile temper, to her carefree composure, to the way she carried herself and proved she _meant _business with each blow to her opponent.

"Agreed," he grunts softly, wondering if she even heard him. Kotone's white-blue eyes opened, mesmerizing the fire apparition. She gave another of those small smiles, nodding and acknowledging that she understood.

Kotone, inwardly, felt her heart speed up rapidly, almost thundering from her chest. He had just agreed that he cared for her, despite their change in topics earlier. Her chest felt free for the first time in over a decade, as if her shoulders had been eased of the world and the cage around her had cracked, ready to be burst open at the first chance.

"Stay by my side?" She had not meant for the moment, but a much deeper meaning behind it. Hiei stared at her for a while, leaning back against the tree more and closing his eyes.

"Yes."

He would stay beside her until she was free, until she was ready for him. He did not need the approval of any but those that mattered to _her_. Though, it seemed his friends were already enamored with her in a way much unlike his own feelings. The fox enjoyed conversing with her, the Detective had fallen in love with her way of fighting and playing silly pranks and games, and the idiot was overjoyed at her love of Yukina, another point that made the fire demon know it was a sign. She had fallen in love with his twin, friendship-wise obviously, and Yukina likewise.

Until this was all over, he would wait. As long as he had the chance to wait _with _her, it would be worth it.

* * *

_~:.:{You Are The Only Exception, And I'm On My Way To Believing}:.:~_

"WHAT THE HELL URAMESHI?"

What a better way to end a perfect day than to walk in and see Yusuke forcing Kuwabara, the loser, into Botan's underwear, Koenma's hat, Kotone's half-shirt, Mizue's bra (_"Only a hanyou would wear such ridiculous ningen contraptions."_), Keiko's heels, Yukina's bow...

And a bib?

* * *

**...-dies of cardiac arrest- Well... What a turning point for Hiei and Kotone. I really don't have much to say. It is a genuine moment that will be forever remembered. Do review and tell me what you think. Things will only get wilder from here, this I promise you. I'm sure most of you thought this to be a filler, but obviously it wasn't completely. -sighs happily-**

**To All My Reviewers:** No questions this time lovelies. Merely tell me what you think of what has transpired and I will be more than content.

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
It was time to hunt more information on the _Sentinels_, and what better way than to split up? Our heroes break into teams while watching the Yuji and Yusuke match-up of the Finals. And of course, they find out more than they bargained for. The death of one and the probing of another... Just what in the hell were these villians up to now?_


	20. XX: Yami

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, again! . I won't be posting until after New Years, but since you've gotten three chapters in the last two days, that should make up for it. This story is now officially **12 Chapters** from being completed! -cries- But... It will definitely not be the end of Hiei and Kotone. . I have WAY more in store for them. She's become a class favorite, along with her teammates, and I can't wait until I finally get to post all the juicy-goodness that comes near the very, veryyyyy end. (Well, if you can consider it the end, that is. XD -secretive-) Anyways, I hope you enjoy guys. This is a bit of a filler, especially after the last chapter. Besides, I needed to introduce another of the _Sentinels_ into the picture and here he is! I think the next chapter has yet another too... (Which he is my favorite _Sentinel_ by far, but I won't tell you why until you read it! XD) ENJOY LOVES! **REVIEW!**

**To All My Reviewers:** Who do you think will be the next _Sentinel _to die? Or do you think they'll win and things will become worse for the protagonists? =3

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Take It Out On Me - Bullet For My Valentine, Scream Aim Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Yami**

"ALRIGHT! TODAY MARKS THE FIRST DAY OF THE FINALS! FROM NOW ON, THE MATCHES WILL BE SCORED ON A POINTS SCALE!" Koto, as usual, was screaming excessively loud into her microphone. "EACH CONTENDER WILL FACE TWO MATCHES! EACH MATCH WILL BE SCORED BASED ON SKILL, FINESE, AND OF COURSE ON WHO WINS!"

The crowd cheers, Kotone covering her ears from the sheer volume of everyone. The long points twitch, eye following the movement. The huge group was split up today, mainly to try and catch wind of the_ Six Sentinels _from the stands.

Hiei, Kurama, and Kotone were together near the east entrance, almost directly on the front row. Kuwabara, Yukina, Shishi, and Koenma were near the north entrance, sitting about midway up. Botan, Keiko, Touya, and Jin were up at the top above the west entry while Daiki, Hajime, and Mizue sat closer to the actual entrance in the south part of the arena.

Kotone was stone-faced today, having found the symbol of said six men painted in blood on a paper attached to her door this morning. Not the door to the suite either, but the one to her and Hiei's space. It unnerved the little demoness, making her on high alert and her youki cautiously permeating from every pore, nowhere near exposed to full power.

This was the reason for her specific two companions. Hiei had insisted without uttering a word on being beside her, which none argued with, and Kurama had politely requested being the other to flank her. Daiki and Hajime were staying together just in case, the brute casually entering her mind every now and again to make sure she hadn't heard anything.

Today Yusuke and Yuji would be squaring off in the ring. Yuji radiated his normal serenity, only masking the constant anger within him that Kotone had come to realize over many, many decades of being at his side and likewise. Yusuke, as always, screamed confidence with the silly grin on his face.

"Ready to get your ass beat?"

"We will see Detective. Underestimating your opponent, especially in the finals, could be a dire mistake."

It felt like a threat, but he surely would not _honestly _try and kill Yusuke, would he? It would go against everything they worked for. No, he would never be so stupid.

_'Are you sure, Ko? He's been off lately.' _Hajime had caught her last fleeting thought.

_'I still think the usual Yuji is hiding somewhere in that pile of hatred, Haji. Give it time. Have faith in our teammate, alright?'_

_'Yes, you're right.' _He cut it off right there, though she was still aware of the slight tingle every here and there.

"READY! SET! GO!"

Yusuke was running at him as soon as Koto gave the go-ahead. Yuji stood, stoic as ever, and waited patiently for him. As soon as his fist tried to make contact with the alabaster-haired demon, lighting shot out from his cheek and literally left the Detective's hand smoldering. It was only a flesh wound, thus Yusuke was still avid in his attacks.

"Predictions?" Kurama murmurs, trying to lighten the thick tension.

"I honestly don't have a clue. Yuji has incredible intelligence, as you've seen first-hand Kurama. The two of you are on the same level from what I've witnessed." Kotone did not move her eyes from the match, watching her teammate aim a flat-palm against Yusuke's pressure point in his leg, making the Detective falter long enough to receive a swift kick to the ribs.

"Yes, but Yusuke's determination and skill are unlimited," Kurama adds, his friend retaliating with a distraction punch to Yuji's shoulder, earning a shock but following through with a slam to the daiyokai's face. Yuji stumbles back, head snapping up and calculating. Yusuke did not give him the chance to think much, finding a way to keep up the lead. "He's discovered something."

"He does not give the fool time to think." Hiei glanced at Kotone in his peripheral vision, the woman trying to hide a smirk but her ears twitching, meaning something else had caught her attention.

_"I heard Izanagi had his arm cut off by some band of demons before slaughtering all of them. It's been replaced with someone else's old arm though, from what I've heard."_

_"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes. It's supposedly the arm of the one that cut it off. It's like dragon hide, even though those types are long extinct."_

_"So who do you think will win?"_

Kotone stops listening at that, eyes narrowed dangerously and a small snarl rumbling in her chest. Hiei catches her attention with a grunt, the woman opening the connection to him and letting him flow it on to Kurama without speaking aloud.

_'The bastard has replaced it!'_

_'I will simply remove it from his body again.'_

Kotone shakes her head, smirking at the cocky fire demon. She places her hand on his knee for a moment, folding it back under her arm after that. At least she had found out _something_.

_'Haji. Izanagi has a new arm. The rumor is it is dragon hide, but that stands to question. Learn anything?'_

_'I haven't heard a thing, but when I opened my mind to Jin he told me something else. Someone said something about the one called 'Koi' being killed by some man yesterday when we were all off to our own things. It was vague, but Koi was found slaughtered, his body literally blown open from the inside out. It was like his youki just burst. No one saw the fight happen though.'_

"Koi is dead," Kotone whispers to her comrades, unable to concentrate on talking to Hiei and Hajime at the same time in her head. She wasn't used to two psychics roaming around in there. "He was found yesterday burst open. Hajime told me it was like his youki exploded, though I wonder if it really is so."

"Well, Koenma will be able to tell us after checking it out tonight," Kurama nods. He was stocking everything in that never-ending vault of knowledge. Curiosity killed the fox should be the correct expression. "Hiei, anything from Kuwabara?"

Hiei's eyes close for a moment, concentrating and leaving Kurama and Kotone in silence for a few minutes. When he did not seem to be ready to respond, probably still conversing, Kurama decides to ask Kotone a question that had been nagging at him.

"Why does Yuji not use the blade at his waist? I have yet to see him even draw it." The fox eyed the weapon as Yuji moved, Yusuke making sure to never let the lightning demon have a moment to process any situation or calculate any outcome. It seemed to be bothering him because his lightning prowess had doubled in energy.

Kotone frowns, eyeing her teammate carefully. "I actually don't know, Kurama. He got that very blade over twelve years ago. For the first two years he used it daily, but weird things started happening. I started getting sick when it was used, the fever of ones youki trying to kill me. I was the only one that he ever sparred with, so we tried to discover what it could have been. We think the sword has a bad aura to it, so we credited it for my sickness. Obviously I recovered, but he has not drawn it since. I don't understand why he still carries it even."

"Perhaps he knows more about it than he is letting on?" he questions innocently. "Or it is a reminder of what could happen should one use it for long periods of time against another? I would keep it so others would not get their hands on it, so that could even be it. It just depends on Yuji's character and he is hard to read."

"I've learned him, for the most part, over the decades we have been with one another. It honestly could be any one of those things and then some. His attitude changes and I'm sure you've realized his perpetual calmness is a ruse. He started placing it up right after my illness," she explains, Yusuke snatching Yuji's hair and swirling him around to meet his fist. She cringes. "That one looked like it hurt."

"The idiot heard someone mentioning that the scene was nothing like a battle. It was as if he simply exploded. There were no signs of other life forms even being in the immediate area, let alone with him. His body was burned at the scene to prevent any from stealing his form or anything of the like," the fire demon hisses. "More have mentioned the new arrival of a replacement arm for that bastard. He has been given a new one."

"Like you said earlier, you'll just have to cut it off again," Kotone smirks slightly, trying to alleviate the demon's building wrath. It worked, for the most part, and she let him seethe away quietly to extinguish the rest.

Blood was pouring from Yuji's nose and he was littered with gashes and fresh wounds. Yusuke had fared better for the most part, though it was obvious from the way his hair stood on end and his clothing clung to him that the build-up of static from the shocks of lightning to his system were doing a number on him. Blood had begun to gently slide from his nose as well, but the man did not seem hindered. If anything, his urge to win was higher.

_'Ko!' _Hajime was trying to catch her attention. _'Someone just mentioned something!'_

_'I'm listening, Haji.'_

_'Apparently when the winner is announced, the five remaining of them will come down to personally congratulate the winners. They are confident in their power to fend off anyone as a group from what I take. They will be leaving their bodyguards behind to do so.'_

'_Thanks. Keep listening and I'll keep you informed. Share what you've discovered with everyone, alright? I don't feel like discussing later. I'll tell Hiei to send it on to Kuwabara's group. You pass it over to Jin.'_

'_Got it!'_

The woman nudges the two men beside her, informing them of the news. "Hiei, pass it on to Kuwabara so we can save ourselves from explaining it over and over again. He can tell Koenma and save me the trouble."

Hiei nods, Kurama catching her attention once more. "It does not just sound like confidence, it sounds like a plot. They want someone to challenge them and I bet they'll try and defeat the winning team for Enma's wishes."

Kotone's eyes widen, the thought never having occurred to her. "Kurama, I think you are on to something. Why bother with the man controlling the last five behind the scenes when you can wish to be more powerful than He could have ever made you? It sounds like they are turning on whoever it is they have a deal with. Maybe that's why Koi was killed.

"Things are getting more vicious, it would seem," she grumbles. "Good, maybe this will take some of the heat off of us." Clearly she meant her team and any that were caught up in the mix.

_"Oh look! There's Yami! Isn't he dreamy?!"_

Kotone's instincts perk up, snapping around to see the psychic demon up in the owner's box, out on the balcony portion alone and leaning his forearms on the railing. She could not make out all of him, but was at least able to notice black eyes, pale skin, and long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck as Daiki normally wore his. That is not what caught her attention the most though...

It was the smirk he had on his face, his gaze fixated on Kotone.

_'Hiei! Hajime!'_ She had felt an unfamiliar tingle in the back of her mind. _'Throw up mental blocks and tell the others to as well! Those that can't you need to try and help! Hurry!'_

Her own blockade was thrown up, really just a jumbled mess of scattered thoughts (she really had never been good at all the mental wall mumbo-jumbo), forcing the intruder out and feeling him try and sort through. She felt Hiei stiffen beside her, Kurama easing into a calmer posture if that was possible, and knew the two had put up their own defenses. Hiei was probably so concentrated because he was trying to keep not only his but others up as well. Kotone suspected Yukina was one of them.

The beating inside her head stops at long last, feeling the after-effects turn into a soft, but throbbing headache. Kotone's gaze flicks back up to the enclosed box and the balcony jutting off of it, smirking in satisfaction. Yami was still watching her, but his face was now hard and his frown was deep. He was attractive, even upset, but nothing like her fire demon. _Her..._fire demon.

_'Keep me out all you want, demoness, but you only have so long left until you will be our perfect instrument of war.' _She had caught the words he sent to her, glaring with a heated growl, watching him smirk and walk away from the balcony to the safety of the ki-guarded box.

"Kotone?" Kurama questions, shaking her. "What did he say to you?"

"That I will soon be the perfect instrument of their war," she mumbles, huffing. "That'd be like telling Yusuke to sit back and watch while someone else steals Keiko away. He's going to fight and it sure as hell isn't going to happen."

It caused the fox to laugh and Hiei to snort in consent, the three tuning back into the match below. Yusuke had gotten Yuji with a shotgun and the demon could not call on his lightning because of it. The match was over now, Yusuke's foot pressed against Yuji's throat. Koto had already started the count and Yusuke was declared the winner.

"WINNER! YUSUKE OF TEAM URAMESHI! NOW TOMORROW COME WATCH KUWABARA VERSUS KOTONE!"

"Well it seems they are eager for you to fight, woman," Hiei hisses, eyeing the box in the top of the southern stands disdainfully. "Make it quick tomorrow."

"I like Kuwabara, but I won't go easy on him. For Yukina's sake, I'll start with a bang and hopefully end it then," she agrees.

* * *

_~:.:{The World Is On Your Shoulders, The Weight Is Crushing Me}:.:~_

And the very next morning she found herself waking up next to a fidgeting fire demon, the demon trying to urge her awake without being rude about it. It made Kotone give him a sleepy smile, pulling herself from bed and not bothering with a shower for the day.

"Suggestions?" She points to her clothing, not really caring on what she wore to a fight this late into the tournament. It would probably get ruined anyways.

Hiei shrugs, throwing a pair of black pants and a white tank top at her that showed off the scar on her chest. "If they realize it bothers you, things will only fall more in their favor."

She agreed with the demon, waltzing into the bathroom and pulling on the pieces. She pulled her hair up, if only to make Kuwabara believe she was serious. And she really was with him, but she needed this match to be done quickly and effectively. _They _needed to know she was still the same Kotone, and she was, but with her breakdown in front of Izanagi it was probably spreading around the remaining five that she had gone soft.

No, she hadn't.

Without a noise, she idles out of the bathroom and slips on her white shoes, katana strapped to her red cloth belt. Hiei nods in approval, stepping close to the woman and staring heavily at the scar. His fingers dance across it, a feather's touch to her cold flesh. It tingled with warmth everywhere his fingertips grazed.

"I'm not ashamed or afraid of it," she admits quietly. "If anything it is just another warrior's story marked on my flesh. I expect plenty more before I die and should one believe it diminishes from my beauty as a woman, I'll remedy them of their heads."

Hiei nods, smirking lightly to her. "Hn. Good." He leans forward, tentatively placing his lips on hers. She cherished the softness of it for a few more seconds before deepening it. Hiei obliges dutifully, grabbing the back of her neck and her waist, pulling the woman flush to his chest.

Her hands were in his hair and on his cheek, holding him and drawing him in closer. His tongue darted across her lips and Kotone opened without a second thought, allowing him to explore every inch of space within. Teeth, gums, tongue... nothing was safe from his probing muscle.

The two of them feel their arousal growing, the rumbling in their chests sounding as one. All at once, Hiei and Kotone jump backwards from one another, breathing labored and eyes narrowed.

"Hmm..." Kotone smirks. "I think I should be heading to my match now, Hiei."

He nods, sharing her expression before shoving his hands in his pockets and crooking his elbow. It was their own special way of showing their care for the other, despite how rude they came off to others.

* * *

**Well, well, well... It seems another _Sentinel_makes himself sort of known! And now Koi is dead, which mean there is only five others to deal with, not including the puppeteer. R.E.V.I.E.W!**

**To All My Reviewers: **Who do you think will be the next _Sentinel _to die? Or do you think they'll win and worse things will happen?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Next up was Kotone and Kuwabara! She wanted nothing more than to end it quick and be on her way, considering she had more important things to worry about right now, what with the _Sentinels _still plotting. Of course, twists and turns lead another visitor to sneak up on her, though this time with less ill intent. Akihiko. He wanted to talk to her, right? Then why was he carrying that syringe?_


	21. XXI: Akihiko

**Author's Note: **Well, I wanted this out yesterday, but oh well. This is in celebration of the New Year! Everyone born in 1999 and above: Just think guys, we not only survived Y2K (1999 merging into 2000 for those of you that don't know) and we survived the so-called Mayan Apocalypse. =3 Thus, I was celebrating heavily yesterday. Enjoy the read!

**To All My Reviewers:** Without giving away too much at the beginning, what do you think of Akihiko?

**Just 2 Dream of You: **Well, thank you sooo much for not skipping chapter 19, because you're right... People did, ha! =3 You get's cookies! -shower of delicious mouth-watering cookies for you!- How did your head surgery go? XD They find confetti and candy? -takes head confetti and shoves it in mouth- That's... not head candy... -spits out wad of colorful paper- TA DA! XD I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOO DARLING! -huggles-  
**DoppleGengar: **No worries on reviewing darling. You are an avid fan and if you don't review every chapter, I figure it is because of personal reasons. So far you aren't the only one putting their money on Yami. He seems like the evil-mastermind type. Though, in my head he's also ungodly handsome and drool-worthy. . Sorry, my fantasies run rampant. Though my favorite _Sentinel_ is Akihiko, and you're about to find out why. I thought long and hard on his character, even if it does not seem like it. . I hope you had a happy holidays dearest! Enjoy the chappie! =3 (And why yes, you can have some'more.)

_Song for Chapter:_ _  
It's All About Me (Rain) - Amaranthe, Amaranthe_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Akihiko**

Kotone was left to herself in the waiting room on the eastern side of the arena, ushering Hiei off despite his protests. She needed a minute to compose her wild thoughts and force them to focus solely on the match. She wanted to end things swiftly without being completely ruthless and showing anything she did not want the remaining _Sentinels _to see.

After today, only six days would remain of this tournament. It felt like just yesterday morning she was reading over the invitation and the threat buried within it, hatred running through her like a poison, her mug of coffee shattered in her hands. Yesterday afternoon could have even been the preliminaries, where she slaughtered everyone without a shred of remorse. Perhaps it was last night that she met Koenma face-to-face and made a deal of a lifetime with him. Hell, this morning could have been the first realization of being in love with another...

Time was a blur by this point. Things were going to fly for the next few days, seeming like minutes, or they could go so terribly slow that it felt like lifetimes were waited to decide what was going on. She would either be free, able to have a mate she found worthy thus far, or Enma would forever lock her in a cell, whether it be one of the living or one of the dead.

A light clapping resonates behind her, the woman spinning on her heel and throwing her hand to her hilt. Before her stood a man with long silver hair tied into a ponytail in the middle of his head, waving down his back. His eyes were open, frightening and white with a scar running from one temple, across his nose, and then to the other temple. It was quite obvious he was blind, but his presence was unnerving. He seemed young, even in demon standards, but it was doubtful his image reflected his true age.

"Who the hell are you?" Kotone hisses, glaring at him. With a second thought, her eyes drift to his hand and find a ring on his thumb. "_Sentinel!_"

"Calm down, Kotone," he whispers, his voice never to rise above it. It was a deep, lulling noise that would put some to sleep should they have the incentive. "I am Akihiko of the _Five Sentinels_, as I'm sure you have heard of Koi's fate."

"Yes, he imploded. Probably let his 'supreme power'," she puts emphasis on the words to signal her sarcasm, "get to his head and it simply overwhelmed him. Cockiness will do that to you, you know."

"Ah, but sarcasm is just as deadly." He had chuckled, waving his hand in the air. His movements were precise and careful, trying to keep from invoking the woman's wrath. "I am here for a reason, child."

"_I should kill you_."

"Hmm," he murmurs, "but I think you won't. You know what hangs in the balance, I'm afraid. First of all, I apologize for Izanagi's actions. He had stepped too far out of line and it should not happen again."

"Ah, I see what is going on here," she hisses, red staining her face. "I refused threats and the idea of being afraid by means of a constant reminder-" she motions to the scar, "-so now you are going to try and win me over with sincerity and kindness, maybe even pity for my situation?"

"You are very intelligent indeed, Kotone, but this I already knew. Yes, I offer you pity, but I give you information as well." Her ears twitch at this. "I have vague confidence in our plan falling into place before the end of everything and near the close of the tournament."

Something in his voice, his temper struck a chord with her. She could not find the right words to describe it, instead sticking to a silent reserve, a mask on her face to cover the anger flitting across it.

"I have felt your heart." His hand moves over the spot where her heart would be, not daring to touch the woman and his eyes following his movements. He could not see her, but he could feel her. He was powerful despite his ailment, and even then it made him stronger. Yomi was a prime example of a blind man in a seat of magnificence. "I know what you wish for and what you are capable of. I know you are proud of who you are and a demoness unlike those that exist now. You are everything that the female demons used to be, should still be. I have a high respect for you in that."

"My match will begin soon. Cut it short." She needed to be away from him before she snapped and something bad happened. She needed to get away _now_.

"No, your match will begin when I am done speaking with you. I've made it so." She growled, and he decided to give her more of an explanation, "No, I am not linked with Yami right now. I am here of my own accord, for the most part. I've simply told the announcer to wait until I give the go to say you are done being prepped."

"Alright, then I'll put it another way..." Kotone was shaking she was so angry, remembering Izanagi, being framed, her team put in their predicament... All because of the group this man belonged to. "Finish this quick before I do something you _will _regret."

Akihiko nods at her words, sighing softly. She hated how his tone was so docile, unlike the madness behind Izanagi and the hatred from Yami. She had not met the others yet and she really did _not _want to. This one was strange, as if he did not fit in their elaborate setting, and it unnerved her like no other before.

"Each of us have our own reasons for being together, as your little family does," he begins with a whisper. "Yami is here for his hatred, Izanagi for his madness, Eiji for his pursuit of power, and Takumi for his thirst for knowledge. We comprise one big entity of super classed demons as a whole. As you can tell, I am blind, yet I do not let my inability hinder me. I would thank Yomi for the strength, but I am much older than he and do not find his irritating way of ruling to be worth my respect.

"In turn, we each have our weaknesses. I will not speak of them, but they do exist," he mumbles, that strange emotion coming to him again and Kotone struggled with it. "I first joined because of Yami. We have been comrades for longer than I really care to remember. It was he who insisted we kill two of the old units and, as the rules go, replace them. Obviously we changed those rules."

"I'm terribly confused as to why you are telling me this. I feel like this is a trick," she snorts, quirking a brow, though she did not even know if he could feel it move with being so far away. "In fact, I know this is a trick."

"No, I am sincere," Akihiko's ears twitch. "I hear them whispering of me in the box. They wish to know what I am doing and what is taking so long. Hmm, they will wait just a while longer, I'm afraid." He turns his full attention back on the woman. "It has been a long time in the midst of the _Sentinels_. We have planned for a very long time, you see, but the planning has failed us each time. So far, this is the only one that has gone wrong in all the right ways, giving us the edge.

"The rest of this part you have already heard from Izanagi, so I will not be a repetition. Now, there are some things I wish you to figure out, Kotone. Why would a man want to be in a position he has grown to loathe with all he is? Would he do it for his lifelong friend and the only remaining family? I have become tired, you see." His fingers run through his hair. "I have not lived at all. The only mate I have ever had or even wanted was killed long before now, my newborn offspring with her. My life has been long and tiring. Answer my questions, my dear."

The wheels in her head were churning, eyes widening and shocked. She felt she knew the answers he sought, those he already had in his mind and wanted someone else to realize. They were certainly worthy of the strange emotions flitting in and out of his droning voice.

"You want death," she whispers gently, fearing he might not have even heard it. No, his ears twitched. He had. "But you do not want to die by the hands of someone unworthy of it. You wish to see your mate, your child again in the afterlife. It is the only reason you keep your place in such a world, such a position of evil. No, I don't think you stay solely for Yami, but for the hopes that one will seek revenge for the actions of your group and slaughter you."

Akihiko chuckles softly once more, reaching out and wanting to touch her hand, halting his hand in the air. "You don't ask, you state. You can feel me as I do you, Kotone. If you were but a few generations older, I might believe you to be the daughter of my Nyoko, for you have the spirit of my deceased mate. Do not worry yourself, it is impossible. What you speak is correct, and thus I am here for more reasons than those of my colleagues. Do you understand what I want of you, child?"

Kotone nods, somehow aware he would know the gesture. His placid face pulls into the most breakable of smiles, the corners of his lips barely turning up and his eyes closing. "Then I expect you to give me this wish. If not by your hands, but by another just as respectable as yourself. I do not care if, should you win and receive the wishes of Enma, you ask to kill all but me, though I would die in a certain length of time just to assure my imminent demise. I need one last opponent worthy of the fight before my last breath. I need them to steal it away from me so I may return to Nyoko and my child an honorable man once more."

"I don't trust you in the slightest," she informs him with utmost reason behind her words, "but if one wishes to die, I can fight to deliver their heads from their bodies post haste. If I find out these are just the ramblings of a fool, I'll be even more _tempted _to release the insanity I am capable of."

"Yes, I am aware," Akihiko mentions, his hand still held out. "I will be injecting a poison into your system before I leave this room, courtesy of those that wish you to be pushed to your potential."

"_And you fucking think I would agree to-_"

"Hush, Kotone," he soothes, reeling back his outstretched palm and producing a syringe of a purple, viscous liquid. "It is meant to bring you to the brink of death with a full vial, as I have here. Half will only create a haze during strenuous acts such as sex or violence, but it is only temporary and might not last even an hour. It depends on one's will. For these secrets I give, I wish you to do so willingly, but I do not wish you to be completely under our control. I don't listen to _every _order after all."

He rolls back the sleeve of his elegant kimono, shoving the needle straight into one of his veins and draining well over half into his system. Kotone's mouth drops open, nearly stopping him but realizing who was before her. He was the enemy and she _pitied him!_

"May I?" He takes her arm during her state of shock and confusion, being cautious and gentle with her. She did not snap out of her stupor until the needle penetrated and a fierce snarl ripples from her. The liquid burned in her system and she would have leapt at her visitor if not for the haziness that blurred her head when she even thought of it. "I am sorry, sincerely Kotone. If they think I came here for anything but this, they would be quite angry. I don't want a death at _His _hands. I want an honorable death, not a burst of youki that rips me apart."

"You... bastard!" she mumbles, using the wall for support. She bites her lip, glaring daggers at him and fighting off all negative thoughts. How was she going to be able to fight like this and why did he inject himself?

"The effects will not show in me unless I fight, and that is not my place. Be at peace and you'll prevail," he mentioned, hoping she'd catch his meaning. "I wish I could truly see you. Your voice is beautiful as is your soul and I believe you are equal to both in appearance. Please, be careful Kotone-kun. Please. And know this before I leave, _your heart should not be open to one of the many you have let within its walls._"

Akihiko bows to her, turning and walking out of the room, the air of sadness going with him. Kotone places a hand above her heart, a snarl rippling in her chest and making her body ache with the burning poison in it.

"-AND FROM TEAM TSUKAI, KOTONE TSUKAI!"

Kotone bites back all negativity and places a façade of calm on, nothing but a mask. She exits the small room and into the burning sunlight bathing the arena. Gently, she bows to Kuwabara.

"READY! SET! GO!"

She leaps forward, stumbling and then righting herself. She would not let those _bastards _have the satisfaction.

* * *

_~:.:{Destiny Comes To Haunt Me, I Am The Shell Like An Atom Bomb}:.:~_

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke questions, seeing the woman's falter. They were separated again for more information and he, Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama were staring at the battle.

"Hiei, do you smell that? Someone else's scent is on her," Kurama mumbles, almost glaring up at the box.

Hiei felt his blood broiling over, watching _his _woman receive a slice from Kuwabara's Spirit Sword and hissing at the liquid that spilled from the wound, unable to dodge.

"Something is wrong with her." Hiei had not questioned anything, but instead stated the inevitable truth. "She is not herself."

"They did something to her!" Keiko gasps, eyes wide and watching in fear. She knew Kuwabara would not kill her, but the way Kotone was hesitating, clutching her heart every now and again, proved she was in deep pain.

"We cannot do anything right now, Hiei," Kurama says quickly, clutching his friend's shoulder and feeling his hand burn at the heat radiating from him.

His red eyes glare up at the box, seeing all the remaining five standing there in various types of clothing, all rich and decorated. One was staring with blind eyes at the match, a sad smile on his face. _'Him! He did this!'_

* * *

_~:.:{This Is My Sacrifice, I Am The One That Destroys It All}:.:~_

Kotone was a ball of rage, in turn making every pore emit a thick sweat and grunting at the pain trying to overwhelm her. She was missing something, something Akihiko had said and she could not place it.

_"Be at peace and you'll prevail..." _The words were echoing in her head, fighting for a spot in the forefront of her mind despite the haze against her. All her thoughts were jumbled, but she swore she could hear those words over and over again.

"Kotone! Fight me like you mean it!" Kuwabara had not realized she was not feeling herself, but his brows were furrowed in concentration. "Come on!"

"I'm trying!" she hissed in response, grabbing her head at the pounding it prompted.

_"Be at peace and you'll prevail..."_

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Kotone blocked a slice of his sword with her own blade, wind cycling over it.

"Are you okay?" Despite asking, Kuwabara did not hesitate to kick her in the side and send the woman flying. She barely caught herself on her feet.

"_Be at peace and you'll prevail..."_

_'Wait!'_

She pushes aside her anger, closing her eyes and focusing. She had a plan and she only hoped it would work.

Kuwabara was hesitating, watching her visibly calm and her eyes remaining closed. She felt his presence from his reiki, wishing she had more training without her eyes. She would remedy that as soon as she could manage.

* * *

_~:.:{I Close My Eyes, So Cold Inside, There's A Voice, A Warning Sign}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_"Come on Ko! It'll be fun!" Jin was much younger in appearance, a girl that could not have been much older than five beside him. In reality she was older, for demons aged differently, and actually around twenty in human years, but her mind was that of a child._

_"I'm scared!" She eyed him, hovering in the air above her and reaching a hand down to her. "If I was meant to fly I woulda been given wings, I would!"_

_"Oh hush!" He snatches her up and begins shooting through the air. The girl, despite her previous fear, was giggling. "Now that's more like me sister!"_

_"Higher, Jin! Higher!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{To Stay Alive You Sacrifice The Things You've Put Aside}:.:~_

Kotone was moving fluidly now, using her happiest memories to keep her mind at ease and heart at peace. The poison was not burning her as it had before, even though she was back to fighting Kuwabara without the use of her eyes. She was content, smiling softly as her katana sliced into his arm.

He retaliated, stabbing her in the side and forcing the negative thoughts to come back. Her eyes fly open at the horrible pain from both the poison and the gash. She needed to focus! Gently, white-blue eyes close.

* * *

_~:.:{This Is Who I Am, This Is How I Feel}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_Kotone was now a teenager in demon standards, grinning childishly up at the redheaded Windmaster. Time was not moving around her, flour coating him before time picked back up at its regular pace. He glowers down at her._

_They were making a cake for his birthday and it started an all-out war of various cooking supplies. By the time they had calmed, she was caked in flour, sugar, and chocolate beside a similar Jin, the two laughing wildly._

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{Every Time I Dream A Rain Falls Over Me}:.:~_

"WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING!" Kuwabara had barely avoided a sharp slice of the wind as it rushes from Kotone's katana, deeply marring his thigh.

She still did not speak or open her eyes as Kuwabara throws himself forward, hitting the ground and successfully avoiding a deep blast of her youki-thickened element. Kotone felt herself growing stronger with each passing second, able to fight off the poison that had drained her already.

She did not need to think on this right now. She had to keep her head clear and only pleasant memories in the front of her mind.

* * *

_~:.:{Mutiny Has Elected Me, I'm All Empty And Weak}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_Kotone was around thirty now, a young adult by demon standards and fully developed. Jin had been constantly grappling her from hungry-eyed demons, glaring daggers whenever one got too close. He'd even gone so far as to kill one of the more touchy-feely types. It was pleasing to know he was so protective over her and she returned the favor by sorting out the demonesses that got too close to her brother._

_It was a pretty moth demoness that was currently choking on her own blood at Kotone's feet. She holds her katana above her head, point aimed straight down to the center of the moth's throat. She drops it, smirking giddily as it impales and ends the unworthy woman's life. Jin, never one for violence, was laughing in the background._

_She should have never asked to fight Kotone for Jin's right of being courted. Just because their deceased clan had a rule about male demons courting their women did not mean it was vice-versa. Kotone had merely taken up the role and the moth demoness had promised her death for Jin's mark._

_Stupid moth._

_A light clapping is heard, along with a pleasing laugh. Kotone turns to see a man she had known for about a year now walking forward, about her age if not a decade older. He had shoulder-length white hair and dazzling, lightning-blue eyes._

_"Nice one, Ko! Jin, you should really stop making her go so crazy. She'll kill us both one day."_

_"She still can't beat me, she can't Yuji!" Jin laughs, shaking his head. "Neither can you, if ya want ta go there."_

_"Not at all, Windmaster," Yuji grins. He places an arm around the woman's shoulders, leaning on her. "Besides, even if I never get the chance to court Kotone, she'll always be my closest friend."_

_"Oh hush, you strange demon you," Kotone giggles, pushing him off and getting blood on his yukata. "Oops..."_

_"Oh, you'll pay for that!" He leapt at her, missing the woman and instead smearing some of the blood that coated his clothing on Jin. "Heh, didn't mean to get you, Jin."_

_"Oh, it's on, it is!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{So Take This Life And I Will Make It Mine}:.:~_

That had been when both Yuji and Kotone were young, carefree and wild. They did not have a single worry in the world, Jin included, and the three always shared nothing but good times. Yuji was not the reserved, fake-faced demon he is now. No, he was just as much of a childish fool as she was back then.

Kotone pushes the wind into her hands, slamming an open palm into the wound on Kuwabara's leg at the same time his Spirit Sword goes cleanly through her shoulder, the man hissing in pain at her hands, the wind slowly tearing apart the muscle. The two jump back from one another, panting.

* * *

_~:.:{As Their Secrets Will Bleed}:.:~_

"How did she figure out what to do?" Kurama furrows his brows together, cocking his head and analyzing.

"She is thinking of pleasant memories," Hiei divulges, earning the stares of the three around him. It made his eye twitch.

"I believe the poison reacts to negativity," Kurama whispers, now turning his attention back on the match. "She has not opened her eyes since Kuwabara's first blow. Perhaps she is concentrating on happy thoughts to be able to combat whatever she was given. Though it is obvious that her lack of training in blind-fighting is tremendous, she is still winning it would seem."

"Sounds likely. She's pretty smart," Yusuke adds. "I mean, not as smart as you Kurama, but pretty battle-worn."

"To think, she's still such a good-hearted person even after all she's been through," Keiko sighs softly, smiling and shocking the men. She had not called Kotone a 'demon' or anything of the like, but instead spoke of her as if she was nothing more than a human girl with too much trouble on her hands. "It's inspiring."

* * *

_~:.:{I Close My Eyes, So Cold Inside}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_Kotone was spent, too tired to even move. She and Yuji had just lost for the second time in the entire tournament and in turn had dropped Team Takanari from the semi-finals. She was surprised they even made it this far considering their young age- she was just about to turn fifty years old- and low rank._

_"We gave them a run for their money though," Yuji soothes the woman, holding her up around the waist. She had been trying harder to perfect the use of her special trait without draining all of her youki. So far, she had only been able to stop time in a ten-foot area around her. Even then, she was very weak afterwards._

_"I think we did damn good," she chuckles, blood dripping from her mouth. "We wouldn't have lasted anyways. They only let us fight today to see if the rest of our team would be eliminated. I mean, Makao and Leek were our other two and they were killed in the arena yesterday."_

_"But we are alive and Jin is probably worried sick over you right now. Let's get to the infirmary so we can get patched up and watch the rest." He still sensed her distress, upset at having lost even if they were in the semi-finals. "Hey, just think of it this way Ko... The next time we come here, fifty years from now, we will be so ridiculously strong and versed in the ways of the _TouMa _that we are sure to win."_

_"Yeah, but next time we're using my name. The whole me being the captain behind the scenes thing really does little for my ego," she laughs, the lightning demon joining in and shaking their heads in unison._

_It was their first tournament and they had had a blast._

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{There's A Shadow Far Behind}:.:~_

Kotone jumped into the air, upside down, and swung her legs about in a powerful helicopter kick. It caught Kuwabara in the chin, sprawling him backwards, but not in time to miss the slash of his sword to her side.

She was ready to end this. Her body flips in midair and her legs falls hard onto his stomach, knocking the breath from him. Kotone takes this moment to place her blade to Kuwabara's neck, unmoving and finally letting her white-blue eyes open.

She had changed so much in all those years. Here she was, fighting to win the first tournament and the last she had competed in. Things were easier than they had been before and she had yet to come to the brink of death in the arena. Now, she was in the finals... Team Tsukai had made it nearly to the end.

"WINNER! KOTONE OF TEAM TSUKAI!"

She knew it had been over an hour since their match started, testing her anger against the poison. It was such a weak throb now that she did not even notice it until she searched hard. A small smirk was on her lips, swiveling on her heel after standing and staring straight at the box of demons above the crowd, five of them leaning against the rails on the balcony and glaring at her. Well, all but one glared, for his blind eyes were really useless in the matter.

Kotone doubted he would have done it anyways. In fact, he almost seemed _happy_.

_"Be at peace and you'll prevail..."_

His words had been a hint after all. He had been telling her to keep her heart light and her thoughts pleasant during the match while the poison weaned from her system. It had worked, and she was grateful. If any of the others had appeared before her when she was alone to inject the serum, she would have a full vial and probably be half-dead.

But, the other four did not know of Akihiko's deceit, of his silent pleas of the woman. They thought she was simply strong enough to overcome the vile concoction, her youki flaring wildly and filling the stadium with her anger.

Kotone reaches down, snatching up her katana and throwing it for all she was worth. It wedged into the wall of the box of men, barely missing Akihiko. He side-stepped from the blade, feeling it coming for him and smiling down on her.

She had just confirmed to his colleagues that she had felt the poison by trying to kill the man that had injected her. Of course, Kotone had much better aim than that and had purposely sent the katana an inch away from his skin, even without the man moving to avoid it.

"You'll have to do much better than that to kill me," she calls to them, hearing her voice echo in the stands from the microphone Koto had near her. "I'm afraid I simply _will not die_."

This sent the crowd into a mania of cheers, her smirk wide and helping Kuwabara stand. Her speech had the desired effect, causing the harsh gazes of the _Sentinels _to beat upon her back. She had the crowd behind her now.

They wanted her to be a weapon of war, one that could possibly be captured by Spirit World, which would cause all those that have heard of her and admire her to storm against Reikai.

What they did not think was: _Perhaps she could instead turn the very same demons they wanted to use against Them_.

"Alright! Tomorrow it is going to be Kurama of Team Urameshi against Daiki of Team Tsukai! See you bright and early, folks!" Koto screeches, causing Kotone to shudder.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Hajime was in the ring beside the two, Yuji quick to follow. The brute helps steady Kuwabara, earning a 'thanks' in response.

"I was injected with poison by Akihiko," she whispers to them, feeling the fire apparition appear behind her. Hiei's hand grabs her around the waist, keeping her from falling. "Death will not claim me that easily."

"KO!" Jin was to her right, Daiki jumping down in a flash too.

"She needs to get to the healers," Kurama interjects before more questions could be asked. She really was not sure when he had gotten there. "Kuwabara too, but if she has been poisoned she has more to worry about than him."

Kotone felt a hard stare on her, searching the faces- which were growing with more and more as they flitted from their respectable seats in the stands- and landing on Yuji's deep frown. Why was he frowning so? He was angry, yes that much was certain. He never took kindly to foul play, especially against her.

"You don't feel badly, Kotone?" Her eyes narrow on him at the question.

"I could feel worse. Now, please, infirmary."

Hiei catches her rushed tone, scooping her up and disappearing before any could object. Yuji watched their direction.

* * *

_~:.:{You Can't Deny, The World Is Falling}:.:~_

"Hiei, Akihiko could have given me the entire syringe, but he didn't. He wants to die by an honorable opponent and go against the _Sentinels _any way possible beforehand." Kotone had summarized everything to the fire apparition, the two alone in the dark, private room in the medical division of the arena. "I don't want you to tell anyone."

"_Why the hell not?!_" His anger roars in his dark, seething tone. His hands were on the katana Kurama had painstakingly retrieved for the woman, considering Hiei refused to leave her side.

Kotone nimbly snatches up his warring hands, yanking him beside her on the bed. "Because something is not right in our group, Hiei. Akihiko also said to me, _'Your heart should not be open to one of the many you have let within its walls_.' Someone cannot be trusted is what I assume this meant, but it could be anyone. Yami is a psychic. He could have easily manipulated someone's mind!"

"And you believe the fool?" Hiei snorts, calming after placing an arm around her shoulders. He twitched at how soft he had become, but a single laugh from the woman was enough to cease the idea of ripping his arm back and storming from the room.

"Yes, strangely I do. I don't want anyone to know about what I discussed with Akihiko or that he did not use the entire vial on me," she whispers, ears fluttering for any intruders that might listen in on them. "If I don't get the chance to kill him, I would like for you to do it, alright?"

"Hn."

"Good. Now stop churning your body heat so I can get some damn sleep. Jerk."

* * *

**So far, my favorite _Sentinel _is definitely Akihiko. I just loved writing him and how sincere he was. Or was he sincere at all, actually? Hmm... . Not telling! REVIEW!**

**To All My Reviewers:** So, what did you think of Akihiko?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
He was a legend, to say the least, and she had always wanted to meet him. Of course, Youko Kurama was known for his prowess in other ways than the manipulation of foliage, but after nearly knocking Hiei over to meet one of her idols, would Kotone be pleasantly surprised or absolutely disgusted with the spirit fox? Not only that, but why is Kotone talking to Kuwabara about zombies? o.O_


	22. XXII: Youko

**Author's Note: **To be honest, I did not plan on updating for another few days, but I suppose I'm lagging. All of you can thank **ShadowAmaris** for her brash amount of reviews from all the chapters she's missed. XD The sweetheart made me want to update because of all of them, so again, thank her! Enjoy, lovelies!

**To All My Reviewers:** What are your views on Ko and Kuwabara's conversation? And what about Youko? That crazy fox!

**Just 2 Dream of You: **-gobbles up candy and grins cheekily- Well, I'm sad your internet is down darling, but don't worry! You don't have to review every chapter. You've done so for every other one since the moment you started reading my story! You are a sweetheart and thank you nonetheless!  
**DoppleGengar: **Oh goodness! All my reviewers are going through bad times at the moment! =[ I'm so sorry sweetheart. I've been in situations kind of like that, but if it makes you feel better, despite all the crazy bullshit (very similiar to your situation, mind you), me and my husband wound up together. If you love something enough to let it go and it comes back to you, it was never meant to leave in the first place. Nonetheless, I'll be hoping and wishing things work in your favorite, darling! I'll give you plent of goodies to keep you entertained in the mean time, alright? -huggles-  
**Valleria: **Akihiko comes off quite suspicious, doesn't he? . I noticed when I read back through when I was writing him. Though, he still is my favorite so far. He seems like a sweetheart. (I'm talking like I have no idea what his motives are... .) NO! NO UNTIMELY ENDS FOR YOU! =D You must keep reading! We are sooo close to being at the end of things! Of course, I probably will make a sequel, but I have yet to decide. I hope you enjoy. -wink-  
**slacker4life: **No worries darling, everyone has had a busy holiday season! I'm still on the move and it ended seven days ago! =3 Enjoy the chapter and thank you again for the fanart! I love you especially for it! =3  
**ShadowAmaris: **(Holy shit, I'll try to answer all of them if I can. XD Be prepared for a long reply!) _Ch. 19:_Yay, I kept Hiei's mean ass in character! -dances- I really do love hearing that. -.- I get sooo worried over it sometimes. Tell me if Youko is in character in this chapter, would you? =3 Trust me, I wish I was as confident as Kotone. . She's absolutely intense. There's no better way to describe her! I could not have her as a damsel in distress! No woman of Hiei's should be so pathetic! Of course, a story I'm working on behind the scenes has one kind of like that, but for good reason. I don't even know if you guys will ever see that one though. We'll see, in time. . I like writing stories with crazy alcoholic parties? XD I actually take a few of the games me and my friends play when drinking and incorporate those. The 'Shots by LMFAO' game is the worst. I don't suggest EVER playing it. _ I've been sick countless times because of it. OMFG! Once I finish this pic of my Skyrim OC and the Human Alduin, if you even know who that is, I'll see if I can work up the inspiration to draw up that particular scene. XD  
_Ch. 20:_ Yeah a lot of people have had it up to their ears with Yuji. I did not mean for him to come off as such an asshole, but it just happened that way. Oh well. =3 Oh, but evilly delicious is a must! I think of Yami as talk-dark-and-handsome, you know, but in a way that, should one ever get under the sheets with him, they should expect anything from bitemarks to broken bones. XD X-rated! -dances- I'll def join the dark side with you. . Have you heard, they have cookies? O.O Izanagi is just a nut-case, but you'll see who dies next! (Honestly, I don't remember. -.-) You'll just have to see if they actually have to court or not! It all depends on if Hiei wins, really. She's pretty dead-set in her ways on that. =3  
_Ch. 21:_Yeah, Yuji was a sweetheart. =[ He just got a bit crazy with all this courting/tournament shit going down. I agree about Akihiko! He could have, you know, done something a little smarter than staying with their evil group just to get his ass kicked. I understand the whole 'dying by a worthy opponent' stuff, but why not just participate in the Makai Tournament? I'm sure there's plenty of high-level baddies that would love to rip your head off! XD Some butt-kicking is definitely in the future, that much I promise you! I hope you like this chapter now dear! Thank you for reminding me to update without really meaning to. . (End of long-ass reply!)

_Song for Chapter:_  
_I Can Do Anything - 3OH!3, Streets of Gold_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Youko**

Today was going to be a lazy day for Kotone, spent recovering from her match with Kuwabara. She had realized since the beginning of this tournament, her body had spent more time recovering and sleeping than it ever had before in her time alive consecutively. Of course, her opponent from yesterday was not in much better shape. His human body could not speed up the healing process as her youki did, though Yukina had been repeatedly making stops to try and close up the wounds more, despite how low of energy she drained herself each go.

So, instead of watching the match with Daiki and Kurama (honestly, she tried to leave but Hiei had literally barred her to the suite with Kuwabara as her guard, which was idiotic with his injuries being more severe) she had been sitting on the couch in the suite, occasionally sipping on fresh tea and watching ningen movies. Yusuke had been kind enough to hook the game console Daiki so enjoyed to the television before Kuwabara woke up and tried to explain how to work the machine to her.

Needless to say, she waited another hour until Kuwabara woke up to mess with it. She had grown so frustrated within the first five minutes of tinkering with it she nearly picked the device up and threw it.

Thus, Kuwabara and Kotone were sitting beside one another, watching some silly movie about the undead rising and eating all the human race, turning them into vicious monsters as well while they went along.

"I just don't understand! This is ridiculous and I don't see how someone could be afraid of the undead like that! If something like this happened in Makai, they would be dead before they spawned even a dozen more!" Kotone scoffs, sipping on her mug.

"That's not the point, Ko!" Kuwabara was cowering behind a pillow childishly, sometimes striking the nerve up to pull her in front of him to avoid looking at the screen. "The point is, _zombies _come in giant packs and turn everything they bite into them! They are really fast, only have one thing in their heads, and ruthless!"

"Sounds a bit like demons," she rolls her eyes at him. "But say I was a human- ridiculous notion- I would not hold myself up in one place like they are! That is cornering yourself! I would keep on the move and stay with one or two people at maximum. That way I am virtually undetectable and swift. They are stupid."

"You would be a miserable human," Kuwabara grumbles, hiding his face once more with an _'eep!'_.

"Which is why I was born a demon," she explains simply, as if it were the logic of life. "Besides, when they run out of food, what are they going to do? Obviously they would have to eat one another to survive, which would make them no better than the... the... _yondies?_"

"No, _zombies_. I don't know, maybe they would eat the zombies?" The oaf scratches his head in thought. "Wait, that would probably be a bad idea."

"If they carry the virus in their bodily fluids, such as drool and blood, then it would turn those eating them too!" Kotone gently places her glass on the table, turning to him and fully engaging in a serious conversation about this. Anyone that walked in would think they were absolutely nuts, but it was a troubling and complex concept.

"But what if they cooked the meat? When you cook meat really well, it normally gets rid of the bacteria and infections, right? Goes through a chemical change," Kotone nods at the idea, rubbing her chin. "So it would probably work."

"Yes, but they would need to cook it to a point of eating rubber," the demoness shudders. "That is the wrong way to eat meat! It needs to be barely cooked for it to taste right!"

"Oh no, after all the shit I've been through they have to cook my steaks until they're burnt," Kuwabara shakes his head. "But, we don't have to worry about this whole zombie menace thing. If something like that happened in Ningenkai, we could pick our families up and move them here!"

"Yeah, because vicious, blood thirsty demons are any better." She raises a brow, grinning.

"Hey, lady! I would rather deal with demons than zombies!" He points a finger at her, as if accusing her of something.

Kotone couldn't help the deep bought of laughter. "Watch who you say that to, idiot! I kicked your ass good yesterday!"

"You got lucky!" His face contorts into one of defiance. She snickers at him. "Speaking of which, Ko, what were you thinking about when you fought me? I heard them talking about that poison to do with bad thoughts and all, but you never opened your eyes!"

"I had to think pleasant thoughts and beating the pulp out of a friend was not pleasant at all," she shrugs.

She didn't realize the reaction he gave would happen, the giant man squeezing her in a tight hug. "Ah! I'm your friend! I thought you hated all of us!"

"Let me go!" She wriggles free from him, glaring playfully. "No, I really didn't like the lot of you at first, but you grew on me. Besides, I would have killed you for calling me 'Ko' by now if I didn't hold a bit of respect for you."

"That means you can be Yukina's last bridesmaid when we finally have a wedding!"

She almost brought up Hiei being upset with the matter, but she wasn't sure who all had figured out about them being twins. Instead, she changed the subject before it turned dangerous. "Regardless, these zombies intrigue me. If they ever threaten to overtake your world, let me know so I can get a special pass to try my hand at them."

"You got it!" He gives a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

Oh, how the great had fallen.

"Hey Kuwabara, I have something I wish to speak to you on seriously." The man stops his idiocy for a moment, blinking at her. "If your team wins, and I mean _if_, I want you to promise me something."

"Oh yeah, what?" He smiles kindly at her, a gesture she appreciated in this one.

"Should something dire happen, no matter what, I want you to use your wish for something else other than the sake of others, such as my team," she begins. It was difficult for her to grasp the right words without sounding weak.

"What are you getting at, Ko?" Kuwabara paused the movie, knowing they would start it up later after this. She seemed pretty intense right then and he wanted to give her his undivided attention.

"I mean, I want you to wish that all of those close to your team- you for Yukina, Keiko and Izume for Yusuke, and etcetera- would live the lifespan of a demon or something of the same caliber. I know it would tear Yukina, you, Yusuke, Keiko, and one day Izume to pieces when their loved ones died of old age while the others lived on. Yukina and Yusuke will obviously live longer than you and Keiko. I don't want to see my friends in that sort of pain," she whispers softly, staring at him hard.

Kuwabara waits, his blinking stopped completely. She had actually thought out something that would eventually hurt the entire group. The deaths would be hard on everyone and he knew it, but the idea of the ruthless Kotone coming up with this plan was... enlightening to say the least. It made him smile fondly at her.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Thanks Ko, I would have never thought of that. I promise I will if you promise you'll be our friend for as long as all of us live. You started off as a complete bitch, but now you're alright. I actually was kinda afraid of being stuck with you today, but it feels right. Like you belong with us, you know?"

She beams at him, her smile breaking through and toothy, showing the little fangs on her canines. "You know, you aren't half bad Kuwabara. I promise you're stuck with me for eternity and then some. No worries. Now, how about you start up this ridiculous film again so we can argue over the worthiness of zombies."

"You got it!"

* * *

_~:.:{I Ain't Gonna Take No Lip From No One}:.:~_

It was no surprise to find out later in the day that the fight had been legendary, prompting a heated and noisy Kotone. She had questioned the group relentlessly until they told her every detail, at last ending with Daiki's victory over the fox. His fire had been powerful against the plants. What she really wished she could have seen was the great Youko Kurama coming out near the end of the fight after Kurama took a dose of some liquid. She had heard loads about him over the years in Makai and it would have been _epic _to meet him. He was an idol to her in a way, but only because of how sly and powerful he had become.

It was on her 'bucket list'- Kuwabara had explained in great detail what that was earlier- to meet him one day, and when she found out that he was up and moving, still overpowering Kurama's body, she rushed to meet him. Hiei had been on her tail, trying to warn her of how much of a deviant the fox was, but she did not listen.

"Oh hush Hiei! You don't have to worry about me. If it gets that bad I'll send for you through here," she taps her temple. "I'm going to visit with him, whether you like it or not! I've always wanted to meet the guy."

"It's not a good idea, woman," he hisses, standing in front of her and blocking her way from the hotel. Youko was supposedly outside in one of the many fields around the area to enjoy his old home of Makai.

"Hiei, you're doing that thing I specifically told you I hate," she scoffs, crossing her arms defiantly. "I don't like being told what to do, by my potential mate or not."

Her words seemed to catch him off guard, analyzing the woman. They both knew his intentions and hers as well, but still it was strange to actually _hear _it spoken out loud.

"I've already told you I loved you. Now you're stuck with me unless you decide to up and leave," she purses her lips. "Shoo with you, fire demon. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. Besides, if he tries to make a pass, I'll just fly away."

Even though she really, _really _disliked flying anywhere. As she said when she was a babe, if she was meant to fly, she'd have wings. She used this only when necessary and that included fighting.

"Hn, fine." Hiei walks up to her, grabbing her collar and pulling her lips flush to his. It was short, to the point, and very demanding. She _loved _it. When he pulled away, the woman was breathless and starry-eyed. "Remember that. And keep your connection open."

"Will do," she murmurs, kissing his cheek and moving around him. She felt his gaze on her rear as she walked, putting an extra sway to her hips and earning a satisfied growl from the demon before he disappeared. "Damn males."

* * *

_~:.:{It's Golden Now, Why Would I Slow Down}:.:~_

Youko really had been enjoying the Makai scenery, despite Shuichi's constant nagging to let him back to the front of his own body. It had taken a while to gently talk him into allowing for another few hours out in the world he had grown up in, but eventually the human had caved under the promise to forcibly take over if the kitsune tried anything stupid.

Though, the taller, handsome demon had been a bit surprised when his sensitive ears picked up the slight movement of the wind, the noise faint but noticeable. He was touching a bush filled with glowing, light blue flowers that only the Demon World had when he felt the presence right after the change in the wind.

Of course, it had surprised him further with who was standing a few yards from him, staring at the fox demon with a strange glint in her eyes. It was the little wind demoness Youko had briefly heard through Shuichi's head, but never had he _actually _seen her. She was certainly beautiful, that much he had figured from the first appreciative murmurings within the human's head upon first seeing her.

Just as he had described, the woman was short with flowing, wild ruby hair, the color of a rose, with very, very light blue eyes, a bit white in some places. She was curvaceous and supple where it counted, the fox's eyes roaming over her at least twice to take everything in. Her skin was pale mostly, but the discoloration of a slight tan did give her a glow. The scar Youko had heard of was prominent and white on her chest, contrasting to the slightly darker shade of her skin. She seemed to wear it proudly though.

He had spoken to Shuichi about what Hiei had been saying on the woman, her being one of the last _true _demonesses alive, but that was for his own research to know. She was a fighter, that much was certain, and had yet to lose a match in this tournament. The woman was very head-strong and had an iron-will, also Shuichi's ramblings, but the human respected her greatly. She had grown to be a close friend of his, but Youko did not see how he resisted the idea of trying his own hand at courting her.

She was ravishing, but Youko respected Hiei far too much to ever try anything with her. It was unfortunate that the fire apparition had gotten the first claim, but the fox would not do anything regrettable to end their friendship. _But he could play a few games with her..._

"Youko Kurama," the woman says, a very gentle lilt to her tone and he took it for awe, "I am Kotone Tsukai. I'm unsure if you've heard of me from Kurama, or Shuichi as I've been told his human name is, but it is a true honor to meet you." She gave a very light bow, but not enough to show she admired him enough to fully give him one deeper.

Youko takes a few great steps forward, now directly in front of her and having to stoop over to pick up her hand, placing his lips against her knuckles, golden eyes never moving from white-blue orbs. She was much prettier up close, freckles almost invisible across her nose and under her eyes. At this proximity and with great scrutiny, he could make them out clearly.

"It is a pleasure, Kotone," he drawls, his voice the deep and rich baritone that women swooned over. She barely raised an eyebrow, taking her hand from his. "I've heard everything from Shuichi. I find it an honor to meet a woman of your caliber. Also, the beauty he spoke of is much more noticeable than he described."

Normally, the women he complimented would blush and stutter away, nearly throwing themselves at him. This one didn't. No, instead her other eyebrow shot up and she gave him a skeptical look, though a half-smile still fell on her ample lips.

"Then I'm sure you know that I am expected to be courted by Hiei and mean no disrespect in informing you that your charms will not work on me," she retorts, earning a chuckle from the fox.

"Yes, I've already heard. It's a shame he got the first say in it though," he admits easily, motioning her over with him. "I take it you wanted to meet me and that is the reason you are here. Please, sit. I rarely get to be out and it would be nice to enjoy the company of a demoness with your prowess, despite having pure intentions."

Kotone follows after him, the two sitting near the bush he was so fond of previously. She was a good few feet away from him, but both in a relaxed silence. She had realized he was in the same clearing she had destroyed many, many days ago from the way the trees were sliced and the ground was damaged.

"Yes, I have heard many things about the great thief. Hiei had retold the story about your rebirth to me and I'm sure you know that many demons had thought you were completely dead. Needless to say it was a shock to me to find out the redheaded Kurama was your host body," she shrugs, eyeing the clearing warily. "I truly wish you would have picked a better spot for this though. It reminds me of Yuji acting like an ass and Hiei being the confusing bastard he can be sometimes."

Youko leans back on his elbow, silver hair cascading over his shoulders and grinning at the woman. "You really did choose the most temperamental of demons, you know. Though from what I've heard you keep him in decent check. Now, for your company, how about a gift?"

"Like what?" she questions cautiously. "Don't forget fox, I am quite the contender. You try anything and I'll beat you into a pulp until you let Kurama out." _'Even I know that is highly unlikely, but if he thinks I believe it maybe he won't try his hand at a fight. I've heard of the _cruel_ strength of this one..._ _He is certainly not someone I will be taking in a serious duel. Daiki must have caught just the right spot to defeat him, or had worn out the human's reserves to the point Youko was useless. I'll ask later...'_

He waves his hand, laughing loudly at her. "Calm down, demoness. Watch." His fingers run through his hair, then fan out and small seeds fly from his digits. His youki rises ever-so-slightly, the woman watching in awe as the trees that were damaged regrow and those with gashes are covered by flowered moss. The ground that was once beaten now flourished in beautiful roses and various other lovely plants. "What do you think?"

What either really failed to notice was the stack of dead bodies Youko had hideously maimed earlier when the little group tried attack him. Needless to say, the stench of their decaying forms did little to hinder the two. In fact, Kotone thought it kind of added to the scenery, despite how awful the smell was. On one side, there were beautiful flowers found only in Makai, and on the other the carnage this fox was capable of.

"You turned a place with an ugly memory into one of beauty. Yes, it will do," she smiles to the demon male, leaning back herself. "I know of your intelligence, Youko Kurama. With blunt honesty, tell me your projected outcome of this whole ordeal."

The fox, still on his elbows with his ankles crossed, moved his eyes to her and studied the woman for a long moment before replying. "I believe that these idiot _Sentinels _or whatever they go by will fall. When they do, the one trying to control them will be drawn out and properly disposed of. This is nothing more than an attempt at a war many have tried to instigate over the centuries. It's bothersome, really. They should all learn that none will prevail. There are too many out there willing to stop it, some of higher classes than those that act for treason."

"Spoken with confidence," she replied, a single fang hanging over the side of her lip, the opposite side of the Windmaster's usual. "Yes well, they really chose wrong in involving me. I have a wicked bad temper."

Youko chuckles again, his smirk a lopsided one. "You really have been around the humans too long. It could corrupt what you are, so be careful with that. It's honorable to be in your presence, woman, but if you turn human I'll have to retract all my compliments."

She shares in his playful grin. "Shut up. I can still whoop your ass."

"We have yet to determine that," he waves his finger. "Now, when all is said and done with, if you would like to sweet talk dearest Shuichi into letting me out for a while to have a proper match, I will gladly oblige. Well, _if _he can even harness me as he has been trying to learn at Genkai's."

"Hmm, tempting offer," she yawns. "I'll try my best. To think, a duel with _the _Youko Kurama... Yes, I'll definitely talk Kurama into it."

"Ah, I suppose I could say 'a match with _the _Kotone Tsukai' with the fame you've collected," he murmurs, eyes burning into her. "You have a high amount of followers ready to do anything you ask. Not even I can say I had that many."

"No, because you were a thief king with a hidden lair. None could find you," she states, shrugging. "That is why I really would be a perfect instrument to start a war. If I'm killed, they will say Reikai did it and those that try to covet me will fight them. The same outcome goes if Enma really imprisons me at the end of this. In fact, half of my 'claims to fame' aren't even true and have been distorted by the _Sentinels _to make so many love me. I only have one option-"

"You must win," he sighs lightly. "Now tell me, Kotone, what do you see in Hiei? I mean no offense, but I would like to know what drew you to him. Most of the time, demons and humans alike migrate to Shuichi because of his soft, handsome features. I'm just surprised you didn't even give him a second glance."

Kotone nods, thinking it over for a minute. "I told him before my qualities in a mate. I am not a submissive, obedient woman. I don't like being put on a pedestal by one that is my potential life partner. I want a fighter, someone that can defeat me- and Jin for traditions-sake-, and one that can protect me and a future family. I don't want to be spoiled at all, either. I know Hiei can give me all that, and it helps that I have already fallen in love with him. I'm not sure if the feelings are reciprocated, but he knows how I feel on everything."

Youko scoots closer, gently tapping her knee. "Ah, not even Shuichi has heard that declaration yet. He's practically stuttering right now."

"Yes, well I've kept it a decent secret. I didn't think the fire demon would tell anyone."

"I can see why not. Hiei's probably greatly confused, but from what I've been told it seems as if he cares a great deal for you," Youko chuckles deeply. "I could have given you many of those things, but I don't think I would have been able to keep from coveting or spoiling you. You see, I'm quite fond of glittering gold and precious gems. My mate would be swathed in them and I certainly would make it known to the world that _she _is mine and that I hold her in a supreme light. I'm just greedy by nature."

"I'll say," she snickers. "See, so it is good I didn't set my sights on Kurama. I would have probably gone insane with the two of you. Though, I'm sure you are quite the fighter."

"I'll prove it to you one day, darling," he adds. "But, I am glad to see Hiei making progress with a woman. I expected the little fool to be without a mate for the rest of his years. Though, you are well suited together."

"Yes, I've heard. Now, we've cleared that up, how about you tell me some of the firsthand experiences of the great Youko Kurama," she smirks. "I am a fan, after all. I just won't be drooling or shedding my clothes for you."

Again, the kitsune bursts out into laughter, joined by the lithe woman. "Oh, how you stoke a demon's ego. No wonder Hiei is so enamored. I should jump in and try my hand before he puts his mark, but I won't interfere. I would like to have love one day, and obviously that would be out of the question. Now, what would you like to hear, my dear?"

"How about the heist on the Yamaguchi's Castle?" Kotone fully places her attention on him, disregarding his secret hints. No, he would not be placed in the spot of courting her, and he realized that with her wayward move of brushing off the entire scheme. Besides, they both knew he would not do that to Hiei.

"Oh! That was a highly successful endeavor!" Youko grins excitedly, sitting up and facing her. She does the same, the fox slouched over to tell her with that maniac smile on his face. "Me and Kuronue had been planning for months, watching and waiting for the opportune moment..."

He threw the two of them into a heated discussion, the two avidly talking of the magnificent things he had done in his previous life.

Neither had realized there was a shadow hiding far in the tops of the trees, or if they did they did not acknowledge Hiei. The fire demon had been there since Youko had repaired the field, listening and waiting in case the fox made a move on _his _woman.

Of course, his rage had been bubbling during the hidden questions, hopeful answers. Though, once Youko had been properly shot down the fox did not push further. Hiei knew he would act like that, knew he would not only see if he ever had a chance but also test the loyalty of the woman all in the same go. He settled after that, lips twitching into a smirk at how well Kotone had handled the situation.

She truly did care for him. She had shot down one of the most attractive, famous demons to ever live, all for him.

His chest had filled with pride and a newfound determination. Hiei would defeat Kotone and he would court her as long as necessary. He wanted her for his mate, but for his companion as well. She had grown on him, much like the Detective, the fool, and the fox had, but with more at stake.

Hiei still wondered if he did indeed love the woman, but did not know how to go about finding out. He was jealous, protective, and cautious with her, nothing he had ever experienced for a woman before, but did that really mean he _loved _her? Doubtful.

He would discover in time, but for now he left the fox and the wind demoness to their reminiscing together. She would have been upset to learn of his distrust and left without ever making his presence known to them. He trusted her enough, the fox as well, to keep away from the other.

He was actually _satisfied..._

* * *

_~:.:{Cause I Can Do Anything, Anything, Anything I Want}:.:~_

"Ah, I'll have to leave soon it seems," Youko sighs, walking beside the tiny demoness towards the hotel. All the demons that had seen him with her backed away quickly, eyes wide and fearful. He suspected it was not just from his presence though, but partly because of the powerhouse he was with as well. "Kotone, I hope to enjoy your company another day. You really are something. Push Shuichi to give me a bit more free time, would you? You have the potential to be something akin to a friend for me."

Kotone nods, smiling up at him softly. "Yes, you as well Youko. Plus it is greatly satisfying to let the Makai know I have not only power, but powerful and cunning allies. Look at how they flee."

"Yes, I've noticed," he chuckles, stopping before her. "Hmm, I don't know if I'll get in trouble for this, but oh well." He crouches down, pulling her into a hug. "I needed today, if only to remember Kuronue and my past. Thank you, little one."

"It was truly a pleasure and an honor, fox," she snickers, patting his back as well. "Though if you keep calling me 'little one' I'll have to properly deliver my fist to an area I can reach quite well at this height."

He leans away, winking at her. "Promise?" He promptly earned a smack to the back of his head, still crouched and his head accessible to the tiny thing. "Kidding, Kotone! See you soon."

When he stood fully again, a shower of rose petals encased him and soon delivered the redheaded Shuichi- she would stick to calling him Kurama- instead of the much taller Youko Kurama. He smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry for him. He's a bit forward, and I believe he was testing you for Hiei," he explains. She gives him a cross look. "No, no. Hiei did not ask him. He values him as a great friend and wanted to know your intentions. Youko's pleased though, so no worries."

Kotone nods, placing her hand on Kurama's arm to escort her in like the gentleman he was. "And I'm sure you heard everything, including his want to be out more often?"

"Yes, I did," he chuckles, his voice much softer than the fox demon's.

"Before I question you to do so, tell me if he wants around more because he truly enjoyed spending time speaking with me or if he is doing so for more wanton needs." She sneers at the blush spreading across the redhead's cheeks. "Oh, stop acting so innocent Kurama. You have an ancient pervert living inside you."

_**'That little minx! This old man is going to give her a good kick when I get a chance out again!' **_Youko was simply beside himself with laughter, his voice vague in the back of Kurama's mind.

"Yes, that certainly made his day even more," Kurama gives his own laugh. "No, he really did have a good time today. He knows better than to overstep his boundaries with you. You've made them quite clear to him and he respects that. I will not hesitate to tell you that he does in fact hold a good bit of respect for you in general. You did come forward bluntly and stated your intentions. Of course, his personality is overbearing sometimes and probably irritated you."

"At first, maybe a bit. He knows of my feelings for Hiei now and after we began talking he completely dropped the issue," she shrugs. "Now, I'm sure my little fire demon is itching to know if I was manhandled."

Kurama agrees, his pace quickening and the human, the wind demoness, and the inner kitsune brightened considerably from their pleasant, friendly companions.

* * *

_~:.:{We Won't Ever Stop}:.:~_

"And what the hell happened?" Hiei grunts, sharing the bed with the woman again without much resistance. She had been noticing his resolve to cuddle with her weakening over the past week.

"Ah, I'm sure you know everything," she mumbles, smirking at him. "And before you even dare say I answered Youko the way I did was because I knew you were listening, know that I didn't realize your presence until you were leaving. You arrived when there wasn't a shred of a breeze, but left when the wind picked up. I can feel the movements from my element, dear Hiei. Remember that."

Hiei nods, satisfied with the answer and wraps his arms around her. "Hn. You meant what you said to him?"

"Why would I have said it otherwise?" she murmurs, stabbing him hard in the side as she had started doing to signal he was too hot. He didn't even think about it as his body heat dropped and a profound chill came over him. "So, when are you going to admit to me you aren't a full fire demon, or rather that you have a bit of something else in you that is unusable?"

Hiei stiffens, eyes shooting open to dangerously stare through the darkness at the woman. She didn't open her own orbs, lying contentedly on his chest with her arm around his waist. "How do you know?"

"Well, Yukina has mentioned a brother before and it would take an idiot not to notice your similarities and how protective you are of her. I know you're her long lost twin, and I find it incorrigible that Kuwabara is so much of a fool to be so oblivious to it," she snorts, yawning.

"And you have no qualms on knowing I am the Forbidden Child?" His eyebrow quirks, genuinely curious and actually _dreading _her answer.

"Forbidden Child, really? Out of all the shit I've gone through and dealt with, especially coming from your fierce temper, you think I would honestly use _that _as an excuse to tell you to go the hell away? And even then, that I wouldn't have done it by now? Shit Hiei, you really can be an idiot sometimes."

He growls, low in his chest. "Don't insult me, woman. I am a Forbidden Child, to think I found a mate at all is unexplainable... What's this about _my _temper?" He was making a jibe at her, but she barely noticed.

"Hmm... all I got out of that was blah, blah, and then something about how you finally found a mate. I guess your plans are set in stone if you claim victory over me then?" Kotone mewls, rubbing her face against his bare chest.

The fire demon revels in the soft touch of her face against his exposed skin. It was pleasant, not at all arousing, and his fingers deftly ran through her hair.

"You believe my intentions are anything different?" He felt his own yawn coming on, but hid it. It would continue the chain reaction and that irked him.

"Not at all. It's just nice to hear you say it. I believe that's as sweet as you can get on the whole idea," she whispers, the laugh catching in her throat. Damn she was tired.

He really wasn't sure how to respond. "You will be my mate, Kotone." Every time he used her name, she smiled. It was rare, but lovely. It just sounded right coming from his lips, as if it had never been spoken before by a single soul in this world or the others. "Don't act as if it will not happen."

"That's not it at all," she mumbles, half-conscious. "I actually _hope _you prove yourself to me. Though, I will not go easy on you. I sincerely hope for the best."

"And when you are released, I will never leave your side," he whispers quietly, one of the few moments Hiei had said something truly tender, meaningful, without an insult backed into it. He wanted a response from the woman, something, anything he could hold on to, something he could remember.

The only sound that met his ears was her even, deep breaths. She had fallen asleep.

Damn.

* * *

**About the whole zombies talk, I just have to say that that conversation was actually inspired by one I had in the car with my best guy friend. We were wearing matching 'This is my Zombie Killing Tank/Shirt' and had a full on, serious convo about if you could eat the meat if you cooked it. XD My deep innate fear is zombies, thus I didn't sleep a wink after that lol.**

**To All My Reviewers:** What are your views on Ko and Kuwabara's conversation? And what about Youko? That crazy fox!

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
At long last, the day was here. The two fastest demons of both Team Tsukaiwakamaru and Team Urameshi were set do duel in a match that would surely end in death. Wouldn't it? Hiei had a personal vendetta against Yuji and vice-versa. They thirsted for blood, that of the other's, and would prove their worth in the arena as fighters should. But who would be surpreme? And why did Kotone faint in the stands, screaming like one would in a horror film and fighting any that came within range? All next in 'Praying for Closure'!_


	23. XXIII: Provoked

**Author's Note: **Oh Holy Shit... This chapter has been long-awaited and well worth it... It's the big day, so it would seem... Hiei versus Yuji. O.O Also guys, I'm terribly sorry for the wait on this chapter! I hope the content makes up for it. XD I know it will, so I'm not worried. Though, my reason for taking forever is because I just received my old desktop from the shop and all the documents on it after two years of never being able to get into them. I've found my old Syusuke story (Prince of Tennis) and now I really want to know if anyone would read it? Or is anyone really a fan of the anime like I am? XD

**To All My Reviewers:** What do you think of the long-awaited battle?

**slacker4life: **I just have such a fear of zombies I had to add them in somewhere. XD I like to spook myself, maybe? -shrugs- Anyways, yeah I like to try and bring in all the characters at least once or twice, though it is difficult. Especially when multiple OCs come into play as well. (And I always have WAY too many OCs, which I've tried to work around.) I LOVE Youko Kurama! If I did not put him in somewhere, I might have hated myself forever! He was absolutely necessary! XD I hope you enjoy this epic battle scene, dear!  
**Bloodyredblackwolf: **Hey yourself! =3 I hope you enjoy this update, love! Thank you sooooo much for the review! -gives cookie and hug-  
**ShadowAmaris: **Long review reply time! XD I know! I always just want to snatch him up and squeeze him in the anime when something was mentioned about the koorime or his past. Of course, I'm on the wrong side of the television to do it and even if I wasn't, I would probably lose my head for even ATTEMPTING to hug Hiei. Lmfao! Hell yeah Youko does! He comes off as a prick a lot, but I can't help but adore him. -starry eyes- Hey, don't worry about breathing loudly. My husband kicks me in the middle of the night to wake me up because I'm either snoring or drooling on him. XD No shame! Trust me on the zombies thing, I am mortified by them! I've decided to do a little Zombie Survival Training Camp Game for people around my area (18+) as a safe alternative to drinking and getting fucked up on spring break, but in reality it's a way to also try to alleviate my fear. XD A two-night, three-day campout in the woods BETTER help at least a little! D And I can't tell you what happens with whoever winning yet! =3 Trust me, it's coming soon! I'M YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR! SQUEEE~! -glomps/huggaggles/snuggles/huggles/clings/anything else that would work right here- I LOVE YOU! T^T Read the story and continue to be one of my all-time favorite readers, oh beautiful one! -continues to huggle- XD  
**Vallerria: **XD He'll always be Kuwabaka, but he's just such a loveable oaf! I would be put-off too in his position, if you think about it. I mean, Hiei- the guy who repeatedly tries to make his life miserable- has found a crazy, badass demon lady he's hopelessly in lust over- along with other things .. Now there's TWO potential threats to Kuwabara's sanity. Lmfao! And I LOVE how you put that! A '1-2 punch for the super gorilla glue of eternal friendship'! Epic, on all levels of epic! =3 And in Kurama's position, I would HATE living with Youko in a body. I mean, besides the fact he's probably a sex-god thanks to his teachings, I wonder how it would be to have someone murmur in your head when you're right in the middle of a hot and steamy moment? Awkwardddd~! And you're always welcome for updates, sweetheart! I do hope this one satiates you for a while!  
**Otaku Wench: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story, love! Thank you soooo much for your review, and I do hope you like this newest chapter! -gives cookie and huggles-

_Song for Chapter:_ _  
Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace, One-X_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Provoked**

"Kuwabara, would you let me down please?" Kotone grumbles, piggy-backing the orange-haired oaf after a playful argument. Apparently he decided that he won once she was stuck on his back. "Seriously, I think I'm chaffing."

"Stop being such a big baby, Ko!" Kuwabara laughs loudly, Yukina giggling quietly at his side. They were splitting up again for the day, but Kotone would be sitting with Hajime and Daiki. Mizue was off to sit with her family, thus separating all of the others into various parts of the arena.

"Kazuma, please put Kotone down," Yukina mumbles, her hand on Kuwabara's. "She probably is worried about the match today, after all."

Kuwabara stops immediately, dropping the wind demon from his back and staring at her. Yes, everyone was dreadfully worried over what would happen today because it was obvious of the animosity between the two competitors. "Ko, who do you think will win?"

"Hiei," she states without a second thought, crossing her arms over her chest. "If he loses to Yuji it will damage his ego and place the lightning demon in the prime spot for mating. He would not have to beat Jin, considering Hiei defeated him so recently, because he took down the last suitor to have beaten my brother in under a week. All Yuji would have to do was beat me and then he'd have a chance to court me, if I allowed it."

"You guys do things so confusing," Kuwabara grumbles, the three beginning their slower walk into the arena. "So you don't think Hiei will lose because he wants you? Damn, who knew the shrimp had game?!"

"What 'game' do you speak of?" Kotone quirks an eyebrow, earning a laugh from both Yukina and Kuwabara. "What? I want to know what game is going on! I love games..."

"It means Hiei has the ability to woo a woman, yet no one ever knew," Yukina explains, smiling. "The humans really have such strange terms, don't they?"

"I'm afraid I would have already gone insane if I didn't have you around to translate, dearest," Kotone pats Yukina on the shoulder, giving her a side-hug. "Well, I'll need to go and cheer for both of them, I'm afraid. Haji will keep you posted if anyone hears anything worthy. Just keep your connection open, Kuwabara."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Then you'll be fine," she snorts, palm smacking her forehead. "See you after the match guys."

Kotone nimbly walks to correct area of the stands and up, finding an open seat between her teammates. Once she was comfortably seated, the match was ready to begin. Hiei stood at one end, smug with confidence that oozed from him, and Yuji opposite with a look of determination on his normally serene features.

"READY! GO!"

Hiei disappeared in a flash, hitting Yuji and continuing a brutal assault on the demon before he could have time to calculate, to think. He had learned the trick from Yusuke's match and it seemed to be working.

"Betting on Hiei," Hajime nods, whispering to them. "Yuji has been so full of rage here lately I don't think he'll be able to keep his temper in check during the match."

"I hope Yuji whoops his fucking ass!" Daiki grins childishly. "Show them that Team Tsukai is beast!"

"And they said _I _have hung around with the humans too much," she scoffs. "I think Hiei will win too, Daiki. For the same reasons that Haji speculates. Besides, you and I both have already won our matches. Yuji fell to Yusuke and I believe that Hiei might have a good bought of power compared to the hanyou."

"Yeah well, stop being a traitor Kotone," he grins, playfully pushing the woman. "You just want your lover-boy to win."

"Well, yes, but I know if Yuji wins things are going to get a lot more complicated. I'm hoping to save face in the matter," she explains, eyes darting back and forth to the movements of the incredibly fast demons.

Yuji already had three gashes, one on each arm and another on his leg, while Hiei glittered with the lightning that danced across his skin. It was obvious who was faster, despite how well Yuji had trained his speed.

* * *

_~:.:{Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare, I Can't Control Myself}:.:~_

"I will kill you here, Hiei, and have my claim on Kotone!" Yuji whispers fiercely, slamming a fist into the fire demon's gut. Lighting blazed across his fingers, burning where his fist made contact.

"Stop being such a fool," Hiei hissed, slicing at Yuji's neck and managing a shallow wound. "You believe she would agree if you killed me? Idiot."

"No, but in time she would realize me as more," he chokes, glaring wildly. Hiei was on him again, katana slamming through his torso and out his back. Despite the wound, Yuji's element forced itself into Hiei's katana. The fire demon grunts, releasing the hilt before it could get him and jumping back.

Yuji pulls the blade from his body, smirking. "I'll kill you with your own blade, Forbidden Child."

Hiei's anger bubbles again, feeling the dragon on his arm writhing to be released. It would be a fatal mistake to use it so early, but if anyone was going to feel the wrath of his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, it would be _this _particular wretch.

"If you can." The fire demon leaps high in the air, feigning right and disappearing. Yuji goes to block to the left just as a fist meets his lower back. The lightning demon growls as flames lick his spine, the smell of burning flesh meeting his nose.

He uses Hiei's blade to slice a deep gash to the smaller apparition's side, right between a pair of ribs. He was planning silently, but right when he believed to have something figured out, Hiei slammed his fist into Yuji's nose, shattering it and gushing blood.

"Oh! You little bastard!" Yuji's eyes flash, throwing his foot out and sending the katana from his hand in the direction Hiei dodged. It nailed into his arm, but the fire demon merely yanks it free and comes for a full-frontal. "Let's dance, runt!"

* * *

_~:.:{So What If You Can See The Darkest Side Of Me}:.:~_

_'Oh, little wind demoness...'_

A voice was echoing in her head, making the woman shudder and secretly glance up at the box, which was directly behind them with a good many yards of distance. Yami was standing against the railing of the balcony, his forearms supporting him on the cold metal, and his pewter eyes were locked on her.

_'Hmm... Such a lovely woman you are...'_ He visibly licks his lips, insanity gleaming within his orbs. _'I wonder, I wonder... What will we do with you when we are finished? It seems a shame to kill off something so _desirable._'_

_'Get out of my head, you damned ugly beast,'_ she snarls inwardly, trying her hardest to keep her face contorted in calm, albeit irritated mask. _'You will not have me when this is done. I'll kill every last one of you, I will.'_

'_Ah, but who said I wanted you for _that_ hmm? Just having someone like you caged up in my room to stare at would suffice. I have no need for the pleasures of a woman,'_ he rambles, unnerving her with how sickeningly nonchalant his voice was. _'I have a wonderful idea! I can make you my pet!'_

_'I. WILL. KILL. YOU!' _Kotone did let the hate-filled growl ripple from her throat, earning Daiki and Hajime's attention. They follow her gaze, narrowing their own eyes on the smug psychic above them. Hajime tried to interfere with the conversation, if even to listen in, but was pushed out immediately. _'Can you imagine the pain I _will _inflict on you, Yami? I will rip you limb from limb and then remove your heart just so I can have the pleasure of devouring it in front of you!'_

The man places a hand over his heart, grinning wildly. _'Keep talking to me like that, little demoness, and I will desire the body of a woman. You are simply ravishing. I will let you eat my heart if it would enable you to be so _intimately_ close to me.'_ He was laughing, fucking _laughing _at her, and not inwardly either. His voice echoed behind them, deep and crazy.

"THAT'S IT!" She goes to leap from her seat, meaning to impale him with her katana, the wind flying wildly around her. Hajime catches her over his shoulder, yanking the woman back down despite the deep nails that tore into his skin and the fierce kicks he received to his gut. He amped up his muscle tone, body bulging, and it kept away the pain. "HAJI! LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

"It's what he wants. If you attack him now, we would be disqualified from the tournament and probably killed. We cannot take them all down by ourselves, Ko," Daiki grumbles, helping the brute to pull her back into her seat.

_'That's right Lovely, just sit there and wait. I'll bide my time and you can seethe away,'_ Yami sneers, blowing her a kiss. _'Ta ta, babe!'_

Yami turns, stepping smoothly back into the protection of the booth. Kotone was simply beside herself with rage, snarling at any that looked at her the wrong way. She nearly killed a man sitting below her for asking her to calm down, earning a mighty kick to his face and sending him sprawling at the very bottom of the stands.

"What did he say, Ko?" Hajime whispers, noticing that Hiei had chanced a glare up at the box. Maybe he had heard it... No, even with the close proximity Hajime had been unable to break through and he did not think the fire apparition was stronger in that department than him.

"Apparently I'm to become a prize," she hisses, red-faced and volatile. "HURRY THE FUCK UP AND FINISH THIS MATCH ALREADY!"

"You heard the woman," Yuji calls loudly, throwing himself at the fire demon.

What happened next, no one expected...

* * *

_~:.:{No One Will Ever Change This Animal I Have Become}:.:~_

The bandages on Hiei's arm fell, completely exposing the winding black dragon that wriggled on his skin. His face was contorted in rage, both at Yuji and the _Sentinel_.

Black smoke rises from every pore, shuddering at the power that was forcing its way out. Hiei wanted this, he wanted to show _everyone_ what he would do when it came to Kotone. She was a sore spot for him, as Yukina was, and he planned on making sure the world knew that he was _dangerous_.

The dragon roars, freeing itself and shooting wildly after Yuji. The lightning demon looked shocked, eyes wide open and quickly trying to flee from the monster set on him. He had never heard of _this _move from the fire demon, only that it did indeed exist in the Makai and had a mighty master.

The black beast snarls, shooting at him and curling around the lightning demon. Yuji throws out a strong burst of his element, the skies darkening and enormous bolts coming from the black clouds. It kept the dragon at bay for a moment, but apparently the beast was not one to be tested so wildly.

The dragon was winding around him, like a snake trying to constrict a prey. His monstrous head eyed him above, the only opening. Yuji was only visible to the crowd when a part of the dragon opened slightly, showing dashes of skin and blood.

"Die, fool," Hiei hisses lowly, growling heavily. He had tried to kill the fire apparition, and now Hiei would have the last laugh. Even if Kotone was upset because of his death, he would console her. It was defense and he was _pissed_.

At last, the dragon roars maniacally, head shooting straight down to devour the lightning demon whole. Everyone waited with baited breath for the climatic finale...

* * *

_~:.:{So Many Times I've Lied, But There's Still A Rage Inside}:.:~_

"YUJI!" Daiki wails, jumping up and wanting to leap into the ring after their fallen friend. The dragon's head had fallen, jaws open and ready. "HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"Wait!" Kotone leaps up beside him, growling heavily under her breath. She felt a familiar youki flare, chilling her to the bone and making her stomach churn heavily. She had not felt this in over a decade... "Yuji, what did you do...?!"

_'You know it could kill me!'_

"He's pulled the blade!" Hajime gasps, reading her mind of its last fleeting thought. "_What are you doing?!"_

"What the hell Yuji?!" Daiki was nearly off his feet with how angry he was. "I know you're trying to live, but THAT COULD KILL KO!"

She felt the surge from the evil youki that surrounded that blade, nearly knocking the wind from her. The blade had tasted _her_ youki first since it had been taken up by Yuji, and it felt her in the arena just as much as she felt it. It _thirsted _for the youki it was drawn to, the one it had nearly killed but failed to do so.

And she knew it.

"D-Daiki," Kotone stutters, her body shaking and her feet stumbling to keep her body upright. "M-make it stop!"

"Kotone!" The fire demon grabs her, trying to steady the woman. "KOTONE! YUJI! PUT UP THE BLADE! PUT IT UP!"

* * *

_~:.:{Help Me Believe It's Not The Real Me}:.:~_

The Dragon of the Darkness Flame ceased back onto the arm of Hiei, just as Yuji falls to ring, unconscious. The blade was still clutched in his hand, unsheathed and vibrating, pulsing with a malicious blood red color, mixed with the same breezy aura of that wafted from Kotone when she was fighting.

Hiei felt weak, ready to hibernate for the next few hours, but he needed to find out the problem first. He held his ground, red eyes flitting up to the stands where Kotone was, hearing fierce screaming.

He nearly left the arena at the scene. Demons were running from the immediate area in the stands, leaving three figures there. Kotone was panting, snarling viciously as Daiki held her up, Hajime shooing everyone away from them. They seemed panicked, as if they had never seen her act this way.

Hiei was beside himself with fear.

"PUT UP THE FUCKING BLADE!" Daiki hollers, catching the red gaze of Hiei. "NOW!"

"Koto, call the match," Hiei hisses, the announcer hurrying to declare Hiei the victory.

Hajime appears in the arena quickly, almost too fast for his normal, lumbering speed. He snatches up the blade, howling in pain before shakily throwing it back in the sheathe. His eyes move to Hiei, wide and fearful.

"Hiei, Kotone!"

The fire demon did not wait for further explanation, flitting into the stands next to his woman and pulling her from a volatile Daiki. The fire demon of Team Tsukai hisses, nodding to the black-clad male before jumping into the ring and trying to pick up Yuji, rushing Hajime from the immediate area.

"Hiei, you have ta get her outta here, ya do!" Jin was beside him now, worry evident on his face. "She can't take the blade's power, she can't. It tasted her blood, her aura and it searches for her death!"

"_Why the fuck does he still carry it_?!" Hiei picks up the woman and rushes off, Jin unable to keep up with his intense speed.

They were back in the suite in a flash, placing her gently on the bed. His eyes were flashing, dragon wriggling intensely and still feeling the pain of sleep. He had yet to wrap it up, but that was the least of his worries. He subconsciously fought to keep it down, trying to stay on his feet at the same time while keeping his eyes on Kotone.

"Hiei!" Yukina bursts into the room, carried in Jin's arms. "Please, step back. I need to see her."

Hiei does not move from her side much, only allowing room for Yukina to step in. Jin places a heavy hand on the fire demon's arm. "Lad, ya need ta wrap that thing before it gets dangerous, ya do. I'm not leavin' her side. Go."

Hiei growls under his breath, watching his woman's labored breathing and silent screams. His eyes didn't move from her as Kurama appeared in the room, gently pulling his temperamental friend into the bathroom and handing him a roll of bandages with appropriate seals to contain the dragon's ki.

"Hiei, you need to calm down. You won." Kurama was trying to soothe the fiery attitude that wafted off the fire demon. "Something is terribly off about Yuji. We need to keep a closer eye on him."

Hiei could not create words, his rage already so deep.

"That sword, something is definitely off about that. We need to make sure he does not draw it around Kotone again." Kurama notices how Hiei shook, crouching before his friend. "Let's go back in there. Yukina will probably not mind you and Jin staying in the room with her until she's finished."

The two enter again, finding that only the Windmaster was there with the ice maiden. He gives a soft, pained smile to the two demons, nodding at them. Yukina was far too deep in her work to pay attention to them.

"I'll be leaving. I will make sure none get in." Kurama exits the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"What is going on?" Hiei grumbles, standing at the foot of Kotone's bed.

Jin was staring hard at Kotone, shaking his head. "Yukina says she'll be fine, she will, but the lass needs to rest ta'day. Her youki is all out a whack. That blade be dangerous, mate. Gotta keep it away from her when it's out."

"I'll rid Yuji of his head and put it where no one will _ever _find it," Hiei explains softly, still glaring at the wall.

"Yes, the lad needs ta be done with, he does," Jin snorts. "Hiei, ya want him or do I be gettin' the honors?"

"_He's mine._" Hiei's tone was firm, hard, and hinted with an underlying tone of malice.

"Good. That's wha' Ko would want, yeah," Jin grins. "Yukina, she alright?"

"Oh, I've just finished," the tired little koorime whispers with a sweet smile. "She's perfectly fine. It was not only that frightening sword, but her own fear of it. It drained her of her youki from that far away. I don't understand it really, but regardless, Miss Kotone is going to be alright in a few hours. Just, let her rest okay? Hiei, I think you need to rest as well. Here, let me heal those wounds-"

"No, I'm fine." His tone was gentle, moving past her to sit on the bed beside the demoness. "Go rest, Yukina. Jin?" The Windmaster nods to Hiei, knowing he wanted him to make sure that Yuji did not even make it close to the suite.

The two leave the room quietly, Hiei nestling down next to his woman and pulling her close. She seemed at peace, much calmer than before and seemingly in a pleasant dream.

"Hiei..." she whispered in her dreams. It soothed him more than anything else could, his gaze softening and placing an arm around her.

He was going to kill Yuji after all of this was over, if only for _Her_.

* * *

**The long awaited battle was epic, but not lengthy. I did not think it would do justice to have a long, drawn out battle, but instead two powerhouses bringing everything to the table in one massive, epic go. What do you think?**

**To All My Reviewers:** What did you think of the long-awaited battle?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
She had always loved Yuji as one does a best friend, as someone she cherished and never wanted to lose. But how could she ever trust him or respect him after what had transpired? He was not _her_ Yuji any longer. He was changed, different and something akin to a monster in the pursuit of power and his own selfish desires. But that was not all... It would seem Hiei is growing restless. But just how far are things going to go before someone stops it?_


	24. XXIV: Lead

**Author's Note: **Sorely disappointed in you guys. I mean, really? One reviewer? I normally do not complain, but that actually hurt my feelings a smidge. I do hope to see more with this chapter.

**To All My Reviewers: **...Two days really is too long, isn't it? XD

**Vallerria: **You, my darling, are wondrous. Especially now. Why, you ask? You were the ONLY reviewer of the last chapter. Thus, I am dedicating Chapter 24: Lead, to you and only you. It's a damn good chapter too, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for being ever-faithful. -huggles- Now, to answer your actual review... Team Hiei FTW! -fist pumps- Yuji's a bit of an asshole when it comes to winning. He pulls out all the stops to do so and this time he just failed to remember Kotone was in the stands, eagerly watching the two men fight. -wink, wink- I would LOVE to see in Hiei's head about now, no? I bet there's all kinds of 'fun' thoughts. XD Enjoy your chapter, sweetheart!

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Crushcrushcrush - Paramore, Riot!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Lead**

Kotone was up and moving early that morning, the only one awake as dawn slowly peaked over the horizon. Her body hurt, her nightmares avid until she felt familiar warmth spread over her, knowing Hiei had- at some point- pulled her close in her sleep.

Her thoughts turned to Yuji. Many, many years ago he, while she was on her death bed and close to embracing the Reaper, had made her a promise. A promise to _never _draw that blade when she was near again.

What had happened?

This new Yuji, the one that had been growing since the beginning of the _TouMa Tournament_, was different than the man that had once loved her. He was not the man she spent every waking hour with the last multitude of decades, the man she had actually thought she cared about over twenty years ago. This new Yuji _scared _her beyond all reason.

He was willing to win no matter what he did to get there, even if that meant hurting or even killing her. She would not give him the satisfaction and would tread carefully around him. She still had Hajime and Daiki to care for, and not only that- _she had too much shit riding on this tournament_. If they lost, they would go to prison, the _Sentinels _would win, and she would probably die.

No, Jin, Daiki, Hajime... and maybe even _Hiei_ would join her in the grave. She would _not _let that happen, no matter what she had to do to keep things from going this way.

"Kotone?"

She visibly stiffens when the door to the suite opens and a familiar alabaster-haired lightning demon walks in. He seemed frightened, worried, and tried to step closer to her. He immediately halted upon hearing an animalistic growl rumbling back in her chest.

"Stay back Yuji." Kotone places a dangerous hand on the hilt of her double-edged katana. "The respect you once had in my heart is now gone. You knew the consequences of your actions yesterday. You knew I cared for Hiei and went in with the intention to kill him. To save your own ass, you risked the chance of killing _me_. What sort of love do you hold for me, fool?"

He looked conflicted, placing a hand to his heart and taking a step away from the vicious woman. "I am truly sorry, Kotone, with all my heart. I never meant to do anything to harm you, and I never would. I made that promise years ago and I have broken it. I don't blame you for breaking the trust and respect you had for me. I failed you."

"Yes, you did. You hurt me more than you can ever really fathom," she hisses, still harsh and stiff towards him. She would never feel the same for him again.

"Will you answer me honestly, Kotone?" Yuji had a heavy burden on his heart. "Would you ever had _loved _me? In any lifetime, would you care for me?"

Kotone brews over the words. Yes, she had _thought _that once upon a time, but had never acted on it. She had realized her mistake before she had gone through with her thoughts, her wanton needs. Now, she was glad she had never made such an error.

"No," she whispered, softly, "I would have never been able to love you Yuji. You are nothing good for me. It is a marvel we have been friends for as long as we have. I believe, once all this is said and done and when we are free, we should go our separate ways. For good, I'm afraid. You have many things to get over and I have a life to live."

"But-" He steps forward again, but a single sharp looked halted his foot.

"No Yuji, just no. One day, perhaps we will meet again, but this is done. I am in love with Hiei, whether I like it or not. Honestly, I am glad for it. I need him to fix many things in me as you need a woman to do for you. I am not that woman and I never have been or ever will be. I care for you, but my mind and heart are telling me this is right. For now, we need to stay apart."

"I will find a new lodging. I hope you reconsider before this tournament ends," he mumbles harshly, bowing deeply in a way he never does to any other. He still respected her, loved her with all his heart, and would accept her wishes. She could see this. "I hope I have not burdened you further. Until a later day, Kotone."

He exits the room swiftly, closing the door with a slam behind him. The woman falters, leaning heavily against the bar and chokes, gasping for breath. Tears were fresh on her cheeks, thanking Kami and all of Makai that none were awake to see her show of weakness.

"Kotone."

Save one man.

"Hiei, leave me. I don't want you to see such a terrible sight as I am right now," she hums, turning away from him. Her tears were not fast, but slow and pained. They would dry soon enough and then she would seek him.

The fire demon did not leave her though, instead walking around to face her fully. He stares down slightly, lifting her head to meet his burning red gaze. She tried to pull her face from his deft fingers, yet he does not allow it.

"I accept you no matter the state you are in, woman," he murmurs, using a hand to wipe the tears from her face. "You cannot be strong all of the time."

"And yet you are," she sighs, shaking her head. "Hiei, why say something you cannot follow yourself?"

"I am not always powerful," he snorts, drying her face with his hot palms. "When I saw you fall in the evening hours yesterday, I was afraid. Angry beyond words, but _frightened_." The words came out ruefully.

"Hiei, you mustn't fear for me. I am strong when needed," she whispers softly, placing her own hands over his, still sitting on her cheeks. "Besides, fear does not suit you."

He smirks, fingers lacing with hers. "And this does not suit you. Stop this. He is not worth the effort."

Kotone chortles, biting back a new string of tears that wanted to fall. No, she had cried enough. "Once upon a time, he was worth it. Now, you are right and he is not. He is not the man I've been beside all these decades. He's different in a way I cannot explain. Too many things are happening at once and they just keep getting worse."

"I will be by your side." She almost had not caught his words, almost had not realized... But she did. Her white-blue orbs grow, scanning his face for any falsehood. He was serious and had meant it.

It was just what she needed to hear.

"Thank you, Hiei." She leans up, kissing him gently. His eyes close, enjoying it for a moment before he broke it, for the first time _he _had stopped their affections. "Hmm?"

He smirks, grabbing her up over his shoulder and dashing out of the room. He knew just the way to alleviate her frustrations.

* * *

_~:.:{If You Want To Play It Light A Game, Well Come On, Come On Let's Play}:.:~_

"Oh hell, that was fun," Kotone pants, sprawled across the grass. Her clothing was ripped, a few healing scratches decorating her skin. She was grinning, sighing softly to herself with a happy mewl.

Hiei was behind her, the woman lying in his lap with his back to a tree. He was breathing heavily, the two worn out from their intense spar. They had been at it for well over five hours nonstop. He had watched as Kotone visibly became less stiff, less aggravated and upset.

It had been exactly what she needed. Fighting was her way to relax, if that was possible. Yes, it was so if her opponent was one she cherished.

"I feel the wind changing. Tourin is getting closer to its war. How does Alaric and Gandara fare?" she cautiously questions, orbs turning up to gaze at him backwards from his lap.

"Alaric has never seen such conditions," he explains. "Mukuro has told me that the weather has turned from icy to hot and back again in hours. Many demons have started to get sick because of it. She has no idea what is going on."

"Have you warned her of the _Sentinels_? I figure it has to do with one of them, if not all. They seem pretty proficient in having ridiculously high-powered assets," she scoffs, nuzzling into his thigh. "Gandara?"

"The fox says it is no different," Hiei grumbles, eye twitching at her close proximity to a region she really did _not _want to excite. "Kotone..." It was a warning.

"Oh, sorry," she laughs, an attractive blush appearing ever-so-slightly on her cheeks. "Well, inform Mukuro that things will be remedied soon."

The fire demon smirks, gazing down at her. "You will tell her soon enough yourself."

"And what the hell does that mean?" She quirks an eyebrow, a lopsided grin in place.

"After your defeat at my hands, you will meet her. She wishes to know the status of my courtship and I plan to present her with my _mate_ when this is all done."

Kotone closes her eyes contentedly, fingertips dancing over his lower leg, which was exposed due to a rip in his pants from the sparring earlier. He shudders, the rumbling starting in his ribcage.

"Hmm... the cockiness returns. We will see Hiei, we will see." Kotone beams, yawning softly.

* * *

_~:.:{Cause I'd Rather Waste My Life Pretending, Than Have To Forget You For One Whole Minute}:.:~_

"KOTONE!"

Hiei and the demoness had been napping lightly, completely satisfied with their company and trusting enough to allow their guard to drop. Unfortunately, such a peaceful, pleasant moment could not last, as an intruder had traipsed into their secluded clearing.

Daiki was beaming wildly, holding up a piece of paper and waving it around. The woman groans, rolling her body forward into a crouch on the ball of her heels. She was still between Hiei's legs for the most part, spread and staring wickedly at the woman's teammate.

"Damn, sorry to interrupt your fucking nap, but I have _awesome _news!" He falls to his knees in front of her, handing her the paper. "Look! Look! They already made out the roster for the second half of the finals and tallied up the points so far!"

Kotone's eyes skim the paper, aware of Hiei now leaning over her shoulder with his chin rested upon it. Daiki blushed a bit, aware that was indeed intruding on their private time, but he could not contain himself.

"Let's see, first Yusuke and Hajime, then... Hiei versus Kotone," she smirks wickedly, glancing at him in her peripheral vision. "What do you know, spit-fire? Seems that, in two days' time, you'll be groveling at my supreme prowess after your defeat."

Hiei returns her profound sneer. "Unlikely."

She ignores him, reading off the rest of the list. "Then there's Kurama and Hajime, and finally Daiki against Kuwabara." She moves to the bottom of the page where their points were tallied up so far, laughing at the results. "Team Urameshi is in second place with two-hundred and sixty-five points, versus our two-hundred and seventy-five. See that Hiei, your team is losing. It's only a matter of time before the four of you are knocked off your pedestal."

The fire demon growls very lightly, almost playfully. Daiki was laughing nervously now, grabbing the paper up from his captain and standing abruptly. "I believe I should find Hajime and Mizue and tell them the news! Remember, don't fuck him Ko! Keep your sights straight!" He laughs maniacally, barely avoiding a wayward rock aimed at his head.

The taller fire demon was gone, leaving the two in peace once more. Hiei was still in her shoulder, inhaling deeply her intoxicating scent. It drove him insane to be so close and yet unable to do what he wanted to her. Without taking the time to accept his actions, his hands were on her crouched, supple hips, feeling the skin where cuts exposed the tender flesh.

"Hiei..." she warns. "You are treading in dangerous waters that you and I both know we cannot swim in right now."

"Hmm..." His eyes were closed, nose to her neck and buried in her hair. "_Mine._"

It sent her heart racing and her body quivering at how rough, possessive his voice was. No, this was not coveting as she had expected, but instead a way of affection with the little demon. It excited her, made her yearn for him more than ever. But she could not have him... yet.

Even if he did not defeat her in the arena, she did not doubt she would become his mate. He would not stop until he claimed her as his own, his companion and his lover to never leave her side. He had said so himself previously, in less words.

They stayed like that for the longest time, Hiei's nose and the light pressure of his lips gracing her neck and exposed shoulders. His fingers had reached in front of her, tracing the scar across her chest with lavish attention and slight worship.

The scar did not bring bad memories to her as it should, but instead pride swelling her chest. Hiei adored the mark and made her as well, banishing all negativity towards it. She leaned back against his chest, opening more flesh up to his exploring mouth. It was not until he found a certain spot, right at the junction of her shoulder and tender neck that her eyes flew open and she let out a soft hum of appreciation.

She felt him smirk against her skin, nipping at the spot with his fangs. This would be the exact place he presented his mark to her and it was one of her most sensitive points. Oh how she wanted him then and there.

"Kotone..." His hot breath trickled across the exposed skin. "Stop me."

The demoness mewls in content, either not hearing his words or wanting to acknowledge them. He pushed her against the ground, flipping the woman on her back, and fell in place against her. She felt something press against her thigh, the woman panting with the idea of him sheathed inside her. She did not want to stop him.

"Woman," he murmurs, his mouth was on her scar and placing kisses, small bites, and the tip of his tongue against it. His hands pulled on her hair, tilting her head back and pulling it up to meet his waiting tongue. Hiei was nearly over the edge and did not feel right in continuing, but he could not stop. No, not until she told him to. His mouth moved over every part of her elongated neck, teeth nipping at it wherever he could. "_Stop me_."

"I-I..." she sighs heavily, her own fingers deftly tugging his black hair. "No."

Hiei grinded against her, letting her feel every bit of him through his pants. His teeth were filing against each other, growling fiercely at the woman. Her legs tangled with his, hips bucking up against him. He smelt the arousal on her and knew his own scent was no different.

And no, it wasn't. The musk of his want filled Kotone's nose deeply, a protective growl bitten back. She pressed her chest to his bare one, her peaks hard and almost causing a chain reaction inside of him.

"_Damn it. Stop me!_"

Her eyes shoot open as she feels his fingers gripping hard on the waistband of her pants, biting her lip so hard it bled. His mouth was on that spot on her neck again, teeth wanting so badly to sink in and mark her as his own. She pushes him off with all her strength, the two panting so heavily it was the only noise ringing in their ears.

"Enough Hiei, before I cannot stop myself." Kotone stands, stumbling at the intensity of it all. "Oh Kami..." Her core burned, aching for him and wanting to leap the demon then and there. "Shit, Hiei."

"_Woman, if you keep saying my name there will be no stopping it,_" he hisses, hands clenching so tightly his nails brought blood streaming down his knuckles.

"You will fight for me?" Her words were labored, standing her ground as best as she could. "You will fight to attain my mark and give me your own?"

Hiei nods, though that did not satisfy her. "Until you fall at my feet, Kotone."

"Good, because I can't take much more waiting," she murmurs, composing herself as best as she could. "Let's go back to the others. The distraction would help."

He stands tall, walking in front of her to avoid her scent drifting back to him. His movements were stiff and careful, making sure to keep his distance from the woman. His eyes were blazing wildly with his need.

Two days was far too long.

* * *

**-fans self- Is it getting hot and bothersome in here, or is it just me? XD Ooh la la! Hiei and Ko are ready to get down and dirty, but what happens if Hiei loses? He doesn't get any and has to try and kick her ass later on, that's what. But only I know what is going to happen! XD Stay tuned!**

**To All My Reviewers: **...Two days really is too long, isn't it? XD

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Everyone was irritating her. Even the wayward glances of _her _fire demon had begun to get on her nerves. Was it merely sexual frustration? Or had all the stress finally caught up with her? With the _TouMa _so close to drawing to its end, the only thing swimming in the minds of Team Urameshi and Team Tsukaiwakamaru was the _Sentinels _and victory._


	25. XXV: Frustration

**Author's Note: **Well, I got a bunch of reviews on the first day and then another on the second, so I can't complain. =] Thank you guys. I'm starting to get sad that the end is coming so soon, but all good things must eventually come to an end, despite whether the author cries or not. It'll give me time to work on my other stories and my book, so let's hope. Though, I do want to know if you guys would like a sequel. I'm rewriting the Epilogue just in case so I don't give too much away.

**To All My Reviewers: **...All I have to say is: Are you anxious for the next chapter and has the sexual frustration killed you yet? XD

**DoppleGengar: **You aren't a dolt dear! I knew there was a good reason you had not reviewed in a while, so no worries! You're one of the faithful reviewers, so a small absence is not at all that big of a deal! -huggles- Yuji has royally fucked up, that much is true, but only time will tell to what degree. It's broiling down to the big finale and then all will be revealed and all of you can hideously maim me from my hiding spot. XD AW! I'M A FLUFFY MARSHMALLOW AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR! XD That's a sweet way to start my morning off, sweetheart, and that's literally. Ha! Anyways, keep reading and I'll keep looking forward to your darling reviews! -glomps-  
**Vallerria: **Another faithful reviewer! -huggaggles- I'm glad you like your chappie darling! If my reviewers take care of me, as you have, then I take care of them by dedicating good chapters to them! =D I hope I filled your mind with useless smut all morning long at work. XD And I mean that sincerely! HA! -insert all dirty mental images here too- Now, let us fight the blush and continue reading for the grand piece to come!  
**Bloodyredblackwolf: **I hope I didn't keep you on the edge of your seat for too long dear! Considering you've become a faithful reviewer too, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! T_T It's sooo close to the end! -cries in the corner-  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **Don't you dare apologize! We all have real lives outside of FF that require our attention so it is no worries sweetheart! You were my first faithful reviewer on this story and I won't be forgetting about you! I promise! -huggles- O.O Alright, alright! I'll make it happen! XD -hides from her severe wrath and lack of Hiei- Heh... . I hope you enjoy this insert my love!

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Set It On Fire - My Darkest Days, My Darkest Days_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Frustration**

Kotone glared at everything that passed in front of her, sending many demons running with their tail between their legs for even chancing a glance to the demoness. Her aura was deadly calm, eyebrow twitching. She was trying so very hard...

"Why are ya not sittin' with Hiei, Ko? Thought ya were sweet on him?" Jin, despite her aggravation, throws his arm around her. She had decided to sit with him, Daiki, and Touya this time, all seated around her.

"I'm afraid I can't control myself Jin. He's just as bad off. This match needs to hurry up tomorrow," she whispers heatedly, allowing the arm to stay on her shoulders but crossing her own arms. He was calming her with the chill he perpetually had to his skin.

"Ah! That explains why the two of ya have been avoidin' each other like a plague, it does!" He had the nerve to _laugh _at her. She elbowed him hard in the ribs, glaring at Daiki when he chanced a small chuckle. "Oof! Damn lass!"

"Jin, I'm a sexually frustrated mess right now. Don't make me hurt you," she snorts, a blush scattering his cheeks. "Alright then. Shut your damn mouth."

She couldn't help a glance around the arena, seeing a pair of burning eyes staring at her relentlessly. She bit her lip, clenching her hands to her seat to keep herself there. Slowly, her tongue darts across her lip when she felt the small cut created.

_'You're making it difficult, woman. Very, very difficult.' _Even his voice flitting through her head was thick, delicious. He could not keep his eyes from her.

_'Pay attention for information. If you keep staring at me you'll only make it worse,' _she hissed in response. She watched him nod from the extreme distance, averting his gaze somewhere else entirely. Good.

* * *

_~:.:{You Don't Waste Time, You Tell The Truth}:.:~_

Yusuke's match against Hajime was rigorous and lengthy. They had been at it for well over two hours, unrelenting on one another. The Spirit Detective had been ruthless in making her brute of a teammate overuse his youki, thus concluding with an utter victory for Team Urameshi.

"I'll get Hajime to the infirmary this time. I need to spend some time away from Hiei until our match tomorrow." She stands abruptly, startling the three men before she disappeared completely, only to reappear beside her unconscious friend. "Damn Yus, you hit him hard enough?"

The Detective smiled sheepishly. "Well, he beat the shit out of me. It was only fair, Ko."

"Yeah, yeah," she chuckles, grunting as she loaded the lug onto her back, hunched over comically. "If you laugh, I'll hurt you."

Yusuke bites his tongue, snickering under his breath. She snorts, walking past him with ease and down into the network of hallways in the arena. She felt someone following her, praying it was not the very fire demon she was trying to avoid. No, the ki was not that of a demon at all.

"If he crushes you, I think Hiei would be pissed off," Kuwabara chokes as he removes the brute from her back. "Speaking of which, why aren't you and the shrimp together right now? Usually you're inseparable. Is it because of the match coming up?"

Kotone glares, the blush on her cheeks again. "Very, very high amounts of sexual frustration."

Kuwabara stumbles, nearly dropping Hajime before they made it to a room in the infirmary, setting him on the bed. "I really, _really _did not need to know that, Ko!"

"You asked," she shrugs. A healer had walked in, working on Hajime while the two spoke. "You realize the match means a lot more than another victory tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, he's fighting for the right call you his girl," Kuwabara grumbles, embarrassed about the entire topic. "You nervous?"

"Well, actually a bit, I am," she utters with a sigh, sitting in the windowsill with her legs crossed and a small smile on her face. "No one's ever won the right of courting me, let alone mating me. I already know if Hiei wins, he won't have to do any courting. He's basically been doing that. It's just scary to think that after this tournament, _should he win_, I'll have a life partner. Didn't really expect it when I came here, you know?"

"A lot of shit has happened," Kuwabara shrugs, pulling a chair up to sit near her. "I mean, all this stuff going on in Makai, the possible war with Reikai-"

"It won't happen and I'll make sure of it."

"-and then we met you guys. We really didn't think we'd be making such close friends through it all. I mean, Yukina adores you." He had hearts in his eyes at even mentioning the pretty little koorime. "I think Keiko has grown pretty damn fond of you, Botan too. Not just you, Daiki and this oaf." He jabs Hajime's foot, warranting a loud snore.

The two laugh lightly, shaking their heads before Kotone breaks the reverie, "I see you didn't mention Yuji. You put off with him too?"

"That guy..." Kuwabara shudders. "He just gives me a bad vibe. I don't know, but I just never liked him."

"Yes well, I told him we are parting ways after the tournament. I'll probably see him again later on in life, but right now we all need time." She snorts. "Alright, change the subject-"

Before she could continue, Hajime groans. "Ko, I love you and all, but could you two go somewhere else? I really need to sleep. I'm aching."

Just in the nick of time, Daiki walks in with Mizue in tow. "Yeah, go rest up for your match tomorrow Ko. Me and Mizue will hold down the fort."

"Thanks guys." She leans over Hajime, kissing him on the forehead. "Rest up, you big lug. Kuwabara and me can go watch some more movies about the undead."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara leaps up, pumping his fists. "I have a wicked vampire movie you have _got _to see! It's awesome!"

* * *

_~:.:{The World Comes Crashing Down, When You Come Around}:.:~_

And so, Kotone found herself in a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank top, lounging on the couch with Kuwabara and Yusuke. They were halfway through some absolutely laughable film that Kuwabara was so very fond of.

"Alright, so these guys are like blood demons, Kappas, right?" She cocks her head, still trying to keep her chuckling at bay. Kurama and Hiei were nowhere to be found, presumably off collecting intelligence. That, and she knew the fire demon was still avoiding her as badly as she was doing to him. Tomorrow, they would know what to do with themselves, but until then they would only meet up at night.

"Yeah, sort of," Yusuke agrees. He had reigned for three years here after all, and was still reigning champ after the last set of matches. In fact, that was coming up soon but she would most certainly not be attending. Well... presumably. "Except these guys are a lot wimpier than Kappas. They aren't real though. In fact, they are what gave Ningenkai the concept. A few leaked in and now vampires are all the rage."

"That's retarded. And Kuwabara, this love movie is horrible. I mean, why would you fall in love with someone just like that? It's stupid," she scoffs. "Its like what Yusuke calls a 'chick flick'. Stupid."

"Hey! Don't hate on their love!" Kuwabara throws a marshmallow at her head, but the woman simply opens her mouth and catches it, gnawing away merrily.

It sparked a full on game between the three. Yusuke and Kotone were standing at the opposite end of the room while Kuwabara hurtled the white treats at them, seeing who could catch the most. Marshmallows were all over the ground, squashed and dirty, but for the most part the two were catching them.

"Stop!" Kotone had a mouthful and could barely chew what she had. Kuwabara didn't though, grinning childishly and pelting more. She hurried to swallow her bunch, but Yusuke was jumping in front of her and catching all he could. So far, he was winning by a long shot.

The door to the suite opens, the fox and the fire demon just staring at the scene with various expressions. Kurama was laughing to himself, hiding it behind a hand, and Hiei simply raised an eyebrow.

"You realize it's midnight, right?" Kurama takes the half-empty bag from the orange-haired human. "I believe it is time to stop."

"Hey, stop taking away our fun, fox-boy!" Yusuke was speaking with a stuffed mouth, turning to Kotone to see her in the same position. The two stop chewing, giving each other a glare before hurrying to swallow. Whoever got theirs down first would be the winner of the match, and unfortunately it was not the little wind demoness. "HA! TAKE THAT, KO!"

"You cheated!" She whacks him across the head. "You were almost done chewing before I even started!"

"Oh yeah, wanna arm wrestle?" He pushes up a sleeve. She mocks the gesture and fixes the straps on her tank top just before a certain fire apparition snatches up her arm.

"What, Hiei? I have to whoop him!" Kotone glares playfully at Yusuke. "Let me go!"

"Bed. Now." He bit back a chuckle at her shocked face. In fact, the entire room was either laughing, blushing, or a combination of the two.

"Damn Hiei! We know the two of you want to get it on but calm down!" Yusuke was dying with mirth. "Let the woman have some fun before you attempt to rip her in half! If your dick is even-"

"Shut up, Detective," Hiei snaps, his own cheeks tinting red. "She needs to rest for her defeat tomorrow."

"Oh you little..." Kotone promptly smacks Hiei across the back of the head, earning a sharp glare and a feral growl. "Well, I think I'm going to be off to bed! Night guys!" The woman takes off, avoiding Hiei and running into her room.

"Shit, he's scary," Kuwabara whispers to Kurama just as Hiei follows after her, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

_~:.:{Set It On Fire}:.:~_

Kotone was content lying in her bed, Hiei coming a few moments later and staring at the sheets cautiously. He had barely managed to sleep beside her last night without anything happening, but with the battle so close it felt wrong.

"If you stare any harder you're going to set my bed on fire," she snorts, scooting over for him. "Get down here and keep me warm, would you? It's freezing tonight." The weather changes had started to effect Tourin now.

Hiei stiffens, sliding in beside her and letting the woman conform to his side. He sighs, rolling onto his side to face her and letting her snuggle her face into his chest. Hiei felt every shift, every movement, every breath and it was starting to drive him insane.

"Tomorrow, don't you dare give me anything but your best, woman," he murmurs, face in her hair. "I will beat you into a real fight, if necessary."

"Yeah, yeah, you got it. Now shut up and go to sleep already, Hiei. I have a monumental victory tomorrow and I really need to look my best."

The fire demon snorts, deciding not to even strike up an argument with the woman. He would prove his point in the arena and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_~:.:{I'm Holding On To What We've Found}:.:~_

Kotone woke up alone and cold the next morning, trying to grasp for the warmth of her fire demon. When she did not feel anyone else in the bed with her, she opened her eyes to find a piece of paper on his pillow.

The woman sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and picks up the little paper, reading the words to herself out loud.

"_'See you in the ring. –Hiei.' _Short, simple, and to the point. And that's why I love the little bastard," she scoffs, standing up to take a hot shower.

She scrubbed everything, even washing her wild hair, and stepped out in a fluffy towel, staring in the bathroom mirror. With so little sleep, she was surprised to find she did not have heavy marks under her eyes. Perhaps it was just that deep...

Kotone uses the wind to swirl the water from her hair, getting it all over the place. It didn't matter; she'd leave it to dry on its own. Gently, she dabs the rest of the moisture from her skin and brushed her hair out. Not even bothering to do so later, she pulls her hair into a high ponytail, letting the wind filter through it and twist the strands around, making the excess seem as if it had never been combed in the first place.

She pulls on a pair of her white pants and dark flats, her top a bit more elegant than what she normally wore. It was a tube top with golden designs, the background a glossy black. Black kimono sleeves attached to her upper arms with golden bands, falling down past her fingertips and rimmed in the matching, glittering yellow.

She adds her katana to her belt, feeling confidence radiating from her every pore. Yes, she was more than ready for this match. It was the one she had been looking forward to since hers with Jin. It was sheer luck that they were matched up for a duel in this tournament and she credited it to fate.

"Ko, ya ready?" Jin opens the door and walks in, not worried if she was nude or not. Nothing he hadn't seen after all. "Wow lass, ya look great!"

"I would like to kick Hiei's ass at my best. I wore my old Tsukai Clan outfit to our match, and today I will be wearing what I think will suit the occasion best," she smirks in response. "Good?" She twirls for him, dancing on the wind around her.

"Beautiful!" He grabs her around the waist before hooking an arm through hers. "Yer match is in an hour and the stands are already full to burstin', they are! Heard Mukuro was comin' herself, bein' Hiei's final match and all, but apparently shit got bad in Alaric."

"Yeah, I heard about that part," she agrees, walking into the suite and finding it empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Had ta get damn good seats, love," Jin chuckles. "Saved me one, they did. I wanted ta escort ya and all."

"Such a sweetheart," she rolls her eyes, tugging on the horn on his head after reaching up on tip-toe. "And put your damn feet on the ground."

Jin does so reluctantly, earning a slight elbow to his ribs to give him more incentive. The two were slow moving, taking their sweet time and she was more than anxious to be in that arena, facing off against her fire demon.

"Ya really do care about the lad, don't cha?" He smiles at her softly.

"More than you realize, Brother," she whispers back. "I still plan on beating him to a pulp though."

"Watch it, Sister. Your cockiness is showing," he playfully jibes. They were almost to the waiting room. "Now we play the waitin' game. Limber up love. Gonna need it, ya are."

"Shh," she places a finger to her lips and begins her routine stretches.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**So I bet everyone's excited for the next chapter, no? XD I'm not going to say to much only this: If you want that update quicker than usual, I do so love to hear about what you think of the story so far. -wink wink, nudge nudge- Otherwise, updates will be on a normal schedule. Well, it really isn't normal at all. XD**

**To All My Reviewers: **...All I have to say is: Are you anxious for the next chapter and has the sexual frustration killed you yet? XD

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
They were set to duel and Kotone had never been more excited. Her fight with Jin would always remain legendary in her mind, but her fight to come with Hiei was something that might very well change her life forever. If he won, they would mate. If he lost, he would be another failed suitor, even though he had made the promise to fight for her, no matter how long it took. And she believed him. Now, the arena would decide their fates._


	26. XXVI: Intense

**Author's Note: **And here it is. The most important chapter of this story, kind of. Hiei and Kotone are finally meeting in the ring. What will happen? XD And I just have to say, I was totally going to drag out this update, but then I received a boat-load of reviews and could not help myself. See guys, this is what happens when you all review! =]

**To All My Reviewers: **No comment... O.O Just tell me what you think at the end...!

**Vallerria: **-high fives- First reviewer of Chapter 25! I hope you haven't exploded yet, because here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The almighty fight between Hiei and Kotone! =] I think everyone heard you screaming at them to review darling. XD I do so hope you can add another gleaming gem to your collection! Read on sweetheart, and tell me if you died of excitement later. XD  
**masmith03: **New reviewer! It's soooo wonderful to have you! -huggaggles- Your words are flattering sweetheart, and I truly mean that with all my heart. =] It makes my day for someone new to come along and especially dotting in such a way as you have. I give you oodles of love and I do so hope you enjoy this chapter! The plot is about to hit heavy in the next chapter, just to give you some anticipation!  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **Hello darling! -huggles- KOENMA! COME HITHER! -Koenma pops in- Do revive my lovely, faithful reviewer, would you? I don't think her ghost will appreciate it if she gets sent to wherever before finishing this story. -Koenma magically brings her back to life- There we go! All better! Now shoo so I can gossip! XD -POOF goes Koenma- Yeah, I figured he was reading when he popped in when asked. XD Sneaky bastard! Now, here's the chapter you've been near the point of strangling me over!  
**KillerKarebear: **I have worked my rear off trying to keep him in character. I constantly think of him as 'the asshole in love, but doesn't want to say it', and that truly does help me work with him. =] Hiei is not allowed to be mushy! D If something mushy happens, he has to be surprised and then contemplate it, and then finally decide to simply kick someone in the ass to get what he wants! I've read a lot of stories like what you described, trust me, and once it gets to something like that I close the window down and forget about it. Kotone was a hard character to craft, I will say that much. I had to detail her flaws, her weaknesses, and her strengths before I even started writing the story. It was tough, but I'm glad all of you like her so well! And I love rambling dear, so no worries! ENJOY THE CHAPPPPPPPPTER! =D  
**ShadowAmaris: **Squee~! My friend! -glomps- XD Sorry, had to do it. O.O Here's the next chapter, please don't maim me. Ha! And you are simply not allowed to die of anticipation. I've already have Koenma bring back one reviewer from the dead, don't make it two. He might get annoyed with me. . I'm soooo glad this is like a reward to you! -sniffles- It's exciting to hear, really! Think of me as the chocolate at the end of a workout session, if you would. XD A sweet, succulent, and guilty pleasure... . Me and my friends used to have a cheese-puffs war like that, until we started stepping on them and mashing them into the carpet. Needless to say, we stopped long ago. I simply despise marshmallows, so I won't be trying that. =3 Now onward! If you have finished your quest to do homework, here is your chocolatey goodness! -huggles-  
**DoppleGengar: **XD I hope I haven't affected your life too badly from sexual frustration. Hopefully you aren't jumping the men around you screaming 'HIEI!' XD I tried that to my husband and got the whole anime scene where a hand is on my forehead and my arms are flailing. XD It was hilarious! Ooh, I hope you're liking my Avengers story too dear! =3 Now... time for... DUN DUN DUUUUUN... THE BIG MATCH! -ducks and covers from squealing fangirls-  
**Shiningheart of the Thunderclan: **Are you new or has my mind gone foggy? o.O Either way, WELCOME TO PRAYING FOR CLOSURE SWEETHEART! -huggaggles- I think you misunderstood something in the story, darling. She mentioned that thought about mating Hiei anyways, but she couldn't do it. Though, Ko knows he will continue to fight for her even if he doesn't win, but of course I cannot give anything away from the chapter to come. =3 Goodness, it is THEIR clearing isn't it? XD I hadn't really dubbed it as such, but now it shall be known far and wide! -runs off to shout it from the rooftops- ENJOY THE CHAPPIE SWEETHEART!

_Holy shit that was a lot or review replies... -thumbs up!- Thank you, my loves! I do highly recommend listening to the song mentioned below on repeat when reading this, or at least read the lyrics first. =3 Enjoy!_

_Song for Chapter:_ _  
Call Out My Name - Amaranthe, Amaranthe_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Intense**

"FROM TEAM URAMESHI, HIEI! SECOND TO KING MUKURO OF ALARIC!"

"Ya ready lass?" Jin grins wildly at her, earning a similar, toothy response.

"More than I've ever been, dearest."

"Give him hell." Jin hugs her tightly to him, pulling back once Koto begins screaming again.

"AND HIS OPPONENT IS KOTONE TSUKAI OF TEAM TSUKAI!"

"Oh, I will."

Kotone walks out into the sunlight, Jin watching her retreating back until he could not see her anymore.

"I don't think I've ever hoped the lass would lose more in me life," he chuckles, leaving for the stands.

* * *

_~:.:{Our Time Has Come, Rise And See What You Have Become}:.:~_

The chilling air hit Kotone full force once she was out, feeling the wind fluttering around them. It was a sign, her element ready to begin this monumental duel. She was ready.

Hiei stood across from her, smirking at the woman with vigor. She grins in return, bowing to him at the same time he stooped, never moving her gaze from his.

"OH THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!" Koto was jumping with excitement. "WHO WILL WIN? LORD HIEI OF ALARIC OR THE CAPTAIN OF TEAM TSUKAI?! BOTH ARE UNDEFEATED IN THIS TOURNAMENT SO FAR!" The cheers were raging, the stands truly more packed than Kotone had seen them yet. "READY!"

"I expect the best," he calls to her.

"SET!"

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head off, spit-fire. You'll get nothing less." Her eyes flashed excitedly.

"GO!"

The two disappear, their superb speed flying in a wild dance across the arena. The sound of metal striking metal resonates, almost too quick for the trained eye. Only the higher-leveled demons could pick up on their movements.

"Faster, Hiei!" She smirks at the double innuendo, kicking him hard in the stomach and slicing his arm in one go. He retaliated without much of a falter, cutting her forehead in a shallow wound, blood dripping down her temple.

Hiei crouches low, aiming a punch to her chin, encased in fire. She barely missed it, the hilt of his blade jabbing the woman in the stomach as she dodged. Her flat palm struck him dead-center in the forehead and his Jagan.

Their feet move in unison, stepping back once then crossing over, pushing them forward into a frontal attack. Their blades make contact again, neither moving and struggling to push the other back. She had a slight advantage over this part, not because of strength but the nature of her sword. She slid it down his, pushing against the base where it met the hilt of his own katana, kicking at his feet. He dodged easily, giving her the momentum to slam harder against his sword and break hers from his, the double-edge cutting into his shoulder in a deep gash.

"Not bad, woman," he sneers, flitting to the side and kicking her in the ribs. One cracked, but luckily didn't break. Kotone flips backwards, missing his next attack by centimeters.

Her feet never touched the ground, using the wind to throw her in the air. A fireball flew at her, singeing her lower leg. That would do little to slow down the demoness, her eyebrows furrowing together and wind collecting across her forearms in opposite rotations.

She flies at him, spinning to miss a fiery palm and slamming both fists into his chest. It spun him off balance, but he never hit the ground completely. One of his hands caught him, pushing the demon male up into a flip. She wasted no time in throwing herself towards him and trying to throw her leg into his head. Hiei ducked, grabbing her ankle and slamming her roughly on the ground.

He did not plan on losing.

* * *

_~:.:{Old Lessons Learned, Determined To Reap What They've Earned}:.:~_

"Damn, Hiei's being brutal!" Yusuke pumps his fists in the air. "GO HIEI! GO KO!"

"You're really conflicted," Daiki snorts. They were not split up this time, mainly because the only seats they had found- well, actually they threatened and beat a few demons down to make room- were together. "Shit! GO KO!" She had just landed a hefty punch to the fire demon's chest, sending him backwards but still on his feet.

"She looks like she's concentrating pretty hard," Kuwabara adds, watching in awe at how well the woman kept up with Hiei. "Holy crap she's fast!"

"She used to train with weights," Hajime softly adds. "Really heavy ones. The first five years we were together, she wore them and never took them off. Hell, she kept adding more every couple of months when she didn't think it was enough and she was getting used to them."

"Bitch is crazy," Daiki agrees.

"Daiki, that's rude," Yukina whispers. "Don't talk about Kotone like that."

Daiki blushes, unable to say anything rude to the koorime. "Sorry Yukina, but you should hear her mouth."

"Oh shit!" Yusuke cringes, watching Hiei's katana go straight through her thigh. Kotone did not even stumble, catching him under the chin with a power-packed, windy punch that sent the demon tumbling backwards, ripping his sword out as he went.

"Yusuke, watch your mouth!" Keiko whacks him over the head. "She's amazing!"

"You say that every time," Kurama chuckles. Koenma and Botan sadly had missed this, back in Reikai to work on some of the monster amounts of paperwork they were neglecting.

"I'm really glad she didn't make me fight her for you," Mizue gasps, clutching to Hajime's arm just as Kotone bends at the ankles, falling to the arena to miss Hiei's oncoming foot. "Oh! GET HIM KOTONE!"

Hajime smiles fondly at the tall hawk hanyou. "Yes, well this is different Mi. She wouldn't fight you like this. She's fighting Hiei for the right to court and mate her. If he wins, he earns the right. She wants to make sure he realizes she is substantially powerful. I doubt she wins though."

"Traitor!" Daiki points at him. "Don't talk like that about Ko! She'll win."

"I agree with the brute, lad," Jin chuckles. "Ko has never been one to throw a match, but I bet Hiei finds her weak points and exploits 'em."

"I still bet on the lass," Chu admits, coughing. "Shishi, ya haven't said much."

"I'm busy watching the blood bath," he shrugs, Touya just as enraptured. "If either can walk when this is done with, I'll be surprised."

"You and me both," Yusuke grumbles. "I don't think Hiei's been fighting me seriously."

"Yeah, he has. This is just different," Yukina smiles politely, patting Yusuke's knee. "He really cares for Kotone. He has never wanted to win so badly, I believe."

All nod in unison, turning their attention back to the epic battle.

* * *

_~:.:{No, I'm Not The Same, Seen My Own Shadow And Gone Through The Shame}:.:~_

"That... all you... got?" Kotone had blood trickling from the side of her mouth, panting heavily and wiping it away with the back of her sleeve. One of the kimono sleeves had been ripped off near the band, but the other was mostly intact.

"Come at me," he orders, challenging her with a smirk. His nose was trickling with the red substance. He felt his skin turning green, his Jagan exposed from a wayward slice of her sword to his now nonexistent headband. She had hit it multiple times during their fight and now he needed the extra sight. Hiei really did not want the gorgeous demoness to see this form, but it seemed it could not be helped. He was worried she would be disgusted at the image of the eyes all over his body, skin a putrid green.

Kotone watched in silent awe at the change in the demon. His youki flared higher, black flames licking at his skin every here and there. She gasped, lips curling up wildly. "Damn that has got to be the sexiest look I've ever seen on a man."

It was Hiei's turn to stare in surprise, nearly letting his mouth fall open. She was actually _serious_. Yes, he was going to take her. This woman was _made _for him...

Kotone sneers. "You showed me yours, I'll show you mine." Her concentration is forced, the fire demon knowing what was about to happen. She was going to use _that _skill against him. He would have to break it and he had no idea how.

He decided the best option was not to give her the chance, flying at her and slashing her across the torso, ripping part of her tube top. She leaps back, hands flying out and twisting them above her head, a wild glint in her white-blue eyes.

"Try this on for size," she snarls, using the force of her youki induced wind to swirl around just the two of them. She did not dare use enough to completely stop time, instead slowing it down immensely. Hiei was moving in slow motion towards her and the woman simply steps forward, drawing her blade again. She would have to stab him somewhere that was not fatal but also highly hindering.

Hiei's katana broke free of the spell, igniting with flames and swished the opposite way as her winds around them. Kotone could only stare in absolute shock as he broke the lapse, the blade cutting into her shoulder.

"How... Oh this just got interesting!" Kotone grabs his hair and kicks him in the back of the head. "You think with you figuring this out, I'm going to let you win? Fuck that!"

Hiei smirked. So he _had _been right...

* * *

_~:.:{But This Is The Price, I'll Let All My Demons Awake}:.:~_

"He... He..." Jin was open-mouthed. "The lad just broke her special trait! He figured it out, he did!"

"What the fuck just happened?" Daiki had a new respect for the powerful fire demon of Team Urameshi. "I didn't think anyone but you knew how, Jin! Holy shit!"

"What did he do?" Kurama was highly confused, narrowing his eyes. The pieces fell into place. "I think I get it, actually."

"Give me yer theory," Jin gives a small grin, forced. "If ya figure it out, I'll tell ya. If not, I won't 'cause Ko would kill me right painfully."

"Whatcha got, fox-boy?" Yusuke tuned in for this, all attention falling on the redhead.

Kurama furrowed his brows together. "I believe that Kotone has found a way to fuse her youki in with the wind around her and make it, essentially, pause or slow the flow of time, depending on the radius. It would make sense and would become breakable if one forced enough of their own youki into the surrounding area when such a thing happened, making her own less powerful."

Jin nods for him to continue. "Ya almost got it all, lad. Almost."

"Which means, with Hiei's youki flaring like it did, it made it easier for him to push it out around him. First he threw as much as he could into his sword, and when he freed that and his arms up enough, he forced the winds to break by throwing his katana around in the opposite direction of the way the wind was flowing. That would disrupt it completely and, in turn, break off the supposed spell," Kurama explains quietly so none but those around them could hear. "How was that, Jin?"

"Well, ya guessed it," he shrugs. "I can't be doin' it, unfortunately. The lass got the perfect combo of Da's youki and _her _mother's youki. Her ma could do it a bit, she could, but nothin' like me sis can."

"How did Hiei figure it out?" Touya had finally spoken, eyes never leaving the arena. "I've been trying since I first heard of her using it in the preliminaries."

"He's pretty damn smart," Yusuke grumbles. "That pint-size bastard! He could have at least told us _something_!"

"He probably thought it was something you should figure out on your own," Kurama explains, earning a nod from the Windmaster. "She didn't even tell you two how she did it?"

Hajime and Daiki both shake their heads, the fire demon answering, "No, and we never asked. If she wanted us to fucking know, she would have told us. I really think that Jin is the only one who knew how she did it that's still alive."

"That's our Kotone," Hajime adds with a smile. "DON'T LET IT GET TO YOU, KO!"

* * *

_~:.:{See, It's Always The Same, Come On Hear My Whisper}:.:~_

Kotone had been so surprised that Hiei had figured out how to negate the effects of her special youki-infused winds that it almost took away from her will to continue. _Almost _being the word...

"_Fight me, Kotone!_" Hiei got another kick in to chest, coming back up to punch her hard in the stomach, fire dancing over his green skin.

She dodges another barrage, calling on her youki and wind to throw her faster at the man. She feigns right then leaps up and throws her open-palm into his ear. It started to bleed, throwing up a shield of her element just as he tried to snatch her foot in midair.

The shield was thick and swirling around her, landing nimbly on her feet and feeling the male try and break through one side. She needed him to waste more of his youki to get rid of his green form. He was substantially more powerful and much quicker when in it, which bothered her. She was his equal, to an extent, when he was his normal self, but this Jagan-infused, green demon male she had been dueling was literally kicking the shit out of her.

The shield held up tightly against the fire apparition, but Hiei had more plans filtering through his head. Black flames dance across his hand and he gently adds it to the shield. The wind swirled the fire around, letting it grow until the entire barrier was a black flame.

Kotone screams in rage, feeling the fire lap at her flesh and burning what it could. She slams the element away from her, skin smoldering in places. She was _not _done! This was not how she planned on doing things!

"How about you come at me?" she hissed, the fire demon obliging without much more incentive. His punches were met equally with her own knuckles, shattering bones in both their hands but neither stopped. Blood gushed with each hit, splattering against the two without much thought.

"You will not win," Hiei murmured for only her ears. "_I fight to claim you, woman._"

She nearly blushed, but the occasion was hardly appropriate. Her foot slams down on his, bringing her other up as she flipped backwards and kicking him in the chin with her toes. She lands on her hands and bounces back again to steady herself on her feet.

She was losing massive amounts of blood, her body slowly beginning to shut down. Her youki was too busy in the fight and not busy enough with healing her gaping wounds. She needed to finish him off soon, or fail.

Hiei could not keep up his demon form any longer, letting it slip and his Jagan closing on his forehead. He was breathing heavily, seeing that his woman was nearly finished. He needed to end this soon or she would die. He didn't want that, not at all. _He was fighting for her_...

Hiei does not hesitate, catching her off guard by grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the ground, gripping her windpipe. Her back broke somewhere along the lower portion and she knew... she knew she could not go on.

He sat on top of her, straddling the redhead, with one hand clutching her throat and the other holding his katana to her temple. Her hands were pinned under him and Kotone's youki was spent at last. The wind left her, now unguarded and defenseless.

Hiei had won. She was finally done. There was nothing more she could do.

"_Start the count!_" Hiei snarls, never moving his eyes from Kotone's, finding both appreciation and sadness in her eyes. He expected as much. The woman had not lost once in this tournament and her last, most epic battle was a failure. She was disappointed, but she was happy that Hiei had won fair and square.

They were to be mates...

"What?! Oh, yeah... ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR-"

"You did not give me this win," Hiei hisses to her, wanting confirmation.

"No, you have won Hiei. I couldn't move much more if I wanted to. You broke part of my back with that last hit," she says with a forced, pained chuckle.

"EIGHT, NINE, TEN! WINNER, HIEI OF TEAM URAMESHI!"

"Good." And he leaned down and kissed her with all the energy he had left.

* * *

_~:.:{I Will Never Say This Is Fate}:.:~_

At first, shock littered the faces of all three teams, Keiko, Yukina, and Mizue. Hiei had won in the long run, which was exciting and frightening, but he actually _kissed_ Kotone in front of _thousands_!

"LOVE ON THE BATTLEFIELD! HOW ROMANTIC!" Koto giggles, hearts in her eyes as many members of the crowd cheered, the others booing at the scene. "OH SHUT UP! I THINK THEY ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER!"

"Hiei... kissed... Kotone..." Jin blinks.

"In front of thousands!" Kuwabara gapes openly, mouth hanging nearly his knees.

"GO HIEI!" Yusuke recovered the fastest, pumping his fists. "THE TWERP GOT THE GIRL!"

* * *

_~:.:{I've Put My Feet Back On The Ground, Have No Intentions To Return}:.:~_

Hiei did not push her, breaking the kiss and smirking down at the woman. He went to pick her up, but fell to one knee and braced himself with his katana. "Shit."

"Yeah, take that," she huffs, though the same little smirk was on her face. "Well, we can go from here now. Was the display really necessary?"

Hiei snorts, smirking, "Now no one will _dare _step towards you with the intention of courting."

"You are such a ridiculous little spit-fire," she mumbles, Yusuke's arms gently coming to pick her up. "STOP! My back's broke!"

"Move!" Yukina pushes through, placing her hands on the woman and emitting a greenish-blue light. Kotone felt the lovely calm of healing energy waft over her. "I need more healers here immediately, at least to get her able to be carried. Hiei, you need to go to the infirmary."

The fire demon did not move, instead falling to his rear and sitting beside the wind demoness, shaking his head stubbornly. Yukina smiles lightly, ushering everyone to help get the medics there.

Soon enough, three others had appeared and began to work on the two. Each had a set of medics healing them, first fixing broken bones and repairing bleeding organs. By the time those types of wounds had been patched up, the healers were nearly spent and only had enough energy left to cease the bleeding for now on all the others.

Kuwabara picks Yukina up just as she sways, beaming at the koorime. "You did great, my love!"

"Thank you Kazuma. Kotone, you should be sore, but your other wounds will heal once your youki comes back. I'm sorry I could not do more."

Kotone gains assistance from _her _fire demon, grinning. "Nonsense! Thank you leagues, Yukina. Now, go get some rest and I'll try to amble after you. Take her to the hotel, Kuwabara."

"Can you stand?" Daiki places a hand on her tender back, careful not to touch where Yukina had mentioned the break had once been.

Kotone forces herself to her feet, taking an outstretched hand from Hiei and her smile serene. "I haven't lost in years. Thanks, Hiei. That match... was beyond what I had hoped for."

He smirked, pulling her closer to him without regard to those around and whispering in her ear, _"Two days from now, this tournament will be over. Two days from now, I will have my mate."_

_"I can't wait that long," _Kotone hisses back, shuddering at how rigid his body became.

"We are going to the infirmary for more healing," Hiei grunts, moving Kotone with him and followed closely by Kurama and Jin. "_What_?"

"Just making sure you don't plan on doing anything foolish while you are so injured," Kurama chuckles, Jin snickering beside him and waving the others to meet them at the hotel.

"Damn fox," Hiei growls, but really did lead her to the infirmary. There was an abundance of healers and enough to be able to pull their wounds together more. They would not be able to give them back their youki, but having their wounds mostly fixed up would help it return faster.

* * *

_~:.:{Just Call My Name, And I'll Be There With Your Insanity}:.:~_

_{The following insert is rated_ **M for Mature**_, but it is allowable to skip it without taking away from the story.}_

It was a few hours later, probably around seven at night, when they were finally done being patched up. Kurama and Jin had left, finally tired of the wicked glares from the fire apparition. They knew what was going to happen, despite how upset the Windmaster was over his sister _'losing her purity_' as he had so bluntly put it.

Their wounds had been neatly healed, though they had some that were simply too much to do so without their own personal youki. It mattered not, for the two left once they were allowed and Hiei snatched her up around the waist, disappearing from view.

When he finally stopped, they were in their room in the suite. For some reason it was empty, probably because the others knew what was about to happen and did _not_ want to be around to hear it. Good, because Hiei did _not _plan on this whole thing to be a quiet affair.

He slams her body against the wall, lips forcing onto hers and the demoness' legs wrapping tightly around his waist, yanking him hard against her. Hiei digs his fingers into her hair, pulling it roughly from the ponytail completely and tangling his digits within.

She moaned, his teeth, lips, and tongue ravishing her neck with fevered urgency. The noise that she made nearly drove him wild, ripping his own shirt from his body and tearing hers off in the process. She had bandages covering her breasts, but just feeling her chest, her waist against his hot skin was maddening.

Kotone clutched tightly to his shoulder blades, digging her nails in and feeling the rivulets of blood cobweb down his back. He hisses, teeth sinking into the middle of her throat shallowly on impulse. Kotone kicked off her flats and snatched the arm bands from her upper arms.

Hiei pulls her back and then pushes her harder up against the wall, nipping at the exposed flesh. He barely noticed his own hand curling around the bandages covering her breasts, ripping them away and leaning his head back to appreciate the sight.

Her chest was just as alluring at the sultry demon writhing against him, full and rounded with pert, erect pink nipples. He couldn't resist as he dipped his head down, needing to taste the soft buds, and took one in his hot mouth, flicking his tongue across the tip and suckling. _Kami... she was irresistible!_

Kotone panted, clutching to him as his head moved to the next bud and his finger assaulted the other, twisting and tugging on it. She scratched deep trails into his back, earning a predatory growl from the occupied fire demon. She needed him... badly.

"Hiei!" She ground out the word, flushing all over and her core soaked. "_Take me to the bed now!"_

He didn't hesitate, throwing her roughly against the mattress behind them and all the way across the room. His body covered hers tearing the pants clean from her body, his shoes long gone and neither really caring when they had come off.

He took in the sight of her, memorizing every curve, every scar and running his fingers over her form. _"Mine..."_

"Only yours," she groans, the fire demon unaware that he had said it out loud. She pulled his pants from him, shredding them with her long nails and nearly gasping at his erect, leaking member. Oh, he was ready, _and damn was he huge_.

Hiei smirked at her appreciative gaze, his ego stroked before he lowered himself to her waiting entrance. "This is going to hurt."

"Like I can't handle it," she snorts, feeling the tip begin to push in. _"Do it, damn it!"_

That was all the incentive he needed, thrusting into her with a fierce snarl. She let out a vicious scream, the fire demon pumping hard and using his insane speed against her. She barely had time to register the pain before the pleasure overwhelmed her, stars appearing behind her eyes.

She bucked up to meet him, his lips slamming onto hers and bruising them under the force. The two were breathing wildly, the animals inside fully alive and his skin tried to turn that vivid green, but he fought it. This was _not _the time...

_"Let it out!" _Kotone was ordering him, hissing. It was too much and his body changed, eyes opening up on him and she moaned even louder. Hiei rocks back onto his knees, roughly grabbing her hips and his nails biting into flesh, pulling her back and forth on him. "Shit, Hiei!"

Her nails were digging in wherever the Jagan eyes did not appear, overwhelmed by the sheer power he exuded. It was intoxicating and she felt her walls tightening, about to fall over the edge of the ultimate pleasure.

He slammed his cock deeper into her, fighting the growl that tried to break him. She tightened completely around him and her orgasm was obvious.

Just as she began the descent into it, Hiei's head dipped down and his teeth pushed hard into that sensitive spot between her shoulders and neck, his last remaining youki draining into his mating mark. _She would always smell of him, his aura and his musk. None would be allowed to touch her..._

"HIEI!" Kotone was sure the entire hotel heard her, but she couldn't give a damn. Her eyes rolled back into her head, the orgasm the most intense thing she had ever experienced. His mouth pulls back, his own release coming and fast.

"Kotone, _mark me!_" She was startled at his request. It was one thing for a male to mark his female, but for the female to give her own mark was the most extreme form of their relationship. It tied them together for eternity unless the other was killed, and she almost couldn't stop herself.

"But-"

_"Goddamn it woman! MARK ME!" _Kotone did not hesitate then, reaching up and forcing her own canines in with all she was worth, the last shreds of her own energy pushed into him. Hiei let out the most vicious, loudest snarl she had ever heard from anyone, his seed draining into her completely.

He falls on top of her, his skin fading back to its normal shade and his breathing uncontrollable. It was the most _amazing_ thing he had ever experienced and he wanted more... He never wanted to stop, as long as it was with his mate... _His Kotone..._

The wind demoness pushed him off, gently tracing her mark before rolling on top of him. She smirked lightly at the man. "Don't tell me you're done. We aren't even close to being finished."

He grinned back up at her, pulling her face down to his for a kiss unlike any other.

_Hiei actually _loved_ someone..._

* * *

**...-cardiac arrest for the second time- R-REVI-IEW! -dies-**

**To All My Reviewers: **...No words. Just... tell me what you think... O.O

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Not much could be said. Kotone was happy and her life was going exactly as she had always dreamed. All that was left was destroying those against her and proving the innocence of her team. But in the middle of the night, bad tidings always come. Why was it always dark when things that went 'bump' in the night sought her out? The next episode is one of unbelievable proportions, including for the gang and those around. What was in store?_


	27. XXVII: Tears

**Author's Note: **It is not necessary, but fits better if you listen to the 'Song for Chapter' on repeat as you read this. The Acoustic Version, as it says... Trust me on this one. I did and it made a huge difference. Of course, it is not at all necessary, as I say again. You can find it on youtube if you do not have it. The band is 'Amaranthe', as it says. For those of you that don't know, an amaranthine is a flower from legend that is supposed to be a sort of symbol of undying love. I find it to be a sweet gesture and so forth. Read on darlings!

**To All My Reviewers: **Tell me if you want to kill me at the end of this chapter and that will do... Oh, and to the IM I received, Kotone is pronounced, Ko-tone-eh, though some have said they pronounce it Ko-tone-oo-eh, which is wrong but it works all the same. Hope that helped!

**Vallerria: **Always the first to review! XD I hope you had a small heartattack the last chappie. It was completely fun to write. =3 I could not let Hiei's demon form go unused this entire story! -le gasp- It is a wondrous look for him, though I do prefer the pale skin and three eyes to green skin and too-many-to-count. XD Now, go change out your undies for something dry and do grab a tissue while you're at it... . -slinks away and reveals nothing more-  
**sherlaylay: **I have missed you darling! -huggles- It is so wonderful to have you back. I'm flattered by your compliments, really I am. I do hope I continue to keep you interested and in the top spot as your favorite fanfic! =3 -dances away- Just, don't kill me in the next review. XD  
**ShiningHeart of the ThunderClan: **Well, welcome to the family darling! -waves enthusiastically- We love new reviewers! O/O Hiei... Naked... Sweaty... Yeah, just writing it made my day. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the heated medley of both their 'fight and their fuck', as you put it. =3 ENJOY DARLING~! -huggles-  
**anon:** Read the 'To All My Reviewers' above, sweetheart! Enjoy the chappie too! =3

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Amaranthine - Amaranthe, Amaranthe_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Tears**

_~:.:{Time Is The Reason Why We Fight To Stay Alive...  
Until The Morning Comes, It's A Strive...  
But The Shimmer In Your Eyes Let's Me Know...  
That You And I Belong, And You Can Light The Dark Up On Your Own...  
So Let Us Show The World That The Love Is Strong...}:.:~_

Kotone woke late in the night to a strangling feeling, as if she was being called but warned to stay as well. She gives a soft groan, prying her naked form from the clinging fire demon, _her mate_. The idea brought a giddy smile to the wind demoness' face.

It was probably around three in the morning, meaning no one else would be up. Good. She dressed quickly, placing a soft kiss to her mate's forehead and on top of the closed Jagan. He grunted in his sleep, reaching for her and finding nothing. Before he could wake, Kotone gives him a pillow to substitute. It worked well enough...

_'Kotone...'_ The voice had started saying her name now, but it was not one she was afraid of. It was not Hajime's, Hiei's, or even that Yami-guy's. _'Please, help me. Please.'_

Her feet moved faster now and she dressed in renowned speed, leaping out of the window from the top floor of the hotel and landing in a low crouch, rocking forward to keep her balance. The scent that had drifted to her nose was intoxicating, but she could not get that panicked voice out of her head. _'Who is this? Who?'_

_'Ko!'_

Yuji.

Her heart picked up in pace, her legs moving to join in as well. She felt fear creep up her spine, shuddering violently at both the intense chill in the air and the worry. Just because she had told them they would need to part for a while did not mean she did not at least _value _his life. He may not be the same Yuji as before, but she knew deep inside he was still there.

Kotone broke into a clearing, never realizing just how _far _away from the hotel she had wandered. Her hand was on her hilt immediately, hearing a set of footsteps slide from the shadows within the night. The screams and roars of the demons of Makai made a soft melody in the background, any mortals nightmare.

"Well hello there, Kotone Kaze Tsukai." The man had short, messy black hair and eyes as blue as the waters of the seas of Makai. Her eyes dart to his finger, seeing a ring on his thumb. It made her blood boil over and she snarled.

"_Where is Yuji?! _I heard him!" The maniac laughter that came from the man was a clear sign that she had been tricked and there was no running. She felt another presence blocking her from behind.

"Yami has gotten pretty good at those mind games, hasn't he?" The demon before her smirks. "I am Takumi. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but really it isn't."

"YOU BASTARD!" She held her ground, trying to call on her youki. She was so drained and still injured from her fight, then mating, with Hiei. No...

"Such language for a lady!" Takumi laughs again, his face contorting into an ugly turn. "There has been a change in plans, darling. It seems you hold too much power, and we really don't need you any longer. With your death, those that love you will revolt and your little fan club will march against Reikai."

They were going to kill her. No, she had too much to live for now. Hiei, Jin, Hajime, Daiki, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, Youko, Keiko, Botan, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, and even Koenma... She had friends, family... _A mate_.

No.

"If you think I'll go down without a fight, you are sorely mistake!" Kotone leaps at Takumi, the presence behind her knocking her down mid-flight. Her eyes swivel around to meet blind ones and a sad smile. Akihiko was there as well.

"Aki, you finish her off. I'd love to watch. I'm sure it would be arousing," Takumi smirks. Akihiko did not hesitate, his youki flaring from him wildly and she felt the tug inside of her. _Soul Demon_... She thought they were all dead!

"I am a rare breed, Kotone," Akihiko whispers, eyes closed and slamming his fingers into a pressure point that knocked the wind out of her. "You are still weak from your fight. I need you to fight me, Kotone. Fight me!"

She dodged his next blow, katana drawn and sinking into his flesh. He stayed impaled on her blade, punching her hard in the face. She stumbles, ripping her double-edged sword from the demon and rolling out of the way to avoid a strange glowing palm. Her instincts told her to _stay away _from whatever he was doing with his hands.

"I will kill you!" Kotone grabbed his long hair, ripping out a massive chunk of it and watching his head bleed. She did not hesitate to kick him hard in the fresh wound, sending him forward.

Akihiko retaliated gracefully, kicking his leg back and catching her in the gut and onto a wound that had reopened. She hisses, leaping high to miss another barrage of his hands. Her body ached with each turn, each move. She was weak, too weak.

"I know you're weakened, Kotone, but _please_..." Akihiko seemed sad, tears welling in his blind eyes. "_Fight me!_"

"Until the death!" she snarls, katana flying out and catching him across the throat. It was a shallow wound and not enough to let him bleed out or suffocate him. "Come at me!"

Akihiko lands a hit, the glow of his flat palms throwing her hard into a tree and breaking it in half. She stumbles, feeling deep splinters cutting into her back. The woman snarls again, feeling the small bits of her youki in her body reacting. She needed to kill them. _Both of them_.

_'If I can... at least take them down... the others will have more of a chance with the remaining... three,' _she cringes, her thoughts broken and pained. She had a plan and it would take all of her will to execute it. She promised Akihiko a death, an honorable one, and he would receive it. But this Takumi, he was a different story.

The wind picked up lightly around them, the last of her strength flowing into the clearing, and it swirled around its master. Kotone crouches and springs herself into the air, free-falling towards Akihiko and then feigning a punch to his head. He dodged, but she fell to the earth, landing on her feet before throwing her katana out at him. It slid right through him, almost joining with the same wound on his torso. She slices out, making the hole deeper, before the man throws that same glowing palm into her forehead.

The pain was immeasurable. It felt as if her brain was being torn apart and she flew backwards, skidding across the ground and tearing open her remaining wounds. She was panting, rolling to her feet shakily. _'Shit, that hurt_.'

"You... are strong still," Akihiko mumbles, clutching the pouring gash. "Good." He didn't waste any more time, the aura around him spiking before sending a hellish blast of youki at her. She heard the screams of lost souls, seeing the strange wisps floating around within the blast.

Above all else, Kotone made sure to avoid any of his attacks like that, hitting the ground and rolling away. She chokes, literally 'eating dirt' in the process, but it intermingled with a thick liquid. Her mouth was bleeding and she was unsure as to why until she felt a twitch in her back. Akihiko's sword was stuck in her flesh, the demon above her.

She coughs up more blood, feeling the wound was a lot more serious than she had hoped. Her hips buck, giving her legs the momentum to twist behind her and catch him in the knees. Akihiko fell from her, ripping his sword out in the process.

Kotone pounced at him, taking him to the ground and slamming an enormous burst of wind into his open wounds, literally tearing him apart from the inside out. Blood coated the both of them, pooling from their mouths, noses, and caking them in the heavy substance.

"Almost there," he whispered to her, smiling painfully. "You promised me, demoness. Hold to it."

"If I die, I will make sure you join me in the grave!" Her fist connects with his throat, bucked off as he started to choke. Akihiko was standing not long after, feet falling about and trying to catch his ground. He was dizzy from that hit, his windpipe crushed in places. He could breathe, but barely so. _He had never felt so happy_. He was going to die, but he still had a fight left in him.

The small lake beside them had started to churn angrily, Kotone's eyes flashing to Takumi. He wore a thoughtful look, concentrating and she suddenly realized who had been upsetting the water supplies in all of Makai.

_Sea demon. _They were cousins of the water demons, but much more powerful and mostly extinct. She had fought only one in her lifetime and had nearly died from it because they were so close to water. If one thought a demon of water could be a hassle, they had never met a demon of the seas. She needed to finish off Akihiko and get on to Takumi.

If she killed him, the gang would have a hell of a lot easier of a time...

_'When did I become so mindful of a death I will not allow and in turn help those that don't need help?'_ She nearly scoffs at her own thoughts, though falls to avoid another blast of youki from the soul demon. _'Damn demon! I don't even know how to fight him!'_

Kotone disappears in a flash of speed, draining her youki completely and landing on the shoulders of the soul demon. It was the end. She drew her katana, hearing the hate-filled and smug laughter of the sea demon in front of her, one hand circling Akihiko's neck.

_"Thank you._" His last words would always echo in her head as she brought her katana down, feigning the final blow when she really throws it hard and fast at Takumi. The satisfying sound of metal tearing through flesh and embedding in a tree reaches her ears before her fists snatch up Akihiko's neck, breaking it with a mighty tug.

The two bodies fall to the ground, sprawling Kotone in the dirt. The wind was gone and her blood was free-flowing around her in a thick, deep pool. She cringed, shaking and paling. She had survived...

Her white-blue orbs fell on the sea demon, smirking in satisfaction. Her katana had caught him off guard, the smug creature believing she had forgotten about him, and was nailed dead-center in his right eye and through his cranium to stick into the tree bark. He was dead, thankfully. His remaining eye was wide, mouth open.

Akihiko lay beside her, tears staining his cheeks and cleaning trails of dirt and blood from it. He had that magnificent smile on his face, truly happy at his death at the hands of a demoness who fought only for others tonight. She only fought to survive for them, fought to help them should she die. And she had.

"I survived," she whispers lightly, a smile pulling on her own lips. She reached over, closing Akihiko's eyes in a show of respect. "I... survived. Without youki, and I'm alive."

"_Not for long._"

The face that stared down on her was fuzzy from blood loss, but still unmistakable. Kotone tries to scream, tries to move her stiff body, but simply could not. A katana was hanging above her heart, the point straight down in a move she so loved to use when finishing an opponent, one all knew from her duels in this very tournament.

_"Too bad, little wind demoness. Too bad... If you would not have been so foolish, things might have been different. Ta, ta!"_

The blade fell.

* * *

_~:.:{Like A Sign, Like A Dream...  
You're My Amaranthine...  
You're All I Needed, Believe Me...  
Like A Drift, In A Stream, Your Beauty Is So Real...  
There's Nothing Else In Life I Ever Need...  
My Dream Of Amaranthine...}:.:~_

"KOTONE!" Hiei felt the searing pain in his shoulder from his mating mark, the youki draining from it and the mark disappearing, to the point that- if he was a weaker demon- it might have killed him. He was panting, searching the room for her with his eyes. She was nowhere to be found.

"Hiei?" Kurama sleepily opens the door to the room, shaking his head at his friend's nudity. "What's wrong?"

"My mark is gone!" he snarls, throwing his clothing on faster than the blink of even a demon's eye. "KOTONE!" Hiei looked to the open window, leaping out of it. Kurama took that as incentive to wake the others, hurrying to get everyone up, including Jin's group.

"What do ya mean the lad's mark is gone?" Jin had woken up wildly after hearing that. "Tha' means the lass is... is... KO!" He followed after the fire demon, the others trying to keep up with him.

Their hearts were racing. Every last one of them.

* * *

_~:.:{Time Goes By As Days And Nights Are Turning In Tilt...  
But I'm Lying In Your Arms...  
It's The Place Where I Know I'm Closest To Your Heart...  
When The Darkest Hours Are Upon...  
I Know You Feel The Same As I Inside...  
It Feels Like In A Dream Where We Can Fly...}:.:~_

It felt like lifetimes before Hiei picked up her scent again, but the unmistakable scent of blood filled his senses. He growls, breaking into the clearing and red eyes taking in the damage. Trees had fallen, the ground scattered in monstrous gashes, and three bodies were scattered about.

The first was nailed to a tree with a katana through his eye, _Kotone's katana_... Widened orbs fall onto the lithe figure beside the other on the ground, their blood mixing into a huge pool.

_'No!' _Hiei runs to figure, falling to his knees and staring in shock. There she was... wounds raking her flesh, both fresh and old, and eyes open in a glare. A katana stuck through her heart, nailing her to the ground, and Hiei felt himself losing it.

"Hiei!" Jin stopped over the kneeling fire demon, staring with his mouth open. Tears well up in his eyes, falling freely from his cheeks. "K-Kotone..."

Jin drops beside the fire apparition, both unable to look away but feeling their hearts breaking as they stare on. Hiei felt something hit his leg, barely registering the black tear gem. _He was crying_.

_His mate was dead. The woman he _loved..._ was gone..._

They did not acknowledge the others as they came around, even as Yukina dropped to Kotone's other side and placed her hands on the wind demoness. She was bawling, the tear gems falling without much thought.

"Kotone!" Hiei stares at Yukina, then back down to his mate. She was trying to heal her, trying with all her might to bring her back.

It was impossible.

"Hiei," Kurama whispers softly, grabbing him as he began shaking the body, tearing the katana from her heart. "Hiei, stop!"

"_Wake up you fool!"_ he growled, hands ripping him from her. _"I SAID WAKE UP!"_

"Hiei... she's gone," Yukina sobs. "She's... g-gone..."

"KO!" Daiki tries to leap at the body, but Hajime snatches him around the waist. The fire demon of Team Tsukai crashes into a heap of loud, cursing sobs, held close by the brute. The tears were streaming down everyone's cheeks.

"Touya," Yusuke whispers, wiping vigorously at his face, glaring around the clearing. "Encase the body. This is not the end."

Everyone glances at the Detective, varying degrees of glares and pained curiosity. He explains softly, covering his eyes completely. "The winners can wish for _anything_."

That was all it took. Touya threw a shell of ice over the woman, preserving her. A newfound determination shone in the eyes of Team Urameshi, Daiki and Hajime. There was no avoiding it... Kotone would be coming back alive. _They hoped..._

* * *

_~:.:{It's A Sign...  
But The Shadows In Your Eyes Just Lets Me Know...  
You Are My Amaranthine...}:.:~_

"She took down _two _of them," Kurama mumbles, cutting the heads from the bodies and setting them on fire. He needed to make sure they were good and dead. That left only three of those bastards to them.

_**'I believe she made sure to go down with a fight, despite her low youki, to try and ensure our victory over them,' **_Youko sighs in the back of his mind. _**'She could have run.'**_

_'No, she seemed too tired of it all to keep running,' _Kurama adds, staring at the blood where Akihiko and Kotone had once basked. _'What's this?'_ Words were written across the dirt in blood, but part of it had been stamped out so thickly it could not be read. "_'Sea you...' _It stopped."

_**'She did not have the strength left to finish it. 'Sea youkai'.' **_Youko chuckles. _**'That little witch. Even in death she helped us. You need to contact Yomi and see how the waters are doing now.'**_

_'Yes, yes you're right. I suppose she meant the guy we found against the tree? He had the aroma of salt,' _Kurama stands tall, exiting the clearing. His eyes hurt from the few tears that had managed to squeeze out before Yusuke's discovery and now from the smoke. He had stayed behind to do the job when others couldn't.

_**'Don't worry, Shuichi. We'll get the little minx back. Have faith.'**_

_'Yes, but what if Enma refuses to grant the revival of a criminal he has been after for so long?'_ Kurama had not dared to ask aloud, afraid that the hope the others felt would diminish. _'It seems likely.'_

'_**Then we will have to beat him into submission, fool,' **_Youko snarled. _**'Have Koenma figure out something that would make it easier to prove their innocence. Then Enma would not have a choice.'**_

_'Yes, I have work to do before the tournament is over...'_ Kurama resigned himself to the fate he would have to work through over the next few days. He was probably one of the only ones that would be stable after all.

_~:.:{...My Dream Of Amaranthine...}:.:~_

* * *

**Pretty sure I have a thousand plus haters right now. Of course, this is not the end and just remember that. But, considering I had a juicy sex scene followed immediately by death, who knows what I'll do. I'm not one for conventional stories, after all. REVIEW!**

**To All My Reviewers:** Wanna kill me yet?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Kurama was an intelligent, ancient soul. Of course, it helped to have the voice of a spirit fox muttering in the back of his head, one that was older than he could ever hope to be. To think, he once wished to leave Youko behind and live a normal life. If he had done that, he would have never met Kotone and things would have been drab and boring. But now he had a mission. He had to come up with a plan and a plan that would slip her under Enma's nose and back into her preserved body. But first they had to find her soul... Had the soul demon stolen it with his last breaths? Only time would tell, and time is something they did not have._


	28. XXVIII: Recognition

**Author's Note: **I'm SO sorry it took so long to update! T_T Income tax came in and my husband has decided to go crazy with his return so I've been on babysitting duty with him, if only to save our bank account. Anyways, here's NixxH's _Early Valentine's Day Update_! Please **review**!

**To All My Reviewers: **Do you think Kurama's plan will work, even if you don't know what it is?

**Vallerria: **Smart girl. =3 You know better than to kill me because then none of you will know what happens! -insert evil laughter here- XD I love how you reference Ch. 26 in the last review, by the way. The way you said 'due to overuse and satisfaction' literally had me near tears. Good job, sweetheart! I hope you like the chapter...! .  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **Ahhhhh! I love you too! -huggaggles- I hope I get another stamp of approval on this chappie too! Enjoy! =3  
**sherlaylay: **O.O All caps... -hides- That never means good things. . I hope you haven't freaked out too badly in the time it has taken me to update, considering how slow I was. Heh... -still hiding- E-enjoy?  
**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: **No! Not at all! I don't mind if you swear at all! =3 shitfuckdamnholyhellmotherof pearlass... . Too much? XD I know I took forever to update so I sincerely hope this chapter brings you at least a sliver of joy sweetheart! -dances away-  
**Killer Karebear: **-huggles while she cries- It'll be okay darling! I like to have ridiculous twists and turns in my stories? . I couldn't resist this HUGE twist downwards. But do not worry! I have oodles in store and just a few short chapters to do it! Now, peace, love, and all the trimmings to you love! Enjoy the update and I hope it makes you feel a smidge better! =3

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Holding On To Heaven - Nickelback, Here and Now_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Recognition**

_'My... my chest...' _Kotone's eyes fluttered open heavily, grasping at a wound that did not exist over her heart. It burned, ached more than anything she had ever felt. Tears tried to stream down her cheeks, but she held them back. No, she would not cry tonight.

The woman glances around, finding herself in some strange office with ogres frantically running around. A bob of a blue ponytail caught her attention, blinking rapidly at her strange surroundings. Was that Botan? Where the hell was she?

"Botan!" Kotone runs after her, grabbing the woman's kimono sleeve. When she swiveled around to face the demoness, Kotone saw fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes swollen and red. "Botan, what's wrong? Where am I?"

"KOTONE!" Botan throws her arms around the smaller woman, clinging to her as if death were trying to steal her away. "Oh thank Kami! I was so afraid when I could not find your... your..."

"My what?" Kotone blinks, finally prying herself away and letting Botan stare her over at arms-length. "What the fuck is going on? Why do I feel like I had my heart ripped out? Why are you crying? Botan, talk to me!"

"Your _soul_, Kotone," she whispered softly, brushing the liquid from her face. "You're _dead_."

"I-I'm dead?" Kotone backs away slowly, gasping as her hands clutch at her top, feeling for anything that could prove she was not part of the undead. "No, no I'm not... I can't be!"

Her fingers dance over the spot on her neck where the mark of her fire demon should be, the tears she was holding back falling with a new vigor when she realized. _His mark was gone_...

"NO!" Kotone falls to her knees, sobbing and clutching herself as tight as she could. "NO! I KILLED BOTH OF THEM! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I SURVIVED!"

"No, you didn't," Botan cried, kneeling beside her. "They found you with a katana in your heart, Ko! You are a soul and you're in Reikai! Don't you remember what happened before you died?"

"I-I killed Akihiko and Takumi," she sniffled, shaking violently. The Grim Reaper pulled the little wind demoness to her feet after a few waning moments. "I-I was s-stabbed in the... the..."

"Yes, right through the heart. An unfamiliar blade was in you," Botan explains softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her through the halls to a set of massive doors. "Come on, Koenma needs to see you. The two of us got really worried when your soul did not appear. We thought the soul demon had ripped it from you before he died."

Kotone nods, unable to speak without a vicious quake rocking her body. "A-Akihiko would not have done so at the last minute. H-He begged me for death, for a w-worthy fight to die in. I gave it to him."

"Trust me, everyone's impressed even though they're sad. But they have a plan, Ko," she mumbles, beaming at the demon. "No matter who wins the tournament, they'll wish you back."

"Enma will never allow it," Kotone sighs, biting her lip. "I am a wanted criminal and now I'm dead. My soul will be stuck in a purgatory cell, never to be reused in any of the three worlds."

"Actually, Koenma has a plan," she sing-songs in her usual chipper voice, tears completely gone from her face. The blue-haired female led her friend through the doors and into the empty office, save one toddler in a chair behind a desk. It was obvious this was Koenma, even if he was not in the same form Kotone had first witnessed. "Koenma! I found her!"

The child's head shoots up, staring wide-eyed with his pacifier hanging halfway out of his mouth. "KOTONE!" He leaps at her, throwing a hug on the surprised demoness. "Yusuke has been chewing my ears off to know if we found your soul yet! We'll need it to send you back when the time is right."

"Koenma, do you really expect your father to allow me to inhabit my body again? Even then, what happened to my body?" Kotone rubs her eyes, sore and irritated from her annoying tears.

"Touya has encased it in ice. The wounds have been resealed by Yukina and Botan here though, so don't worry about all that." The child had released her, moving to sit back in his seat and pretend the hug never happened. "And I don't think he will, but we'll think of something."

For once in her life, Kotone had a sudden sense that she could not control anything. The situation was out of her hands, she could not flee even if she wanted to, and now she was stuck in Reikai near a man that wanted her locked up.

"Don't worry, you'll stay in hiding in here until it's time to go back. I know I'll have something figured out by then!" Koenma slams a fist into his palm, determination brimming in his eyes.

"But I need to see them Koenma. All of them," she mumbles pathetically, the pain still adamant in her chest.

"They can't see _you _though," Botan informs the distraught soul. "Don't worry! I'll let everyone know your soul is safe!"

"It'll boost their spirits at least," Koenma agrees. "Now, stay out of my way while I'm trying to find a good way to go about getting the testimonies of all of remaining _Sentinels._ We haven't found _any _of their souls yet, and things are in a big mess. If we can hurry and find them, it would make things so much easier. We could torture a confession out."

"For a toddler, he is certainly frightening," Kotone adds, trying to elicit a laugh from herself. Botan gave her one instead, lightening her mood if even a little. "Well, go do what you can Botan. Please, tell Hiei I do love him and I'll do all I can to get back to everyone."

"Righty-O!" She salutes, hopping on an oar and floating out of the office.

* * *

_~:.:{I Keep Listening To My Chest For A Beat But There's Nothing Left}:.:~_

Hiei had not been one to dwell over the dead, but this recent one had shook him harder than anything. The match had already occurred between Hajime and Kurama, but neither really tried all that hard. They had lost the will to fight, especially on the brute's side.

The fire demon was resting in the windowsill of the suite the two teams shared, eyes closed and concentrated. It was hard to miss the biting chill in the room from the coffin of ice secured where the coffee table had once been, but Hiei did his best to shut it out. He simply could not stare at her any longer. If he did, he might go insane.

* * *

_~:.:{I'm Lost Without You And There's Nothing I Can Do}:.:~_

_Flashback  
_  
_"Hiei, you must not worry over this. Kotone will come back," the fox demon sighed, patting his friend's shoulder. "If you continue to gaze upon her, it will do nothing more than melt the ice. Please, use your mind to find a way to get her out of this mess."_

_"I'm trying!" Hiei snapped._

_End Flashback_

* * *

_~:.:{I'm Not Letting Go Of You}:.:~_

To say he had been on edge since last night was an understatement. Sleep had not come to him, though the fire and ice apparition did not feel fatigue or exhaustion. He had been unable to move from the living room of the suite for more than five minutes at a time, worried that someone would come in and destroy Kotone's preserved body.

Without a body, she would not be able to come back.

Of course, he was not the only one that sat around the living room, barely speaking or making eye contact. Daiki, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina- she refused to leave even after the constant begging to do so-, and Hiei were left together, mourning silently and trying to come up with some form of hope at the same time.

"HEY!" Most of the room jumps at the merry tone of the blue-haired Reaper popping in. "Still moping around? Well stop it!"

"Botan, if you didn't just realize this... _Our friend is __**dead**_." Yusuke was shaking with the anger in his words. "And you haven't even found her soul yet! What the hell is that?"

Botan wags her finger around, looking across the down-cast faces. "I merely bring a message is all! Kotone says she'll be back soon enough and to stop worrying over her!"

Hiei was the first to react, leaping to his feet and grabbing the collar of Botan's kimono. "You found her?!"

"Well, she really found me," the woman laughed nervously. "She can't remember what happened after killing the two of them, meaning she either did not see her own killer or is repressing that memory for the time being. Otherwise, she's fine. Just a little shocked is all."

"Can you blame her?" Yusuke hisses, glaring at the wall. "I remember when that happened to _me_! I didn't really understand what was going on!"

"Does she need a spirit guide?" Yukina softly questions. "Or is she able to inhabit her body alone?"

"Well, considering she is a demon, and a daiyoukai of all things at that, it doesn't quite work like that. She has to be wished back no matter what, otherwise she'll have just enough time to kill off the millions of other demons fighting their way through the void into their forms. I'm not telling her about that option though," Botan sighs, Hiei still man-handling her.

"Why the hell not?!" The fire demon was _pissed_.

"Because if she starts doing that now before the chance to wish her back is made, she'll be stuck there whether you actually can wish for her or not!" Botan chirps, prying his fingers off her. "If she doesn't get to come back from the wish, she'll still have five days to make it through the void and fight her way to the front."

Hiei snorts, glancing at the angry body in the ice beside him before taking a seat on the windowsill again.

"And she told me to tell everyone she loved them deeply! Well, I'm actually mainly delivering that one to Mr. Grumpy-Pants," Botan huffs, earning a defiant and volatile glare from Hiei. "Well! I need to go help Koenma find a way to get King Enma to let Kotone back! Bye!"

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

_~:.:{I'm The Villain And You're Willing To Save, Now You Know Why}:.:~_

"They found 'er?!"

Jin had just been given the sort of pick-me-up possible for the Windmaster, by none other than the little fire demon of Team Tsukai. Daiki was beside himself with glee, beaming with all the strength he could muster.

"Fuck yeah they did! Botan said Kotone found her in Reikai before _she _could find her. Kotone has been sanctioned to stay in Koenma's office until the appropriate time," Daiki throws out, his words swift, but Jin was used to rapid speech. He understood all of it.

"Me sister is goin' ta come back!" The Windmaster was literally jumping for joy, throwing himself into Touya's arms. "We're gonna get 'er back, right Tou?

"Yes, that is the plan," the ice demon chuckles, prying his exuberant friend from his shoulders. "How's Kurama doing with his work?"

"He seems concentrated," Hajime grumbles, sitting on the floor in the suite still occupied by Tsukaiwakamaru. "I guess that means he's really trying hard."

"He's got an ancient fox mumbling in the back of his head," Shishi explains. "He probably has a lot to deal with between that and trying to find a way to get Kotone back without Enma going crazy."

"Speaking of 'going crazy'," Daiki begins with a hushed tone, "Hiei is starting to scare the shit out of me. He's ridiculously protective over the ice coffin."

"Because Hiei loved- _loves_- Kotone." The new voice caught them off guard, turning to see the redheaded fox standing in the doorway with a smile. "I assure you, he will not say it but I know him. Hiei truly does care for her with all of his icy heart. And I did not come to eavesdrop. I actually need the assistance of all of you."

"Oh?" Chu crosses his arms and raises both his brows, painfully sober since last night. Drinking made the memories wash up... "And what's the plan mate?"

Kurama gives a cunning, sly smile. "We have to make it where Enma does not realize what he is doing. Now, here's what we are going to have to do..."

* * *

_~:.:{And I'm Willing To Wait Just To See You Another Day}:.:~_

"There is seriously no way of pulling up a screen and letting me see who did _this_ to me?" Kotone grumbles irritably, running her hand over the new scar, though one that led to her death. "I can't remember the face! I just remember someone standing over me and then _THWACK! _Dead Ko."

"Well, I'm glad you're in better spirits," Koenma huffs, looking through a hefty book for the last hour. Kotone had offered to do his paperwork while he found a loophole to get her back to her body. She never knew just what she had gotten herself into... "No pun intended Kotone. I can't pull up that memory, but I would think when you got back to your body it would surface again."

"Good," she hisses, filing more of the documents and stamping them where Botan had showed her earlier. "I'll kill the bastard, I swear it!"

"Yes, all in good time, but for now I have to find out how to get you back under my father's nose tomorrow evening." He heard her snort, mumbling something about '_Damn idiots, thinking I killed Spirit Guards.'_

The door opens gently, the two turning to stare at their intruder. Kotone nearly leaps for joy when she sees Kurama, but the man did not even look at her. She throws herself from her seat, meaning to hug him and going right through. "Kurama?"

"Koenma, I have a plan. Where is Kotone?" Kurama steps closer to the desk, completely disregarding the upset spirit trying to catch his attention. "Why do I keep getting a cold chill?"

"She's here right now Kurama, but you can't see her," the prince explains, beaming. "Kotone, I'll be the mediator. Please stop trying to hit him. It won't work."

"Yeah that volatile temper everyone keeps chastising me about is starting to come back," the demoness growls, glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Ko, you're here?" Kurama smiles softly. "I have a plan that should work. It will require a lot of work and planning, but I've enlisted everyone's help on Tsukaiwakamaru, Daiki, and Hajime."

"What about Hiei?" Koenma repeated the question so the fox could hear the woman's whisper.

Kurama gave a pained expression, but did not continue on it. Kotone knew exactly what that meant. _'He does not want to give him false hope in case it does not work...'_

"Well, let's hear it Kurama. Kotone is about to burst," Koenma adds, glancing over to the saddened, thoughtful wind demon. "It better be good, because we can't find a thing."

Kurama nods, taking a seat and feeling that cold pressure on his arm. He took it as Kotone trying to assure him, placing a hand on his forearm gently. He had been exactly right, a chair moving near him and seemingly doing so on its own accord. Kotone was beside him, listening intently.

Good. He would need all the support he could get in this plan.

* * *

_~:.:{Never Be Together Long Enough}:.:~_

Hiei almost leapt up to take off the hand of their newest visitor to the suite. Yuji had thought it was a good idea to come and pay his respects to his old captain, under the watchful eyes of Daiki and Hajime, along with the temperamental fire apparition.

"I cannot believe she's gone," he whispers, his voice pained and expression matching. Tears were in his eyes. "Our last words were so harsh. I... I just wish I could have fixed it."

"Stop grieving. Kotone will not stay dead that easily," Hajime grumbled, Mizue tucked under his arm but his attention fully on the lightning demon. "Yuji, I don't mean to be rude, to an extent, but you need to hurry and leave."

Yuji moved his brilliant blue eyes to Hiei, nodding in understanding. His hand dances across the ice, but a feral growl causes him to retreat his wayward digits. Hiei was _not _letting him too close and the lightning apparition knew that.

"Alright," he sighs heavily, whisking towards the door. "I must apologize when she is revived. Please, just let me have that much."

"Yeah, we'll see asshole," Daiki snorts. "Visitation is up. Get out."

The lightning demon was gone without another word, leaving those in the room to glare at his back. Mizue was the first to speak, breaking a tense silence.

"That guy really gives me the creeps," she shudders.

"Well, he wasn't always like that," Hajime adds sadly. "I don't know what happened to him. He used to be so... so..."

"Close," Daiki supplements. "He was our Dad, remember. The tournament started out with the same old Yuji we love, but he changed over time. I think everything just got to him."

No one spoke for the longest time before Hajime and Daiki launched into their own memories of how the four of them had grown into one big, happy family. Mizue was eager to learn all she could on them, smiling contentedly and the most interested in Kotone. Apparently the hanyou had been a fan of hers before the two had met, and now she wanted nothing more than to be a close companion, a friend like the two men on her team.

Hiei merely sat in silence, staring hard at the casket and to the woman within, still angry as her last expression had been. Every time he gazed upon it, his chest ached and his temper flared, but he kept his emotions well in check on the outside. His fingers subconsciously traced his neck where her mark had once been.

They had not even been given more than a few hours together as mates. They had been delightful, erotic hours, yes, but the fire demon was expecting an eternity.

She would be coming back to him.

* * *

**Oodles more to come! Review and all that!**

**To All My Reviewers:** Do you think Kurama's plan will work, even if you don't know what it is?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
They only had one shot at this and it had to be played out perfectly. Kurama's plan was put into action and the match between Daiki and Kuwabara was crucial to it. Of course, they would draw it out for an unnecessary amount of time while putting only the precise amount of effort needed into it. Now was the time to act. Kotone, come back to us. A monster will be revealed..._


	29. XXIX: Genocide

**Author's Note: **To be honest, my lack of updating comes from the fact this story is ending soon. I suppose I'm desperately trying to draw it out. I've had so many wonderful reviewers and now I'm getting all emotional. FML... -sniffles- Someone give me a hug? On a different note... HOLY SHITCAKES IS THIS A MONUMENTAL CHAPTER! All of you have tried to pry out of me just who our evil villain was, and at last you find out. Some were close, others closer, and some off by leagues, but soon you all shall see. ENJOY! -wiggles in her seat for the crazy reviews to come-

**To All My Reviewers: **What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?

**sherlaylay: **First of all... -streamers and balloons and all kinds of goodies- YOU ARE OFFICIALLY REVIEW NUMBER ONE HUNDRED! -huggaggles like crazy- This chapter is all yours honey! I'm dedicating it to you for not only being an avid reviewer, but also for being the 100th review! -huggaggles again- Anyways, I can't just kill off Kotone. Not only would there be readers with pitchforks, but she's one of my favorite OCs so far and I adore her too much to just THWACK! off with her head kinda thing. =3 I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I thank you again for the reviews sweetheart! -huggaggles one more time-  
**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: **Kurama's a certified genius! If I could get him to be my college friend, I would be straight A+'s all the damn time. 100's straight across the board... -.- Unfortunately, I can't steal him. Apparently that's not allowed. =3 Enjoy the update dear!  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **You're the second person to mention Kurama's plans always work. But of course, this is very true! He's a genius through and through. YAY! I GOTSA STAMP! -dances- ENJOOOOOOOOOOY~! -singing-

_Song for Chapter:_  
_God Bless You - Black Veil Brides, Set The World On Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Genocide**

"But Yusuke, I really want to go today!" Keiko whined for the umpteenth time. The last match of the tournament was in a short half-hour, but the Spirit Detective was firm. "I know it'll be dangerous, but I'll have you!"

"Keiko," he seethes, grabbing her shoulders and staring her right in the face, "I can't let you get hurt too! Shit is literally going to hit the fan today and you'll only be in the way of this crazy plan Kurama cooked up!"

Keiko had tears in her eyes. She wanted to go, not for the fight, but instead to be there when Kotone was resurrected. Yukina was more or less in the same boat, Kuwabara trying his hardest to keep the pretty little koorime from going.

"I won't be in the way! I want to be there when Kotone comes back!"

"_'If'_, Keiko! _'If'_!" He released her, stepping away and sighing heavily. "There's no telling if this plan will work. We have to try and get passed Enma and that is harder than anything."

"Keiko," Yukina whispers, finally coming from the room with Kuwabara, "I think we should stay here. Kazuma has told me a little of what they plan on doing and I don't want to hear anymore. It really is best we stay. It is going to be a blood-bath."

Keiko stares at her friend for a long, careful moment, the tears streaming down her face at long last. "Alright, fine! Geez! But you better come back alive too, you pervert!" Keiko smacked Yusuke hard on the back of the head. "Go you two. Be safe."

"I'll be back tonight. Just... wait. If something goes wrong and you need to get out of here fast, use this to call Koenma," Yusuke murmured, handing over his compact to his upset wife. "Izume has to have a parent, Keiko. I'm not saying I'm not coming back, but just in case shit does get real."

"I've got your back, Urameshi," grunted Kuwabara, clapping him hard on the shoulder. "Now come on. Daiki will not want me to be kept waiting for so long. We have a big match."

"Yeah," Yusuke agrees, the two laying sweet kisses and love tidings on their women before hurrying from the hotel. "Mizue, protect them with all you got, okay?"

The hanyou nods, seated on the couch and a dire look on her face. "And just make sure my Hajime comes back to me alive."

* * *

_~:.:{We're All Told That When We Die, We Leave To A Better Place}:.:~_

Three sets of eyes watched from the owner's box above the arena, the match of Daiki and Kuwabara already falling into its first hour. The two were relentless, fighting with all they had. It had devastated part of the crowd from their wayward blasts of youki and reiki, but no one really seemed to care.

"I can't believe that little bitch killed off Akihiko and Takumi," Izanagi snarled, his gloved hands holding tightly to a glass of fine champagne.

"Aki wanted to die and Takumi was a fool," a new face insists, a smirk dancing on his lips. His red eyes scan over his two remaining partners. "If he would have been paying attention, a pathetic little girl with no youki left would not have killed him. He was too cocky."

"Yes, well what do we do when they try to revive her?" Yami was on the balcony, leaning against the rails with his back to the other two, watching the fight. Yes, this fight had turned out to be a fearsome one, much unlike the duel yesterday. "I much prefer these two to the ones that fought yesterday. They just did not seem into it at all. Probably depressed. I was glad the fox won in the end, that Youko Kurama in human form. I placed my bets well."

Izanagi and the other man, Eiji, stand and join him in watching the heated death match. Both Kuwabara and Daiki were worn, bleeding, but still going with everything they had. It caused the three to share a wicked laugh.

"I would have to say that Daiki will win this round. He's everything I like in a demon," Eiji comments, brushing a strand of the waving, purple locks behind his ear. "Anger, hatred, spirit, will, and he simply looks mouth-watering."

"Well, you can find out soon enough when we take our turn in the arena. We can kill off those that win and then claim the wish for ourselves," Izanagi snarls lowly, an evil glint in his eye. "Then _He _won't be a problem for us anymore. We can destroy him and take over Makai ourselves. Why bother with a silly war when you can have all of one world to yourself?"

"Agreed, Iza," Yami responds, barely throwing up a barrier around the box as a massive stream of wayward flames shoot through the stands and towards them. Many spectators burned in that blast. "Ah, and he has the utter disregard for others. Yes, I agree Eiji. He is everything that is still right in a demon."

"When do you think this will finish? The judges already have the scores tallied up so far, and this will be the deciding match," Eiji clutches tightly to the railing, his breezy suit catching the wind. "I'm ready to kill them all and be done with it."

"Don't underestimate them," Yami snapped, never letting his pewter gaze move from the fight. "Remember what happened to Takumi when he got cocky. That little kaze daiyoukai skewered him like a stuffed pig. Akihiko wanted his death, so I'm surprised she didn't kill him sooner."

"He went down fighting," Izanagi shrugged, the male grinning wide enough to show his fangs. "And if not for him, she would not have been even weaker to be finished off. He did a good job."

"_Are you idiots done yet? Enma will be here shortly and he'll need to be killed."_

The three swivel to face the shadows within the box, glaring at the man that had sanctioned all of this. His youki was nowhere near as powerful as theirs, but he held the key to keeping them from bursting, as Koi had done after learning too much from the man in the shadows.

"Yes, we're ready," Eiji growls, holding tightly to the rail behind him. God he hated this male! "We merely wait on the King of Reikai now. It will be no problem killing him."

_"Good, because I _hate _failure and I will kill any that screw up my plans. Kotone is dead, but rumor has it that those ridiculous demons plan on resurrecting her. Kill Enma before they can make that wish. She will surely remember the face of her killer. With any luck, should she come back, her mind will repress those memories. Unlikely, but highly possible."_

"Don't worry, we will handle everything," Izanagi grumbles, lowering himself to a sweeping bow. Yami and Eiji reluctantly follow suit, the growls rumbling deep in their chests.

_"Make it so, and don't screw this up."_

The man was gone.

* * *

_~:.:{And All I Know Is What You Left, A Love I Can't Erase}:.:~_

"Kotone, are you ready for when this happens? My father has prepared for his descent to Makai, so it will be the best time to get you there." Koenma steps in front of her, once more in his teenage form.

"Yeah, I've never been more ready," she nods, quickly popping her various limbs and limbering up. "As soon as I'm back, if I can remember that bastard's face, I'm going to kill him, Koenma. I will make him disclose that we were framed right in front of Enma himself and clear my own name, along with Daiki, Hajime, and Yuji's. After that, I'm keeping his head for a trophy."

"Yes, well that is expected from you by now," Koenma laughs nervously, her glare locked on him. "Oh look at the time, we need to finish up this paperwork here and open a portal into Tourin!"

"That's more like it, baby-face," she snorts.

* * *

_~:.:{All The Same In Love And War}:.:~_

Daiki was panting heavily, feeling the heat from the smoldering stands and the scent of burning flesh. It was putrid to say the least, but it had to have happened. Kuwabara was on one knee, trying his damnedest to right himself and failing with each go.

"It is dishonorable to strike a man when he is down!" the fire demon hollers, hoping to rile up the human enough to pull himself together. "Get up so I can finish this!"

"Shut up, brat!" Kuwabara shakily stands, wobbling on his feet. Daiki did not hesitate, using the blunt side of his blade to knock the human over the head and sending him sprawling, unconscious.

Koto began the count, the match coming to a close and the woman jumping for joy. "WINNER! DAIKI OF TEAM TSUKAI! NOW WE WILL TAKE A TWENTY MINUTE BREAK TO DETERMINE THE POINTS SCORE AND VICTOR OF THE _TOUMA TOURNAMENT_!"

The cheers that rang were nothing compared to the thousands from before. The crowds had been significantly trimmed from the few occasions Daiki had let his flames fly wrong or Kuwabara's sword had flown out of his hands.

Complete accidents, all of them. Right?

Daiki takes the time to snap Kuwabara awake, healers rushing into the arena and hurrying to try and rush the boys into the infirmary. Both refused, letting them do their work right there. Team Urameshi and Hajime leap into the arena, everyone ready to hear the final results.

Before Koto could come back with the paper waving around frantically, a loud burst is heard and none other than King Enma appears, massive and towering over the masses. He had sat off to the side, glaring down at everyone.

"Who is our victor?" Even his voice was booming, those his gaze was trained on Hajime and Daiki ruefully. He knew who they were...

"Uh..." Koto stammers, blinking rapidly at her sheet. "WOW FOLKS! OUR CLOSEST SCORE SINCE THE FIRST _TOUMA!" _She jumped ecstatically. "In first place with six-hundred and twenty points to the losers' six-hundred and ten, TEAM URAMESHI!"

Daiki and Hajime gape, sure their team had won but still dutifully satisfied. Enma seemed pleased enough, though the two knew that they were going to be arrested as soon as the wish-making was completed.

"What are your four wishes?" Enma thunders, crossing his arms and moving his iron gaze to the four. "Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Wait just a moment!" Yami, Izanagi, and a new face- obviously the final _Sentinel_- flit down to the arena. "We will have our hand at all of you and should we win, your wishes are relinquished!"

Without hesitating, Yami throws himself towards Yusuke, trying to keep him far from Enma and unable to make his wish. Demons were everywhere, the small army the remaining three had collected appearing from the innards of the stadium, ripping away at the men.

Team Tsukaiwakamaru were down in a flash, trying to keep the armies at bay. The fight was massive, a genocide of souls, and none stopped to take in what they were doing. The stands became a death-ring, all of those around falling from wayward strikes of wind, ice, fire, reiki, and youki.

* * *

_~:.:{Burn My Name And Ashes Scorn}:.:~_

Hiei was concentrated on Izanagi, the bastard smugly laughing at the fire apparition. His sword was aimed for his neck, but he just kept swirling out of the way. A wild rain had begun to soak the arena, strikes of lighting and random bursts of hail aimed at the fire user.

"Storm demon!" Hiei snarled, managing a cut to his cheek. "You are the one creating the atmospheric changes in Alaric!"

"And Gandara, and Tourin recently," he scoffs, snickering despite himself. Izanagi tore his jacket away, revealing a green, scaly arm. "Ever heard of having the arm of a dragon, boy? Let me show you just what it can do!" The claws were pointed at him, a horrible heat permeating from the ugly arm. Hiei dodged with great ease.

"You want to see the arm of a dragon?" The fire demon unwraps his seals, the black reptile slithering excitedly across his arm. "THEN YOU SHALL SEE ONE! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

He would not pass out after this. No, he had far too much to do.

* * *

_~:.:{You Left Me With These Broken Lies, And I Let You}:.:~_

"YUSUKE! Make your wish now!" Hajime threw himself at the powerful psychic, Yami, and held him off. "HURRY!"

The Detective swivels to face the giant King Enma, staring down on him with patience. He had not even tried to join in on the fight, instead just sitting there and watching. "Yusuke Urameshi, make your wish."

"I wish that those three- Eiji, Yami, and Izanagi- were dead, along with their army, and unable to be revived ever!" Yusuke grins, watching Enma nod in approval.

"So it shall be." His hand waves, emitting a brilliant glow, before the screams of the dying are heard.

"I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Yami slams a long, jagged sword into Hajime, ripping from his navel to his collarbone in a devastating, fatal blow. The brute falls over just as Yami's soul is ripped from him.

"HAJI!" Daiki screams, hurrying to his dying friend. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"G-Got it," he grunts, blood pooling around him.

The armies fall, white wisps coming from them, and Eiji and Izanagi let out feral screams. The lifeless forms created a massive quiet around them, Hiei and Jin- who had joined the fight against the storm demon- smirking in satisfaction.

"Kazuma Kuwabara," the giant king hollered. "Make your wish."

The human was half-conscious, pulling himself from the floor with great strain. "I-I wish that all of us... that are... human... or part human... Keiko, Izume, me, Yusuke, Mizue, and all our future children... could l-live the lifespan of demons with our... loved ones, should we so choose."

All stare in shock at the thoughtful, perfect wish. Kuwabara gives a small smile as Enma nods, flicking his wrists and immediately rejuvenating the fallen human. Yusuke was beaming, kneeling next to his friend.

"Good idea, idiot," he laughs softly, patting him on the back. "Who thought up that one?"

Kuwabara grins. "Kotone told me to do it before..." He trailed off, looking away. "She didn't want to see any of us hurt."

"Even in death, the lass is knockin' sense in-ta us," Jin chuckles, falling back on his rear.

"Shuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama," Enma breaks the gleeful reverie. "State your wish!"

"I wish," the fox begins with a coy smile, his Youko form out after drinking the last of the serum he had concocted, "that those who framed Daiki, Hajime, and Kotone to appear before us after Hiei gives his wish."

King Enma growls. "None have framed those who are condemned. You waste your wish when no one will appear."

"I think not," Youko smirks. "That is my wish and it is not wasted."

Hajime smiles softly, shaking and pale from blood-loss. "T-Thanks..."

"So be it!" Enma was scowling, but turned on the fire demon. "Hiei, state your wish. If you think to revive your fallen mate, rethink. I will not grant it."

Hiei gives his own, wild smirk. "I wish for all that are dead in this stadium, stands included, save those of the army of the _Sentinels _and the three themselves, to be revived and back to full health."

Enma narrows his eyes. "A thoughtful wish for one that cares not for the death of others. Commendable, fire demon. It is granted."

Souls begin appearing all over the arena, flitting back to healed bodies to retake their lives and start where they left off.

All of Team Urameshi was grinning.

* * *

_~:.:{I've Had Enough Of Sympathy, It's Time To Watch You Fall}:.:~_

"Now, Kotone!" Koenma hisses, throwing her soul from beside him. "Hurry, while my father is distracted with the countless others!"

"Got it, chief!" She laughs quietly, their voices barely whispers and hoping the great king did not hear them. She had been floating over her body, hidden in the dead corpses of the stands, for well over an hour now, keeping her presence unknown.

Touya had sat back from the fight, ready to de-thaw her coffin as soon as Koenma gave the go ahead. He smiled merrily, the prince nodding to him and the ice falling from around the preserved form.

Kotone catapults herself into the lifeless form, her laughter turning wild, and the next thing she knew, she felt a freezing cold.

Once lifeless, white-blue orbs flutter open, staring at the face of the ice master with a profound shiver. Touya sighs in relief, hugging the revived wind demoness and patting her on the shoulder once he pushed her away.

But Kotone was not alright now. Images swirl back into her head, chest pounding, and the face of the man that had killed her became clear.

"It's time for his death," she snarled, leaping to her feet and bristling madly. "The death of a traitor."

* * *

_~:.:{So God Bless You, God Bless You}:.:~_

"Now, your wish will be filled Kurama," the king shouted, waving his hand and smirking. "None appear before me. They were not framed."

A loud clapping is heard, a figure waltzing into the arena and all staring. "No, they were indeed. I am here for a reason, after all."

"You... YOU!" Daiki snarled, about to attack and leave his dying friend. "Wait, why isn't Hajime reviving?"

"He was not dead. I will watch the rest of this from Reikai," King Enma boomed, narrowing his eyes and feeling rather conflicted. "With the death of this man, the three that were framed will be free of their charges. That is all!" And he disappeared into the sky.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Daiki went to move against the man, the one that framed them, but someone stopped him.

"Back off! This battle... is _mine_."

Kotone was alive. And she was _pissed_.

"Yuji."

* * *

**Oh shitcakes! I TOLD YOU ALL I HAD PLANS FOR YUJI! I feel bad because I really liked his character, but it had to happen. REVIEW!**

**To All My Reviewers: **...What do you think is about to happen?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Not much could be said. It was time for the last battle... The one that would change everything. It was time for the death... And a death of a traitor... Or would Kotone fall at the hands of a man she once considered family... again?_


	30. XXX: Traitor

**Author's Note: **I'm sincerely sad... I don't want this story to end. Chapter 32 is the end... I hope a sequel comes but with this time of year being cosplay time it is doubtful to be seen for a while.

**To All My Reviewers: **What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?

**sherlaylay: **I'm glad you liked your dedicated chapter sweetheart! =3 I hope you did not get upset over the wait! T_T I've been waaay busier than usual here lately. Enough excuses... read on dear!  
**Just 2 Dream of You: **Faithful reviewer from the first chapter. I could not have made it this far without you and I mean that with all my heart. =3 I know this isn't the last chapter but I'm feeling emotional. Ha... T_T Enjoy the ass-kicking to come!  
**KillerKarebear: **A lot of people saw Yuji coming near the end of things, but I tried my best to keep it a secret. Honestly, more believed it to be one of the _Sentinels_ that had not been revealed or one that had not played a big role in the storyline thus far. I hope I made it at least a LITTLE hard to figure out who it was near the end. Now stop begging and read on love!  
**Guest: **Enjoy dear!

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Strength of the World - Avenged Sevenfold, City of Evil_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Traitor**

_Recap:  
__"I WILL KILL YOU!" Daiki went to move against the man, the one that framed them, but someone stopped him._

_"Back off! This battle... is mine."_

_Kotone was alive. And she was pissed._

_"Yuji."_  
_End Recap_

* * *

_~:.:{My Story Starts The Day They Said, "She Can't Be Found"}:.:~_

"Kotone!" The joys and shouts of glee were barely heard by the woman, her eyes focused only on the man in front of her. She could feel the peaceful and enraged aura coming from her fire demon, her mate- or soon to be, once more-, but it did not even catch her attention.

"You... I trusted you," she snarled, shaking with the rage consuming her. "But now I realize what happened. I realized where it all went wrong."

"Then, before I kill you and your friends, do tell, my love," Yuji hissed, his smirk confident and his hand resting idly on his hilt. "I'm so eager to hear your theory."

"No, the truth," Kotone snapped. "It's all because you found that... that _damned _sword! I always knew you were an angry soul, Yuji, but once you carried it you became the monster you are! You knew of its power during the time I was sick, before we met Hajime and Daiki and just a short year before we were framed. You concocted a plan to overtake Reikai and Makai, knowing you could find demons ranking higher than us to do your bidding with what it could do."

"Oh, do continue. It seems you have it down perfectly now. Plenty of time to think while you were _dead_," he snorted, laughing wickedly.

"You had the _Sentinels_ appear before me, threatening and lying to me. For the most part, they spoke the truth, but now I realize they were spewing lies within their knowledge. They never had this planned until _you _came along, promising them power that the sword you hold could give," Kotone continued, the world only focused on the two of them and the woman forgetting any were even there. "You framed all of us, even yourself, to make our fame grow. You knew what we all had within us, the capabilities. I do not know when you scoped out Daiki and Hajime, but it must have been through your little boyfriends."

"Yes, I had Yami find them," Yuji admitted, eyes wide in his insanity. "But please, there's much more. Do you know the rest?"

"I was never meant to be killed." The words struck her friends hard, Hiei turning red with his anger, but he would not interfere until necessary. _His mate had her own battle to win_. "You did not want me dead until after Hiei defeated me and you found out I would be mating him. You finally realized I would not be yours and that struck a chord with you."

"You were supposed to be _mine_!" Yuji's youki spiked. "_I had a claim long before the fire demon ever even met you!"_

"But you could not beat my brother or me!" Kotone slowly pulls her blade from its sheathe, the wind flying erratically around the two. "You have lost matches in this tournament because you never drew that damned sword until your fight with Hiei. Even then, it was too late to use it against him. All of your strength is held within it, including the youki you give and take from others. _My youki_!"

"So you know..." Yuji very slowly, almost painfully, drew his demon blade from its protective cover, "Once I draw this blade, I am unstoppable."

"No, because _I'm going to fucking kill you!_" The battle had begun, Kotone disappearing in a flash, despite the intense and dizzying pain that blade brought her.

* * *

_~:.:{News So Dark, Heart Stopped, I Stood Silent Without A Sound}:.:~_

"No Hiei!" Youko snatches his friends shoulder, herding everyone from the arena with Jin's help. "I know you want to fight with her, but she _has _to do this alone! If she doesn't she will live with regret the rest of her long life."

"If she begins to fall, _fox_, I will intervene," the fire demon snarled, retching his shoulder from the taller apparition's grip. "Go pick up the oaf."

Youko nods, moving Hajime with Daiki's help, hurrying to get the dying demon from the line of fire. "Daiki, Shishi, take him to Yukina or Botan and have them try their luck with healing him. Do it now!"

The samurais' nod, Shishiwakamaru taking Youko's end of the brute and hurrying towards the hotel. The others could only watch as Kotone fought hard against her lifelong friend.

* * *

_~:.:{Cold-Blooded, They Suffered, Shot Down By The Outlaws After You}:.:~_

"You cannot defeat me! Your youki is tied in with this sword and it thirsts for your blood!" Yuji sliced a long gash down the woman's arm, the very one she used to handle her katana. It was basically useless. "I know everything about you, Kotone! I know your strengths and I know your weaknesses!"

"But every woman has her secrets, fool!" Kotone threw the wind hard around them, slowing the flow of time and knowing Yuji had learned from her match with Hiei how to disable it. She did not give him time to, hacking his arm away from his body. She had been unable to get the one holding his demon blade, but the reaction was instantaneous.

"YOU BITCH!" Yuji cried as he disabled the special skill. "Your death was going to be fast because of the respect I still hold, but now I will torture you!"

"There is no point in respecting one that has none for you, Yuji!" Kotone dodged, but he was fast. As fast as his element even... His blade cut into her shoulder and she felt it suckling her youki. "I WILL DANCE ON YOUR FUCKING GRAVE!"

"As if you could kill a GOD!" Yuji felt her wind before it hit him, but it did little to avoid it. The element was the fiercest he had ever seen. He would not admit the surprise. Wind sliced into his torso.

"I SEE NO GOD!" Her fist connects with his cheek, throwing him backwards.

* * *

_~:.:{Sorrow Swallows My Screams}:.:~_

"HAJIME!" Mizue was the first to see them as they ran in, holding her dying boyfriend.

"What happened to him?!" Yukina screamed as Hajime was handed off to her, placed gently on the couch. "He's dying!"

"Kotone is back!" Daiki pants, unsure to stay or to go and give her back up when needed. "Shit! Just save him Yukina! Botan! Please!"

"I'll try!" She rolled her sleeves up and began the taxing job of trying to save the dying brute.

"Me too!" The Grim Reaper was by his side in an instant.

"What is happening? How are the others?" Keiko pleads.

"They are all alive," Shishi states, trying to remain calm. "The _Sentinels _are dead, all of them and their army. Yuji is the traitor and Kotone is in a battle to the death with him."

"The others aren't helping?" Botan gasped. She had decided to wait here with the women in case of an emergency. Koenma was off in the Reikai under urgent orders from his father. Her hands were already covered in blood. "Why?!"

"She has ordered the fight against him to be hers," Daiki seethes. "She wants his head as bad as we do! He framed all of us! Enma said if Yuji is killed, we are free!"

"Kotone, please be okay," Yukina mumbled her silent prayer. "Please. You can't leave us again."

* * *

_~:.:{Strength Of The World- Is On My Shoulders, Strength Of The World- Is On My Side}:.:~_

"I want to join her!" Yusuke was trying to contain himself, the marks of his hanyou blood scattering across his exposed chest and arms. His hair was elongated and wild. "Shit! We need to do something!"

"We can't," Jin groans, fighting back his own urges. "The lass is set. She needs ta kill him herself, she does."

Just as he said that, Yuji gave a massive swing of his sword, youki bursting from it and filling the demons that were once dead. The crowds were unconscious still, thankfully, and the few that had roused had either fled or sat to watch the monumental fight.

The corpses rise, lifeless and hungry. They were trying to attack Kotone, giving her more of a problem than she had expected.

"Think she'd be pissed if we helped now?" Kuwabara leapt to his feet, glancing to Hiei and Jin. The fire demon was gone and all turn to see him slaying the zombies. "Guess not! Let's go!"

"Leave none standing!" Yusuke cleared the railing and fell to the arena, starting his own war against the undead.

* * *

_~:.:{I've Seen My Family Fade Away, You've Taken My Whole Life}:.:~_

Kotone had lost hope for a moment when the undead began to swarm her, coming in mass numbers and pulling at her, biting into her flesh and reminding her of the ridiculous films her and Kuwabara had watched many, many days ago.

"Concentrate. We will handle these fools." Hiei's voice near her was enough to calm the wind demoness to concentrate on Yuji.

"Thank you Hiei."

She pushed off the ground, using the heads of the undead to push her closer to the smug lightning demon. Once she was close enough, the wind picked her up with a massive burst of speed and sent her careening into her ex-friend, the traitor.

* * *

_~:.:{Avenged The Dead, Killed All Who Crossed Me In My Path}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_"I'll always be by your side, Ko," Yuji laughed sweetly, twenty years before their second TouMa tournament. "I'll be your closest friend until my last breath."_

_"Promise me?" She smiled giddily, feet dangling in the stream they had stopped at. They'd been traveling all of Makai, fighting new demons and simply enjoying life. "I don't think I could go on without you or Jin."_

_"Well, you have me. I promise you, Kotone. I won't leave until my soul is pulled from my body," he added, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And even if I never get to mate you, I definitely will keep you close to me. I may love you, you may not reciprocate my feelings, but you are my only family."_

_"Always." Their pinkies linked childishly, smirking to one another as two demons tumble from the water. "You want this one?"_

_"You take the one on the left."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{I Want It, I Need It, Revenge Is Dripping From My Teeth}:.:~_

"So much for your promises," Kotone pants, clutching to a bleeding wound on her gut with her good arm. "I should have never trusted you."

"But you did!" Yuji kicked her hard in the mouth, the woman bouncing back against the concrete of the arena and barely avoiding Youko's death plants.

"Watch it princess," the fox calls back to her, pulling her up and throwing her away before either could be eaten. "Get him."

She ignored the silver-haired man, flipping forward and falling into a crouch under Yuji with enormous speed, flying up to push her fist into his chin. Where had her katana gone? Shit, she needed it.

"Looking for something?" Yuji kicked her double-edged blade away from his feet, further and further from the demoness. "Oops. _Come here and get it!_"

"My pleasure!" She rolls out of the way, opposite of her sword, and her youki-infused wind managed a hard slice over his left eye. Yuji howled in pain, the eye blinded immediately and closed, fingers holding tight to the new wound.

"KOTONE!" The lightning demon threw himself towards her, kicking her in the back before she could grab her sword. "I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

"Like you're man enough!" she snarled, barrel rolling from his next stomp. Lighting was dancing over her skin from her constant contact with him, the sword still pulling her ki harshly. It made her stomach churn, barely able to keep herself together.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD?! MY SWORD SHOULD HAVE DRAINED YOU DRY!" He sends a blast from the blade at her, knowing what it was capable of. She made sure to avoid it, hearing of Koi's dead body and how it had burst from the unknown man- from Yuji.

"BECAUSE I'VE DIED ONE TOO MANY TIMES AT YOUR HANDS!" Kotone did it. She snatched her blade from the ground by the metal, digging into her palms. It was nothing compared to her other wounds and she righted it in her hand once she landed.

She wasted no time in running at him, needing to end this soon. She was getting weaker by the minute and her body was still sore from her death.

* * *

_~:.:{Needing Nothing, To Feel Power, Revenge Is Dripping From My Teeth}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_Kotone was running straight at Yuji, hands behind her back and pivoted at the last minute, barely avoiding a hit from his new blade. He had left her for over a week, searching for some family treasure, and had come back with only it and a bag of gold coins in tow. That was enough for them to live on now that she was separated from Jin. They would be going back to see him in about a year._

_"Come on, Ko! You can do better than that!" Yuji swung the pulsing katana at her, just as the woman pivots again and dodges, striking him from the side. "Shit!"_

_"Yeah, take that!" She pumps her fists triumphantly. "Cocky lightning demon!"_

_"Oh you little...!" He jumped on her, fingers dancing over her sides and making the tiny woman squeal._

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{So Taste My Breath, I'm Close Behind You, So Desperate On Your Final Day}:.:~_

"You cannot get me with old moves, Kotone!" He moves to defend his side, knowing she would pivot again and come from his right. His arm was missing on that side, so he made sure to throw his left up and be able to defend when she came running faster.

"Who said I was getting you with old moves, Yuji?" She smirked, never moving from a full frontal and her blade slammed into him.

Yuji stops, blood trickling from his mouth and faltering. It was deathly silent between the two, his sword draining her youki as she stood, forcing her blade deeper.

* * *

_~:.:{Strength Of The World- The One True Beholder, Ice In My Veins- For Those Who've Died}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_The two were standing in the middle of a hill top, side by side and staring across the amazing view. They could see almost all of Gandara from right here, their current location. Kotone had just gotten over her deadly illness and they had been framed for the murders of some high class Spirit Guards not even two days ago. They were on the run, trying to find a place to call a haven._

_"Yuji, how'd it come to this?" Kotone whispers, red hair whipping in the cold wind and fluttering around them. "When did we fall so far?"_

_Yuji's blue eyes were roaming over the land, sighing to himself. "We became more than Reikai wanted to handle, Ko. We are survivors. We always will be survivors. We must not let this get us down. We will build a home and we will continue to persevere as we always have."_

_She felt tears in her eyes, but she felt ashamed because of them. She would never see her brother again and would never be able to live the carefree life she had before. She could not be a nomad any longer, as wayward as the wind. It hurt her deeply, her heart aching. She was caged._

_The tears streamed down her cheeks, but she did not give a sound to signal their start. Yuji glanced to her out of the corner of his eye, a sad smile on his face. His fingers twitch, grabbing onto hers tightly and reassuring the woman. She did not wipe away the liquid on her face._

_"I'm by your side, Ko. I promised you forever, and I mean it." And he really did, despite the secret he was hiding about framing them. He wanted to stay by her side for eternity, as a mate really, but even as a friend he would be content, at least until she moved on to another man. He loved her more than anything. He loved her more than life itself. He always would._

_"Thank you, Yuji. I'll need all the strength we have to get through this. But we can," she smiled softly, pained. "You're right, we are survivors. We are doomed to it and fate has its own hand in this game, one that will prevail."_

_"Let's begin a life again," he whispered, turning to her and wiping the substance from her cheeks. "We are family. Come, let us live as such."_

_"Yes, Yuji, yes. I need that."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{There's Nothing Left To Say}:.:~_

Tears were streaming down Kotone's face, her body flush with Yuji's and the only thing separating them being the hilt of her blade. He was unmoving, shocked and aching. Her sword was impaled in his heart and he felt it slowing drastically. Each thump was harder, further from the last.

The sword in his hands drops, hearing a wicked scream at being separated from its master. Lightning struck it, the item bursting into ashes at their feet, but neither moved. His forehead falls onto her shoulder and she felt it... He was crying as well.

"I'm... so... s-sorry, Ko. I have f-failed you. I have... become the monster... you always... f-feared."

Her tears were faster now, nearly sobbing and not wanting to move. She felt his remaining arm shakily force itself up, holding her to him and moving to push the blade to the point of killing him.

"Y-Yuji... I loved you as family," she sighed, hoping none were watching her display. She felt weak then, aching. He had wronged her so, but all because of a demon blade that had turned him. This was her best friend, her false brother... The moment that blade left his grip and been destroyed, he had changed... He was no longer possessed by it.

"I... s-still... l-love you... Even w-with this... I'll always l-love you..." He shook violently, sobbing silently. It was the weakest she had ever seen him. He was always her rock, always the one to keep her stable in the darkest times. "Pl-please remember me... for w-what I w-was. Not w-what _it _m-made me..."

* * *

_~:.:{Sitting In Silence With Heaven Above Me, I Prayed Every Night By Their Graves}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_It had been three years since they had been framed and the found a little dojo hidden away deep within Gandara. It was reinforced with psychic barriers and winds that guided away any stragglers from finding their little slice of heaven._

_It was the first night since Hajime, Daiki, Yuji, and Kotone had gotten together as a family to sit down and eat as one unit. They had been neglecting it, all fierce in their training regiments and bonding time that it had slipped all their minds._

_It was a special day, one that the ningen world celebrated every year that they never had given a try. It was Christmas in Makai, the light flurry of snow coating the ground outside their home. Kotone and Hajime had cooked all day long while Daiki and Yuji set up everything. They even had a tree scattered with thoughtful, meaningful gifts underneath its branches._

_"You know, it's times like these I miss my mother," Daiki whispered softly, smiling a very sad, pained one. He rarely ever was sad, always upbeat and keeping the other three laughing with his lewd jokes and crude vulgarities._

_"And Konichi," Hajime added, his brother fresh in his mind._

_Kotone served up the plates, seated beside Yuji and across from the brute. She also missed her brother, but things were different. They had been for a long time. They were fugitives, but they were all each other had now._

_"Hey, but we have each other," she murmured, the side of her mouth twitching into a grin. "Come on guys, it's Christmas. Let's just enjoy our time together okay? I mean, this is my family. All of you are my family."_

_Yuji's hand grabs hers on top of the table, eyes closed and serenely grinning at her. "One messed up, awkward family, right?"_

_"Yeah," Daiki agrees, his own hand reaching over and grabbing Yuji's other. He and Hajime linked their own fingers, the psychic placing his other hand on top of Kotone's lone one. "We'll be together forever! Even if we clear our names and we are free again, you guys are fucking stuck with my ass."_

_"And mine," Hajime chuckles, clenching the top of the appendages he held. "Family?"_

_"A family that loves each other," Kotone beams, her heart bursting. "Despite the shit we've been through and all the shit we have to go through in the future, we'll always have one another."_

_"Forever," Yuji confirms. "And always."_

_"Forever and always."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{While I Search For Closure, I Feel It No Longer, I Can't Turn My Cheek Away}:.:~_

"All of us will remember you for what you were Yuji. We will stand together always." Kotone bites her lip hard, feeling the life slowly slipping from the man clinging to her.

"Forever and always." He had remembered the exact same memory she had, the one of their first _real _celebration of Christmas.

"Don't do this," she pleads, feeling the pressure on her back increase. He was about to end everything. "We can make you right again, Yuji."

"I'll never be... right again," he coughed, blood splattering her shoulder. She thought she heard others screaming her name, wanting to know what was happening, who was dying. It could have been either of the two, should one not see the part of her blade sticking out through his back.

* * *

_~:.:{I Stand Before You, I'll Sin When I Have To}:.:~_

_Flashback_

_"You know, in two years the_ TouMa Tournament _will come back again," Daiki grinned at his companions, a controller to a ningen video game in his hand. Hajime had been playing with him, Kotone and Yuji sitting on the couch and watching, each cheering here and there for one or the other. "We could win the damn thing. I could wish for us to have those that framed us brought to light."_

_"I could wish for beauty and find love," Hajime whispered, breathless at the idea._

_"I could wish us all free again..." Kotone smiles fondly. "The cage could be lifted and we could be happy again, all of us. Free to roam and travel... Free to find our loved ones... Free to just live."_

_"What would you wish for Yuji?" Daiki innocently grinned at his friend. "Don't tell me it's for Kotone to fall hopelessly in love with you!"_

_Kotone blushes, shaking her head with a laugh. "No, I would never force the feelings on her. My wish... is a secret..." He gave a small smile to the woman._

'I would wish for the strength to fight for her, to have her acknowledge me as a possible mate... Yes, in a way I would wish for her...'

_End Flashback_

* * *

___~:.:{So Far, Forever Now Alone, A Greater Punishment On Me Has Been Imposed}:.:~_

"M-My wish..." Yuji begins, sighing heavily and ready for that last blow. "Was for you to... acknowledge me... as a prospect. To have the strength to... fight for you. Kotone, I-I love... you. _Good bye_."

"NO!" Her body is slammed forward by his hand, forcing the hilt to push the blade deeper in his heart and twist. Yuji gasped, coughing up the rest of the blood in his throat and falling to the ground, eyes closed and a smile on his lifeless face.

"Kotone!" Arms encircle her, the woman thrashing and bawling. "Woman, calm down! What happened?!"

Hiei had seized her before she fell to the ground. The remaining undead demons had fallen when Yuji died, leaving the group to see the aftershock flit through the demoness. He was holding her tightly, just happy to have the woman in his arms again.

"The sword possessed him... He died the same Yuji we used to love," she groaned, letting the tears fall. "Daiki? Hajime?"

"Ko! Haji is dying!" Daiki was crying as well, reminiscing of the memories they had together when they were really a _family_... Before this whole tournament and when things were right, when _they _were right.

"Not another," she sniffled. "Hurry! Take me to him! Hiei!"

The fire demon did not hesitate to give in to his love's wishes, picking her up under the knees and shoulders before running far from the arena and towards the hotel.

_She was a survivor_.

* * *

**Sadness... T_T I seem to be doing a lot of sad chapters here at the end of things. The next is the final chapter before the epilogue. Now, please excuse me while I bawl my eyes out about Yuji... -sulks off to the corner with a box of tissues-**

**To All My Reviewers: **What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Kotone could not take losing yet another loved one. She was aching, scared out of her mind, and not even 'heartbroken' could describe the raging emotions that boiled inside her. Hajime could not die. She could not let that happen now. Not after he had found love and their other teammate had died, after she had been brought back to life with the only hope they could have left. No... But what could she do? Specters and spirits would haunt her after this day... Or would they make all the difference?_


	31. XXXI: Savior

**Author's Note: **I actually have a request from some of my more insightful reviewers. When I say 'more insightful', I mean those that have been with me from damn near the beginning and have given lengthy, detailed reviews over what they liked and did not like in this story. I am writing a book- I think I've mentioned this before- and considering me and my friends live such horribly busy lives it has proven difficult to get them to read what I have so far. So what I ask is that the few reviewers I ask willingly read the prologue and first chapter to my book and tell me all that has confused them, what they liked, disliked, any errors, and so forth... I'll get back to the few I have chosen, should this even become a necessity.

**To All My Reviewers: **This is the second to last chapter. I just want to know what you think of this one before the epilogue. =D

**Just 2 Dream of You: **-huggles- I'M SO SAD THE STORY IS ENDING! -cries- The next chapter is the epilogue and then it is gone... -sniffles- I want to thank you for being here since chapter one. I know I've mentioned it before, but it really means the world to me! I never got the PM though... And unfortunately the smut is done. I did not want to end it on a chapter filled with sex. (Though, I probably should have...) Anyways, look out for the final chapter after this one... -cries in a corner-  
**sherlaylay: **You've been an avid reviewer and I actually have a request of you darling. Each of your reviews have been insightful, sweet, and meaningful, along with a decent length... Read the author's note and tell me if you'd be willing to be one of the two people chosen to help me. If not, no worries... I just don't want many to read it and finish writing it before I can get it published... It'll only be the prologue and first chapter... I just want to know if it makes people want to continue reading. I hope you did not wait too long for the update! Look out for Chapter 32!

_Song for Chapter:_  
_Saviour_ _- Black Veil Brides, Set The World On Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Savior**

The women were surprised when the door burst open, Hiei cradling a tear-stained and bloodied Kotone. Daiki was right behind them and the demoness did not even allow the fire apparition the time to set her down before she was at Hajime's side, holding his hand, his breathing aching.

"Hajime, you can't die. Please don't die. I can't handle it. Please," she begged, the tears fresh again and streaking the dirt and blood in trails down her face. "_Please_."

"K-Ko?" Hajime smiled serenely, as if he had finally accepted his fate. "W-What happened?"

"Yuji was the traitor," she explained the basics of it swiftly, trying to fit it all in. "He... he betrayed us, Haji. The sword possessed him."

"H-He's dead?" he groans at the sharp, undeniable pain coursing through him. Yukina was bawling near his feet, unable to heal him enough to save him. Mizue was a mess, right beside Kotone and clinging to the brute's thigh. "Our Y-Yuji..."

"Shh," Kotone whispers to him, ceasing his rambling. "He died as our Yuji, Hajime. He died as the Yuji we loved. He came out of it with his last breaths, but it was too late. I... He impaled himself further on my sword. But he loved us with his last thoughts, he remembered our good times together."

"Good." The man sighs, feeling himself slipping. "I-I'm going to miss you Ko, Dai... Mizue, I-I never told you... but I l-love you. Thank you... for l-loving m-me."

"HAJIME!" the hanyou cried, sobbing. "Kami! I love you too! Please stay with me!"

"I'm done," he finally groaned.

Kotone was not ready to let him leave too, trying to wrack her brain for anything that could help. It was a lost cause. Hajime was finished... She had lost _two _family members in a day, the same day she came back to life.

"Haji, you will die a free man," Koenma called from the door. "Team Tsukai has been cleared of their crimes. You are all free from this point on and my father gives his apologies."

"Th-thank you," Hajime hacked. The life was almost gone from him.

Kotone was a mess, bawling and Daiki clung to her in the same shape. The two were shaking violently, not ready to let their last brother go. It was simply too much to take in... Too much death...

_"Kotone."_

The soft voice startled the few in the room, the woman called feeling a chilling hand on her shoulder. She glanced up through blurry eyes, seeing an unfamiliar pair of sea-green ones and a caring smile.

"Ak-Akihiko?" she murmurs, wiping her cheeks after at last taking in the specter. He could see again... "What-"

_"Shh, demoness. I am here for a reason. You have given me the only thing I asked for, an honorable death at the hands of a worthy adversary and one that fought for others," _the ghost of the soul demon gently grinned. He was transparent, glowing a frightening whitish green. _"Now, I must return to you the favor you gave me."_

"What can you do? You have no power on the other side," Daiki grumbles, sniffling loudly and not meaning disrespect in his words.

_"Soul demon, remember?"_ The ghost chuckled, moving his hand from the woman's shoulder and touching Hajime as he began to take his dying breath. The wound sealed up completely, part of Akihiko draining into Hajime. _"He is cleansed of the experimental injections he once endured. He will carry a part of my soul, and as such a part of my powers. He will live."_

"Thank you. Kami-sama, thank you," Mizue wails, watching the transformation as it took place. The frightening height remained the same in her lover, but his muscles slackened just a bit, his short blonde hair turning a stark white and his eyes shooting open. They were a ghostly sea-green, but he was beautiful nonetheless. The sort of beautiful he had always wished for, up until he met his pretty little hawk and stopped caring so rashly over his appearance.

"Akihiko, thank you." Kotone stands to face the ghost. "You have my respect and I wish you well with your family on the other side."

Akihiko nods, smiling softly. _"And I will be your guardian angel, Miss Kotone. Though, I think another will as well. Yuji has already made his journey to the afterlife."_ He bows deeply to her, the woman returning the gesture without a second thought. Daiki jumped up, bowing to the soul demon too, beaming. Akihiko reached up, his hands unable to really do anything, and tried to wipe away her tears. _"Do not cry demoness. Live as you have earned. Good bye and good luck, Kotone, Daiki, Hajime. It was a pleasure to meet all of you and you will not be forgotten. Thank you. Thank you..."_

His form slowly faded from the room, leaving behind a feeling of content and happiness. Kotone wavers on her feet, Hiei leaping to catch her and hold the woman's back to his chest. He was considerably weak and nearly ready to pass out himself from his use of his dragon earlier, but _she needed him right now. _She begins smiling, then bursts out laughing, unable to cry any more tears.

Daiki tried to fight it, scowling heavily, but even he could not control himself. Soon enough, he was laughing, followed by Hajime. The reaction was contagious and before long, the entire suite was laughing giddily, tears on many faces and hearts uplifted. Even Hiei was chuckling, clinging to his woman. She would never leave his arms again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yusuke bursts in, staring in confusion at the mirth circulating the room.

Jin was through after him, the Windmaster grabbing his sister from Hiei and beginning to join in the raucous laughter. The entire group was there now, and each in turn fell under the spell.

* * *

_~:.:{So Hear My Voice, Remind You Not To Bleed, I Am Here, Saviour}:.:~_

"Woman, are you alright?" Hiei gently gripped her hand, whispering to her. They were standing above a fresh grave, that of Yuji Takanari of Team Tsukai. She had just dropped a bouquet of flowers on the dirt, smiling softly at the tombstone her friends had managed to scrounge up for Team Tsukai's remaining members, allowing them time to grieve over the grave.

"Yes, I think I will be now," she sighs in content, leaning into him. "He would not want us to grieve him. Just knowing I could have taken the blade from him and stopped all of this before it became a problem troubles me so, but I will let it go in time."

"It would have killed you if you would have taken it," Hiei whispers, wrapping his arms around her. "You know this, fool."

"Yes, I'm aware. But I'm smart, remember? I would have thought of something monumental and crazy," she adds with a chuckle. Hiei smirked down to her. "So, do we start where we left off or do you have to go about courting me all over again since I died?"

Hiei lets a playful growl start in his chest. "We start where we left off, dumbass." His lips were tenderly on hers, moving gently against the woman. She fluttered her eyes closed, heart thundering in her ribcage. "Though, I'll have to reclaim you."

"Yes, why don't we get on that? I need a pick-me-up," she huffs, smirking lightly. "Where to, spit-fire?"

Hiei yanked her into his arms and took off, the two laughing to themselves all the while.

* * *

_~:.:{When You Are Feeling Alone, Oh, A Saviour, For All That You Do}:.:~_

_Many months later..._

"Kotone!" Daiki had been searching for her for hours, the elusive little demoness shirking away from him. He had not even caught a glimpse of her! "Damn it! Haji, have you seen Ko?"

The white-haired demon shakes his heavy head, shrugging. "I'm not sure. She said to meet her here. It's been days since I've seen her. Everyone else is coming later for dinner though. Mizue is cooking right now."

The hanyou hawk peeks her head from the door at the mention of her name. "What?"

"Nothing dear. Have you seen Ko?" The soul slash psychic demon beams at his mate, glancing the mark scattered on her neck from this distance. "She's supposed to be here by now."

"No. She's probably fashionably late," the woman smiles serenely, stirring something in a bowl. "Besides, we all know how she _loves _her dramatic entrances."

Hajime and Daiki sweat drop, nodding in agreement. They were still curious because, with the very few times she had met up with them around Makai since they split, she had always been the first there.

Luckily, they did not have to wonder for too long. The door opens to the living room of Team Tsukai's old dojo home, now expanded and massive, where Mizue, Daiki, and Hajime now lived. Daiki had been training, reliving the memories of his old home, while helping Hajime make a small castle out of their old residence. They simply wanted change but none were able to completely leave behind their home for the past decade.

"I'm here!" Kotone screams, eliciting the excited noises from Hajime and Daiki in the other room. "Come here guys! I bring goodies!"

"KOTONE!" The two were barreling down the hallway, but stopped when she held a hand up and covered the door, whispering behind her.

"What's going on?" Daiki blinks. "Where's Hiei?"

"Oh, he's leading Kuwabara and Yukina in. They don't know how to get here," she laughs nervously. "Now, just remember, you guys owe me _big time_, okay? I think Yusuke called it a 'solid' or something or other. Irrelevant."

They nod carefully, narrowing their eyes on the beautiful little wind demoness. Hajime was the first to speak up. "Ko... what did you do?"

"Well, I think it's better if I show you." She casually steps out of the way, revealing a very handsome, blonde demon with dark eyes, about six-foot in height that stepped from the side of the door.

"Ko-Konichi?" Hajime gasps, seeing his little brother- well, as little as a six-foot giant can be- for the first time. "KONICHI!" The younger brother jumped into Hajime's arms with a boisterous laugh.

"HAJIME!"

"Don't look sad Daiki! I bring more goodies!" Kotone laughs joyously, pulling someone else from behind the doorframe. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, standing just above Kotone's short stature. Her hair was long and waving, wearing a blazing kimono with burning red eyes.

"M-Mom?" Daiki was shocked, standing stock-still as the woman glanced him over. Tears streamed down the fire demoness' face, biting her red-painted lips and opening her arms to her son. "MOM! MOM!"

He completely conformed around her, spinning the beautiful woman around and hearing her tinkling laughter fill the yard and house. Kotone let them have their moment, heading into the kitchen to greet Mizue. The hanyou grinned at the wind demon, hugging her slightly.

"Look at you being noble!" Mizue giggled.

"I have a wild streak of it every now and again," the demoness replied with a smirk. "Everyone's almost here. Food close to being done?"

"Yeah, you want to help me?"

"Of course! I can't let you take the blame for burning _everything_!" The two laughed just as a pair of arms encircle Kotone's torso. "Well hello there, spit-fire."

Hiei nuzzled his face against the mark on her neck, feeling his youki radiating from it delightfully. It mingled with the woman's own youki that tingled against his neck every time he was near her.

"Hn."

"Everyone outside?" Hiei nodded in response and she glanced out of the kitchen window into the expansive backyard. It was fully decorated with a ton of tables and various food set out, decorated beautifully. Everyone was filing in, beginning to mingle and laugh, but she knew it was time to make an appearance. "Alright, Hiei, go hold down the fort. I need to help Mizue finish up the salads and stuff."

He nods, spinning her to kiss him, grabbing her cheeks before disappearing in the blink of an eye, feeling a smack to her rear in the process.

"That little shit," she laughs, bumping hips with the hanyou. "Did you see that?"

"Nope, but I sure as hell heard it!" Mizue grins, finishing up the last few bowls with the demon's help. "I've been keeping the secret of your whereabouts from Haji and Dai for days. _You_ owe _me_!"

"Anytime, darling," she chuckles, grabbing the remaining bowls and heading outside with the hanyou beside her. "Everyone's here!"

Yukina and Keiko were the first to get to Kotone, throwing their arms around her and giggling wildly. A little girl was wriggling in Keiko's arms, immediately snatched up by the wind demoness.

"Izume! You get more beautiful each day!" she coos, throwing the child in the air and catching her. "Here, go back to Mommy. I need to go hug everyone else."

"'Kay Aunt Ko!" The girl giggles, Kotone setting her on the ground and running off to play, Keiko following close behind.

"Damn, you're pregnant," Kotone grins at the cute little koorime. Being a demon, her gestation took a hell of a lot less time than a human. "Twins?"

"You know how it goes for ice maidens," she smiles, patting the bulge. "We reproduce females and when we have sex, it turns into twins. One male, one female, but only every hundred years. Kazuma just happened to hit the lucky year. And thanks to you, his lifespan will allow him to watch them grow up..."

"Where is the lug?" She swivels about, blushing, finding the orange-haired idiot towering about them. "KUWA! COME GIVE YOUR SISTER-IN-LAW A HUG!"

Yeah, Yukina had found out about her brother being Hiei. She had already known, merely waiting for him to tell her and it was a heartfelt reunion. It took Kotone _forever _to goad him into spitting it out, but it all worked in the end. Of course, Kotone had gone into hiding for over a week to stave off the wrath of an embarrassed fire demon...

"KO!" He runs over, picking up the tiny woman and spinning her around. "We missed you the last few weeks! Where've you been?"

"Finding a few people," she shrugs, grinning before she kicked him in the gut. "Stop spinning me! I'm getting sick!"

"Oof!" He drops her, though she's caught by someone else. Yusuke was beaming down at the woman.

"Well hello gorgeous!" He hugs her tightly, his face glowing. "Did Keiko tell you yet?"

"Yup! A little boy huh?" Kotone winks. "Good, maybe he'll be able to wear down your massive stocks of energy."

"Bitch!" Yusuke claps her over the back. "When are you going to have little monsters?"

She laughs nervously, holding her hands up. "I can barely handle Hiei by myself. I can't imagine _two _running around, though Mukuro keeps pestering. Speaking of which, where is she? She's supposed to be here. King Yomi too, but he's an ass so I don't expect him."

"Whose an ass?" She stiffens, hearing the deep chuckling behind her. "Nice to see you too, Kotone. Mukuro finally rubbing off on you with her blatant rudeness?"

"And who do you think _you're_ talking about?" Mukuro glares at him, throwing one arm around Kotone. "This one is birthing the heirs to my empire one day. Better watch her. She's _delightful_."

"Yes, I learned the last time when she visited Kurama," Yomi chuckles. "Temper, temper."

"Well guys, more people to see!" She laughed nervously, ducking under Mukuro's arm and waving behind to them. It was still awkward, her idle friendship with Mukuro and the playful banter with Yomi- though she wondered if he was really being playful at all-, and did not really enjoy being in the presence of the two kings.

Kurama was the next one she found, Youko out and staring down at her. The fox crouched, eye-level, and gave her a slight hug. It seemed as if the redheaded human had finally learned to hone his inner kitsune. Good, because in the past few months he had been at Genkai's temple for it. "I promised Shuichi I would let him out later to enjoy the rest of the day, but I simply could not resist some good Makai dinner."

"And we have everything!" Kotone snickers, rubbing the base of his ear. It made him to create a soft mewling noise. "Good fox-boy."

"If you don't stop...!" He laughed, standing tall and swatting her away. "One of these days, I will hurt you, tiny one." Of course, that dangerous glint in his eye, albeit playful or not, did little to scare her.

"Eh, let it come." Before she could continue the conversation, the woman is knocked to the ground with a huge burst of wind. "OOF! JIN!"

"KO!" He cuddled into her back, grinning. "I MISSED YA LASS!"

"Share her, mate!" Kotone was plucked up suddenly, crushed into a mighty chest from the drunken Chu. "Up for some drinks tonight, eh?"

"Oh, yeah." She smirks, prying herself from him and moving over to Shishiwakamaru and Touya. She gave each a simple, light hug. "Hey Shishi, Tou."

They nod in acknowledgement, letting the woman move on to finish introducing everyone that didn't already know each other. She hunted down Koenma and Botan last, giving them hugs and making small talk with them.

"Everyone! Meet my mother, Daname!" Daiki bursts from the house, holding the woman's hand tightly. It was obvious he had been crying, but he tried to hide it. "Mom, this is-" Enter the lengthy, time-consuming introductions. Luckily, Hajime had walked out with his arm around his shorter brother's shoulders, letting him hear everyone's names.

"And this is Konichi, my little brother!" Hajime shook him.

"That bloke is about as little as I am!" Chu's comment made everyone break out into raucous laughter. "Seriously mate..."

"Alright everyone! Let's eat!" Mizue hollers over the noise. "I'm starving!"

* * *

_~:.:{What Is Left Unsaid, The Greatest Gift I Give}:.:~_

Kotone had stuffed herself almost to the point of bursting, but now stood atop a massive hill, able to stare down at the party-goers from far away and across most of the land. She had a calm smile on her face, the wind whipping her hair around. It was a familiar place, the very same that Yuji and Kotone had first come to when they were on the run, the one that gave way to their home. Gandara was beautiful this time of year...

"Thought we'd find you here," Daiki chuckles, stepping up beside her. Hajime had followed as well, moving to the opposite side. "What are you doing?"

"Just remembering how much shit we've been through and the great outcome of it all," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"And Yuji," Hajime whispered. "That's why we came up here. It just doesn't feel right without him. Well, and we were looking for you." His white hair was lazily blowing as well, though still cropped short.

"Yeah," Daiki nods. "But just think, we told ourselves we would have a better future and we do. By the way Ko, thank you."

"I can't believe you found them," Hajime grins. "Is that what you've been doing for the last few days?"

"I've been at it for months. I just finally found their whereabouts five days ago. Hiei's Jagan couldn't pick them up because he didn't know what they looked like or their energy signals. In other words, I had to do it the hard way and pester Mukuro until she helped. She's proficient when she has her mind set on something. I had to beat her at a game of cards though," Kotone smirks. "Never trust a cheat."

"We learned that the hard way. You really are dirty when you play cards." The three stay in the silence like that, just enjoying everything and taking it all in. Slowly, fingers lace with Kotone's on each side, the three folding their lips into happy, calm smiles.

"There's no sense dwelling. Let's go enjoy the party. I see a cute fire demoness down there I need to talk to," Daiki winks, tugging on Kotone's hand. She doesn't budge, releasing it at long last and shaking her head.

"You and Hajime go. I just want another moment alone up here," she chuckled, lifting her head up and staring into the sky. "I want to just... bask in the peace, the happiness."

"Alright, but don't be too long, okay? We won't save you any dessert and Youko Kurama was going absolutely crazy on all the food," Hajime snickers.

Kotone nods, watching her family slowly leave down the hill. As soon as they are gone, a familiar presence washed over her, one that could not be touched or could not be heard. She knew Yuji was there, watching over them, and it was just nice to enjoy his company alone.

"Woman." Hiei had barged in, but it was a welcomed intrusion. "Let's get back to the party. It is your _birthday_, after all."

Kotone smiles, turning to face Hiei and planting a meaningful kiss on his lips. The fire demon returned it, holding tight to the woman as he always did when they embraced, as if she would disappear if he let go.

"Things are finally better Hiei," she whispered, her forehead against his. "Yeah, let's get back to the party." She moves to leave, but he gently grabs her hand.

The woman smiles, letting her fire demon walk her down the massive hill and back towards the noise. "Hiei, I love you."

He hesitates, mumbling low under his breath. But Kotone heard it, the soft lilt to his words and the four little things he never thought he'd say together as a unit.

_"I love you, too..."_

_'I'll have to remember to tell Keiko, Yukina, and Botan he didn't melt or burst into flames when he said it later.' _She laughed to herself, seeing the raised eyebrow of her mate. _'And certain demons should stop roaming around in my head before they see something they don't want to.'_

"Oi! Kotone!" Chu was waving around a bunch of bottles of booze. "Tell this bloke you can drink him under the table! I bought ya bunches for your birthday!"

Her eyes light up, glancing to Youko beside the man. "I can drink you under the table, Youko, but you better make sure Kurama is ready for the intense hangover he's going to have tomorrow."

"Oh, really? You're on, girl. He'll be sitting this one out tonight." Youko smirks.

"LET'S GET DRUNK!"

"Just keep yer clothes on this time would ya, Ko!" Jin smirks.

Everyone laughed a loud, hearty, amazing sound that filled the air with pure contented glee. It was a happy time, one that would last for eternity.

_She was home_.

* * *

**T_T Last chappie is next... -cries herself to sleep-**

**To All My Reviewers:** Tell me what you think of this chappie!

_Next in 'Praying for Closure':  
Not much could be said any longer. Time passed, people changed, and things always went south for the gang, even with their newest editions to the inner circle. The next chapter gives proof that there might be a sequel, but all is unknown as of right now. Even the author is unsure. Be warned for underlying tones and a prerequisite to something that could prove to be the hardest moments for the gang..._


	32. XXXII: Epilogue

**Author's Note: **I want to thank all my reviewers from the entire story, first of all. I mean, you guys are absolutely fantastic. Let me see if I can name all of you: Just 2 Dream of You (you've been with me from chapter one and I would not know what to do with myself without you. I'll be sending over my book information soon so you can read it and possibly help me out.), AshSprite, DonCossak, ShadowAmaris (a faithful reader of almost all my stories, Quizilla and here), pourquoibella, KimiruMai, kiikat, Nevermorea, sherlaylay, DoppleGengar, Vhee, Vallerria, slacker4life, bloodyredblackwolf, Otaku Wench, masmith03, KillerKarebear, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, and let's not forget the bunches of Anons and Guests! Thank all of you soooooo much!

All of you probably want a sequel, which is a possibility. I rewrote this so I would not give away too much if I did do one. The other gave far too much information of the end of the sequel, should there be one. What do you guys think? Would you read a sequel after you read this epilogue? It will obviously entail the war mentioned...

No matter what happens, this is not the end. I have some one-shots already created about the gang, Team Tsukai, and various other people. Keep an eye out for them! Of course, they will be updated at random.

**Just 2 Dream of You: **-sniffles- Thank you for h-holding me! T_T –still distraught- I never wanted this to end, but all good stories must have one. It might not even be the end if I do a sequel (which, honestly, the way I would end the sequel might leave room for another, but I don't want to spoil the beauty of what I've created with never ending it...) Anyways... darling, you are a star. You've been here since the very, VERY first chapter and you've reviewed religiously. You've been a special one to me, this I mean with my whole heart. Never stop shining. (I'll send book information over soon via email, I promise!)  
**KillerKarebear: **It's almost over, I'm afraid... –cries with you- KOTONE! NOOOO! –dies of a broken heart- I am glad to have had you reading this for so long. Thank you, sweetheart.  
**sherlaylay: **I couldn't end on a sad note... Though once you read this you might disagree... . It's a bit depressing. I'll be PMing you soon, by the way, about the whole proofreading of the book situation... Anyways, you, my darling, are absolutely beautiful. I do hope you've enjoying reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it and reading all you had to say. You're a loyal reader and I love you for it.  
**slacker4life:** I know you did not review the last chapter or a few before that, but you deserve a big 'Thank You', in my eyes. You drew up the first (and only) fanart by a reader for this story. You, love, are truly amazing. Thank you sooo, soooo, sooooooo much. –xoxo-

_Song for Chapter-  
Love Isn't Always Fair – Black Veil Brides, Set the World On Fire_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Epilogue**

From a distance, a woman watched sadly as a man stood over a tombstone, raking pale fingers across the snow that decorated the top of it. He was alone- or, so he believed- but his face never changed from a stoic expression. Black, long hair flew against the wind, wildly whipping around until his opposing hand raised, collecting the element into a little ball and pocketing it.

Pale eyes, the color of the blue at dusk, shifted, fluttering closed and offering a silent prayer. She could hear the echo of the winds, whispering of war and worriedly disclosing their troubles to her, for she always listened to it.

"It would seem that soon, we shall no longer be able to meet like this," murmured a voice behind her and the woman did not move. She knew her invader long before he arrived, though another was entering the clearing from her opposite side.

"Never thought it would come to this," the newcomer added and it was then she positioned herself to view the men.

One had long hair, darker than night in Makai, and tribal markings littered his body. Mostly, he was covered in a rich cloak, but his face was visible. She knew that chocolate brown eyes better than any.

The other was unnecessarily handsome with soft features and hair as red as glimmering rubies. He, too, wore a thick cloak, but his eyes shined in the light reflecting off the snows.

"Kotone, where's Hiei?" Yusuke hushed, trying not to rouse the attention of the man nearby, paying his respects to the long-dead.

Kotone shook her head, rubbing her eyes and feeling the light bags underneath. Her sleep had come to nothing in weeks, leaving the woman more exhausted than not. "He's with Mukuro, going over battle strategies. If she knew I was here she would probably take my head. I made him stay to keep our cover from being blown."

"Soon, there will be no going back," Kurama added, sage-like in both demeanor and mind. "Yomi's armies plan to move in three days' time."

"What was the point in even having this damn Makai Tournament again if Yomi was going to be a bastard and ignore it altogether?" Yusuke crossed his arms, cheeks turning red not from the cold, but from rage. "What happened to his 'warrior's spirit' he talked so fondly of all those years ago?"

"He's become hungry for power. I am afraid I cannot stop him, despite my best efforts. Know this, I take the side of my friends over the side of Yomi."

"That is all well and good Kurama, but if we leave their sides now, they will not only destroy themselves but Makai in the process. We cannot go back to Ningenkai, not when so many people think we're all dead!" Yusuke hushed himself to try and calm down. "Where does he march to, exactly?"

Kurama did not hesitate, "Tourin."

"_My_ territory?" said the King.

"He believes you incompetent to rule and has decided to take your throne by force," explained the fox demon. "I suggest moving Keiko, Izume, and Shoichi away from the castle as soon as you return."

"They're already in Ningenkai at Genkai's deserted temple." The mere mention of the elderly woman's name brought sadness to their hearts. Decades ago, she had passed away, merely because she chose to die as a woman far past her prime. The wish Kuwabara made at the last _TouMa Tournament_ has been given, but she never wanted it. "Kuwabara is trying to get Yukina to go too, but she's worried."

"As she should be," Kotone said after merely listening. "If Gandara marches on Tourin, I have no doubt Mukuro will go to your aid, Yusuke. Unfortunately, Mukuro is just as power hungry as any other, and with the Makai Tournament being reinstated and her territory soon to be stripped from her, she'll want this war as bad as any other."

"She'll become a temporary ally to become a lasting enemy," the redheaded male added softly. "Kotone, what of Yuji and Avaron? Will they stay as well?"

"She has the heart of a fighter and he is as smart as the man he was named for," she admitted. "Neither will take shelter in Ningenkai. They are old enough to make their own decisions and I won't force either to do as I want."

"I need to go check on Keiko. Three days, right Kurama?" Yusuke glanced at his long-time friend. "I'll be waiting."

"I will help where I can, but Yomi must believe I am still loyal to him," he said. "You have my allegiance, Yusuke. Tell Kuwabara the same."

"And mine, along with all who stay with me," Kotone quickly agreed. "Go on, Yus. Be ready for this hell storm."

"I'm just wondering whose bringing cookies and drinks!" he called, disappearing into the thicket.

Kurama glanced to Kotone and placed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up, her palm against his knuckles, and they gazed off towards the man at the grave, still unmoving and blanketed in snow.

The fox did not need confirmation of her worries, the simple hand on top of his speaking leagues more than she ever would. She was not one for physical affection, comfort, yet she sought it from him in that moment. She was afraid, but he knew it was not for own life.

"Kurama, I have an idea," she whispered, so low it took the wind for him to pick it up. "I bet you've already dreamed this one up though. I'm worried over the safety of my children and I think I know a way to make sure they stay safe."

"As Mukuro and Yomi's seconds, we have a right to the throne. Shura stands in the way of that for Gandara, but I do not worry terribly over him," Kurama replied smoothly, delivering her thoughts and making them into words. "I would not be able to take over as King of Gandara until a later time I cannot foresee. Yomi expects something of the sort. He has not forgiven me for my last treachery at the beginning of the very first Makai Tournament."

Kotone offered a nod, but it took her minutes longer to speak. "Do you ever look back? I mean, do you wonder what could have been if you stayed in Ningenkai instead of joining us here?"

Kurama squeezed his fingers against her shoulder, smiling sadly. "I miss my mother, my step-father, and my step-brother every day, if that is what you mean. I know I would not have been able to stay there, though. My Youko half yearns for Makai as I do for Ningenkai. Even as a human, I would live longer than the short years as one and it would grow suspicious. I wish I could have stayed, but it would not have been intelligent or practical to do so."

"You still watch over your step-brother," she stated, knowing the answer long before. "Kurama, I need a favor. Remember what I asked you to bring?"

He produced a bag from his pocket, never removing the one from her shoulder. She held her palm out, glancing up into his emerald eyes for just a minute. He knew she had plans to ask for such a dangerous bag of his personal stock, ones that would kill more than it would save.

"Don't ask me what I need them for, please," whispered the dai youkai. "Just know I will always give my allegiance to my friends, not my landlord." She had learned the word on one of her many trips to Ningenkai. "Wait and see what I have in store. I hope you have some tricks up your sleeves as well."

"I do," he agreed, cringing. "I believe Yomi is searching for me. I must go. Kotone, I will watch your back in battle. I know you will return the favor."

"Always, fox. Go, before he suspects something. Bring him this back," she added, offering up a scrap of parchment. "It is false battle plans. He will surely think Mukuro allowed these to be stolen and that they are false, but it at least proves you met someone from Alaric. Go."

"See you soon," he called, disappearing into the woods behind him.

Kotone did not hesitate any longer and strode into the clearing. Her arm went around the man's stomach, though he was at least a head taller than her. His black hair mingled with her red, only lifted when they allowed the wind to do so. His eyes met hers and she stared into a mirror image of her own.

"Yuji, he will not give you answers, I'm afraid. I've prayed over this tombstone for days on end, seeking answers I know he would have."

"Mother," the demon answered, "I hear him sometimes. His voice is so quiet, it is like a whisper, but I know I hear him."

"His remains were moved here over three decades ago. A part of his soul hides in those decaying bones, this I do not doubt. Akihiko, does he still come to you?"

"Only in my dreams. Hajime is the only one with a link like that to him."

"For good reason. Part of his soul is within Haji, obviously. He is the last soul demon alive, and even then not a pure one. I believe the offspring Mizue is soon to have will take after him, but all is unknown right now. I'm even unsure of what is to come."

"War." Yuji, eldest child of Hiei and Kotone, had the insight of the man he was named for. Though his knowledge was still young and his age that of five decades, he had grown far swifter than his mother had. "Many will die. I know we will lose loved ones."

"Avaron has trained relentlessly," she agreed, speaking of their other child. She was only four decades old, but her strength was legendary. "Where you court books and strategies, she courts chaos."

"Mother, tell me more of him tonight, would you? I fear we have little time left reminiscing," said the pale demon.

Kotone smiled, the first real one in days. "I will tell you anything you want to know of Yuji Takanari. Daiki, Hajime, and their mates are at Mukuro's base now. We can all spend the evening together. Now, let's go. We have to plan so we may save our loved ones from the grip of death that follows."

"Yes, together." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two left the gravesite, a fresh bouquet of solid white flowers blending with the thick blanket of snow before it.

Her fingers never unclenched from a bag in her pocket, one that could very well be worth the world or worth nothing.

War would ravish them.

_~:.:{Kneel and Pray for Closure}:.:~_

* * *

**The end. It's over. Done. Sequel, maybe, but otherwise I'll be bawling my eyes out in a corner for the rest of the day. Thank you again to all readers and reviewers. I love all you guys. xoxo**

_-NixxH_


	33. Author's Note

_Dear Faithful Readers,_

Well, enough of you have reviewed, pestered, and begged me to see the return of Kotone and her team, so... DUN DUN DUN...

A sequel is in the works!

I believe the name will be _Revelation, Defamation_ (big thanks to the lovely lady that helped me pick the name! -winks-) but that is subject to change. You all read the last chapter of _Praying for Closure_, which is just a snippet to begin the huge story that is in the works. In fact, I've become so addicted to writing it, I've neglected all my other stories in lieu of this one...

Anyways, I will **not** be posting it until after I have completed the entire thing, which could take some time. I have a theory that it should be ready by the end of June, but that is also subject to change. With the way I am writing it, it could take some intense time.

BUT! I will add a sneak preview of one of the later chapters I have written in the end of this note. Not only that, but if you go to my profile, look under _'Fanart, My Creations'_, there's a picture titled _'YYH Children: War'_ that gives you a snippet of some of the newcomers you can expect. -winks- I bet you'll enjoy it, so do take a gander when you have the chance!

Not only that, but in the meantime I have some one-shots to give you guys! =3 Take a look at the new story in my list called _Circumstances_ to see the hilarity that ensues for Kotone and her band of misfits in the time between _Praying for Closure_ and the sequel to hopefully come.

I promise it is worth it. =3 I laughed while writing it.

Oh, and I must say a huge thanks to all my avid reviewers, followers, and the sweethearts that kept me writing _Praying for Closure_. Kotone has become one of my favorite OCs, along with Daiki and Hajime- even Yuji, since I cried while writing his death... T_T- so I could not just let them end there. Besides, there's so much more to come... So very much more.

Now, a warning on the sequel: It will be all kinds of loopy. It will not only follow Kotone, as PFC did, but also each and every one of the others. In parts, it will switch over to see what they're doing. But I make this promise; Kotone is the main attraction. Her story is the center point for the entire thing.

Another warning: There will be oodles of character deaths in the sequel, so ready yourselves for it. There can't be a war without death, and I have to keep things interesting. Hopefully I don't kill Ko off again, but if I do just know there's a reason for it. As you saw in _Praying for Closure_, every last detail had a significant plot detour and all of it came together in the end. It will be one hell of a bumpy ride, that much I am sure of, but with all of you behind me, I think I can do it.

So, who is ready for the greatest sequel of all time? -winks- I'd love to hear your feedback...!

(All reviews from the last chapter of _Praying for Closure_ will be answered in the beginning of the sequel, whenever it comes out. Be prepared!)

_Sincerely and With All My Love,_  
_NixxH_

* * *

**_Sneak Preview:_**  
_  
"King Enma is on the verge of joining now that it has started to affect his world," she whispered, eyes wide in fear. "He thinks someone is stealing the souls straight from under his nose."_

_"And that's precisely what is happening. Botan, come closer." The woman did as she was told while Koenma unraveled a scroll. "I received this a short time ago, but it doesn't help me any."_

_"'Don't worry. Everything is going as planned. Trust me. Signed, -K'?" Botan blinked heavily at the parchment. "I don't understand."_

_"We know quite a lot of people with connections to this world that start with a 'K', but it could be a nickname." Koenma adjusted his hat nervously. "It could be Kurama, Koume, Kotone, Kuwabara, or just about anyone!"_

_"Well, we have been able to locate Koume, Kuwabara, and Kurama. The men are at war and Koume is still at Genkai's temple." Botan pulled at her hair. "Kotone, now she's another story. We still can't find her anywhere!"_

_"It must be her then. The handwriting is horrible, so I wouldn't doubt it." The Spirit Prince took a seat, legs dangling over desk. "Does she not realize what could happen now that she's taking a part of souls from Spirit World?!"_

_"Not just any souls, sir," mumbled the blue ogre, long forgotten in the room._

_"Who has she taken... if it is Kotone at least?" Botan bit her lip at the hard look she received from the prince._

_"A lot of dangerous ones."_


End file.
